


Lumity Erotica

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angel/Demon Sex, BDSM, BJ Alex AU, Breeding, Cheating, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Empress - Freeform, Evil Luz, Exes, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Forest Sex, Foursome, Fuckbuddies, Girl Penis, Greek God Sex, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Wood, Pregnancy, Prison Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sex Worker, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sleepovers, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - F/F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Sex, Wax Play, Werecats, Werewolf Sex, Wings, Yandere, massage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 179,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: Suggestions/Requests are welcome!As the title shows, this book is mostly composed of sex and some fluff or angst 'cause why not?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Emira Blight
Comments: 374
Kudos: 545





	1. She called me in Europe

flying across the windy skies with the fluffy clouds hitting her face, luz soar through the realm of heavens with the castle on her left while the earth is below her.

being an angel means you get to do cool stuff but some certain things are prohibited. it's mostly the temptations a normal man could have but not to an angel as it's almost considered as taboo.

luz doesn't get it since she was a human before but whatever.

a sudden sense of aura made luz stopped flying, she looked down to see she's hovering above europe. luz dove down to the country where she felt the aura, thinking it might be a demon roaming amongst man or just a mere distress signal. she has to find out.

swiftly landing behind an alleyway, luz's sophisticated white robes morphed into human clothes. she has a purple and white shirt sleeved hoodie with black leggings topped by a short jean shorts and simple white soles. she pulled her hoodie up to reveal two pairs of cat ears before jogging out into the crowded streets.

following the aura as her eyes subtly glowed golden brown, detecting if there's a demon hiding in plain sight. then, luz stopped walking when she came across another alleyway, at the corner of her eye, she sees someone leaning against the wall.

 _"questo è uno strano gatto."_ they said in italian. luz fully turned around to see them. a mint green haired girl with pink leggings and loose off shoulder black shirt along with a yellow crescent moon necklace on her.

_"pensavo di trovare qualcuno felice a caso che tu vedessi che sei quello che è venuto."_

luz rose a brow _"mi hai chiamato?"_ she asked as she walked out of the crowd and went inside the alleyway to the girl. she can sense demonic energy radiating from her and isn't even try to hide it. "you could say that." the girl replied, shrugging.

"what are you up to? also, who are you?" luz asked, wanting for the trivial things to get out of the way. "amity blight. nice to meet you." amity offered her hand to luz whom looked down at it before taking it to shake it.

then, a serpent slithered out of amity's sleeve and travelled through their shaking hands to luz's neck. the angel, though, was unfazed. "luz noceda." she continued the introduction before pulling their hands back.

luz touched the serpent which immediately combusts into flames and it's ashes fell to the ground. "what's your reason for calling me?" luz asked. amity chuckles "cut to the chase huh? well, to put it simply," she ran her finger across luz's jawline and went down to her chest which the angel caught her wrist to stop.

"i've been watching you and i find you quite cute, noceda." amity said, coming closer to luz and tiptoed to meet her eye level. "do you really think i'd fall for simple flirtatious words?" luz stated, letting amity's hand go and narrowed her eyes at her.

amity darkly chuckles "not really but this will." she grabbed luz's collar to pull her down to slam her lips for a kiss. their kiss is burning which made luz want to pull away while amity endured it, the more they stayed like this, the heat slowly subside as luz melt on the demon's lips.

when they pulled away, amity was smirking. "told you so." she sprouted out her black wings, letting it cover them as they teleported somewhere more private.

then, amity pushed luz out of her wings and she landed on something soft. she looked around and realised she's in the demon's room as it's decorated with various sigils and symbols along with the dismembered parts of her past victims.

new sets of serpents moved towards her, luz kept burning them but more kept coming till a few coiled itself around her wrist, tying her up to the headboard while the others teared her clothes off before strapping themselves around her body.

luz pulled her wrist, killing the snakes only for them to be replaced with a new one. she growled and glared at the demon who's amused on seeing her nude figure while a tent is obvious. "what are you gonna do huh? i can kill you in an instant." she threatened.

"then why didn't you do it earlier?" amity fired back which backed luz to a corner, she opened her mouth to say something to come back at that but nothing did. amity's face morphed into half demonic while her other side remained normal, she crawled up towards luz.

the demon's thin, snake like tongue licked luz's face while her clawed hand groped one of her tits. _"i never had a child of god before. let me enjoy this."_ amity said, her voice deep but her normal is echoing.

luz twitched as she felt the demon rub her hard on against her exposed pussy, her breathing grew heavy as she bit her lip. not wanting for the demon to think she's getting a kick out of this. but it's hard.

she looked down to see amity pulling out her phallus, it's base dark but as it goes up the lighter is becomes. precum oozed out of the tips which she used a sort of lube, the demon lets out a guttural growl against luz's ear which made her shiver. _"let's use that pretty mouth of yours."_ she said before placing the cock in front of the angel.

luz looked at it up and down, taking in it's girth. she stuck out her tongue to lick the tip before slowly taking it with her muscle flicking the tip, she gave the demon kitten licks which irritated her.

 _"you're doing it wrong."_ amity gripped a handful of luz's hair and shoved her cock inside her mouth, the demon lets out a howl of pleasure at the feeling of the angel's mouth wrapped around her. _"go ahead. make it sloppy. that's your only lube."_ she said, not thrusting as she lets luz take it.

luz looked up to the demon's stare, a simple human would be intimidated by it and would be hurriedly suck her off but that's not the case of luz. she, somehow, found those gold mixed with red eyes alluring which made her slowly bob her head on amity's dick.

amity lowly hums, she watched the angel suck her with her tongue lapping around her girth. _"that's it."_ she mutters as she stroked luz's head which encouraged her to speed up making it as wet as possible before amity pulled out.

seeing her saliva drenched cock and multiple strings dripped off luz's lips, the demon ordered the snakes to get off the headboard but made luz's hands go in her back as amity sat down in bed while she held luz with ease.

luz looked down at amity's twitching member, she started to think that it wouldn't fit as it's so big then felt her rough hand caress her cheek _"i usually don't do this but.. what's your color?"_ luz was surprised to hear that a demon is even using safe words, she appreciates that.

"green." luz replied, amity nods and pushed the angel down on her. both of them moaned loudly, filling the entire room, amity curled her upper lips to reveal her sharp fangs. luz quivered under the demon, her insides clenched around her tightly.

amity started moving luz up and down, her tip already hitting that particular spot which made luz lose her shit and didn't even bother on holding her voice anymore.

the demon watched the angel's tiddies vigorously bounce, she leaned down onto her smooth neck before sinking her fangs into it which triggered the snakes to bite her as well. luz screamed and arched her back.

they injected their venom that doesn't kill luz but it's not the only venom going inside her.

amity's frame grew bigger unconsciously as she's slowly drowning in pleasure along with her cock. she pulled away, her teeth covered of luz's blood which fuels her more.

the demon fucked many but this is the one she's been craving for. is it because luz is an angel? probably but she doesn't give a shit.

 _"aahg fuck! luz!!"_ amity roared, she dropped luz down onto the bed and roughly thrusts into her which made the bed aggressively creak, threatening to break any moment. the snakes on luz's was snapped off and she gripped onto amity's big arms while she closed her eyes as she feels euphoria in between her legs.

"amity! fuck.. i love it!! i- i think i'm.. aaahhhh!" luz doesn't know what she's saying, her head in complete disarray but amity seems to understand. she slammed her lips against luz's again whom didn't hesitate on kissing back, her arms roped around the demon's neck as she let her tongue inside her mouth.

after one final hard thrust, amity lets out an animal like roar as she came inside of luz whom arched her back once again since they came at the same time. the angel fell limp in bed, taking in the loads as it makes her feel warm before the demon pulled out.

letting her cum flow out of luz and more shot out till it stopped. amity's form slowly turned back to normal, she crawled on top of luz to see her blissed out face as she calms down from her eye. "hey." she softly whispers making luz slowly look at her.

"hi." she replied, leaning into amity's hand as she placed it on her cheek. "you didn't turn your uterus on, did you?" she asked and luz shook her head much to amity's relief. "why? you're not ready to have a kin?"

"yes and because you're an angel." amity snapped her fingers to get the snakes off luz, letting them slither out of bed and their scales left a mark on her skin. "what are we even?" luz asked as the demon dropped down beside her.

"i don't know but," she turned her head to look at the angel who's staring at her with those beautiful hazel hues. "i want to have, whatever this is, with you." amity said as she placed a soft kiss on luz's forehead and she scooched closer to her to cuddle with the demon's tail wrapping around her leg.

"me too."


	2. What are you in for?

"hold this please." a policeman said as he offered a plate number and motioned luz to stand in front of a measuring type of background as she's preparing for a mugshot.

luz held up the plate closer to her and gave an emotionless pose for the camera as it snapped a photo of her before being guided to one of the cells she'll be staying for the next few weeks.

as the metal bars are slammed closed and locked. luz sighed deeply, she dropped down to a corner and leaned her head against the bars. she looked down at her knuckles that are reddened from the fights she got into before coming here.

luz touched her cheek, feeling nothing as it's a numb. she placed her arm on the bar to rest her chin on it while slowly going into a daydream till someone within the cell talked.

"what are you in for?" they asked. luz turned her head to see a girl just by her age sitting in the darkest corner but her mint green dyed hair is very visible. "um.. i punched some guys. almost knocked one out to death." luz replied before pulling her eyes off.

the girl hums in acknowledgement, she cracked her neck and sighed "you know, i have 20 years left here and it's nice to see a new face." she stood up, finally stepping into the light to let luz see her fully.

"20 years? jeez. what are you in for then?" luz asked, she felt the girl sit down next to her and clicked her tongue. "burnt my house down." she replied.

"oh."

"with my parents in it." the girl adds, her tone suddenly turning dark which made luz looked at her. a little startled at that change before she saw her giggle. "don't worry. they're not the best parents anyways." she reassured.

"oh.. okay, that makes sense." luz slowly nods "i'm luz." she offered her hand for a shake which the girl gladly took and shook it. "amity." then, her eyes dropped down on luz's crotch, seeing a tent which made luz pull her legs up to cover it.

amity chuckles as they pulled their hands away "don't tell me you had that while taking your mugshot or you just found me attractive." she said, staring into luz's hazel eyes as she doesn't seem to get enough of it.

"well.. a little bit of both." luz replied, weighing her hands about it then she felt amity's hand on her shoulder which slowly slithered down to her arm and her legs, easing them down to show her hard on again. "i can help, we're inmates after all." luz lets out a breathy sigh as she feels amity's hand softly caress her there.

"i... i never done this before.." luz admits, watching amity's hand rigorously move up and down in a caring manner to relax luz. "really?" amity was surprised "are you saving this for someone?" but luz shook her head.

"i don't have a significant other."

amity tugged a smile "good to know. may i?" her fingers held onto the zipper, wanting it to go down. luz gulped before giving her a green which amity pulled the zipper down, seeing the noceda's navy blue boxers and she slowly pulled it down just enough for her phallus to fully stick through the hole of the pants.

it twitched from the cold breeze hitting, "not bad." amity mutters, holding the 8 inched cock in her hand. her thumb tracing it's veins before smooth running her hand up and down on it. luz softly moans and pressed her head onto the wall.

luz watched amity's hand rub her in a delicate manner, her thumb teasing the tip while using her precum as a sort of lube. "amity..." she whispers. "yeah?" amity replied, she placed a kiss on luz's temple, her pace never faltering her as she can feel herself getting wetter down there.

"can you.. augh..hm.. is it okay if i.." luz tries to ask if amity could suck her off or fuck her but it's too hard not to be embarrassed just by asking it outright. amity giggles, she leaned closer to luz's ear which made her shiver.

"you want to nail me down, stud?" amity took the words out of luz's mouth, she softly nibbled the noceda's ear before speeding up her hand which made her jerk up and bite her lip to not moan too loudly. "y- yes.." luz replied, biting her finger as the pleasure is overwhelming her.

"you're so cute, it's hard to believe someone like you would be here." amity took her hand off luz which snapped her back to reality, she looked at amity to see her taking off her pants which made luz turn beet red.

"w- wait. maybe we should move back there?" luz pointed at the dark corner, nothing wanting to fuck in front of other people since she noticed that they've been watching them for some time now.

"it'll be fine," amity dismisses, she placed herself onto luz's lap with her dick just inches away from her hot pussy. "they fuck all the time when they're bored and i've been alone for some months now." she said as she cupped luz's cheeks to make her look at her since she's been staring at the small space between them that she just wants to disappear.

"i can tell." luz said.

"never though i'd lose it in a jail but at least you're pretty."

"wait you're a- aaahhh!" both of them moaned at the same time as amity pushed herself down into luz, letting the tip in first. amity shuddered at the feeling, her hands moved down onto luz's shoulder, tightly gripping it, as she slowly took her time on slipping the rest of luz inside.

luz's mouth went agar, her hands trembles at the feeling of amity wrapping around her so easily. as the blight got everything in her, both of them softly panted, adjusting while they stared at each other's hues. their minds filled with temptation and lust.

they pulled each other to a kiss by impulse, amity bit luz's lip which made her open her mouth. both tongues danced with each others till luz won, her muscle travelling along amity's cavern as a low moan escaped her throat before they pulled away.

the people in the other cells watching their session are slowly getting off as they turn the prison into a concupiscent warehouse.

a thin string of saliva connected them only for a moment, luz's hand slowly moved up to amity's hips as she started to feel her move up before slowly coming down again. both of them lets out breathy moans, the grip in her hips tightened.

"amity.." the blight, now used to the girth, started bouncing on luz as she held onto her shoulders. their moans filled the enclosed halls but it doesn't matter as they're hitting every good spot. "fuck.. luz!" amity moans, she dropped her head into luz's shoulder as she lets her hips do it's thing.

"shit.. you feel so good aahhh!" luz bit her lip, she moved her hips at the same pace as amity whom pulled her head off her shoulder, placed her hand onto luz's cheek before leaning in for another kiss. giving each other soft pecks, indulging themselves as they savor the feeling in between their legs.

amity pulled away and lifted up her shirt to reveal her bra which she pulled up as well. groping her tits as she bounces into luz with her face contorted into pleasure, the noceda couldn't help but stare till she pulled one of amity's hand off to place the nipple inside her mouth. sucking it.

the blight rolled her head back as she gripped into luz's hair, feeling her tongue flick her nipple several times before pulling away with a pop.

then, luz pulled themselves up for a moment which surprised amity till she felt the cold stone floor on her back and the thrusts grew harder and faster as luz is doing it. amity moaned loudly, her eyes clenched close as she gripped onto luz's tensed arms. the noceda gritted her teeth tightly, she can feel herself getting closer but not wanting to come inside.

"l- luz! aaahhm.. ngh aahhh! i'm so.. so close..!" amity said, luz leaned down to attack the blight's neck, leaving soft trails of kisses before biting into her flesh to make hickey. her legs are slowly turning numb but pushed herself till amity comes.

after a few more hard thrusts, amity arched her back and finally came onto luz. the noceda clawed the floor as she tries hard not to come inside amity, she helped her ride down her high before pulling out.

luz rubbed herself for a few seconds before coming, she didn't realise that her shots would fly onto amity's stomach also getting her close to the face. both of them panted heavily, in a euphoric daze. everyone watching them either had a great time coming or is envious as they want a fuck too.

"you okay?" luz asked, wiping her cum off amity as she pushed her sheathing phallus back inside her pants. amity slowly sat up, pulling her hair behind her ear and looked around before her eyes landed on luz to nod, answering her question "how long is your stay again?" she asked.

luz rubbed the back of her head as the cops really didn't specify how many weeks she'll stay here. "a couple of weeks." she replied. then, amity leans in for a kiss while pulling her shirt and bra down.

"extend it."


	3. No can hear you Scream in the Woods

"amity, i think we've gone far from the camp." luz said as she followed her lover into the thick woods with only a lantern as a light in their uncharted path. many things are alive in the nights, critters lulling day creatures to sleep while nocturnal takes the spotlight to hunt.

as well with amity's libido. they can't have a rough one if it means on waking one of their camp mates up.

"just a little more. we need a flat ground." amity said, holding luz's hand tightly as they trekked down the woods till she found a clear ground that is surrounded by shrubbery with a large rock in the front.

"here." amity placed the lantern down and looked at luz whom nodding. "cool so.. should we just whip it out or..?" she asked, the blight giggles while shaking her head. "you're so cute." she said before pulling the noceda into a passionate kiss.

luz kissed back, slipped her tongue inside amity's mouth which made her lowly moan as she felt the noceda's hand rub her clothed crotch. as they pulled away, their eyes are dilated while staring at each other "i guess we can whip it out." amity mutters and luz snickers.

both of them took off their clothes and amity motioned her lover to lean against the rock which she followed. she got on her all fours with her hands holding onto the rock. the blight smoothly ran her hands on luz's ass before slapping it and she leaned down onto her back.

"do you wanna be filled up, babe? you've been testing me throughout the day." amity whispers, continuing to rub and not just shove it in. "i wasn't.." luz said as she looked over her shoulder to see her lover's girth that she always feel overwhelmed on seeing no matter how much they have sex. it always seems to grow everytime.

"really? while getting firewood, you backed your ass up on me. what are you trying to do, noceda?" amity said, luz shivered as she heard her voice turn to a growl. "i didn't mean to.. they were trying to get my stash." luz reasoned, cutely squeaking when she felt amity slap her phallus against her clit.

"oh? you also didn't mean on rubbing on me?" luz whimpers and look away as her cheeks turn bright red. amity chuckles "you're one naughty girl. good thing you're my bad boy." she said before slowly finally inserting herself in luz whom softly moan.

as all of her is in, amity didn't waste anytime on thrusting into her. "aah!! amity!" luz moaned loudly, she bit her lip tightly hold her voice. she felt amity's thumb trace her lips and started sucking it on.

"come on, love. it's just you and me here with no camp in sight. you can scream and no one would hear." amity said, she bit onto luz's shoulder and her hips grew blisteringly fast as she's practically ramming into luz. she watched her body jolt each time and she buried her cock deeply into her.

amity watched luz's ass jiggle everytime she hits it, it starves her and her thrusts grew almost bestial. she listened to her lover's erotic moans that filled the night, it's a muse to her. "nghm.. that's it baby, you deserve this yeah?" she whispers to luz's ear.

"aaahh..." amity lowly moans, she felt luz's hand rest on top of hers "what's your color?" she asked, worried. luz looked over her shoulder and softly smiles "green." she replied, amity nods and continues her rapid thrusts while stopping to bury herself in luz.

"god! i love you so much!!" amity shouted at the top of her lungs as she can feel herself getting closer. drool rolled down the side of her mouth, luz tried to lift herself off the rock a little and continued to watch amity slam into her. "ah- i love you too!!" luz replied.

amity is right. no one would hear them making love in the woods as the creatures covered their noises. both of them almost seeing heaven till they finally came at the same time. amity's hands dropped onto the rock as they panted heavily, her seeds mixing with luz, filling her up as said.

"you didn't pull out." luz breathlessly said. amity softly hushed her, she kissed her head "i know but we'll be fine. i promise." she said, not wanting to pull out just yet as luz placed her lips into hers. their kiss overflowing with such love and passion.

"i love you." luz whispers, nuzzling up to amity whom softly smiles. the blight now pulled out and embraced her lover, planning to head back in the camp but they want to stay like this for awhile. "i love you too."

they both know what happens next after this but they promised each other that they can get through it because have one another.


	4. I Trust You

_CRASH_

_BANG_

_BOOM_

"shit shit shit!" amity rushed down the street and immediately unlocked the door of her shared house, swinging it open to see the living room is a complete mess but it doesn't matter now.

"luz! i'm home, i got the elixir!" amity called out of her lover down the wrecked house. as she closed the door behind her, she was suddenly pinned onto the ground, yelping as her grip on the bag full of elixirs for luz loosened and it slides far to the side.

amity looked up to feel loud growling on top of her as hot breathes fanned her face with a pair of dark furred arms is on either sides of her head. "luz. it's me, amity." she said, slowly raising her hands to touch the cursed werewolf's face.

luz snarled at the hands, her upper lips curling as she's warning amity to back off but she didn't. "shh.. it's okay, it's just me. calm down." the blight's voice is soft which slowly lulls the werewolf, her hands finally touched luz's fluffy head. her fingers softly scratching her which made luz slowly close her eyes as she calms down.

amity smiles, she continued to scratch luz till she opens her eyes. her blackened hues retreating to bring her once hazel eyes under the moonlight. a whimper escaped luz's throat, worried if she hurt her lover.

"i'm fine, baby. it's okay, you're safe." amity reassured, sitting up to place her forehead onto luz's which made the werewolf purr which was odd but cute nonetheless. luz licked amity, the witch giggles and pulled away but another whimper is heard "i know," amity kissed luz's head "i know it hurts. i'll get the elixir, okay?"

everyone doesn't know what or who struck luz with the curse but now, she has to take the same elixir like eda's.

as amity was about to get the bag, she felt her shirt getting tugged, she looked back to see luz biting the mere edge of her shirt, holding her back. "what's wrong?" amity asked, sitting back down.

luz whines as she shook her head, she rubbed her paws up to her face and leaned down to push her snout onto amity's crotch, sniffing her. the blight blew up in red "hey hey!" she pushed luz's head back and frowned.

"what's wrong with you..." amity is supposed to be angry at the sudden motion but she saw the mist of lust inside the werewolf's eyes and her eyes dropped to luz's staff unsheathed, dripping of precum. another whine is heard which made amity look up to her lover.

now she gets it.

"oh.. i see. it's gonna be okay, luz. i'll help you." amity said, kissing luz's snout and she started to take off her clothes, setting them to the side and lets luz watch her strip. her tail slowly wagged as the moonlight giving the witch the spotlight.

"okay.." luz slowly slipped one of her hand to amity's waist as she sat down, showing her fully hardened phallus. she's hesitating, amity can feel it. "hey," she placed her hand on top of luz's that is significantly bigger. "i know you can't hurt me. i trust you." she reassured and slowly lowers herself down into luz.

both of them moaned but a growl escaped luz's throat, amity gripped onto her fur as she continues till everything is inside. the blight lets out a shaky sigh, she looked up to luz who's still worried. she smiled.

"i love you, luz. always will. give me your all."

luz slowly nods, she licked the side of amity's face before grabbing her hips to lay her down to the floor and started moving her hips into her. luz is bigger when she's in this form and it's not common for amity to be fucked by a werewolf since luz immediately drinks the elixir when signs are showing.

"ahh.. that's it, it's okay. i'm okay." amity continued to reassure luz as she thrusts. she heard a low growl from her throat, then she pace started to go faster till it turned feral which made amity screamed in pleasure.

she gripped onto luz's arms, looking at her eyes that reflects her luz while her tongue is slightly sticking out. "aah fuck! luz, you're so big.." amity said, gulping as she feels the werewolf already hitting that particular spot.

then, luz pulled half of amity up and increased her speed, she lets out a howl that filled the house and the night that is mixed with the witch's moans.

the werewolf leaned down to amity's tits, licking both of her nipples simultaneously, luz looked at her lover as she felt her hands rub her head. both of their eyes clouded with lust but love is still there and trust. "i love you so much, so much!" amity arched her back as she shouted that.

luz licked amity's lips, it's not the same as normal kissing but it's fine. she moved down to her neck, her hot tongue licking her before biting which made the witch twitch but gave her a pat on the head and kiss as assurance. "oh titan.. i'm close..!"

after a few more thrusts, luz lets out another howl as she came inside amity. her load is too much, some oozed out in the side but luz didn't pull out as her rut isn't done. she gently pulled amity off the floor and broke through the door which surprised amity.

"w- wait, luz where are we going?!" amity asked, tapping luz's arm as she watched her lover's formidable speed running through bonesborough. it's a relief that luz is going that fast enough for people not to see her naked.

they reached the woods and luz jumped high to reach one of the knee, she held amity close in one hand while still being in her while her other clawed onto the mountain with her feet. she started to climb up till a cave met them.

luz took a sniff of the cave, she was silent for a moment before going inside as no threat is living in there. she gently placed amity down and she can finally pull out, she licked amity once again before peering her head down the mountain.

amity looked around the cave, she realise that she isn't sitting on cold floor and felt fabric under her hand. she saw empty, broken bottles with some papers sprawled across the side. "is this.. where you hid before?" amity asked and got a bark as a reply.

luz walked back inside, her paw landed on one of the papers which crumpled into a ball and turned into light.

amity softly gasps at the sight of it.

right, luz isn't a pure blood witch like amity but her ability to do magic is still there even in her cursed form.

luz placed all of her paws onto the papers, hopping like a puppy first time on mud, amity giggles as she watched her lover. the cave is fully illuminated and there's one glyph left that is sitting next to amity.

the werewolf sat down beside her, waiting for amity to do something about the glyph. the blight touched it and it also turned into a ball of light. as all of the glyphs turned into lights, amity noticed luz's tail is wagging behind her.

softly smiling, amity moved closer to luz whom pulled her up again and rested her onto her broad, fluffy chest. "you're quite remarkable, luz." she said, she looked up to luz and nested her chin onto her chest.

luz purrs, she softly combed amity's hair while nuzzling her snout to her head. "and i love you." amity kisses the side of the werewolf's snout and wrapped her arms around luz, it barely connected but it doesn't matter.

luz tries to say i love you back but it sounded like a husky trying to talk but amity understands and she sleeps with a smile on her face as the lights and luz gives her warmth.


	5. In The Dark

whimpers and whines are heard in the youngest blight's room. amity is locked in her room, the twins aren't allowed to see her right now as she's in her heat.

amity built her nest and she's calling for an alpha that she doesn't have. her clothes are completely off, thrown to the ground as her body is completely hot- in flames even. it doesn't look like it but it feels so.

then, a soft tap on the window is heard which made amity slowly look up to her window before letting out a growl. "leave me alone.." she mutters, thinking it's the twins trying to mess with her but she saw something shining at her.

she immediately realised who it is "luz.." amity tries to stand up but she winced as her lower half hurts. "luz." amity calls for the noceda who's head popped up to the window with her lights making things clearer.

"hi! were you sleeping?" luz asked, her voice muffled but manageable. amity shook her head "oh, okay. is this open?" luz pushed her hand onto the glass which slowly swung to the side, she flew inside the blight's room ae she rode owlbert before dropping down.

"i was walking down the woods to get eda the moon root and some other ingredients for her brew or something." while luz was talking about her journey and showed amity a light blue glowing root before placing it back in her bag.

amity can smell luz. her musk is like fresh soil after rain, a hint of lemon and new pages of a book. she can't decide which one it is but all of it tells it's the alpha she's been wanting, needing.. _desiring._

"then i smelled something sweet which i followed and lead me here. now that i'm in your room.. it got stronger. smells like strawberry shortcake, you know." luz said, sniffing the air which made amity panic as now she knows that her scent has been going beyond the manor. "don't inhale it!" she said which made luz jump.

"huh? is it poisonous? it wouldn't be a surprise since this is the boiling isles." luz chuckles but she stopped when she saw amity's weakened state. "hey, are you okay? do you want me to get you something?" luz approached the blight, worried about her health.

"no no.. please, just stay away.." amity tries to push the noceda away but she felt her hand onto her forehead. "oh gods.. you're burning! the hell, why aren't your family taking care of you?!" luz growled, her instincts kicking in. the sound of the alpha's growl made amity cower.

"luz please, i'm fine.." amity trails off as she saw the bulge on luz's jean shorts that she didn't notice. her heat is getting in her head, now that the alpha she wants is here.. she has to take that just to get rid of this feeling.

amity slowly reached out and her hand touched luz's clothed crotch which made her freeze. "amity..?" she looked down at the blight who's rubbing her through her shorts. "i guess.. you don't understand how our world works huh?" amity said, getting off her bed and dropped to her knees.

"everyone has a second gender. gus is a beta. willow is an alpha as well as miss eda and.. and i'm an omega." amity explained it to the simplest form, she rubbed the side of her face onto luz's bulge. "and you're an alpha.. that i need." she looked up to the noceda who was confused for a second before slowly understanding it.

"oh.. are you sure i'm the one.. i mean, what about the person you were trying to ask for grom?" amity sighs, she forgot how dense luz is. she unbuckled luz's shorts, pulling it down along with her leggings and she looked at the dick in front of her.

"oh titan, i wonder how long it'll take for you to figure out why grom looked so much like you." luz's eyes widens as realisation hits her like a griffin. "finally." amity ran her tongue up and down on luz's member, flinching as this is a first to her.

"amity.." she hums as she took luz in her mouth, her tongue playing with her tip before slowly bobbing her head. amity moans, her throat vibrating which makes luz twitch, she felt the human's hand slowly grab a handful of her hair.

amity kept her eyes up on luz, seeing her pleasured face which makes her omega happy that she's doing a good job for her alpha. then, luz's grip on the blight's tightens and she pulled out of amity's mouth. she saw luz's eyes glow golden brown mixed with a hint of red.

"bed." amity blushed at the sudden change of luz's tone, her inner alpha is taking over which makes amity's omega go front. the blight obliged, luz slowly got inside her omega's nest, careful not to disturb anything. amity lowered herself, letting luz tower her.

"alpha.." amity mutters, when luz blinked the red in her eyes faded but the glowing didn't stop. "tell me if you wanna stop, okay?" luz said, wanting to make amity comfortable as she assumes this is her first as well. amity leaned into luz's hand and nodded.

luz softly pushed her down, she leaned down to place hot kisses on the blight's neck as she grants her access before going up to her lips. amity immediately kissed back as she's been dreaming of kissing one day.

when they pulled away, luz took off her jacket and as well with amity, letting them aside. a growl emitted from luz's throat as she saw her omega's beautiful body, her hands smoothly raced along her pale skin before moving down to her wet pussy, making it easy for luz to slip her finger in.

amity softly moans when luz inserted two fingers inside her, testing her waters before pulling it out and licked it clean. letting amity see it which only turns her on more, luz rubbed her dick as she aligned herself on amity.

"ready?" amity vigorously nods her head as she just wants it right now. luz shoved herself inside the omega, both moaned loudly and the alpha started thrusting hard into amity. the bed creaked slightly, the pleasure amity is getting is immense and makes it hard for her to keep quiet.

"nghm.. aaahh! alpha!" luz clasped her hand into amity's mouth as she heard footsteps outside the door. she can hear adults- amity's parents talking but she's too far into this to stop. the noceda gritted her teeth tightly which she subconsciously bit onto amity that made her let out a muffled squeal.

luz saw the door swing open, she excepted something to hit her or an abomination to painful pull her out of amity but she felt nothing and just heard;

"she must be dreaming."

"if so, she could get her one."

luz growls at that. get amity an alpha? she already has one and she's fucking her! luz pulled her hand off amity before she could make a noise, she slammed her lips onto hers. their tongues dancing along each other as amity squeaks into the kiss.

at the corner of the alpha's eye, she saw a pair of blue thumbs up. she already knew it is which made her smirk in the kiss.

when alador and odalia finally got out of the room. luz pulled away to finally let amity moan her moan to muse her ears and alpha, "augh... i love you! i love you!" amity chants as she wrapped her legs around luz's hips, not wanting to let her go.

luz has been harbouring feelings towards amity ever since the library incident. she tries to deny it and only see her as a friend but it's hard than she thought. then, the more she stays in the boiling isles, her body is started to change and her way of thinking. she doesn't know why her human body is having this effect but luz didn't mind it till she woke up with a dick.

she thought did a body swap on her. when she told eda about this, she explained that it's fine for alphas, if females, would have an extra private part. luz is still at a lost, when willow and gus told her about all of the alpha/beta/omega type of thing. she gradually understood it but not like tonight.

luz really though the blight is an alpha since the twins are betas but boy was she wrong.

luz groans when amity's insides clenches around her, she's growing to love it when she does that. "aahh... i love you too." luz replied, she pulled amity to a sort of hug which she gladly returned and started to feel themselves getting closer.

after a few more thrusts, luz finally rutted inside amity which is euphoric feeling to take your alpha's load. her heat relieving as she feels luz's shots inside her which made her shudder in delight. then, they're tied for a few minutes.

amity pulled luz down, letting her rest on top of her. a sigh escaped the noceda's lips "how are you feeling?" she asked, slowly getting sleepy as amity softly rubbed her head. "amazing. i'm glad that you're my mate." she replied, smiling at she finally has a mate and it's the one she loves.

luz smiles "me too. i love you." she looked up to amity to give her a soft kiss. "i love you too, luz." amity mutters and returned the kiss. they pamper each other with love and affection even till they slowly doze off to sleep while holding each other close.

the illusion the twins created dropped and something appeared out of the floor. owlbert came to life, he immediately flew towards luz to get her out, good thing the tie was finished. luz didn't get to grab her clothes but she got amity's shirt as she was carried out of the window, nearly missing an abomination's punch.

luz swiftly pulled the shirt on and saw amity's parents glaring at her as their abomination threw goop projectiles at them. "oh man.. come on, owlbert let's go home." disappointed that she can't sleep with amity but happy that amity is her mate now and nothing can change that.

"don't come back you filthy heathen!" alador yelled. odalia got beside her daughter who's discontented as luz has to leave, she brought her hand up to where her alpha bit her and smiled to herself as she belongs to luz now. she grabbed luz's jacket, sniffing it before hugging it.

"oh amity. i'm so sorry you had to be taken advantaged like that by that insufferable human." odalia said with spite and tried to caress amity's cheek but she pulled herself away and scoffs.

"taken advantaged? mother, that human is the one i love and need. i consider this as the best night of my life now i have a mate."


	6. Sweet Crimson

bursting through the big doors, revealing the big empty lobby of the manor. luz slowly stepped inside, her soles softly clicking against the floorboards. she held her sword tightly in both hands as the doors slammed behind her and all of the torches suddenly became alight.

as the light showers the whole manor, letting luz see beautiful lobby that seems to shine in gold. the floors patted with blood red carpet. despite the whole place is lit by torches, it still feels below usual temperatures.

and there's one thing stands out from the rest.

a black cloaked figure stood on top of the stairs, quietly staring down at luz whom gulped. "vampire." she said, preparing herself for a fight.

"hunter." the vampire replied in the cold tone with it's spikes piercing through luz.

both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before a smile formed in the hunter's lips and she sheathed her blade back to the scabbard. "hey ames!" luz waved at the vampire whom ran towards her in full speed, her cloak getting thrown off.

then, a soft but cold pair of lips met warms ones. luz kisses back amity and they stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away, "welcome home." amity whispers as she pressed her forehead against the noceda's.

"thank you. you're getting better with your intimidation." luz said, booping the vampire's nose and heads for the kitchen with amity following her. "why, thank you. more and more hunters from molop are coming here, figured i'd give a good show before ripping their bodies apart." the vampire said with her chest full.

it's uncommon for a vampire to fall for a hunter, a person that knows how to kill you and it's considered as taboo to the people as well with the cathedral. they preach to the mass that those whom fell for the vampires were enticed by the devil.

_pathetic._

but amity knows luz is different than her peers and she loves the originality the noceda has. it's one of the perks she fell for while fighting her to death. since then, luz lives with the lonely vampire, keeping her company while she still do her job.

luz giggles at that, the lights of the kitchen opened when they stepped inside and she leaned against the counter as she tossed an apple in the air to swiftly catch it. "i'm still baffled how you kept this manor clean considering you can get a little messy." she said as she took a bite of the fruit.

amity shrugged "it's better to do something than waste a century hibernating." she said, leaning closer to luz to take a piece of the apple while it's still in the hunter's mouth. her cheeks turned soft red, she took the apple out and looked away while munching.

grinning, amity stood straight, showing off her height while luz is only by the neck. "show off." luz playfully pushed amity back which made her laugh, her hands held the noceda's hips and started to place softly kisses on the side of her face.

"you're a munchkin and i love it."

"a munchkin that could kill you if given the chance." amity smirks, she tilted luz's head up to make her look at her in the eyes. "i know you won't," she pecked her lips and started to slowly trail down to her neck. inhaling the sweet scent of her blood, amity promised that she wouldn't bite luz as there's alot to go around but everyday is a challenge.

"wanna bet?" luz taunts while feeling a arousal from the vampire's motions. she knows amity wants to have a gulp. she placed a hand onto the blight's head to softly caress it "it's okay." she reassures which surprised amity.

"are you sure you can trust me? a vampire." luz softly smiles, she cupped amity's cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips. "i wouldn't be here if i don't." she said, pulling amity back down to her neck "i know you fantasise this." she adds which makes the blight turn red.

amity looked down at the hunter's smooth dark skin, her irises slitting with her once gold turn into red eyes as she inhales her scent once again and her fangs protruding. she tilts luz's head more to expose her neck under the light, she can hear her rapid heartbeat and a hint of nervousness.

the vampire licked her neck which made luz shiver, she opened her mouth and slowly lowered herself before finally sinking her fangs into the human. pain and pleasure surged in her. luz lets out a moan unintentionally but it's too late to take it back.

amity slowly closed her eyes as she savors the human's taste. it's sweet with a hint of copper like a normal blood would, it's addicting and she started to see why she's the most wanted hunter in the realm of darkness. she's one of a kind and a sense of pride rippled through amity as she's the first one to get a taste of this delight.

not spending too much time, amity pulled away as she doesn't want to suck luz try. her blood trickled down the side of her lips, eyes dilated and her mind is slowly getting clouded with hunger, desire, _lust._

"luz.." the blight's voice is husky and low, luz looked at her as she felt something rub against her thigh. "you tasted so sweet.. it was a mistake letting me have you." she said, her fangs are still out that is dripping of her blood.

"it wouldn't be a problem if it's you." luz replied, her eyes half lid as getting her blood sucked out made her a little drowsy but she doesn't want to miss this. "why do you trust a creature of hell that much?" amity asked with curiosity.

luz softly giggles "because i love you, dumdum." amity's cheeks really turned like a tomato as she heard those three words from luz. it made her feel happy despite her inner beast is craving for more of her blood.

the noceda felt herself getting lift up and placed onto the counter as amity got in between her legs. "no one told me that they love me. not even my parents. i'm glad," amity said, kissing the top of luz's forehead.

"i'm glad that you're the first."

"and i'm glad you're the one i love in this life." luz replied, they leaned in for another kiss. it's filled with overflowing passion mixing with salacity, luz wrapped her arms around amity's neck to pull her closer as they left no space at all. a low moan vibrated in their kiss when amity rubbed herself against luz.

as they pulled away, amity unsheathed her claws to easily rip her lover's clothes off, reveal her lean and well developed body to her. letting out a breathy sigh, amity licked her lips before she grasped both of luz's tiddies.

amity watched the hunter's reaction as she tweaked her hardened nipple, her claws smoothly scraping around her flesh. luz emit soft moans while she watched the vampire's hands work on her as well that visible tent on her pants.

she teleported them to their shared room, gently settled luz down onto the bed as amity got on top of her. her clothes disappearing when she slashed luz's pants off. "i spent half of my gold with that." luz said, amity leaned down and placed kisses on the side of her face while her hand rubbed it.

"i'll buy a new one." amity whispers, she hums as she rubbed her tip against luz's wet clit and she trembles at the feeling. this is her first after all and amity can sense it. "shh.. i'll take care of you." she assured, she softly caress the noceda's cheeks.

luz nods, she watched as amity slowly push herself in her. slightly hissing, she gripped onto amity's arms tightly, the vampire's fangs grew sharper the deeper she goes in. she fought the urge to bite luz again till all of her is inside. both of them softly panted, amity didn't move for luz to get use to her girth.

the blight helped luz to be at ease, she whispers sweet things to her as she kisses her neck, licking the remaining blood off where she bit her. "feel good? can i move, luz?" she asked, her voice low and luz nods once again.

amity slowly moved her hips, going in and out as she hears luz's breathy moans which encourages her to go faster which made the noceda really let out of her voice. "ah! aahm.. ngh.. ames! fuck..!" she moans, throwing her head back slightly.

the feeling of the pressure between her legs is amazing, amity stared down at luz. watching her lewd face as she moans loudly, her tiddies bouncing at every hit she makes. amity gritted her teeth tightly as the urge to claim the noceda is getting hard and hard, she clawed the bed then she felt a hand on her cheek.

"aahh.. i love you!" luz said, her hazel hues staring up at amity's red ones that is slowly returning to her golden eyes. her cheeks turned redder than it did before which made her thrusts become feral and a squeal escaped luz's lips.

"i love you too!" amity replied, she lowered her head down to luz's neck and opened her mouth to sink her fangs once again. luz's nails scraped amity's arms as she feels more pleasure than pain in the bite, her mind clouding with euphoria despite slowly getting hazy from her blood getting sucked out.

amity claimed luz. she's her mate for life, her wife and neither of them regret it.

the fluttering feeling amity has confused her whenever luz is around her, she truly never understood emotions as she's prohibited to even have a sense of happiness for centuries of being alive. now, she wants to feel everything with luz. even the bad ones.

amity repeated hits that one spot that drives luz coming closer to the edge. "a- amity, i'm close!!" luz yelled, arching her back. the vampire accidentally scraped her claw on luz's hips, letting blood trickle down but it doesn't matter as both of them are close to climaxing.

"me too.. fuck!!" amity rolled her head back, her fangs slicing her lips as she bit her lip and came inside luz, not having enough time to pull out as the noceda also came soon after. luz shudders at the feeling of warm loads filling her up, she exhales and looked up at amity who's slowly lowering her head.

as she opened her eyes, her leaned down to give luz a kiss which she gladly returned while slowly pulling out of her. "how do you feel?" amity asked, looking down for a moment to see her cum slowly oozing out of the noceda's hole then up at luz who's softly smiling.

"amazing. thank you." she replied. amity rose a brow "why are you thanking me?" she plopped beside luz and wrapped her arms around her, scooping her even though luz a little bigger than her. "because i'm happy you're my first, it's better than i anticipated." she said, leaning back as she held amity's cold arms.

amity chuckles "of course it is 'cause i'm the best." she said and luz turned around to flick amity's nose making her grunt. "yeah, you are. i love you, ames." she buried her face up to the vampire's neck, quickly drifting to sleep while amity is, for the first time, feeling giddy and immense joy.

she kissed the top of the noceda's head and held her close "i love you too, luz" she also started to doze off even though she doesn't need to.


	7. Silent Night

_tap tap tap._

amity perked up as she heard faint knocking on her window, she closed her book to go towards it and see luz standing on top of the tree, waving at her.

smiling, amity opened her window and extended her hand for luz to take and help her get in the room. "hey puckleberry." luz winked at the blight as she sat down on the frame. amity giggles, she leans in to give her a quick kiss "does miss eda know you're gonna stay here tonight?" she asked and luz nods.

"yeah, she didn't like the idea at first but lets me go in the end. are your parents home?" amity slowly nods, fiddling with her fingers "i'm sorry." she mutters but luz shook her head. she hopped off the frame, closed the window behind her and held amity by the hips as they loosely danced in the room.

"it's fine. it'd be a waste if i just come here for a kiss." luz said, pecking amity before she started attacking the rest of her face while her hands tickled her sides. amity lightly laughs, she tries to pry luz's hands off her but she kept tickling her.

"ahahaha! luz stop it!" amity laughs, then she summoned a smaller version of her abomination to hold luz by her ankle for her to slip out of her hold. "hey, not fair! " luz pulled her ankle off the abomination and started to chase after amity who has a bright smile on her face.

"come back!" luz whines.

"i will if you stop tickling me!" amity said, then she stopped and leaned against the wall for luz to slam her hand next to her head. slightly panting, luz rose her head up to meet the blight's eye level. "gotcha." she mutters.

"shh, they're just next door." amity whispers, placing her finger onto her lips. luz uttered a small 'oh' before smirking, the blight's cheeks turned rosy as she knows what her lover is thinking and it makes her aroused.

"are you sure?" she asked, unsure and luz nods as she slowly closes in on amity who's staring down at her plump lips. "yeah. you know how to be quiet, don't you?" amity hums in agreement before their lips contacted.

it was filled of hunger.

luz tilts her head to the side, her tongue slowly slipping inside amity's mouth whom softly moans and her arms looped around the noceda's neck to pull her closer. their muscles dance on each other before they pulled away, luz's hands slipped down to amity's thighs to pull her up and she gasped when she felt her lover rub against her.

"l- let's do it in my bed.." amity mutters, luz hums and thinks about it as she softly peppers the witch's neck with kisses while she unbuttons her top pajama to show her bare chest.

"no. i always wanted to try this position." luz replied, she looked down at amity's exposed tits and licked her lips. "is for me?" amity nods, she lets out breathy moan and watched her lover suck on her nipple like a hungry newborn, her tongue flicking and her teeth playing with it before pulling away with a pop.

luz swiftly undid her shorts while amity shimmy her pants off, letting it dangle on her feet along with her underwear. the witch looked down to see her lover's 8 inched phallus rubbing against her wet clit making her shudder, amity grabbed luz's collar to pull her into a kiss again to muffle herself as luz slowly push herself inside.

the blight muffled her squeaks as she feels herself getting stretched. no matter how many times they have sex, amity will never get over how big luz is and her insides getting accustomed to her girth. while luz loves how tight amity always is.

none of them did moved for a moment as they continued to kiss, their tongues swirl with each other before pulling away with a thin string of saliva between them. their eyes dilated and luz started to slowly move her hips, amity clasped her hand into her mouth as she can't help but feel a tingle through her body at every motion.

"you're so cute. i love being inside you, you know." luz whispers as she picked up her face which makes it hard for amity to stay quiet. her eyes half lid and focused on luz as well with the pleasure down there. "ahh.. ah.. luz.." she lets out muffled moans.

"luz.. i can't hold it.." amity mutters, she gripped luz's shoulder and bit her lip. "shh, come on, ames. don't want mother and father ruin this, hm?" luz said as she leans down on the blight's neck to leave small traces of love bites before truly ramming into amity.

"AH-" luz clasped her hand onto amity's mouth, she groans as she's slamming her cock inside her lover, hitting all of the right spots. she can feel her hand vibrate as amity is moaning into it, it's also getting harder for luz to hold her voice.

"fuck.. ames.." luz buried her head onto amity's neck, both of them listening at each other's quiet but strained moans as they don't want anyone outside to stop them. "luz.. i'm so close." amity said then her eyes widens as her ears perked up when she heard clicking of her door.

she immediately made a spell circle which made the lights turn off before her door could open.

alador and odalia peeked inside amity's room, seeing it's lights off and their daughter in bed sound asleep her blanket covers her. it is a cold a night. the parents looked around for a few more seconds before leaving as they thought they heard something unusual in her room.

as the door closed, luz continued her thrusts but it's slow. amity quivers, she leaned back to the noceda who draped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer while still maintain her pace like she's savoring this.

"luz.." amity breathlessly said as she hums. "that was close huh?" luz said, she nipped the witch's pointed ears and stopped moving. letting her dick stay in engulfed around amity's hot insides before her thrusts turned back to normal.

"we just have to stay quiet."

luz lifts herself up a bit and continued her hard thrusts in amity who's burying her face into the mattress, hushing herself as she raised herself up a bit for luz.

the noceda lets out quiet groans and huffs, she bit her lip as she can feel her climax coming back on. "amity.. fuck.." luz grunts, she bent down to nuzzle her face up on amity as she gripped the bed sheets tightly with the bed slightly creaking underneath them.

with a few more thrusts, amity finally came in a squeak as luz pulled out and used her hands to catch her shots to not stain on the sheets, not wanting for amity's parents to find out she was here.

luz looked down at her cum filled hand and was about to wipe in her shirt but amity caught it "huh?" amity stuck out her tongue to start licking it clean which made the noceda turn red as she watches amity lick of her cum while her eyed are fixated on her with her face seductive.

it immediately turns her on.

as amity finished licking it off, she laid back down to the bed with her finger beckoning for the noceda to get on top of her again which she obliged like she's in a trance. amity leaned in for a kiss before whispering;

"your friend down there seems to be ready for another round."


	8. A Good Morning

slowly fluttering her eyes open, she patted the space beside her only to find it empty and cold. softly groaning, luz sat up from bed to see her girlfriend's not in bed anymore she does smell coffee seeping through the door.

luz pulled the covers off her and jogged out of the bedroom to the see amity in the kitchen cooking them breakfast in a nightgown while music is playing in the background to accompany. 

the noceda slowly crept towards amity before rushing up to her and tickled her sides "good morning!" she said which made amity yelp and hit her girlfriend with the spatula. "ow.. babe." luz giggles as she rubbed the area amity hit her.

"geez, don't scare me like that. good morning too." amity replied, softly kissing where she hit luz and her lips before turning around to finish cooking. luz hums in delight, she placed her chin into amity's shoulder to watch her work without noticing that she's rubbing her morning wood.

amity stopped and gulped, "luz?"

"yeah babe?"

"have you.. taken care of something when you woke up?" amity asked vaguely which luz didn't get yet. "um no. i immediately looked for you- wait minute." luz looked over her shoulder, amity thought that her girlfriend got it but not quite.

"is it laundry day?"

amity shook her head, she tries hard not to push herself onto luz. "oh god.. uhm.." she mutters under her breath now this is making luz worried. "ames, what is it?" she asked.

"your.. your morning wood, luz." the blight finally said it with her face turning red. luz looked down and saw the bulge on her short shorts, she pursed her lips "oh." but then an idea came to her which made her smirk.

_"oh."_

amity froze as she noticed luz's tone turn sultry and continued to rub against her making her tremble. "luz.." luz placed soft kisses on her pointed ear, "just on a quickie, ames." luz whispers with her hands trailing along her girlfriend's curves and slowly lifts her nightgown.

"but what about breakfast?"

"it can wait. i don't." the noceda slipped amity's panty down to expose her smooth ass, the blight lets out a shaky sigh and gripped onto the counter as she lets luz do her things. "i'm surprise you didn't take care of this when you woke up." luz said, pulling her shorts down enough to take her dick out.

"i almost did.. maybe that's why it's harder than normal." amity replied, shivering as she felt the tip caress her wet clit. "oh. you have one hell of a sex drive, babe." luz said and she easily slipped inside the blight making her moan softly.

"could say the same to you."

luz slowly thrusts inside amity, letting both of them enjoy this as it's early in the morning. she gently pulled the rest of her nightgown off to reveal amity's shoulders, placing light peck as she feels her push her ass back making the noceda smirk more.

"i love you, amity." luz whispered, she felt amity's hand place on her cheek and a soft pairs lips met hers which she didn't hesitate on kissing back. "i love you too, luz but we really have to eat this while it's hot." amity said and luz lets out a childish whine.

amity giggles, she gently made luz pull out of her, turn around to face her and cupped her cheeks. "we have this day to ourselves, love. we can have sex anytime but we need breakfast first." she said, rubbing her nose against luz before pecking her lips.

"okay." luz slowly nodded with her tone low which made amity sigh, she grabbed a fork and stabbed a piece of her omelette "you're lucky i love you." she offered it to luz whom reluctantly ate it and it seemed to brighten her up.

"ooh! this is good!" luz said, she was about to take another bite but she stopped when amity rubbed her half hard cock. "ah ah ah. you're not eating this in one sitting." she said before pulling her hand off and walked past luz with a proud grin on her face while luz was flabbergasted.

blinking, she looked down at her member then at amity who's placing down their breakfast on the table while the sunlight from the window makes the scene look ethereal as it highlights the best things on amity.

which is all of her.

as well of her shoulders that seem to shine, her golden eyes gleaming or luz is just daydreaming but nonetheless this is a good morning to start their day.


	9. Acquainted

_ring ring ring_

_"hello?"_ she heard her sweet voice on the other side which brings a smile on her face.

"hey. remember me?" there was silence before small 'oh' is heard. _"yeah, i remember you. in, um, club syndicat right?"_ she asked and a nod is earned.

"yeah. i'm surprised you still recall despite you know." she said with a giggle that was replied with a soft groan.

_"okay, i was drunk but not that drunk. how did you get my number?"_

"you gave it to me."

_"i see.. so, why'd you call?"_

"i'm a little lonely tonight. mind coming over? i can give you some bars." there was another silence on the other side before a faint sigh along with an 'alright'.

_"ping the location and i don't need money."_

a smirk tugged on her lips as she heard that. "okay, see you and name's amity by the way."

"i'm luz. bye."

\-----

leaning against the grimy wall of the alleyway with a lit cigar on her lips, amity wore a fishnet stocking with a black crop top hidden by a letterman jacket. it's a cold night but she doesn't mind being under dressed.

it's currently nearing midnight, many people are walking in the streets with someone in their tow as she's next to the same nightclub she met luz.

luz. the first time amity saw her, she thought she was the innocent one in her group since she looked out of place, turns out she's really not having a pleasant night and was about to book it till amity stopped her. there was nothing between them when they chatted and fucked.

amity knows there's nothing between them at all.

but god, amity can't get her mind of how good luz feels wrapping around her. it makes her desire more like she was a godsend and she got off many times just by thinking of the noceda. it makes her have a hard on in an instant.

amity looked down at her skirt, lifted it up a little to see her underwear having a tent which made her chuckle. then, she saw someone at the corner of her eye and fully turned her head to see luz wearing a thick hoodie along with a cap and cargo shorts. she looked like she just got out of bed.

"thought you weren't gonna show up. i'd be very disappointed." amity said, she took her stick and dropped it to the ground to extinguish it. luz shrugs "well, you did hit me up pretty late." she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

amity chuckles once again, she looked at the noceda up and down before grabbing her collar then plant the side of her face against the wall. "so, we just go at it?" luz asked, looking over her shoulder to see the blight staring back at her with her lust filled hues.

"sorry, girlie. you've been on my mind for the past week," amity said, she pushed her hips up to luz's ass which made her groan. she rubbed herself against her while her hands slither up inside her hoodie to feel that she isn't wearing bra. "kinda glad you stuffed your number in my tits." she leaned down to the noceda to nip her ear.

"what are we even?" luz asked, she bit her lip as amity continued rubbing her bulge on her. "ever heard the term fuckbuddy? that's what we are, luz. we just have sex but no feelings." she explained while she undid luz's shorts, it slipped down to her feet and pulled her underwear down to reveal her wet pussy.

"so basically," luz lets out a stifled groan as she feels the blight's thumb rub her clit for a moment. "so- so.. you can call me whenever you're horny?" she asked. "yeah. you can too as well and i'll be happy to service you." amity coos, she pumped herself as she looks at the pussy in front of her before aligning herself in her hole.

luz trembles at the feeling of the blight's cock slowly pushing inside her, she utters a squeak and gripped onto the wall as amity is halfway inside. she bit the insides of her mouth, shuddering as she finally get to be inside luz once more.

when she's fully inside, both of them moaned and amity gripped luz's hips to pull her close before she started moving. "agh.. fuck, this is what i'm talking about." she mutters and it didn't take long when she slammed herself into luz making her scream in pleasure.

neither of them gave a fuck, luz does for a moment but the worry diminished rather quickly as her head is overtook by pleasure, if there's people gathering to watch them have sex in an alleyway. things get wild when the clock strikes 12, it's not weird to see people being inside each in the streets.

their hips slapped against each other by the blight's rapid pace, amity gripped a handful of luz's hair to make her look up before slamming her lips against hers while her other hand pulled luz's hoodie up to show her bouncing tiddies.

both women's tongues danced with each other, battling for dominance which neither of them won in before pulling away. amity kept her hand on luz's hair as her fingers tweaked her nipple.

_she feels nothing for her._

with sweat rolling down their bodies and faces, amity gritted her teeth tightly as she can feel herself getting closer and her ears can only hear luz's needy moans as it's a muse to her.

_she feels nothing for her._

"i'm close! am- amity!" the blight felt herself get lightheaded when she heard her name get moaned out by luz, her thrusts became sloppy as she's getting tired but she persists to reach her climax.

_she feels nothing for her._

in one last thrust, amity came inside luz which a loud moan that filled the alleyway as she throw her head back before dropping it. luz almost rolled her eyes back as she came at the same time as amity, both of their cum mixing while amity fills her up.

amity nearly lost her balance but managed, her grip on luz's hair loosened and both of them panted heavily. none of them moved or said anything till they regained their breathing, amity pulled out to see her dick covered of their cum, she stuffed it back in and saw her seeds leaking out of luz.

"wait.. did you-"

"yeah.." luz lazily nods, she slowly turns around and winced slightly which made amity want to impulsively hold her to see if she's okay but she held herself back. "figured your pullout game sucks." she snickers as she pulled her shorts and panty up.

"hey." amity warned which made luz giggle. she felt something inside when she heard that cute giggle, amity shook it off and pulled it out a wad of cash to give it to luz who was confused.

"i told you i don't need money."

amity shook her head "i have alot to go around." she grabbed luz's wrist and slammed it in her palm before walking away. luz looked down at the money and realise it's all 100 bills which made her feel guilty that amity would give her this much. but, it's too late to hand it back as amity is gone.

softly banging her head onto the wall, amity repeated the same mantra in her head as she doesn't want to break it again. not after what happened last time. she only met luz a week ago and she doesn't want to hop into something she can't turn back. this is for the best.

"i feel nothing for her. _right?_ "


	10. Distraction

"everybody in position?" luz asked through her earpiece as she knelt down above the catwalk. overlooking the vault of the bank they're in.

"roger. movement spotted 6 o clock." willow alerted, she's in the far east of the building. seeing a swift shadow go past her vision.

luz removed her finger off her earpiece and kept a keen eye around the perimeter, waiting to find whatever willow saw as she slowly took out her pocket knife. then, she heard rapid footsteps hitting against the tiled floor coming from the east side of her and come into view before slowly stopping in front of the metal vault.

the person wore complete black along with a black cowboy hat. luz silently walked along the catwalk, moving to see their face but it's also covered with a mask. although, a hint of a mint made a growl emit from luz.

they placed their gloved hand against the metal vault, about to make their own opening or disarm the alarm but luz jumped off the catwalk and pounced on them before the person could pull out their gun.

both of them skid across the floor, luz raised her hand that is holding the knife and about to bring it down but the person caught it with both hands. then, they raised their knee up to luz's crotch making her grunt and pain arose down there but she didn't curl.

the person brought their head to slam against luz's making her stumble back. they kicked was about to kick luz in the stomach but she caught it and spun them in the air before slamming them back to the ground. with their cowboy hat off and mask slightly lowered, luz can now finally see amity's face.

luz placed her knife back and turned around to leave but amity said "that's it? no arresting? no talks? how bout the question about my day?" luz sighed deeply. "you know i don't have time for this." she said without looking at amity.

"really? then, why do you always insist on seeing me when the others are in the building?" luz frowned when she heard that, she was about to bolt out of there and help gus and willow from boscha and skara. but then, she felt a coil wrap around her and was pulled back.

grunting, luz looked up at amity who's smirking down at her. "you seriously don't wanna talk huh?" she said, kneeling down to boop luz's nose which twitched slightly. "let me go, amity. this isn't a game." luz said through her gritted teeth.

amity placed her chin on her knees and sighed "are you still holding a grudge about it? never thought you had it in you." she said, chuckling.

"you left, remember? do you really expect me to just _move on_?" luz started to struggle under the coil around her, she reached for her knife to cut it but amity only tightens it.

"looks like the girls are making them busy. how about we do as well?" amity got on top of luz and smirked once more when she felt something poke against her. "what's this?"

"it's fucking cold out." luz retorted. her cheeks turning rosy as she feels amity rub against her, the blight's expressions tells she's getting a kick out of this. "oh come on. don't lie to me, luz. you grew hard when you saw me," she leaned down with her hands slithering all over the noceda's body while she place hot kisses on her neck.

"you always have. it feels like i can turn you on with a touch."

luz scoffs "yeah right." she bit her lip as amity started to bounce on her, making it hard for luz to hold her voice. "augh... why are you here anyways? it's not like you three would rob a small bank." she said, getting her mind off the pleasure down there.

then, amity got off her and her hand trailed down to her pants, rubbing it which made luz softly moan. "see?"

"shut up." amity licked her lips as she looks down at the big bulge on luz's pants, she agonisingly pulled her zipper down slowly to reveal her boxers, she also pulled it down just enough for her cock to stick out in it's full length.

"i bet you've been thinking about me," amity whispers, she stuck out her tongue and licked around luz's dick, sizing her girth. luz clenched her fists tightly as she tries hard not to moan too loudly. it'll give amity the idea she's enjoying this.

"dreaming about our old times, desiring for me every night. didn't you?" amity kissed the tip before taking it fully, luz squeaked and she bit her tongue as that came out. she feels amity's tongue swirl around her, play with the tip while her mouth heavenly wraps her.

then, amity pulled out for a moment but kept licking her "you know, we can have this all the time if you just go with me." she said while luz shook her head, her eyes squeezed tight. amity placed her hand onto her cheek, caressing it to make luz slowly open her eyes.

"don't you miss me, luz?" for the first, amity's voice became solemn like and is expecting for luz to feel the same as she does miss the noceda after leaving her. luz softens when she hears that, she looked to the side for a second before saying; "yeah. very.. i just want you to come back, ames.."

amity huffs, she leaned up to luz while her hand rubs her phallus and softly place her lips against her. luz slowly kissed back as she eased down, now taking the pleasure. when they pulled away, both of them stared at each other "you ask why we're here in this bank, right?" luz slowly nods.

then, amity pulled back and giggles "yeah, you're right. this is actually just a distraction."

luz's eyes widens as she watched amity stand up. then, an explosion is heard from outsde followed by various screeches and howls.

"they got it!!" skara's voice is heard somewhere.

"you.. you- you tricked me!!" luz yelled, her anger returning and lust quickly diminishing. amity snickers as she walked over to get her hat off the floor, she patted it off from dust before placing it back on her head.

"hey, it's not my fault you have a high sex drive." amity said, she shot luz a wink. "see you in the next coup!" then, she raced out of there, leaving luz on the ground still tied and her dick out. "no wait wait! at least untie me!" she yelled for amity but she only threw her a small salute before disappearing.

"amity blight!!"


	11. Glow

roughly pushing the clothe out of the way to enter the tent. there's only one makeshift bed in the right, a war table in the middle and it's lit by oil lanterns.

taking off her belt that has her sword attached on it and tossed it to the side making it clatter on the floor. amity wiped the blood off her forehead, looked down at it before wiping it in her bloodied tunic.

she dropped down on the chair, sighing deeply as she just got back from the battlefield and had to arrange their next move for tomorrow at first light. her whole body and mind hurts but this is what she anticipated, right?

amity placed her hand on the medallion on her chestplate, her thumb traced it as she stared at the light of the lantern. her golden hues glimmering with her mind started to wander out of the tent and to certain someone. 

suddenly, a brown fox raced inside the tent and an almost blinding light happened behind her that is followed by a pair of tanned arms wrap around her neck. giving her with warmth as she held it.

"was i late?" she asked, placing a soft peck on top of the young blight's head. amity shook her head, she leaned back to feel a chestplate in the back and looked up to see the god of light staring down at her with her eyes filled of love and admiration.

"never." amity replied. luz smiles, she bent down to give the human a kiss which she didn't hesitate on returning. having a relationship with one of the gods of olympus is a big honor or a curse if you just so happen to have zeus.

luz chose amity to be her lover in the day she first saw her down in the battlefield. a fierce warrior and the most competent one the greeks have. these are one of the times luz is allowed to visit her lover.

both of them kept this relationship to everyone. only the gods and goddesses only knew about them. she had to go in many lengths to keep their mouth shut as she doesn't want this love they have to be compromised. hermes or gus is the most she had to put effort on.

as they pulled away "how did it go?" luz asked, kneeling down beside of amity and held one of her bloodied hands while she cleaned the blood off her forehead. "swell. as you can see." amity replied, motioning down at her tunic and luz giggles.

"of course. couldn't expect less from a descendant of a great warrior." luz said, she kissed the top of amity's hand before caressing her cheek which the blight leaned against her touch. "you seem stressed, love. is there anyway i can get rid of that?"

amity slowly nods "indeed i am. it's hard to mandate a battalion and never get a time for yourself." she said, she placed her hand on top of luz's curly hair, twirling it then the god stood up in her tall height. towering amity.

"then, let's change that shall we? we have a few hours till dawn and most of the men are asleep." luz said, amity quirked a brow at that, she also stood up and she can only reach luz's upper jaw. "what are you proposing?"

luz hums as if she's thinking while her hands are slithering up to amity's waist "it would be a waste of the night if we did nothing about your affliction. who knows, it might affect your performance in battle." luz said, still being vague but amity gets where she's going.

"well, we don't want that now do we?" amity said, she coiled her arms around luz's neck and she slowly backed up towards her cot, pulling luz along till they fell down. luz chuckles "i suppose." she leans in for another kiss, this time their tongue twirled around with each other as they slowly took off their armour and clothing underneath.

with the opening of tent sealing shut from luz's command, the whole tent suddenly grew hotter and the lights of the oil lantern turned brighter but neither of them paid attention to it as amity laid down with luz on top of her. their clothes sitting on the side.

luz takes in the view of her lover's body, it's not perfect. it's filled with battle scars which the god finds attractive. she started placing light trails of kisses on her scars, praising them as her body unconsciously glows from the many things she's feeling for the blight.

amity softly hums as she watches the god pamper her, her hand rubbing the top of her head. "you're so perfect, ames. i'm lucky to have you." luz whispers, she peppers amity's neck while her hands rubs her thighs before kissing her lips once more.

the blight held onto luz before she can pull away, pecking her as she feels pressure between her legs. pulling away, their eyes stared deeply at each other as there is nothing that's going to ruin this for them tonight.

"i love you." amity said, her eyes tells the truth. even if luz can read minds, she doesn't need to as she knows she means it. her body glows more. "i love you too, so very much." luz replied, she kissed amity's cheek before looking down at her phallus full in size as she slowly rubs it on amity's wet slit.

shivering, a small groan escaped her lip as amity watched her lover slowly go inside of her while she held onto her hands. intertwining them. luz is gradually push herself in till she's fully inside, quiet moans escaped their lips and none of them moved for a few seconds till amity gave an affirming nod.

luz pushed back before thrusting in, a groan is heard from her and she felt amity's grip on her hands slightly tighten. she slowly picked up her pace as she bent down, burying her face in amity's neck while slamming her hips into her now.

"aah! nghaah!! ah- fuck.. luz!" amity moans, she gripped onto luz's hands as she feels her go in and out of her in a rapid pace. luz doesn't want to be too rough on her lover, she bit her lip as she feels amity wrap around tightly.

"augh.. tight.." luz mutters, she felt one of amity's hands slip out of hers and grabbed a lock of her hair, pulling her off her neck and slammed her lips into hers. their tongues fighting for domination but luz easily won in, her muscle invaded her cavern as her hips ram harder than before.

as they pulled away, "i- i'm.. i'm close!" amity said, arching her back slightly, she can feel luz hit that particular spot over and over again. pushing her to the edge. luz looked down at amity, she finally noticed her glowing as their bodies are filled of sweat with the tent growing more hotter and brighter.

"m- me too!" both of them are about to come but-

"captain?" a solider said outside, both of them stopped for a second to look at their silhouette. "fuck- what?!" amity asked, irritated as they had to stop when they're so close.

"um.. we have a spy in our amidst!" they said. luz giggles and dropped herself onto amity. "ugh.. alright!" the god of light pulled herself out of amity whom gave her an apologetic look. "i'm sorry." amity said while placing her clothes and armour once more.

luz shook her head "it's okay but," she placed her chin on amity's shoulder as she strapped her pair of golden chausses on before looking at luz to finish her sentence "do you feel better?"

amity smiles, she nodded and gave her lover a kiss before standing up. "are you gonna leave?" luz shrugged, she stood up as well and stretched her arms up in the air, not bothering to wear any clothes on as she's going to shift anyways.

"not really. i'm not busy for the meantime, so i can stay here with you before father calls." luz kissed amity's cheek one last time before shifting into a hawk, swiftly flying out of the tent which surprised the soldier who's still waiting outside.

"wha-" then, amity stepped out giving her usual cold look. "why is there- um.."

"well? attend me to the spy." the soldier looked back and forth at the hawk flying away and their captain before nodding.

"y- yes. right this way."


	12. New Things

"are you sure you're gonna be okay?" luz asked as she opened a lighter while holding a small round candle on the other hand. amity nods, she laid stomach first in bed with ropes wrapped around her body.

she said she wants to try something in bed and luz never though she'd have to pour melted wax on her back while tied up.

luz set the candle alight and got on bed, she softly rubbed amity's smooth pale skin while she waits for the wax to melt and hesitate because it feels like she'll unintentionally hurt her.

"you know the safe words right? what's your color?" luz asked, she bent down to softly place kisses on amity's head. "green and i'll be okay if it's you. i trust you." amity replied, looking at her lover over her shoulder to flash a smile.

nodding, luz slowly tilts the candle and watched as the melted wax move to the edge till the first droplet fell onto amity's back. she slightly twitched as a low hum is heard from her, luz didn't see any signs that tells her that amity is hurt so she continued.

another one fell right next to the first one that immediately sets, "ah.." amity softly groans, she curled her fingers and toes for a moment. luz can feel herself slowly grow hard at the noise amity is making, her unattended hand snaked down to her boxers, feeling her bulge and started to slowly rub herself.

_drip._

"nghm.."

_drip._

"ah.. ha..ah.."

_drip._

"ames.." luz mutters, her mind is getting hazy at the moans escaping amity's lips. her hand rubbing her cock grew faster through the clothe, she's growing hungry. "y- yes..?" amity replied, the pain of the many drips seemed to have turned into pleasure as she can feel herself getting wet.

luz didn't respond to that, she held the candle tightly and gently raised amity's ass up. showing her drenched pussy to her while her hand holding the candle is still dripping wax. "ah.. luz, what are you- aahhh!!" amity didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt luz's long tongue drag along her wet clit.

with the wax still dribbling down on her back, amity clenched the ropes tightly as she moans loudly, filling the room. she wants to grab luz's hair and pull her closer but she can't, her mind is being fogged of lust as she feels nothing but the temporary pain of the wax and her lover's tongue.

luz's half lid eyes closed as she savors this, her tongue flicking amity's nub while her other hand is rubbing her cock fast. she pulled back with a kiss for a moment before sticking her tongue inside amity which made the blight arch back.

pressing her head onto the bed, amity panted as she moans but it suddenly stopped. all she can feel is cold air against her pussy "w- why'd you stop?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to see luz licking her lips before opening one of their drawers to bring something out.

"are we on a field day tonight?" luz asked, her voice lowering in a couple of octaves. "huh..?"

"what's your color, babe?" luz trailed her hand along amity's back that is almost covered in wax and chipped some off. "green." amity replied, then she felt something cool drip on her second hole and luz's finger slowly pushing inside her.

"ah! ahm.. luz.." amity mutters, luz pulled her finger out and pushed another thing inside her but it didn't move just yet as luz turned amity around to lie on her back now. amity can finally see her lover's flustered face, a big tent in her boxers along with a bottle of lube on the side and a small button in hand.

"can i ask three questions?" luz said, amity slowly nods and looked down to see that a small vibrator is in her. then, she felt waves of pleasure come on her almost an instant as luz set it in mild.

"boscha gave you this idea, didn't she?" luz asked the first question, the blight nodded once again but didn't take that as an answer. "use your mouth, love." she said as she turned the toy into max which made amity scream in pleasure before she placed it back on mild.

"yes!!"

smirking, "good girl. you wanna be bred, don't you? you wanna be filled, covered?" luz asked the second one as she leaned down to amity's neck to place hickeys. "yes! please.. ahh!!" amity replied, her body slightly twisted and turned but luz held her still while grinding her hard on.

"now.. who was girl you were with yesterday?" luz asked when she pulled back, waiting for an answer. "w- what? what girl?" amity was confused at the question then she felt the toy come on max once again as she arched her hips up, moaning erratically.

"don't play dumb. the girl you went out with." luz clarified and now amity remembers.

"that was skara!"

luz blinked, "skara? as in, skara longfallow?"

"what, you know another skara?!" amity didn't mean to yell but luz didn't turn the toy back to mild while she's contemplating till she turned it off to let amity breath.

panting heavily, amity's hair is completely a mess and some are on her face. she slowly turned her head to see luz looking down as if she did something bad. "i'm sorry. i didn't know." she mutters, still not lifting her head.

"can you take this off first?" amity said, motioning at her restrains. luz nods and easily took them off, tossing them down the bed then, amity wrapped her arms around the noceda's neck to pull her down onto her.

"what's the matter? as far as i can recall, you did nothing wrong." amity kissed luz's forehead but she shook her head "i jumped to conclusions, thinking that you've gone out with someone new. i just.. didn't recognise it was skara, you know." luz explained as she fixed her girlfriend's hair and rested her head onto her chest.

amity hums, she softly rubbed luz's head. "yeah, i didn't recognise her at first till she told me her name. she changed alot." she said as she chuckles then she cupped the noceda's cheek to make her look at her.

"and it's natural if you feel jealous, it shows that you really love me and care for me." amity placed her forehead against luz's "of course i do. i wouldn't be a good girlfriend if i didn't." luz replied, softly rubbing her nose on amity's.

"but make sure it's not too much. besides, it looks hot on you."

luz giggles "is that so?" amity hums in affirmation before leaning in for a kiss. their lips transferring warmth to each other as it's flowing of immense love before slowly pulling away. "i love you." luz whispers as their eyes staring deeply into their souls "i love you too." amity replied.

then, luz felt amity lightly tap her shoulder to signal her to get off.

she was about to ask but she bit her tongue when amity's foot pressed itself onto her bulge. "ooh. you didn't tell me you were having a hard time with this." amity coos as she moved her foot up and down of luz's crotch, rubbing her.

softly groaning, luz watched amity's foot work on her which is a new thing for her. "well.. not really." she bit her lip and tried to take amity's foot off so she can fuck her but the blight kicked her hand away and shook her finger.

"figured i'd let you have the night." luz replied, her breath shaky as she tugged a grin. "how sweet of you. mind taking it off?" luz obliged, showing her full length dick twitching at the feeling of the cold air and she flinched when she felt amity's foot.

"look at you, getting off from a foot." amity chuckles as she watches luz's pleasured face, her beet red cheeks while sweat rolled down the sides of her face and in between her tits. the scene makes amity hungry and she sped up her pace which made luz throw her head back as her moans echoed through the room.

"am- amity!" the blight hums in reply "i'm.. close.. so close!" luz started to subconsciously thrust into amity's foot which amuses her. 

"go ahead."

a few seconds later, luz finally came. letting her shots of cum fly up, some fell on the bed sheet, luz's stomach and others dripped down on amity's foot whom raised it up to the noceda's face.

"clean it." luz didn't hesitate on licking her own seeds off amity's foot till there's nothing left while amity watches more cum ooze out of luz's dick before slowly sheathing.

then, the blight placed her foot under luz's chin to bring her closer like an obedient dog as she laid back down to the bed. hugging her bear of a girlfriend as they calmed down from their euphoria.

"tonight was certainly something."


	13. Time with the Captains

"so.. what did you guys call me in for?" luz asked as she sat in the bench of the empty locker room except it's just her, amity and boscha standing in front of her with undecipherable expressions.

"everyone in the boiling isles is talking about how _special_ you are." boscha said clearly indicating the sourness of how she said 'special'. "oh. i see." luz mutters, she started thinking this is one of those times that boscha is gonna privately pick on her.

"but i'm curious," she felt the grudgby captain grab her collar to make her stand up then amity got behind her and grabbed both of her tits. "she wants to know you better and so do i." amity whispers, completing boscha's sentence as she softly grope luz before the two pushed her down to her knees.

the human looked up to both witches, watching them unbuckle their pants before pulling out their hardened phallus in front of her. amity is quite big as well with boscha, luz stared at both of them and gulped.

luz felt a hand stroke her head "take your time, human." amity assures which she nods to. she slowly grabbed them in both hands and started rubbing, taking out of her tongue to lick their tips which made both captains sigh blissfully. closing their eyes for a moment before looking down to watch luz work on them.

the noceda first took amity inside her mouth while she continues to rub boscha, the blight was pleasurably surprised and her hips subconsciously thrusts into her mouth before luz pulled away to give boscha some attention.

"ah.. finally." boscha mutters, slowly gripping a handful of luz's locks as she move her hips as well. luz was about to switch while amity but boscha held her in place "sorry, blight. her mouth's too pretty to be shared." boscha flashed amity a grin before fully thrusting into luz's mouth.

boscha moans at the feeling for the human's nice, wet mouth wrapped around her cock. she's starting to understand why the people and demons love her as well with amity. luz continues to rub the blight while her mouth is getting fucked, small tears pricked the corners of her eyes but liked it nonetheless.

amity is rather envious at the lack of attention she's receiving from the human, she had enough. "come on, luz. can you be more thoughtful?" she said before pulling away from boscha. "what the-?!" boscha was about to protest but amity made a spell circle.

boscha expected an abomination to appear and sucker punch her but nothing happened. although, a spell circle is around luz's waist which confused her. "what's this?" she asked, looking up to the blight. "we're going to breed you without risking getting you pregnant. now," amity replied which made luz blush at the mention of her getting bred, she felt amity's hand grip her hair.

"finish what you've started."

luz nods, she took amity inside and started bobbing her head up and down while her tongue enraptured her tip which made amity bit her lip. her hips started moving and luz lets her have it, she gripped onto amity's legs for support as her thrusts grew harder and harder for her gag reflex not to trigger.

"ahh.. i always wanted to know how you feel.. it's better than expected." amity said, stroking luz's head for a moment before gripping it again. the noceda looked up to amity, seeing her tomato face which amuses her.

while the two are having their time, boscha rubs herself as she watches them but her eyes are mostly fixated on luz. she realise that she's not fully revealing herself to them which she quickly changed as she made a spell circle to burn off luz's clothes that was hardly paid attention to. the witch bit her lip at the sight of luz's tiddies jiggling as the blight thrusts.

amity clenched her teeth tightly, she can feel herself getting closer. luz blushes at the sight of the witch's sharp fangs, she thinks of how it'd feel piercing through her skin. then, with one final thrust amity finally came as she moaned, letting her cum shoot inside of luz's mouth before pulling out.

both witches watches as cum trickle down the side of the human's mouth, she gulped it down before lazily looking up to them. waiting for them to breed her as said since that's what she wants after hearing it. boscha smirks "my turn." she pulled luz up into the bench again, setting her in all fours as she looked at her wet pussy.

boscha rubbed it with her thumb which made luz lowly moan in front of her. she stood straight, gripped her dick as she lets her tip taste the human's wet slick before slowly pushing herself in. luz closes her eyes as she moans, she gripped on both edges of the bench. enjoying the feeling of the captain slowly pushing herself in.

as everything is inside, boscha gripped luz's hips tightly. her mind is turning into a haze at the feeling of actually being inside luz. it's amazing. she started thrusting slow but it wasn't long till her thrusts grew animalistic, luz moaned loudly, letting her voice fill the locker room.

"agh.. fuck! are humans this good or is it just you?" boscha leaned down to nip luz's ear before sinking her teeth into her shoulder making her roll her head back. "f.. fu.. fuck.." the human mutters her breath.

"hm? do you like it? do you like being used by me? i bet you never felt this good before." boscha whispers to luz whom nods, "yes.. please!" she replied, she felt her head getting pulled back and a soft pair of lips slammed against hers.

luz couldn't help but kiss back with the witch's thrusts aren't going fluctuate anytime soon. as they pulled away, luz looked at amity who's sitting in front of her, her eyes in trance to the human as she rubbed herself. listening her lewd moans, a sense of jealousy brimmed inside her but she knows she'll get her turn.

rapid skin slapping and moans from luz filled the locker room which made whoever wants to go inside try next time. luz's body jolts forward everytime the witch thrusts into her, amity watched her tiddies bounce which made her cheeks grow red. she stopped rubbing since she can feel herself getting closer, she leaned down placed her lips into luz whom reluctantly kissed back.

their tongues fought for dominance which amity easily won to, her muscle invaded the human's cavern as her moans are muffled till she pulled away. amity looked up at boscha, seeing her expression that tells her she's close.

after one last thrust, boscha finally came inside luz, filling her up. luz lets out a long moan, shuddering at the feeling of shots of hot cum inside her without either of them worrying of the human getting impregnated thanks to amity's spell. "ooh.. that's probably the best climax i ever had." boscha said, slapping luz's ass which made her twitch.

"not bad, human." then, she pulled out of luz. letting her cum flow out of and drip onto the bench, luz didn't move her position as she saw amity stand up and walk out of her vision that is replaced by boscha.

amity watches the cum ooze out of luz's hole, she turned luz around to make her back rest onto the bench while she held her legs up. "still good?" she asked, worried that boscha might've gone too far but luz gave her a nod and prepared herself for another round.

the blight aligned herself before pushing in, luz didn't hold back on moaning. she placed the human's legs onto her shoulder and started thrusting in, watching her body quiver under her is a sight to remember. amity closed her eyes as she relishes the fact that she's having sex with luz. her crush.

it's surreal but it hurts to think that luz doesn't know that the blight likes her.

amity opened her eyes, pushing those thoughts down as she just wanna have a good fuck with someone she likes. "a.. am- amity!" luz squealed which triggered something in amity, she bent down and pulled the noceda into a kiss, she felt her arms coil itself around her neck.

as she pulled away, amity started leaving paths of kisses on her neck before sinking her fangs to make a hickey that made luz arch her back. "you're taking me so well, luz. so good- nghm.." amity whispers praises and sweet things to luz as that helped drew her closer to climaxing again.

"aahhh! i'm close!" luz moans. "go ahead."

with one concluding thrust, amity came inside luz giving her a warm sensation once again which made her shiver. both captains' cums mixed inside luz, her eyes are growing heavy with her mind slowly turning blank.

both of them panted heavily, amity didn't pull out yet as she helped luz ride down her high and till she finished coming. as she pulled out, amity looked at luz's sleepy face. boscha chuckles, she stood up and looked down at luz as well.

"she can be a great pet." amity frowned at that "don't even think about." she warned, not wanting to see luz be degraded like that.

boscha raised her hands in defence "i wasn't. i wasn't, blight. she's your problem anyways." she said, turning around to leave. amity sighed, she made a spell circle to give luz her old clothes back and summoned her abomination to carry her sleepy body along with her out of the locker room.

not noticing the left behind cum stains on the bench.

\-----

"and then, everything was like blinding and it went- whoosh! boom! bambambam!" luz told an anecdote about her weekend to willow and gus while she makes action noise and punching the air.

"ey, what's your problem man?!" a poltergeist exclaimed which made luz jumped "sorry! i didn't.. see you." she trailed off on the last part and shivered as she felt a cold wind brush her shoulder.

"wow, living in the owl house must be dream." gus said, hopping beside luz as he daydreams. luz giggles "it is if you can bear cleaning your bed from king's shedding." she said, plucking a single black fur off her tunic and it combusts into flames when it lets it fall to the ground.

"what i don't get is how did you turn giraffe feet soup into an abomination." willow questioned as they stopped in front of their lockers. "well," luz tickled her locker which made it open it's mouth "i used eda's potion which i thought was for seasoning."

willow gave her a look "it was in the table with no label!" luz said in her defence, and she was about to get her textbook, a piece of crumpled paper is thrown at her face.

"ow. i thought we got past first day!" luz said to the locker whom huffed and closed itself to her. grumbling, luz picked up the paper and opened it only to crumple it back as her cheeks turned rosy.

"what does it say?" gus asked, attempted to get the paper but luz raised it over her head "nothing!" she dashed towards the nearest trash can and dunked inside. noticing it exploded behind her as she ran back to the two.

they looked at the noceda questionably, she flashed them a smile "it's nothing. it's just some weird message from.. from.. the guy." she reasoned the best she can. willow rose a brow, gus shrugged and bought it. "oh well, let's head to class!"

as the classes ended and luz said her goodbyes to her best friends. when they're gone, she hurried to down to the locker room. the letter told her to come here after school and she knows who wrote it.

silently closing the door behind her, luz looked around to see the whole room was empty and silent. "boscha?" she called the witch's name and it was replied by a sound of pitter patter of the shower.

luz slowly went around the lockers, following the sound till she ended up in the rows of showers with a wall that is high enough to cover everything except your shoulder and head. there she was boscha striped naked, showering till turning her head to see the noceda.

grinning, "wanna join?" she asked, getting the soap off her head. "um.. where's amity?" luz asked as she approached the shower. "oh, she'll be here soon. for now, it's just us." boscha replied, turning around to look at luz whom turned red as she saw the witch's lean built. makes sense since she's the grudgby captain.

luz started taking her uniform off, placing them to the side and timidly walked inside the shower with boscha whom didn't hesitate to pull her into a kiss which shocked luz but she slowly melted and kissed back as her arms snaked up to the witch's neck.

"admit it, you like me." boscha said as they pulled away, luz looked into the witch's lavender eyes before scoffing. "no, i don't." she said, denying it as she looking but boscha doesn't seem to buy it.

"says the human who came here and rubbing me." boscha smirks as she feels luz's hand slowly rub her hardened dick which made her recoil her hand but boscha caught it and placed it back for her to continue.

"i like you too and so does amity." boscha said, gently holding luz's chin to make her look at her. "you.. do?" the noceda questioned and the witch replied with a peck.

"i won't have agreed on getting down with you last week if i didn't." boscha mutters, her hands slithered down to luz's ass, gripping them tightly that made her squirm. the captain started to place hot kisses on luz's neck as she lifts her up by the legs.

luz shakily sighs when she felt boscha rub up against her, "shh.." the witch eased luz as she kept on kissing her neck while her phallus slowly slipped itself inside her which made the noceda tremble and hold onto boscha tightly.

boscha chuckles "well, aren't you a baby?" she leaned in for another kiss as she slowly moved her hips into luz. with the shower head raining down on them, luz placed her hands on boscha's cheeks as she kissed back with her tongue. letting the witch in her mouth.

luz softly moans at the feeling of boscha gently going in and out of her, "never though you could go slow." she said when they pulled away. boscha rolled her eyes "do you think i'm just a brute?" luz nods at that and giggle.

"rude of you to not let me join." both of them turned their head to see amity standing out of the shower with her arms crossed and brow raised. "hi amity." luz waved at the blight whom did a spell circle to take off her clothes as well for luz before stepping inside the shower.

"thought you're not coming. i was gonna spoil her." boscha said, kissing luz's cheek. amity scoffs, she kissed the noceda's lips and held her hips. "i wouldn't miss this." she said as she trailed her lips down onto luz's back while she rub her tip against her ass.

"w- wait.. i'm not used there.." luz said, placing her hand onto amity's to stop her for a moment. "i know," the blight replied and gave her a reassuring kiss "i'll go slow. promise." luz gulped before nodding and removed her hand.

amity aligned herself to the human's second hole, she wrapped her arms around her before pushing herself in slowly. luz yelped and gripped boscha tightly, gritting her teeth tightly as she can feel herself really stretching. the two witches are pampering the noceda with kisses to ease her till amity got all of herself in.

they didn't move yet, they listened to the hitched breath of luz before she gave another nod. boscha was the first to move and amity carefully thrusts as she heard luz hiss. after a few slow movements, they started to hear the human's breathy moans.

their thrusts aren't in sync but it's okay as luz started to let out her voice, she rolled her head back which amity took the opportunity to slip her tongue in her mouth whole boscha sucks one of her nipples. their dicks going in and out, hitting many spots that makes it hard for luz to last longer.

"ahh! fuc.. ah.. ha..- aaahhhh!" luz leaned back against amity while she held onto boscha, "it's hard to believe that we're your first after staying here for years." boscha said, leaning in for a kiss as their thrusts grew erratic.

"yeah, why is that luz? don't you have someone back in the human realm?" amity asked, burying her face in the human's neck. "no.. i- i'm not.. liked back there.. but here- ahhha!" luz tries to make a completely sentence but it's hard as both of them are slowly getting in sync.

"i see. now i get why you wanna stay so bad. those humans who forsakened you should die."

"don't worry. we'll give you the love you need, luz."

luz can feel her insides grow warm at the those words and they haven't come yet. she stayed her for the past four years, she felt more at home here than home itself, eda, king, willow, gus and amity now boscha is giving luz the good things she craved back in the human realm.

acceptance and love.

both witches' eyes widens as they saw tears spill down on luz's face despite in the shower. they stopped for a moment to see if the noceda is okay or if they hurt her in some way. "luz, are you okay? do you want us to-"

luz sniffled and shook her head, she lets out a giggle "no no.. i'm sorry, it's just- thank you." she said, giving them a bright smile. boscha sighs "dear titan, you had me worried." she said. amity rose a brow and grinned "i'm sorry, did i hear that right? boscha is worried? that's new."

"shut it, blight." boscha growled. luz laughed, she gave amity a kiss "i love you." she said which made the blight turn red then luz kissed boscha. "i love you."

boscha looked away as she also blushed. "yeah.. whatever. you good now?" she asked. luz nods while smiling it slightly dropped when the two witches' thrusts reverted back to where they left off with their climax coming back on.

luz started bouncing on both of them as they held her tightly, "i'm close!" she said, squeezing her eyes close as she can feel herself closing to the edge along with them. "wait for us.." amity mutters through her gritted teeth.

after a final shove at the same time, they all came and filled up luz in both holes. luz moans as she feels the hot strings of cum inside her, warming her up while some dripped out since it's too much.

"i love you too." amity replied, kissing luz as she slowly pulled out of her and held her when she almost fell when boscha also pulled out. boscha is uncertain if she should say those three words but she gave the noceda kiss and said nothing.

luz has a smile on her face as she slowly dozed off in the witches' arms. sleeping happily while the darkness warmly embraced her.


	14. You're as beautiful in the day I lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, it means you got through the 13 layers of hell.
> 
> have a choccy milk

hopping off the dark dragon, patting their snout and whispered something which made them nod with a gruff before flying off. leaving their owner alone in the glacier that has a sea green hue with a hint of blue.

taking a deep breath in, amity walked towards it, knowing nothing what's going to confront her.

she's been searching. _endlessly_ searching for her lost love whom was taken from her years ago. amity promised that she'll circle the entire world and back just to find luz again and hold her once again.

luz was taken amongst the men, women and children when the raiders invaded the boiling isles. many was retrieved, some died and the rest was not recovered. luz was in that number. 

the master dragon rider wouldn't stop even if the entire boiling isles did. amity knows she'll find luz despite what people are saying that she's dead, eaten by a rough dragon but she doesn't think so.

she knows luz better than anyone could.

amity stopped in the dark opening through the glacier, she shook her hands which made flames set alight covering half of her arms but she doesn't feel any pain thanks to her thick coat. she stepped inside the glacier, moving her flamed arms around for her to see the interior.

a bellow is heard all around her and she got to, what seemed like, the middle. amity threw her hands down to the ground, creating a small fire wall and multiple growls along with screeches in front.

with the fire beneath her feet, amity looked around to see many dragons huddled closer together, glaring at her as they snarl. she didn't know this was a nest, she just got a report that they saw someone up in the north flying amongst the flock.

then, a thud is heard behind her which made amity swiftly turn around only to be bonked in the head with something. "ow!" she hissed, she glared at the person in front of her who has an odd mask on with a thick brown coat covering their body that has a small but tattered purple cape draped on their shoulder.

the person held a staff that has many chipped sides and scratches, it has been many battles.

"are you the people call as mother dragon?" amity asked as she pulled out her own weapon, stepping back as they circle each other. "no. i am but a mere companion." the person replied, they swung their staff at amity whom blocked it and pushed them back.

"then who are you?"

"you're with belos, are you not?" they replied with a question, their tone dangerous which made the dragons around them prepare to attack the unknown person, amity. "no." the blight said but the person didn't buy it.

they charged at amity whom used her sword to block again but the person kicked her knees making her bend and they brought their staff across amity's face, bringing her to the ground. before amity could stand up, the person picked up her own sword and placed it under her chin.

"then who are _you_?" hissing at the stinging pain on the side of her face, amity narrowed her eyes at the person's mask, wanting to see their eyes but it wouldn't show. "amity blight, sixth chief of the boiling isles. youngest of the blight dynasty." amity finally introduced herself to the stranger who seemed to recognise it as they slowly lowered the sword, dropping it along with their staff which confused amity.

"amity..?" the person repeated her name, they brought their hands up to their mask and slowly took it off before dropping it as well. with the fire dying out, the dragons lend their flames for the two to see each other in this dark cave.

a gasp escaped amity, her eyes turned glossy as she stared up to the stranger who is the one she's searching for. her once lost lover now found.

"luz.." amity's voice cracked as she uttered her name, luz slowly nodded and she helped amity up the floor. amity couldn't tear her eyes off the noceda, her face turned sharper than the last time she saw her, a scar ran across the bridge of her nose and she grew taller than the blight.

amity hesitantly brought her hands up to luz's cheeks, cupping it to see if this is really real and not a dream. feeling her heat in her hands, luz leaned onto her touch and softly placed her own rough hand on top.

"you're as beautiful in the day i lost you." amity said, tears finally rolled down her cheeks and dripped down to the floor. luz smiles, she pulled her lover into a hug. both of them holding each other tightly as it has been so long, soft cries of happiness are heard from amity while luz held her sobs in but is crying as she missed the blight so much.

"i missed you.." luz mutters, when they back from the hug, they stared at each other's hues "you don't know how long i dreamt of holding you again." amity whispers as the space between them is getting smaller till their lips finally met each other.

they instantly melted, they forgot how soft one another is and the overwhelming amount of their passion has been revived once again. as they pulled away, their kiss lingers. neither of them wants to separate themselves from each other but luz has so many things amity wants to tell and show her.

"what happened back in that ship?" amity asked as they pulled away, regained the space. luz picked up their weapons and her mask. "i.. i did a coup and managed to get a good number to escape." luz said, she handed amity's sword back and brought her mask on her back.

"but, i drifted off and didn't know where i was. i stayed in the village of gaular for awhile and found this." luz said, motioning her hands at the many dragons whom hopped off and went towards the noceda to nuzzle their snouts at her, purring before heading out to another opening of the cave.

"a nest?" amity followed luz, trotting to get beside her. "oh, it's better than a nest. it's like an another world, ames." luz said, her tone mysterious but is excited which made the chief smile as she missed that.

they have alot of catching up to do.


	15. Bad Timing, Splendid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha luz x omega amity
> 
> requested smut

"thanks for letting me stay for a week, luz." amity said as she stood by the door of the attic with her pajamas on, luz smiles and waved her hand in dismiss. "it's cool. kinda glad to have another sleeping buddy than king." she replied.

the human's room is lit by multiple orbs of light that floated up into the ceiling and some are popping itself making glitter rain down for a moment before disappearing.

"i don't get why i have to sleep downstairs!" king complained, crossing his little arms while he held his blankie. "you can sleep anywhere though." luz said as she rose a brow. the little demon said nothing and left with a huff, he'll forget about it in the morning.

both girls looked at each other before giggling at the demon's nature, amity walked inside the room, closing the door behind and contemplated if she should lock it or not. _does luz lock her door? i mean, it's just me and her here.. i don't want the owl lady and king to disturb us.._ amity thought in her head, without any further stalling, she quietly locked the door.

amity turned around to see luz in her sleeping attire. she has a grey spaghetti strap shirt, purple stared shorts and a pair of socks. she seemed under dressed for the cold night but she isn't if she has someone to hug.

the blight's cheek slowly swelled as her eyes travelled down to luz's shorts, she's sitting in a butterfly position with her _thing_ making an faint outline.

amity shook her head, she can feel her omega whimper- _begging_ for the alpha in front of her but they're not a thing. luz doesn't know the feelings that's swelling up inside her, growing bigger and.. _bigger._

 _fucking hell! get a grip, blight! don't make this weird!!_ amity screamed in her head as she timidly walked towards luz's and her sleeping bag connected, it's really just enough for two people to sleep in.

as amity pulled the covers over her body, she looked at luz who's sitting up while staring at her with a small smile on her face. "luz?" amity snapped the noceda out of her daze, she dropped down to the sleeping bag and pulled her own side of the covers.

"goodnight, ames! sleep tight and literally don't let the bed bugs bite!" luz said, turning her back on amity while she feels her cheeks heat up. she didn't realise that she was staring at the blight, it's just... amity looked really pretty with her hair down.

it's not common to see her hair down as well with her roots growing back. luz hopes amity lets it. she wants to see her original hair color.

meanwhile, amity stared at luz's curly brown locks that has strips of dark purple. thinking she dyed it out of curiosity or rebellion. nonetheless, it looks good on her. amity slowly reached for luz's hair, only a graze.

just one.

as amity's finger is only mere inches away, she clenched her fists and pulled back. she looked up to the ceiling to see the lights grew fewer, she watched till there's only one orb left before it finally popped. leaving them in the darkness, well, not really as there's the moonlight shining through the window.

amity gripped her shirt near her heart, she can hear her heart drumming against her chest as she stares at luz's sleeping form. she doesn't have a chance, does she? just by the thought of she and luz not getting together hurts her, she turned her body around and hugged herself to sleep while her head makes up scenarios she wants to have with luz.

knowing none of it will happen.

quietly grunting and low growles emitting from her throat, luz can feel her body grow hotter and hotter by the minute. _fuck, why now?!_ luz shouted in her head as this is not a good time to be in rut, especially in a sleepover!

luz slowly looked down to see her nipples being see through her shirt and her dick hardening. she thought of amity that could help her, she's an omega after all and if she just- no!

no no no. luz isn't gonna do that to amity. she isn't going to take advantage to her friend.. _her crush._ no, that won't happen.

she just has to deal with it on her own. as per usual but she can't jack off here while amity sleeps.

luz slowly turned around to see amity's back facing, she watched her body rise and fall as she breaths and her scent wafted the air which is intoxicating. luz extended her hand to amity, aiming to hold her hips, pull her pajama pants down to fuck her while she sleeps-

"god... stop thinking like that!" luz cursed at herself, she pulled her hand back to knock on her head which shook her brain a little and sighing. luz has to get out of here before she does something she'll regret in the morning, she slipped the covers off her and was about to stand up but she gasped when she felt amity's arm rest dangerously close to her bulge as she groans in her sleep.

luz looked over to the blight, her body is slightly tilted now and her eyes still closed. she looked down to the witch's arm, she wanted to move it but she felt it grow heavy like it's ordering her to lay back down which she slowly did.

with no where to go, luz doesn't have a choice. she pulled her shorts down just enough to get her cock out and start rubbing, luz squeezed her eyes closed as light moans and groans escaped her lips. her mind immediately thought of amity which fuelled her more.

luz remembers the time of grudgby, seeing the sweat roll the sides of amity's face, her power and suave in the field makes want the human to submit to the blight. the noceda rubbed her tip, feeling the precum ooze out and used it as lube.

she didn't realise the body beside her is slowly moving towards her.

the immediate scent of rut hits amity, she can't sleep and smelling it makes it hard for amity to sleep. her cheeks turned flustered as she knows what this means and she started to think if luz would take the initiative or would be hesitant.

either way, it makes amity horny.

it's hard to determine what kind of alpha luz is since she was only placed as an alpha a year ago.

she's not abrasive as boscha but can be in certain times while she's gentle and soft like willow.

luz is in the middle and couldn't decide where she wants to be. she's her own version of an alpha. it leaves amity hooked.

amity hear slow shuffling behind her and luz whispering "god... stop thinking like that!" then, she sensed that the alpha is trying to leave, she threw her arm back which resulted with a gasp. amity kept her eyes closed as she doesn't want to be suspicious.

the blight waited for awhile till luz laid back down to the sleeping bag, then, the omega inside her started to go crazy as the scent grew stronger behind her and lewd noises are heard. amity bit her lip as she listens it to, she can feel herself pulsing down there. she wants the alpha so _bad._

amity took the risk. she moved her body closer to luz till she felt the human up against her, she tries not shiver as she feels luz's hot breath against her nape and she pulled amity's arm off her when she drew closer to her.

luz can't take it anymore. she wants to breed, claim, fuck the perfect omega next to her. she doesn't know when an opportunity like this would sprout out but she can't waste this.

the alpha gripped the omega's hips and pushed herself against her clothed ass, luz groans and amity's blush worsens she hears. it's hard not to push back and just take off her clothes for the alpha to claim her, she has to put on a facade she's asleep.

luz looked down to her dick that's rubbing against the blight's ass, "you feel nice.. i'm scared if i should.." luz mutters as she smoothly trailed her hand all around amity's waist, thighs and ass.

 _yes please just.. fuck me.._ amity said in her head as she clenched her hands tightly. just begging for luz to just do it.

then luz slipped her thumb under the rim of her pants and underwear before slowly pulling it down to reveal her cute, plump ass.

"i'm sorry." luz whispers as she aligned herself to amity's hole, softly moaning when she felt her wet pussy against her tip and was about to push in till; "it's okay."

this snapped luz out of her trance and pulled back, "you're awake?" amity clased her hand onto her mouth as she unintentionally replied to luz. _shit. jig's up then._

amity slowly turned around to reveal that she's fully awake while luz is getting off on her. "hi, luz." she said. luz's cheeks turned beet red, she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as she really just embarrassed herself.

"amity, i'm so sorry. this is really a bad timing, i should just-" luz was really about to stand up and leave to die in her shame but amity caught her wrist "no please.. stay, i- i really.." amity kept biting her tongue as it's really hard to get that out without being awkward.

luz was waiting for what the blight is trying to say then, she was taken aback as she saw amity take off her clothes, setting them aside and pulled luz down.

"w- wait, ames..." luz watched amity, fully naked, get on top of her as both of them are completely red. "i like it when you call that. it- it means something to you, doesn't it?" amity asked, trying to assert something but she can feel luz's alpha doesn't want to let that happen.

"i.. i- nghah.." luz groans when she felt amity's hand grasp her rod, slowly rubbing it while she hovered above it. "i really like you, luz. i'm more than willing to give my body to you.. ah.." amity closed one of her eyes as she dropped down to luz's cock, making the noceda moan and roll her head back.

impatience brimmed inside luz, her inner alpha taking the charge. she opened her eyes that glowed red but her brown is still there, luz gripped amity's hips and shoved all over her into the omega.

"alpha!" amity squeaked which amuses the alpha, luz bites her lip and started to move her hips, slamming at up the omega's ass. luz watched amity's tits go up and down.

as her hunger grew more, luz took her hands off amity's waist and lets her bounce on her while listening to her moans filling the room. "ah! aahh.. luz!" she calls for the alpha as she enjoys the feeling of her dick going inside of her and out in the rapid pace, taking her. claiming her as amity always dreamt of happening.

"ames.. come here." luz said, opening her arms and amity didn't hesitate on complying, her eyes widens as she felt luz's soft lips against her but she instantly melted and kissed back. the noceda's hips started to thrust up again while her omega's moans are muffled by the kiss, she bit her lip for access.

amity opened her mouth to let luz's tongue in, she gripped her alpha's shoulder tightly as she feels luz's arms around her neck. their tongues swirled with each other, their minds only focused on the pleasure below and the passionate exchange above.

as they pulled away, a thin string of saliva is seen between them before immediately disappearing. "i like you too, amity. i love you." luz whispered to the blight which made her insides flutter just by hearing those three words. then, she squealed as luz bit down on her neck, leaving a mark.

luz marked her.

amity smiles at that, she pulled herself up and continued to ride luz like a prized stallion. their heat and scent are mixing in the attic, it soon travelled in the entire owl house.

it wouldn't be a surprise if eda would bang on the door and yell; "please stop having sex!"

but they can't. they're so close.

"a- ah luz! i'm close please!" luz gritted her teeth tightly as she's coming to her climax as well "i have to- to pull out!" luz said but amity shook her head which baffled the human.

"but amity-"

"no! fuck.. please, i want your knot luz! ahh!" amity said, wanting nothing more but to make it official that she belongs to luz. it doesn't matter what the outcome may be. she wants this. luz's mouth went agar for a moment before slowly nodding and made her thrusts grow animalistic that drove both of them to the edge.

with one final thrust, luz finally spewed her seed inside amity whom came at the same time as her. the omega lets out a long, dragged out moan as she tied herself to luz. she shudders in delight in feeling her alpha's hot cum filling her up, some dripped out even.

amity fell limp on luz whom gladly caught her, both of them panted heavily after that climax, luz helped the blight's body to ease down as they wait for their knot to be over which would take awhile. "feel good?" luz asked breathlessly as she softly rub amity's head while she lazily twirled her locks.

"never better. thank you, luz." amity replied, lifting her head off her chest to look at luz who's eyes returned to normal. softly chuckling "why are you thanking me for? it's just sex." she said but the blight shook her head.

"it's so much more than that." amity said, she leaned to softly give luz a kiss whom reluctantly returned it while the blight purrs as she's happy to finally have luz as her mate.

hearing the moans upstairs, king sighed deeply as he sat on the kitchen counter with his stuffed toy- commander, rather. eda took a sip of her apple blood while listening to her kid is fucking a blight. she's proud of luz but not when the other inhabitants of the owl house is trying to sleep.

"when are they gonna stop?! eda go up there and separate them!" king said, standing up as he points at the stairs, clearly annoyed that he can't have his beauty rest when his roommate is having sex and their moans are really fucking loud.

"already did! but they're already too deep into each other for them to stop." eda replied, dunking her mug of her apple blood. king groans and dropped down to the counter "good thing i didn't sleep with them." he mutters.

eda chuckles "good on you on making a good decision." then, both of them looked up as they heard probably the loudest moan above and after that, silence.

"oh thank titan. finally!" king threw his hands up in the air as a victory. "though i had to use hooty to knock me out."

eda sniffed the air and hissed "yep. kinda wished that happened to me."


	16. I'm here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cursed amity
> 
> requested smut+fluff

_purr_

_purr_

_purr_

"oohh.. this is too precious." luz mutters, her eyes shined in awe as she scratched the back of amity's ears that turned into cat like ones while patches of her normal pale skin turned brown. "luz.." amity groans as she flicked her ear to get the human's hand off.

it did nothing but fuel luz's cuteness meter more.

"you're too cute!" luz cupped amity's cheeks, her eyes are closed and brows furrowed. she's like an angry kitten and it's too much. "luz.. i'm going to- ow.." amity hissed, she pried herself off luz's hands and curled as she feels nothing but pain.

good thing luz is here.

"i can feel it.." amity mutters, her voice trembling as she laid on luz's lap, hugging her tightly. a blanket is draped on her lower half, luz whispers her lover comforting things while she soothingly rubbed her.

"luz, you have to leave." amity said. "why? i'm not going anywhere." luz simply replied as she held amity closer to her. both of them are waiting for the twins arrival with her elixir since amity has a habit of waiting till she's out and it'll be a problem.

the twins had to call in luz to watch over their little sister. no one knows who cursed amity, they thought it was boscha but she's innocent and there's no other suspect that would do this to the young blight.

"you'll get hurt." luz chuckles at that "no you won't."

then, auburn fur started popping out of amity's body and bones cracking is heard. the blight grunts in pain as her frame started to grow bigger on luz's lap, for some reason, the human doesn't feel any sense of fear or be scared.

maybe because she lives with two cursed witches or that she knows amity wouldn't hurt her.

"wanna hold my hand?" luz offered as she hears amity's whispering pains "ow.. no, i'll only- grr.. only break it.." amity replied, hissing as she tries to contain the curse but it's getting her nowhere. luz nods and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend while she continues to shift.

as amity finally took her cursed form. a werecat of sorts. growls emitted from her but she's at ease since luz is here, comforting her. "shh, it's okay babe. i'm here for you, you can sleep." luz whispers as she kisses the top of amity's head.

the werecat started purring, she nuzzled up to luz more and wrapped her big arms around her. she about to take a rest as her bones are forced to be relocated just to achieve this form but then the doors was wide open.

"mittens! we got the-" edric stopped as amity shot up from luz's lap, in distress at the sudden noise which made her let out a roar at the twins. luz immediately stood up and got in front of her to stop amity from attacking her siblings. "whoa whoa easy, ames! it's just ed and em, okay! now, calm down."

luz said, raising her hands as she stared at amity's eyes that aren't fully overtook by the curse. the werecat's eyes looked down to the human who's giving her a soft smile which seemed to calm her down in a moment. "that's it. come here you big baby."

amity lets out a whine, she knelt down and rested her head on luz's hands, her eyes looking up to the human like a cute pup. "it's gonna be okay, ames." luz said as she kissed amity's forehead and scratched behind her ears which made the werecat purr loudly.

"wow. you're like a cursed whisperer, luz." edric said. luz giggles "it's just experience." she replied then she looked at the twins over her shoulder. "the elixir?" emira nods, she took a glass bottle with a nightly purple substance inside.

luz was about to grab it for amity to take but then the fur in amity's back spiked, her upper lip curled to a snarl and swiftly scooped luz off the ground.

amity bursts through the side of the manor, breaking the fence and she ran across the woods with her lover in hand. the twins watched their little sister get farther and farther till she's gone.

"sh- should we be worried?" emira asked. "um.. i mean, luz lives with the owl lady so.."

"amity, where are we going?" luz asked as she gripped onto amity's fluffy fur, her question was answered with a gruff then, amity jumped high into the air and caught a cliffside by her claws, she slides down for a moment till her claws really dug deep into the stone and started to climb up.

then, amity first placed luz on a stable platform and pulled herself up beside her. sniffing the air, amity glared at the cave in front of them before letting out a roar which echoed in the cave. luz covered her ears and ducked as a flock of winged beasts flew out of the cave, giving it to them.

luz pulled out her paper and pen to draw light glyphs as amity lead her inside the dark cave. as luz thinks she made enough lights that floated up to the ceiling, she looked at amity who's staring at them with awe as her tail swished around.

"so, why'd you take me here?" luz asked, placing her pen and paper back in her pocket. the werecat's gaze went back to the human whom started to sniff her while slowly walking towards her, luz was backing up till her back met the wall.

then, amity pulled the noceda down to the ground, groaning, luz was about to stand up but the werecat got on top of her, growling as something wet dripped down on luz's legs which made her look to realise amity completely unsheathed.

"oh.. is that why?" luz looked up at her lover's eyes that is still gold but spots of black is seen. amity huffs, she leaned down to bite on luz's clothes, planning to tear it off but she recoiled when she felt a slap on the head.

growling, amity narrowed her eyes at luz "hey hey, don't give me that. i can take this off myself without tearing it off. i only packed a few clothes." luz said as she pulled her jacket off, revealing her sleeveless white tee underneath.

"never expected i'd be staying in the boiling isles, you know. but this is better than a concentration camp." as luz got all of her clothes off, amity open her mouth to show off her set of sharp fangs and long, dripping tongue as she inhales her lover's musk down there.

amity snaked down to luz, grabbed both of her legs to split them apart "hey.. careful with those chompers." luz said, watching the werecat drag her tongue on her wet pussy making luz squeak as her body trembles.

the cursed blight lapped her tongue around the human's clit, playing with her nub to see luz's cute but lewd reaction before slipping her muscle in making luz arch her back. "am- aah..! amity!" she moans, dragging her nails on the jagged ground as she never expected amity to be skillful with her tongue.

a sense of pride filled amity, she pulled out and buried her face into luz's neck whom shivered at the feeling of her hot breath. amity licked her neck as she slowly push her pulsing cock closer to luz's hole before sinking her teeth into her flesh and shoved herself in.

luz lets out a loud moan that echoed through and out of the cave as she wasn't prepared at the sudden intrusion but she loved it nonetheless. she gripped onto amity's thick arms while she's still on her neck before pulling away to see blood oozing out of the mark, amity cleaned it and started to move her hips.

it's hard to hold the noceda's moans as the werecat is bigger than amity's. "augh.. you're so big!" she rolled her head back. amity is loudly growling, her claw digging into the stone as she didn't hesitate on going rough.

the werecat stared down at luz to see her jolt forward everytime she thrusts hard into her, her eyes are tightly squeezed shut while her mouth is completely agar as her moans are a muse to amity's ears.

the human's grew longer than the first time she came to the boiling isles, amity pulled the stray hairs off luz's face and licked her as a form of kiss as it's hard to give luz a kiss in this form.

"amity!" the blight's ears perked up at the sound of her name sweetly rolling off of luz's tongue. "aahh! i love you! i love you- aahhh.. fuck!" the black spots on amity's eyes quickly disappeared as she heard those words, she lets out a howl and increased her speed to which luz started to think no one would achieve.

amity leaned down and luz immediately coiled her arms up to her neck as she moans into her ears. "i'm close!"

with a few more hard thrusts, amity snarled as she came inside of luz. she completely left a claw mark on the stone beside of the human's body as she fills her up which was too much, her cum oozed out to the ground but it doesn't matter.

amity pulled one of her hand out of the ground, retracted her claws and softly held luz's head as she licked the side of her face. luz lightly giggles, she pulled away and kissed amity in the nose.

the werecat slowly pulled out of luz whom sighs in bliss and feels more cum leak out of her. amity pulled her up, placed her onto her chest to rest while luz scratched amity under her chin making her purr.

"i'll never get over this." luz said. they like that for awhile, listening to amity's purring till luz stopped which snapped the blight back to reality and let out a meow but it sounded more of a small snarl of a leopard.

"we have to get back and take your elixir, the twins will be worried." luz said as she slowly slipped off amity and grabbed her clothes. amity growls while rolling her eyes, luz chuckles "hey, don't be like that. if we go back, i'll stay in the manor to give you lots of cuddles and kisses. how's that?" she said as she trotted up to amity to cup her face.

amity lets out a gruff as she looks down "what about another round?" her ears perked up once again when she heard that. the blight was about to slash luz's clothes off but she jumped out of the way and waved her finger.

"did i say when we go back?" luz reminded as she rose a brow. amity grumbles, she walked up to her in all fours for luz to hop her back, as she's secured, amity immediately got out of the cave and heads back to the manor.

while luz prepares herself.


	17. Bow for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> empress amity x (ex)enslaved alpha luz
> 
> requested smut

people never dreamt or thought that a feeble omega would manage a kingdom. a land filled with people in the numbers of a hundred thousands. none of them really considered it as that is an alpha's duty.

but, here she is. sitting upon her throne that is rightfully her and would not dare let a filthy alpha take her place. gazing at everyone whom doubted her abilities which such enmity, it made them cower before her power and aura despite being an omega.

amity blight, 22. youngest of the blight dynasty. heir of the boiling isles. she is perfect in any way shape or form. a formidable fighter, she understands whatever complaints of the kingdom has and whenever people aren't around. she tends to the children in the orphanage. they love to see the cold depicted empress have a soft spot that remains hidden within the castle walls.

but one question only remains in everyone's minds.

when will she get a mate? everyone knows that amity is beyond hostile to every alpha, no one knows why but the alphas of the boiling isles immediate turn away from the empress as they should.

the sound of the heavy doors getting pushed open is heard and footsteps thumping against the red carpet as they walked up to the throne before kneeling before the empress above.

"my empress. i have gathered report from the east border." edric said, keeping his head low with his hand place to his armoured chest. amity tore her eyes off the book she was reading to look at her brother before returning her attention to the book.

"you can stand, edric. proceed." amity said, she listened to the clanking noise of edric's armour as he stood back up and cleared his throat. "an assemblage of merchants are by the border, demanding your presence as they have _things_ to offer you." he stated.

amity hums at that "does those offerings involve of needing a woman as a trade? tell them to leave before i send your men out to them." she said, clearly uninterested but edric shook his head.

"no, mittens. they're offering slaves."

there was deafening silence in the throne room in those three seconds before it was shattered by a book slamming shut. "prepare my horse." amity commanded, her teeth clenched as she placed her book down on the armrest.

edric vigorously nodded his head and stormed out of the throne room to leave his little sister as he can feel immense aura radiating from her that intimidates him. and he's a beta.

\-----

the empress, the general and his men rode out of the king heading for the east border. when they've arrived, amity can see the border guards talking to the merchants to just leave but they aren't complying.

everyone stopped when they sensed another presence with them, they turned to see the empress with a scowl on her face, dissatisfied on seeing pesky merchants. "empress." the head east border guard bowed their head as amity walked towards them.

"we have tried to reason but they would not leave unless you've come." they explained the situation while amity's eyes are immediately set on the caged carriages behind three men in front of her. she grimaced as she already know they're alphas.

"state your business. i don't have time to deal with your nuisances." amity spat and the middle man bows his head. "oh, powerful empress. i am, belos, a wander. i have travelled far across the world and the news of you taking the throne has spiked my greatest interest. now, i have come to give you offerings on my brothers' behalf." he said and the two men bowed as well.

"slaves. is it not?" amity snarled, her golden eyes turning dull as her patience was never here to begin with this man. "oh no, my empress. they're not just slaves," belos motioned one of his brothers whom nodded and hurriedly trotted over to one of the carriages.

the sound of chains clattering is heard then amity saw the merchant's brother yank someone out of the carriage making them fall onto the mud filled ground. "come on!" the brother hissed as they pulled onto the chain again to make the person stand up.

as belos' brother returned to his side. amity's eyes widens as she saw a girl in chains, barely dressed at all, her body covered in slits and bruises. she's poorly kept and her musk tells she's an alpha. a broken one.

"i have also heard you have no such interests on having an alpha beside you. that's why we have brought you an array of them!" belos said rather avidly, he grabbed the girl's chains to bring her closer to amity "this one is the best in her town. quite annoying but she's a quick learner!"

just by staring at the state of the girl it makes amity's blood boil.

amity doesn't like slaves nor want people to be at all! it angers at the sight of whoever is responsible turning innocent people as slaves, they don't deserve it. especially the girl in front of her, tears mixed with blood filled her face. she's cowering like a hurt pup.

"would you excuse me for a moment?" amity said in a polite manner which made her guards grow tense as they know what that change of tone is but the merchant brothers are oblivious. "of course." belos bows again and amity turns around to talk with her brother.

"what are you gonna do?" edric whispers, amity sighs "what else? make sure whoever are in those carriages are taken safely." she said which edric nods to before walking back, his gaze narrowing at the merchant men while his little sister walked back to them.

"do you know what i think of merchants?" amity asked, flashing a smile that held malice which really made the guards antsy and the girl whimper. "positive things perhaps?" one of belos' brothers answered and amity chuckles before shaking her head.

_"a scum."_

with one swift move, amity pulled out her sword and sliced belos' head off, watching it tumble to the ground while his brothers was shot down by the guards' arrows. edric's men quickly heads for the carriages to free the other enslaved people.

amity looked at the girl in front of her who's still squeezing her eyes tightly, afraid and just wants to get this over with. the empress raised her sword to cut the chains off the hurt alpha which snapped her eyes open and look at amity who's giving her a soft expression.

it held no second meaning.

"it's okay, you're safe now. they're gone." amity reassured, she placed her sword back and she slowly offers her hand to the girl whom looked down at it. hesitant. "name's amity. what's yours?" she asked, trying to ease the girl.

"l.. l-" the girl cleared her throat as it's too coarse to even raise her voice "luz. e- empress." luz bowed down as she is at a presence of royalty. amity nods "luz. let's return to the castle and i'll tend to your wounds." she said.

luz slowly placed her hand on top of amity whom gently closes it and lead her towards her great steed. amity easily pulled luz up to the saddle before riding back to the kingdom.

\-----

it has been 6 months since amity saved luz from slavery, she told the empress that her old town was burned to the ground and all of the alphas, including her, are forcibly taken.

amity helped luz to get better in all aspects, despite being an alpha, amity feels nothing but complete care for the noceda seeing how much she has gone through.

speculations are rapidly rising in the town about an alpha was able to get close to the empress without getting decapitated.

luz is a rather gentle person, she's always there to help amity and everyone in the kingdom as this is her new home now. amity thought this is a way to impress her but she figured out that this is just the noceda's nature.

though her alpha instincts are still there, she engages in a fight if felt threatened. amity had to break up a soon to be fight between luz and boscha, the right hand of edric.

luz wasn't able to go to a rut because she was in a stressful environment for awhile, the first time she was hit by her rut, she locked herself in her room and refused to talk or let anyone in. even the maids and especially amity. the empress was confused as to why would an alpha lock herself during rut and not just go what normal alphas do in that kind of time.

the first time amity took in the scent of the alpha during her rut when she walked past her room. she felt her inner omega awaken and felt obliged to relief the alpha behind the door but she composed herself to continue walking.

after that. amity couldn't get the scent of her mind.

amity sat lonesome in her office as she's busy taking care of the many demands that piled towers on her desk. sighing deeply, the empress took off her glasses, letting it drop on the desk and stood up as she wants to take a break before a migraine comes in.

she walks over to the big window overlooking the massive garden, her eyes immediately landed on a certain curly haired alpha walking with a small child beside her while the others are running wildly.

oh right, amity remembers that some children from the orphanage would come visit her but since she's busy, luz took up the job on being with them the entire day. a smile tugged up to her lips as amity watched luz pick up braxus as he wants to be carried and the alpha started running towards the other kids which made them squeal.

luz and braxus who's sitting on her shoulders chased the other kids across the garden while they scream, squeal or laugh while running. "miss luz!" the alpha abruptly stopped and looked down to see another child coming up to.

"need something, dawn?" luz asked as she lightly placed braxus down to let him go with the others. dawn shook her head "nope but beaux went to the horse pen and-"

"I GOT A SWORD!!! LET'S SLAY A DRAGON!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

luz snapped her head to see a little boy speedily running with a sword raised in the air with a pitch fork. yelling about a dragon to kill. "beaux! drop that! amity's gonna be kill me!!" she shouted and started to race after the boy who's laughed madly, letting the alpha chase him.

amity softly laughs as she watched the mess happening in her garden. as luz finally snatched the sharp things out of beaux's hold, she sighed deeply and looked up to see the empress was looking in the window.

luz smiles, she gave amity a wave whom slowly reciprocated it before immediately hid behind the wall.

"ooohhh! do you like miss amity, miss luz?" dawn asked, her brow raised. luz scoffs "no. she's a friend whom helped me." she said.

"but you're the first alpha who could get close to miss amity." braxus said "you and beaux are alphas. so, i don't see as to why that's something phenomenal." luz replied, she kept hearing these things that she's the first alpha to melt the cold empress' heart.

she never got the impression that amity is cold.

"yeah but we're kids and you're an adult! there's a difference!" as luz listens to the children's bicker, she started to think if is there a reason why she's the only alpha that could talk to her as a normal person while the others address her as empress.

amity gripped her dark tunic tightly, feeling her rapid heartbeat drum against her chest when she sees the alpha smile and wave at her earlier. she slowly peered her head to the window to see if they're still there before leaning back against the wall.

the blight doesn't understand why she's feeling like this. she never had this affliction before. it's completely foreign and it leaves her at a lost.

could she possibly be _smitten_?

amity frowned at that, how could she be smitten for an alpha? that goes everything she believed in. wait...

luz is not _just_ an alpha. she's the best person amity met and.. and that might be the reason why she's captivated.

"well.. what do you know. i fell." amity whispers to herself, placing her hand onto her face as she wrapped her other to her waist with her cheeks turned rosy.

\-----

with night finally arriving, luz brought the kids back to the orphanage and said her goodbyes to them. lightly huming, she stretched her arms over her head as she walked down the massive halls.

it's riddled with many designs and paintings on the left side while windows are on the right.

luz was heading for her room to rest as today was a long day, she wanted to help amity with her kingdom work but amity insisted that she'd play with the children.

then, a servant rushed up to her "oh, hi maurice." luz waved at them whom bowed their head at her "empress wants your company in her room." maurice said. luz nods, thanked the servant and heads for amity's room.

as she got to amity's doors, luz knocked on it hard and it was replied with a muffled "come in." which she did. luz opened the door just enough for her to slip inside and closes behind her as she saw amity sitting in the bed wearing her black sleeping robes.

"you asked to see me?" luz asked as she looked over to amity "yes, i did. sit with me for a moment." amity replied, patting the space beside her which the noceda took.

"do you have a sibling? you're quite great with younglings" amity asked, looking at luz whom shook her head and softly chuckle "nope. i'm the only child and my town has alot of kids and i'm sort of their big sister, you know." she explained her old life back in her town.

amity slowly nods, she started thinking of a scenario where luz would be playing with greater numbers of children just climbing on her like she's the knee. she smiles at that thought then, she snapped out of her daze when she saw luz go on her knees in front of her as she softly held her hand.

"what are you doing?" amity asked, perplexed.

"you gave me all of the things a simple person would need to live. you've earned my gratitude and trust, and i fear.. i fear that i cannot repay the blessings you've given me. empress." luz said with her head hung low.

this is the second time amity would hear 'empress' come out of luz's mouth as she told her to call her by her name when she took her in.

amity pulled her hands off luz's and pulled her up which made luz rise her head to look at the empress. "you're more than a simple person, luz," she said, placing her hand under the noceda's chin to feel her healed scars.

"you're someone whom made me see many different perspectives." before luz could question what that meant, amity leaned down to place her lips against hers which surprised the alpha but she slowly melted and kissed back.

amity's hands moved down from luz's chin to her dark purple tunic, gripping her collar to draw the noceda closer which she did, making luz go in between amity's legs.

as they pulled away, both of them stared at each other's hues that seemed to complement one another very well. amity pulled the string off luz's tunic, revealing her covered tits, the blight quirked a brow as she also sees her well toned stomach.

luz was about to take an initiative due to her inner alpha but she forgot who really is in charged in this bedroom. amity placed her index finger on luz's lips to stop her "easy, there love. i'm still the empress." she whispers before slowly slipping her finger down.

luz nods "yes, empress." amity smirks at that. she leans in for another kiss with their tongues this time, she slipped her muscle inside luz, hearing her low moan vibrate in the kiss as their tongues battled and ended with an obvious victor. as they pulled away, amity took her robes off, she motioned luz to do the same whom didn't hesitate on following.

with both of them naked, the bedroom seemed to have dimmed and the torches burned bright enough for the two lovers to see each other. "you've served me well in the time of your stay in my kingdom. will you do the same here?" amity asked as she place light pecka on luz's neck.

"yes, empress. i'll do anything just for you." luz said, all of her senses, her body is submitting to the empress in front of her. her inner alpha is shouting for her to dominate the omega but amity is no mere simple omega.

luz now understands why other alphas drew away from her. she's powerful.

"good girl." amity whispers, nipping luz's ear before get off the bed. "stay." the blight pressed her hand against the noceda's stomach as she flipped her around. feeling her ridges of her forming abs.

amity stared down luz's exposed cock, standing fully it's glory and is dripping of precum. "i never seen a reserved alpha like you." she said as she grabbed luz's phallus and started to rub her, making the alpha tremble.

"why is that? were you saving yourself for someone?" amity cooed, she picked up her pace which made luz twitch and moan "someone like me?"

"i.. i really don't have- nghaah.. i like you.." luz couldn't form an comprehensible sentence and she just blurted it out. amity felt her cheeks grow warm when she heard that, she smiles before bending down to give luz a kiss that is filled with love while her hand continued to rub luz, her speed going faster.

"i like you too." amity mutters when they pulled away, she withdrew her hand off luz's dick which made her look at the empress who's grabbing something from her cassone chest. "w- why'd you stop?" luz asked as her eyes followed amity.

"a special something. you'll like it." amity replied, then under the moonlight, luz's cheeks turned red as she saw a strap on. she looked up to the empress who's smirking down at her, "on your knees." she ordered.

luz sat up the bed, getting off as she knelt down in front of the empress once again. she felt her hand grip her hair and the toy is placed in front of her "go ahead. your slobber's the only lube tonight." slowly nodding, luz stuck out her tongue and started licking it.

she held onto amity's legs as she slowly took the whole thing in, her tongue swirling around as she started to bob her head while staring up at the empress who's lustfully watching her.

one of luz's hands tried to rub herself but she felt a tug on her hair "did i tell you to touch yourself?" amity snarled but malice isn't evident. luz shook her head and continued to make the toy wet enough for her.

then, amity pulled luz's mouth out her dick and narrowed her eyes at her as she softly pant "what will you say?"

"i'm sorry, empress. i disobeyed." luz replied as she stared up at amity, licking her lips while her eyes are clouded of lust. amity grins, she wiped the drool off the corner her lover's mouth before cupping it. "raise yourself for me."

nodding, luz crawled back to the bed and got in all fours. amity snaked up behind her, she gripped the alpha's asscheeks before slapping it making her moan, then, she aligned the toy to luz's wet hole and slowly pushed herself inside.

luz gripped the bed sheets tightly as she moans, amity started to place kisses on luz's multiple whip scars on her back, she was incredibly self conscious about it.

she wouldn't let anyone see her back just to heal it, it was amity whom stepped up to help luz. till now, amity is the only person allowed who can really see it and she always make the alpha comfortable in her own skin as she also has her scars.

as the toy is fully inside "that's it. you're going so good, luz." amity whispers to luz's ear whom hums in reply, she turns her head to see the blight for her to peck the side of her face before she started moving.

"mgh.. aahh ah.. empress.." luz moans as she has her face buried in the bed sheet. "come on, let me hear your voice. let the whole kingdom hear you're mine!" amity said, she pulled luz's head up and it didn't take long for the empress to slam her hips against the alpha.

"ahh! empress, i'm yours!!" luz screamed much to amity's delight, she took her hand of her lover's hair and started to rub her once again. "ugh.. that's it! fuck!" amity growled, even though this isn't her real dick, she weirdly feels luz's tight pussy as she rapid thrust into her. she's gradually losing her cognitive.

amity bit her lip as she can smell luz emitting her scent, her drool is welling up in her mouth but she swallowed it down and continued to ram into her. their musk mixing and filling the room along with the alpha's needy moans.

it's getting harder and for luz to not come so soon as amity pounds in her while swiftly rubbing her dick.

"a- amity! i'm so close!!" luz arched her ass back to the empress who's thighs are slowly growing numb but she continued. she leaned down to luz's neck, taking in her scent before sinking her fangs into her which triggered luz to finally push to the edge.

luz's upper half fell to the bed as her phallus shots out hot strings of cum in the bed sheets, amity watched the display as they both panted heavily with bullets of sweat rolling down their bodies.

amity slowly pulled out, ripped the toy off her and dropped down beside luz, she pulled the alpha closer to spoon her even though she's bigger. purrs escaped the empress' throat which made luz giggles, "it's cute when omegas do that." she turned around to face amity.

"especially when _you_ do it." amity scoffs, she kissed luz's nose "shut up. i love you, luz." she said, resting her head up on the noceda's head.

"i love you too, ames."


	18. A Perfect Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'bow for her'

it's official.

the empress of the boiling isles finally answered the question of the masses. she finally has an alpha in her side and as expected, she still remains in power of their relationship and luz is completely fine with it.

others are happy that their empress found someone that could make her happy. they wouldn't defy the empress and her soon to be emperor because they're clearly in smitten for each other.

while the other half are rather envious and despise luz as they don't see her as a competent alpha since she didn't dominate the empress. but amity would always shut those people down.

luz changed the ways of living for everyone, especially amity. it's amazing to see the once cold empress melt at the sight of her lover brightly smiling in the plaza when there's a festival happening. though that the alpha helped amity soften, her treatment towards other alphas that she doesn't personally know is still the same.

it wouldn't be a surprise if some omegas would want to get a taste of the empress' alpha. it made luz extremely uncomfortable when omegas would horde around her and ask her rather explicit questions. there's one incident that one of them tried to force themselves onto luz but was stopped by emira pointing an arrow at their head.

now, amity is protective of her alpha. she would get hostile to every omega that _dare_ to lay their grimy hands on her beloved. luz managed to calm amity down before she massacres her entire kingdom.

she wanted to have a guard or two to accompany luz whenever she goes out of the castle but luz insisted that she doesn't need an entourage since willow and gus are there and promised that she'll be fine.

luz knows how to run.

"this is boring." luz whispers to amity as they both sat in the massive war table with the other rulers across the land that are in allegiance with amity. the empress slowly nods and yawned, she usually bring emira with her but since luz is going to be an emperor. she figured she'd let her in the council.

"this is what i had to deal with everyday. bald, unshaven, malodorous alphas." amity whispers back which made luz snicker, the empress giggles as well but they straightened up when a throat cleared.

amity cleared her throat as well, she leaned back against her chair and stared at the king in parallel to her. "you were saying, wekio?" she said. "right. we are curious on when are both of you creating heirs."

both lovers blushed at that, luz pursed her lips and looked away as she tapped her thumbs together. amity furrowed her brows "what made you feel that question is alright to ask?" she spat. the other kings tensed at the sudden change of the empress' tone and they better fix it before this meeting ends sour.

"no no, please. do not take this the wrong way, empress." wekio bowed his head before continuing "every dynasty has to live on, even past you. um.. you can't have the throne forever, empress."

"you don't think i know that?"

"ames," the empress looked to her right to see luz holding her hand, firmly squeezed it while purrs escaped from her throat in attempt to calm the omega down. it worked but something is brimming inside of her. amity closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before sighing as she looked at the kings.

"this meeting is adjourned." amity stood up from her chair, luz followed and she's pulled out of the room without saying another word. while both of them walking out of the western kingdom, amity kept feeling something is fluttering inside her stomach while her bodily heat steadily rises.

this could only mean one thing.

amity looked over her shoulder to see luz preoccupied as she's admiring all of the castle decor. the way the empress sees the alpha is rather proactive and she doesn't want to do it here. 

\-----

as they got back to the boiling isles, night has arrived. luz groans as she stretched her arms over head while amity slowly sat down at their bed, tightly gripping both of her hands while she stares down at her lover's pants that seems to have an outline.

"i'll take a shower, wanna join in?" amity snapped out of her daze and looked up to luz before shaking her head "i'll just.. i'll just prepare for bed." she replied, luz nods and proceeds to head for the bathroom.

with luz in the bathroom, this left amity alone with her heat. it's been a while since she's gone through heat, could it be that she has an alpha now? she doesn't know but it's stronger than the previous ones.

amity can feel her inner omega yelling for the alpha to claim, breed her. she and luz has a good sex life, amity is mostly the one the dominant in the bed and luz doesn't have a problem with it. she likes it. maybe tonight could be a change.

"fuck."

luz laid in the bathtub that is filled with the hot water, steam arose from her as she sighed deeply. completely relaxed. the bathroom brings a comforting atmosphere as the lanterns are only lit in bright enough to see yourself reflect in the water.

she thinks about what wekio said. she does want to have kids with amity but she just has to wait till her lover is alright with that idea. luz has always been the one underneath amity, she shares her times of being dominant but it's mostly amity and she's fine with it.

luz looked down at her cock that is standing fully, she sighs as she's through her rut again. she grasped it with her hand and started to rub herself, she has to get rid of this before coming out of her shower.

the alpha closes her eyes, she leans back and low moans echoed through the stone walls as she sped up her pace. not noticing someone sneaking inside till luz inhale a sweet scent which made her snap her eyes open.

"what do we have here?" amity whispers in luz's ear making her shiver, luz looked at the corner of her eye to see that her lover is completely naked. "i thought you were preparing for bed?" she asked.

"it's too cold without you." amity replied, she dipped her hand into the water and slithered down to luz's toned stomach then stopped at her dick. "come to bed with me. i need you." the empress kissed the side of luz's face whom slowly turned her head for amity to take her lips while her hand slowly rubs her.

as they pulled away, luz nods and slowly stood up from the tub, amity watched the water trickle down her alpha's body which only turns her on more. both of them headed out of the bathroom with amity leaning the alpha till she fell to the bed with luz's drenched body is on top of her.

they leaned in for another kiss, their tongues dancing with other while amity's hands praise her lover's body. then, luz's lips started to trail down on amity's smooth neck, she's testing if she's taking control tonight 

then, luz perked up when she heard the sound of chains clinking beside her. she looked to see a black collar attached to a leash then at amity who's smirking but her eyes held a question is luz is gonna be okay of what she's going to do.

"is there something special tonight?" luz asked, amity hums at that as she cupped the noceda's cheek in one hand "you're going to breed me tonight, i know you've been dreaming about it." she replied. luz's cheeks turned rosy when she heard she's going to breed the empress.

"r.. really?" amity nods, "i think.. it's time for us, for me to take your knot. i love you, luz and i want to spend my whole life with you."

luz smiles, she leans in to give amity for a kiss filled with so much love and passion. "i love you too, amity. i want to be with you forever as well." she replied as she smiles, wanting nothing more than to have amity by her side. amity could say the same.

luz exposes her neck to let amity clip the collar on her, as it's on, the empress tugged down onto the collar to test it. "you're taking care of me tonight. can you do that? for me." amity whispers and luz nods.

"yes empress."

smirking, "off the bed." she gave the first order and luz obediently followed while amity sat at the edge of the bed and spreads her legs in front of the alpha. letting her inhale her heat, turning her on as her cock continues to ooze out precum.

"you know what to do." amity said as she tugged on the leash to bring luz closer to her wet pussy. the alpha stuck out her tongue and started licking her omega's clit, making her let out a breathy moan.

luz tried not to touch herself as she lapped amity's sweet nectar, she looked up to her empress to see her looking down with her eyes engulfed by lust as she held the leash tightly. "fuck.. that's it," she pulled onto the leash once more to bring the alpha closer.

the noceda gripped onto the edge of the bed as she stuck her tongue inside of her omega making her squeak. luz blushed at that sound, she closed her eyes and fully immersed herself in eating amity out as she can feel the collar pull as well on her hair.

"aah.. that's enough." amity pulled luz out of her pussy, seeing her mouth covered of her juices, luz licked almost all of it and she gave the empress a look that almost made her submit but she isn't going down that easily in a simple gaze.

"get on top of me." the empress commanded, the alpha did so while amity guides her by the collar. as luz is on top of amity, she started placing kisses on her neck while her hips subconsciously grind up to amity like a horny animal. she doesn't mind.

luz's lips travelled down on amity's tiddies, taking one of the nipple to suck. her tongue played with it while her teeth grit against the skin. she groaned when she felt amity's knee rub against luz's phallus, she pulled away with a pop and looked down, wondering if she should just...

"can i... should i just.." luz mutters, amity made her lean back down to her neck and whispered; "i don't know. what do you want alpha?" amity noticed that luz's body grew tense for a few seconds then a growl erupted from her throat. she awakened the inner alpha but both of them knows who's still in charge.

luz opened her open, her sharp fangs in fully display, she sank her teeth into amity to mark her which made her moan loudly and the alpha shoved herself inside the omega. pulling away, luz licked the blood off amity's neck while she didn't waste a second on thrusting into her.

her mind turning blank as she's finally getting a taste of being inside amity. growls kept escaping luz's throat as she gripped the bed sheets tightly, amity kept moaning that filled the entire room along with skin rapidly slapping.

"aahh!! luz, shit!" the alpha gritted her teeth tightly as she felt amity claw her back, she looked down on her, seeing her lewd expressions before getting pulled down for a heated kiss. their tongues wrestled with each other while their moans are getting muffled by each other.

amity can see the red glow on luz's irises, when they pulled away, the empress forcefully pushed luz off making her fall onto her back before the alpha could complain. the blight pounced on her and easily slide herself down onto luz's dick.

both of them howled in pleasure, luz gripped amity's hips as she started bouncing on top of her while she still held onto the leash and luz's arm. "augh- amity!" luz roared, she curled her up to a snarl, she's slowly losing her mind as she thrusts harder into her omega.

"yes! ahh.. ngh.. luz fuck- i love you!" amity screamed, she's completely lost in euphoria. both of them are. she rapidly bounced on her alpha as she pulled luz up to meet her lips once again while both their hips move at the same time.

by now, the entire kingdom knows this night is different than the others. the scent they're emitting is sweeter and hotter.

as they pulled away, amity hugged luz's head, placing her ear into her chest to make her hear her fast heartbeat. she placed soft kisses across her collarbone while her hands easily held the empress' smaller frame. both of them are drawing closer to coming.

with a final few thrusts, luz lets out an animalistic roar while amity rolled her head back as she shouted her alpha's name that filled the night. the omega hums as she feels luz's come shoot inside her, making her warm as both of them finally tied the knot.

luz held onto amity tightly as well with amity as they panted heavily. "wow." amity breathlessly mutters, a soft chuckle escaped luz's lips "you can barely talk." she said.

"can you feel your dick?" amity fired back which made luz giggle, she carefully placed them down to the pillows without disturbing their knot. the noceda looked down at the mark she gave amity, smoothly tracing it with her thumb before hugging amity.

"we finally did it." she whispers. luz slowly nods "yeah. i.. do you want kids?"

"now you ask that after we knotted?"

"no no, well.. i mean. it's just.. um.." luz started to stumble in her words, amity playfully rolled her eyes, she pecked her lover's cheek "of course i do, dumdum. if it's you that is."

luz smiles "think about it, little you and little me running around the castle halls with braxus and the others." amity hums at that thought, it's a dream. "yeah, i like that." she said.

"and you," amity took off the collar and softly gripped luz's chin to make her look at her "will be my emperor. both of us ruling the boiling isles and be the most powerful couple across the land." luz thinks about it. anyone wouldn't hesitate on taking that offer but ruling a kingdom isn't really the first thing luz has in mind.

she loves amity, more than power.

"that sounds amazing though i really don't know how to man a kingdom but i want to help you." amity rubbed her nose against luz before lightly kissing her lips "i know and you'll be a perfect emperor on my side. i love you, luz." she said, pressing her head against her lover's chest, listening to her calm heart.

"i love you, amity." luz replied, she kissed the top of amity's head and both of them started to drift off to sleep. happy.

\-----

"oh boy, is it normal to get before wedding jitters?" luz asked as she stood in the altar with willow being their ring bearer. she wore a white embroidered tux with a gold chain.

she shook her hands, clearly nervous as she looks at the many people gathered in the cathedral, sitting the pews. then, at the closed doors that will soon open.

"oh yeah, it's normal." willow reassures, patting her best friend's back. "if you're marrying the empress that is." emira adds, snickering, who's in the left side of the altar.

"you can do this, luz!" gus shot his best friend a pair of thumbs up while he held small blue flags to support this happy and glorious day for his two friends. luz gave a nervous smile then all of the chatters stop when the sound of the big doors clicking open.

luz watched braxus and his friend walk down the isles, throwing petals of flowers on the aisles while yelling; "flowers for you!" it makes her chuckle and calm down a little. then, the bride's maids turn to walk down the aisles.

it's like an angel is slowly walking out of the gates of heaven. luz felt every happy emotions burst inside her, her cheeks turned red as she sees her wife walking down the aisles with her brother as their parents are dead.

it's hard not to cry as the noceda watches amity come closer to the altar. she wore a white gown riddled with diamonds and glitter that makes her shine. she's simply perfect.

as edric handed her little sister to luz, amity held both of her hands and she wiped the tears that's threatening to fall. "why're you crying?" she asked, luz shook her head as she giggles "it's just.. you're so beautiful."

amity smiles, she was about to lean in for a kiss but the priest stopped them "i'm sorry, empress but you have to save the kiss after the vows." they said. both lovers nod and waited for the time they have to exchange vows.

"today, we have come into celebration of two lovers finally intertwining for life. the alpha may exchange her vows." the priest said, motioning for luz to go first and she nods. luz took a deep breath in as she got this memorised in her head.

"it has been four years after you saved me from slavery, took extensive care of me when you didn't need to. i didn't realise that you were showing me a side that no one would think you'd have and to me, that's something special. i, luz noceda, take thee, amity blight to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith." luz said her vows as she only stared at amity.

"in those four years with you. i felt many things that i though i'd never have but you changed that. you are a miracle that came into my life, i want to spend this lifetime with you and forevermore. i, amity blight, take thee, luz noceda to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith." as amity said her vows, both wives are trying to hold their tears for the kiss that'll seal it all.

"the rings, please." willow stepped to the wives with their rings, luz was the first the grab one of them and she held up amity's hand. her own hand is shaking like crazy as she never thought she'd get married with someone, let alone a powerful empress and be an emperor. ruling beside the most beautiful girl in this world.

"oh god.. i'm sorry, it's just.." luz sighs, she took a second to just calm her nerves down. the people lightly laugh as well with amity, it never fails to make amity love luz more. "okay..." luz sucked a deep breath in and finally slipped the ring in amity's finger.

it's amity's time to take the other ring, she held luz's hand and easily slipped it in her finger. the priest knows both of them are itching to just kiss each other, they closed the bible and declared;

"i dub you emperor and empress! you may now kiss the bride!"

luz and amity didn't waste anytime on pulling each other into a kiss, amity gripped luz's collar as they tilted their head to deepen the kiss. everyone in the cathedral wildly cheered for the newlyweds.

as they pulled away, both of them have huge smiles on their faces silently telling them they finally did it. they're married. luz looked over her shoulder to see camila and eda clapping their hands while camila is tearing up.

camila and eda went to the boiling isles when they heard the news of the empress there having an alpha that really matched luz's description. luz was exalted to see her mother and godmother alive after what happened.

luz motioned her hand at amity as if presenting her wife to her. camila gave her daughter a thumbs up while eda is shouting; "that's my kid, right there!"

amity looked at her siblings, edric is sobbing happily while emira is clapping while also spilling tears of joy. she chuckles and turned her gaze back at her wife who's smiling brightly.

they held on each other's hands and started running down the aisles.

\-----

it's been 5 years ever since luz and amity got married, their first born is a girl who's an alpha and their second born is a boy who's a beta. their kids are both curly haired.

azura noceda-blight, 5. she has amity's features but her personality certainly came from luz. she's a wild type, would always go out of the castle to mess in the town with braxus and others while she has her little brother in tow who's just glad to be involved. she gladly helps the ones in need whether asked or not. she's a good kid.

otabin noceda-blight, 3. he's the complete opposite of his older sister, he looks more like luz but has the personality of amity. he's reserved and distant to others, but isn't much when it comes to family. he's fine with azura pulling him out of his room to let him taste the sun on his pale skin every once and a while. he also took after amity's temper and abrasive behavior whenever someone crosses him or hurts his family.

luz and amity made sure that they gave their children the best childhood while doing the necessary things to be done in the kingdom as emperor and empress.

amity was right. both of them became the most powerful couple across the land. with the boiling isles kept on growing of citizens, they have an ample of conquered land and won many battles lead by luz while her wife takes care of azura and otabin.

now, luz is spending her weekend with the children in town. amity was about to come along as well but someone stopped her from doing so. she sat on her throne, another is placed on her right and it belongs to luz.

she emptily stared at a man in front of her, giving her trifling praises that would only work if this man is her lover but he isn't and now, amity is growing impatient.

"i'm sorry. i wasn't listen to half of what you just said. i have my wife and children in town spending their weekends and i planned on joining that." amity said, cutting them man off as she stood up. "excuse me." she walked down the small flight of stairs and was going to go past the man but he suddenly fell to his knees in front of her.

"oh, dearest empress. why settle with an incompetent alpha when there's a wide array of us that could protect you, be at your servitude. please, choose me!" the man said while kissing amity's soles, it disgusts her.

amity was about to kick his face till she inhaled a familiar scent which made her smirk. "is that so? tell me more." she said, stalling the man for her to get here and see this abhorrent scene.

meanwhile, luz got back to the castle carrying both of her kids on her arms. she was about to go for the throne room to see if her wife is there but she saw some servants and maids hogging in the closed doors, whispering something.

"did someone die in there?" azura asked which made them turn around "emperor! oh my goodness.. um.. how should i say this?" one of the maids mutters under their breath as they tap their chin.

while waiting for an explanation, luz deeply frowned as she sniffed an unknown scent that doesn't belong to the twins or anyone in this castle at all. "take my children to their rooms." she ordered them, her tone of voice dangerously low.

"what's wrong, mama?" otabin asked, looking up to his mama whom looked down at him. giving him a soft smile "i have something to deal with mommy, okay? go to your rooms for now." she replied, patting her son's head and waited till the servants took her children away from here before pushing the doors open to see a man on his knees in front of amity.

luz's alpha growled at the sight of another alpha in her wife's presence. while amity is anticipating for what happens next, the man's eyes widens as at the sight of the angered higher alpha.

 _"you dare mock me, your emperor! scum!"_ luz roared, her eyes violently turning red as she snarled at the man. he almost stumbled when he stood up "no no, my emperor! i did no such thing!" he said, trying to lie his way out.

 _"you have been the most persistent on having my wife even though our wedding was widely told in public. you still chase. i don't know if i find it amusing or annoying."_ luz grabbed the man's collar and slammed him onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

the alpha started to kick him, punching him as luz has been bottling up anger for this man when she saw him serenade amity which the twins sabotaged before luz did something hasty now amity isn't even holding the alpha back.

what really ticked her off is when amity told her when she got home of a victorious war between the northerns. the man tried to come into the castle and serve a sort of substitute of luz even though the twins, willow and gus are here to aid her with her children.

to think that you're out in the battlefield, fighting and back home, a random stranger wants your wife. wants to take her away from you. how would you not be pissed off?

with the man's face completely covered of blood and bruises. luz's knuckles are red and her levels anger is slowly coming down. _"get your obnoxious face out of this kingdom."_ she spat. the man barely stood straight as he rushed out of the throne room, leaving the feral emperor to be calmed by the empress.

as amity wiped the blood off luz's hands, she snapped her head at her "why did you allow him do such deplorable act in front of you?" she asked. amity looked at her with a raised brow "a kiss in the foot isn't that bad." she said.

amity heard the alpha growl as she turned her head away to look at the agar door. the empress grabbed luz's cheek to make her look at her again "but you sure did made sure that he won't come back." she said, pecking luz's cheek.

"wait a sec.." luz blinked and her normal hazel hues returned "was this your plan?"

amity giggled, "does it matter?" she tiptoed slightly to meet luz's lips, giving a soft kiss. "i love you, my emperor." she whispers as their lips lingered for each other while they stared in their hues.

"i love you too, my empress."


	19. Repeat After Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere amity x dependant luz
> 
> requested smut
> 
> inspiration; 'repeat after me' by the weeknd

_devil on my shoulder._

the light clicking of heeled shoes against the tilted floors are heard as she entered the school building. it's rather empty and cold. maybe it's from the boiling raining? she barely managed to get here, she didn't predict a rain was coming today.

_doesnt understand. we're alone._

slowly walking across the hallway, she doesn't know why the school is so barren. she can only hear her breathing and own heartbeat in this. she was about to open her locker to take a textbook but-

_you know where._

luz jumped as a loud sound rang through the entire school, she snapped her head to side to see a potion track student was slammed to the wall, making a big hole. luz didn't see them get up as crimson red dripped out of the hole which made panic quickly rise in her.

_devil on my shoulder._

the human fixed her bag and started to head towards the doors but it was closed, locked in front of her. she looked over her shoulder to see a tall, teal eyed abomination standing at the end of the hallway.

_doesnt understand._

luz thought that it's going to charge and kill her but she watched it's stomach melt open to let someone out of them. her eyes widens as she sees amity step out of the abomination, her gaze immediately set on luz which made her smile. it's not a comforting one.

_darkness again._

"luz! i thought you weren't gonna come to school today. it would've been dull." amity said while walking towards luz whom backed up to the door. "amity, who was that?" she asked, looking at the potion student.

_darkness has come._

amity shrugged "dunno." as the blight gets closer and closer, luz can see her uniform has splatters of blood, her pink pants and sleeves are drenched of it. luz tried to run but her abomination caught her ankle and made her fall onto the floor.

luz was pulled back with amity staring down at her with her golden hues empty. "w- what is happening?! what did you do?!" she yelled, she tried to pull her paper and pen out of her back, amity kicked it out of her hand and the abomination tore her bag off.

"nothing much really. just got rid of competition. especially boscha. she's been giving you gazes and _i hate it_." amity said rather vaguely, she made the abomination raise luz to meet eye level.

"you came in just in time, actually. now, i can use this." amity made a medium spell circle that pulsed pink for a moment before turning violent red and it went through luz's face which made her shake her head a little as it sent a little tingle.

amity stared at luz's eyes, watching her hazel hues flicker back and forth to red. "repeat after me," she started, her voice soothing and it enraptured luz.

"you don't love her. you don't love her. you don't love her. if you're thinking of me." amity said that one particular phrase over and over. luz and willow got together a few months ago, amity didn't take it well to say the least. she can't handle the thought of her crush getting taken away from her.

good thing that neither willow and gus came to school. their parents probably warned them about the boiling rain.

"you don't love her. you're just fucking, it means nothing to me." amity watched as luz's eyes finally settled to a color. red. her body relaxed under her abomination's hold which made amity even more.

"i don't love her." luz finally said it, in trance due from the spell and amity's sweet voice. amity made her abomination let her crush go, her legs wobbled but the blight held onto her and made her front body press against the doors as she slowly grinds her crotch against luz's ass.

"keep saying it." amity whispers to the human's ear, biting it which made a whimper escape her lips. amity grew fond of round ears everytime she sees luz. she continued to rub herself against her while her hands burned off her clothes, letting it's ashes fall in front their feet.

"i don't love her." luz mutters while the blight's hands groped her tits, her fingers twisting her nipples that made her unintentionally push back against amity's hips. a pleasured groan emitted from the witch.

"i don't love her." she continues, she's fully naked in front of amity, her hand slithered down to her snatch to dampen her up. she rubbed her nub making the human tremble and claw the door. amity placed trails of kisses across luz's shoulder as she started to slowly hump.

"i don't.. don't love her." then, amity cupped luz's cheeks to make her look over her shoulder. "then who do you love?" she asked. both of them stared at each other's hues, then tears started spilling out of luz's eyes.

amity softens, she hushed the poor human "you don't have to cry, love. it's natural to find someone that treats you right but, it ain't if you fuck her out of spite." she said, kissing the tears away. she whipped her hardened cock out, rubbed it on luz's ass.

the witch grew worried about the spell wearing so soon for a moment but that wouldn't make sense.

"come on, luz. who do you _really_ love? half a witch willow or me?" luz shuddered at the feeling of the dick against. she really hasn't fucked with willow yet so.. amity is her first.

"y- you." and with that, amity shoved herself into the human whom screamed in both pleasure and pain. she clawed the door harder as amity didn't take her time into thrusting into luz. "p- please.. slow down!" she begged as new tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"no. you don't know how i long i waited to have myself inside you and you asked me to take my time?" amity aggressively slapped luz's ass, watching it turn red. "we have alot of opportunities when i can take my time. but now,"

amity grabbed luz's cheeks once again to make her look at her "i'll fuck you so hard you won't even need anyone but me, human. just me." she slammed her lips into luz's, her tongue easily slipping inside as she invaded her cavern.

luz's consciousness is awake but she can't do anything because of the spell. she can feel everything, the rough kiss, the hard thrusts but she's refrained to do anything like move her limbs. she doesn't know if she's in shock or is the spell binding her.

all she can do is watch herself get claimed by the witch.

as amity pulled away, she looked down at her phallus speedily going in and out of her crush who's wildly moaning along with rapid skin slapping. making it known that she belongs to amity as it echoed through the various halls.

it was lucky for luz to not see the stacks of dead bodies just around the corner. but their blood is slowly flooding the floor.

"ugh- fuck, you're so good! fucking tight!" amity growled, her grip on luz's hips tightens as she never thought that the witch could go faster than now. "who do you love?!" amity repeated.

"you." luz answered but amity doesn't seem satisfied. "what?" she grabbed a handful of the human's hair to make her look up to the ceiling.

"you!" luz said it again but in her normal voice this time. amity did a single hard thrust in luz making her scream and jolt forward, "louder, bitch." the witch hissed before resuming her thrusts as she's drawing closer to the edge.

"ah- YOU!!!" amity smirked at the reply. "good girl." she whispers and lets go out luz's hair.

"now fucking take it!!!" amity finally came inside of luz, stuffing her with her hot seeds that is a little too much for the human to take in. some dripped out. the witch lets out a chuckle as she finally claimed the one she loves, she kissed luz's head before pulling out. watching her fall to her knees with her hole leaking out of the blight's cum while panting heavily.

luz feels tired. she wants to sleep which she didn't hesitate on doing. amity placed her sheathing cock back inside her pants, she carried luz off the floor and looked down to see her sleeping expression which tugged the blight's heart.

"don't worry luz. i'll take care of you from now on." amity whispered to human while she commanded her abomination to serve as their armour before bursting through the wall to head back to the manor. taking luz home.

_i bet i seem fine._


	20. Freefalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jock amity x nerd luz
> 
> requested fluff (i actually dont know if they wanted this as a smut but here it is)

as a red mustang parked up to it's usual spot. she turned the car off and looked at her lover who's taking off her seatbelt "i'll head out first?" she asked as she grabbed her bag off the backseat.

nodding, "i'll follow after." she said, leaning in to give her a kiss before she heads out of the car. waving her a temporary goodbye as she went around the car and heads for the building with no one suspecting a thing.

"hey, did you hear? blight and noceda are dating!"

"whaat?? that's bullshit! who'd date noceda?!"

the first thing luz hears when she comes into school are rumours about her dating the school's prettiest jock. a smart one too, never thought jocks could have brains for once.

a sigh escaped luz's lips, she pulled her hoodie up and fixed her glasses as she just have to get to her locker and head to first hour.

"yeah but not gonna lie, she kinda bad though."

"i mean, she's cute if she isn't weird."

_BANG_

"shit!" everyone stopped what they're doing as they heard a locker getting slammed or punched. the last student who opened their mouth slowly looked up to see amity blight, the pride of hexside beside them with her fist just inches away from their head.

"o- oh.. blight. i'm sorry." they said and it sounded like a pathetic whimper. "you're blocking my locker." amity said, her voice low and commanding which made the students get off the lockers to give the blight space.

"i- i'm sorry again. we didn't know you were-"

"just shut the fuck up and leave me alone." amity spat, glaring at them in the corner of her eye. the students vigorously nodded their heads and immediately rushed out of there as the blight doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk.

while amity gathering her things, luz looked at her through the cracks of her locker door. she can see the annoyance in amity's face but it soften slightly when her eyes landed on luz.

she tore her eyes off her as amity closed her now dented locker and speed walked past luz without sparing another glance or a word.

as luz closed her own locker, she watched the blight get farther and farther till she stopped beside a trashcan to throw in a crumpled piece of paper.

luz immediately rushed towards it when amity turned to a corner, she peered down on the trash and good thing no weird stuff is underneath it as luz picked it up.

"ew what the fuck?"

"why did she- did she just pick the trash??"

"fucking weirdo."

luz ignored all of the things being said to her as she uncrumpled the paper to see a well written letter within.

_'behind the bleachers. after school.'_

a soft smile came on luz's face as she read that. she neatly folded the paper and slipped it inside her pocket before heading for her first subject. feeling a little better than the first minutes she walked in this place.

\-----

"ey ey! the only thing that's flying is the ball not the bat! do that again and you'll be the second thing that's flying!" 

"sorry coach!"

luz hid behind the bleachers, she watched the baseball team do their drills but her eyes only set on amity who's the pitcher. the blight's concentration is impeccable, her eyes are set dead straight while her strength.. her strength is something else.

then, amity drew her arm that held the ball back as she raised her leg up. there was a pause, luz counted the seconds in her head before whispering "now." and amity threw the ball in all her might. it sped past the one swinging and straight into the glove.

amity dropped her bat and started running to the bases while the cheerleader team cheers for their next hot girl summer date. luz rolled her eyes at that, she leaned back against the bleachers to wait for this whole thing to end.

after a few minutes, she heard the coach yell; "homerun!! alright, 5 minute break everyone! spectacular job as always, blight." the coach patted amity's shoulder whom nodded, she looked over to the bleachers that is empty and is just filled with bags. she can see someone behind it.

amity was about to head there but she was halted by a horde of cheerleading girls, they bombarded her with questions about if she's free this summer, does she have someone on the side and all that bullshit.

"sorry, i'm not interested. you can take boscha." amity dismissed all of them and went past them as she jogs towards the bleachers, ignoring the girls' whiny groans behind.

"hey." luz jumped as she saw amity's head suddenly pop out. she lets out a breathy giggle and fixed her glasses "hey, um, i'm guessing it's another win this season huh?" she said as amity walked in front of her with a smile only she is allowed to see.

amity leans in to give her lover a kiss whom reluctantly kissed back. she and luz got together after their junior prom. no one would suspect of them being girlfriends really but they still want this thing to be a secret.

when they pulled away, luz stuck out her tongue and plucked a small hair of grass. "bleh.. did you trip or used your teeth to lawn the field?" she said, flicking the grass off.

"just tripped." amity replied, giggling. her hands holding her waist. "you're free tonight, right?" she asked. luz hums, she slowly coiled her arms up to the blight as her fingers softly rub her head.

"if i said yes, what's in it for me?"

"a nightly activity perhaps?" luz giggles once again, she can see amity's covet in her golden hues. "oh but in what terms, miss blight?" the noceda tested which amity can't back down on. she slowly leaned down on luz's neck, watching her slightly shiver as her hot breath hits her.

"do you insist on being fu-"

"HOLY FUCK! OH SHIT!!" luz impulsively pushed amity off her and her cheeks turned beet red as she saw one of amity's teammates bewildered on see the perfect and the nerd lavishing each other.

"YO THE RUMOURS ARE RIGHT!! I WAS RIGHT! SHIT!!! HEY EVERYBODY LOOK WHAT I FOUND OUT-"

while amity's teammate is going to broadcast their not so secret relationship anymore. amity sighed deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose "um.. i'm sorry." luz said, looking down.

"no no, don't. it's not your fault, ahm.." amity rubbed the back of her head as she thinks of something to get them out of here before a wave of fanatics come at them. "wanna ride out of town?" she asked.

luz looked at her lover, she is free today, she told her mami she'd be going out. smiling, luz nodded "yeah." amity offered her hand for the noceda whom gladly took it and race out of there with people demanding answers behind them.


	21. A Mistake doesn't always end as a Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> werewolf amity x hunter luz (w/betas)
> 
> requested smut

"sorry, luz but you can't come with." lucia said as she loaded her revolver with silver bullets while her little sister is whining beside her. "why?? i'm perfectly capable of being a hunter like you and papa!" luz said, attempting to grab the extra revolver but lucia slappped her hand.

"yeah, you have the attributes of a hunter but you're missing one thing." lucia slipped her gloves on and tightened the strap of her belt before looking down at luz "you can't kill a werewolf. you're too sympathetic."

luz frowns "i can apathetic! just give me a chance, lucia!" she retorts, wanting to prove she's more than what she lets out on. lucia sighs deeply "sorry, dweeb. but i can't risk of you getting sliced into piece." she said and ruffled luz's head.

lucia watched her little sister droop made her grumble under her breath "fine. take this." she handed luz the extra revolver, luz weighted it as a smile came to her lips. "tha-"

"ah ah ah! you won't be going out there." lucia stopped luz as she knows what she'll say. "wha?"

"you'll stay here and guard the house, if there's a werewolf. don't hesitate on shooting it. your life literally depends on it, luz." luz looked down at the gun once again before sighing and nodding. "okay." she replied.

lucia softly smiles, she patted luz's back and swung the door open "i'll see you later, twit. don't make a mess!" she reminded before heading out of the house to hunt the prominent werewolf that's been roaming these woods for a while. making the nearby village agitated with it's presence.

luz listened to her sister's receding footsteps outside till all she can hear is a the owl hooting. she swiftly grabbed a belt to place the gun in it's holster along with a lamp and heads for the backdoor as she doesn't wanna go to the direction lucia went.

luz wants to prove that she's capable of killing werewolves like lucia, she knows it's capable. she took a deep breath in and started to head down the woods with the lamp providing her light.

"i'm a good hunter like lucia. i know how to shoot a gun!" luz pepped talked herself as she trekked down the imaginary path through the woods while listening to various sounds the place emits. "i'll show her. i'll bring the werewolf's head home just to prove it!"

_snap_

"eep!" luz hastily grabbed her gun out of the holster as she heard a branch getting snapped that she isn't responsible of. she shined her lamp around the vicinity with the revolver cocked and loaded. luz sucked up her breath as she looked around to see if there's something or something with her. stalking her.

then, all of the sudden, a roar is heard behind luz which snap her head to see a werecreature pounce on her. luz grunted as her grip on the lamp loosened when she was slammed onto the ground, she looked up to see a pair of feral gold eyes glaring down at her.

"you." luz mutters as she remembers her sister's description of the werewolf she's hunting. gritting her teeth, luz kicked the creature's stomach and rolled out before it could crush her. the noceda aimed the gun at the werewolf, about to pull the trigger but it slashed luz's shoulder making her scream in pain.

backing up, luz touched her bleeding shoulder, looking down to see her blood before clenching her fist. she aimed the gun once again at the werewolf and didn't stall on shooting it's leg. it lets out a howl of anguish at the burning pain.

slightly panting, luz lowered the gun and winced as she held her shoulder. she slowly walked up to the werewolf, now seeing it's auburn coat with lighter tone and has a mint green color in it's underbelly.

"you.. you're the one who's been causing alot of trouble for everyone here. that's gonna end tonight." luz said, lifting her gun once again to aim for the werewolf's head. it growled while it held it's bleeding leg, luz stared at it's eyes that held spite towards the hunter along with something that made luz have a second thought.

the longer she stares at the werewolf, the more her soft side appears. the werewolf perked up when it saw luz's hold on her gun before dropping it with a sigh. "fuck. i can't do it. i just can't." she mutters, hanging her head low.

"lucia's right. i can't kill you. i'm so sorry." luz placed the gun back in the holster and knelt down in front of the werewolf who'd watching her actions. "let me fix it." she said as she plans on treating the damage she caused.

when her hand is mere inches away, the werewolf snarls and moved away from luz. "i'm trying to help you! it's the least i can do. i can't leave you here wounded because of me." she said, she softly placed her hand onto the werewolf's, seeing it grow tense under her touch.

luz didn't do anything as she waited for the werewolf to trust her a little, when the creature allowed her to remove it's hand off the wound. she saw the blood stain it's fur and ooze down to the grass, luz pulled out a roll of bandages that comes along the belt and looked up to the werewolf.

"you might wanna bite on something. i have to take it out." luz said, the werewolf tilts it's head to the side, trying to figure out what the hunter meant by that before it hit them. "just make sure the thing you bite isn't me."

luz took a deep breath in and started to squeeze the creature's leg in attempt to just pop the bullet out as she doesn't want to stick her finger inside that might do worse than good. the werewolf roars and clawed the ground beside it as it grits it's teeth tightly.

as luz got the bullet out, she wiped the blood off the wound and hurriedly wrapped all of the bandages around the werewolf's leg till she's satisfied. luz looked up to the werewolf who's staring at her with it's tongue slightly out.

"the best i can do." luz said, standing up "i'm sorry again." the werewolf followed it's gaze at luz who's walking away from them while holding her own wound.

something must've triggered inside the creature as they pushed luz down onto the ground once again. "hey! i'm gonna bother you again, please don't kill me!" luz begged, trying to squirm out of the werewolf's hold but she heard fabric tearing behind and she around.

"hey- nghm.." luz clasped her hand to her mouth as she felt the werewolf lick her wound, cleaning it while it's claws tear her clothes off, leaving her bare. "stop.." luz whispers, the werewolf looked up to her as it stopped licking.

they emitted a growl before easily lifting luz off the floor and pressed her up on the tree with them getting in between her legs. luz gasped as she felt something hard and wet against her, she looked down to see the werewolf unsheathed cock rubbing on her.

"you.. you're in heat.. are you?" luz asked, she looked up to the werewolf's eyes that is filled of lust. to be honest, luz never thought she'd lose her virginity to a werewolf and it's turns her on.

the werewolf nuzzled it's snout on luz's neck as she held onto their broad shoulders. "ah.. please, take it slow.." luz mutters. the creature replied with a huff before licking her neck and gently sank it's fangs into the noceda's flesh as they slowly push it's phallus in.

luz moaned loudly, she gripped the werewolf's fur as she flesh it's dick slip inside her while it's teeth are still on her neck. marking her.

when the creature is fully inside luz, it didn't move as it can sense she's in pain at the intrusion.

luz slowly gave a nod, letting the werewolf move their hips to start thrusting into her. the noceda squeaked, she buried her head onto the wolf's chest as it didn't take long for them to quicken their pace. she can hear it's heavy pants above her.

then, luz jolted up when the werewolf started slamming inside her "aah! ah- fuck.." the werewolf clawed the tree as they stuck their tongue out, clearly liking fucking the human.

the woods grew quiet when it heard the werewolf mate, it listened to their moans, pants and growls as the creature is growing relentless to the human. not sparing a moment of faltering. luz dragged her nails on the werewolf's shoulder making them lightly roar, she looked up at them once again only to be licked in the face as a form of kiss.

"shit.. i'm close! please aahhh!!" luz leaned against the werewolf, resting her head to it's chest as she listens to their rapid heartbest while they gripped her ass tightly. both of them are drawing closer to the edge.

the werewolf lets out a howl as they came inside luz, stuffing her up. they imprinted her as she's their mate for life now. luz shuddered at the feeling of cum shooting inside her, some spilled out to the ground but it wouldn't matter as luz can feel the creature's cock is still hard inside.

the werewolf slowly pulled out of luz, letting their seed leak out of her then they raced out of there while holding luz close to them as they speedily went past many trees till they reached a clearing.

luz watched as the creature jumped as high as they can, clawing the cliffside and climbed up till they reached a lit cave. the werewolf entered the cave, gently placed luz down on the makeshift cot before shifting into their half form.

the werewolf behold itself to luz, letting her see their human form while still having were attributes. amity looked down at her mate who's bewildered, she knelt down in front of her and caressed her cheeks.

"i'm amity blight, your mate." she said, leaning closer to luz. "m- my what?" luz heard her but she's confused. "my mate." amity repeats, she got in between the noceda's legs and started kissing luz's neck. especially her mark before moving up to her lips.

luz looked at the blight girl in front of her, not gonna lie, she's quite beautiful. she kissed back while she feels amity rub her hardened cock against her sensitive clit making her softly moan in the kiss.

as they pulled away, amity looked down as she aligned herself once again in her mate before easily slipping inside. both of them moaned at the same time, letting it echo in the cave walls. amity started to thrust inside her mate, she pulled luz down for more access as their hands are tightly intertwined.

"augh.. fuck, i like how you can easily take me!" amity growled, she looked down at luz who's getting lost in heaven as she roughly thrust into her. "a- amity! please- ah fuck!!" luz arched her hips up making the werewolf roll her head back and bite her up.

meanwhile down in the woods, lucia has been hearing the moans for awhile and she thought it's just mating season and she's gonna get two kills tonight but she hasn't seen any werewolves or the one she's after.

amity leaned down to kiss luz once again as she can feel herself get closer, she slipped her tongue inside her mate's mouth. their tongues dances with each other as it muffled their moans till finally.

the werewolf abruptly pulled away to let out a howl as she came inside luz again, both of them cummed at the same time. amity hung her head low as she and luz panted heavily. "what's your name?" amity asked as she forgot the most simple question to query before claiming luz.

"luz.. luz noceda."

\-----

multiple thumps on the ground is heard, they speedily passed the trees as they got out of the woods. a roar escaped one of them when they jumped up to the mountain, climbing it with ease till they saw a lit cave above.

amity snap awoke, she immediately shifted into a werewolf and lets out a snarl as she sees another werewolf outside of her sanctum. the first werewolf who got to the landing shifted back to their human form.

"where have you been?! you've been gone for 3 fucking days! you know you could've sent us a notice you're going to-" the eldest blight, amelia, stopped talking when she smelled something. edric and emira shifted back to their human forms as well when they reached the cave.

amelia deeply frowned, she walked inside the cave and peered her head through her little sister to see a human clenching a blanket close to her. "you fucked a human?!" amity transformed back to her human form and glared at her sister.

"what's your damage? i can have whatever mate i want!" amity retorted. "you-" amelia took a deep breath in as she got the rest of the sentence "you can't have a human as a mate, amity! do you know how fucking screwed you are if mother and father finds out?!"

"and?! let them! they don't need to be involved of what luz and i have!"

_BANG_

everyone jumped as they heard a gunshot below and a hook suddenly appeared, clinging onto the edge of the landing then a war cry is heard quickly rising up to where they are and someone swiftly landed in between the twins whom are pushed to the side.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKS! WHERE'S MY FUCKING BABY SISTER?!?!"

"lucia." luz mutters as she sees her sister outside the cave. she wants to hug her but she's still sore down there. lucia flashed a relieved smiled at the sight of her little sister is face but it dropped as she's surrounded by werewolves.

"luz, i told you i stay in the fucking house!" lucia said as she slowly walked inside the cave with her guns pointed at the two blights. amelia seemed to recognise lucia "i can't believe it! a noceda too?! we're fucking screwed, amity!"

"the fuck did you do to luz?!" lucia knelt down and turned luz's head to the side to reveal her mark. amity groans as she pinched the bridge of her nose "can we use other curse words than fuck?"

"fuck you!" lucia and amelia said in unison.

"and you! i fucking know you, bitch!" lucia said, standing up as she pointed her gun at amelia whom rolled her eyes. "oh really." she replied, her tone dripping of sarcasm. "your sister fucked mine! now you're gonna pay with your head!"

"wait wait, please lucia stop!" luz broke up the two up before things get bloody. "i.. i accepted amity, okay. it's not her fault." she explained as she pulled the provided blanket closer to her..

lucia deeply frowned at that, she looked at amity who's hugging luz whom hugged back. "oh this is great. this fucking great you guys!" she said, throwing her arms in the air as she's losing her shit over this.

"fine, you know what. if luz is happy with you, i'm fine with it but hurt her once. i won't hesitate wiping out your bloodline." lucia threatened, making due of that promise as she glared at amelia whom scoffed.

"i'd like to see that, hunter." she sneered. "oh you better watch your mouth, mutt." lucia warned as she placed the gun under amelia's chin.

"also, we're having pups." amity said.

there was silence between lucia, amelia and the twins before; "pardon?"


	22. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex worker amity x detective luz
> 
> requested smut

late 1980's

the sounds of many cars speedily passing by in front, the incoherent chatter in all sides surrounds her along with the neon lights flashing behind her. she took out a half empty box of cigar as well with the lighter, tapping one stick out and placed it on her lips.

she tried to set the lighter alight but no flame appears. frowning, she shook it for a moment and tried once again only to end in the same result.

"need one?" she blinked as she saw a purple lighter in front of her face, she notices a fingerless glove, her gaze followed up to their leather black jacket and to see their face. she didn't recognise it or maybe they're just wearing an ivy cap.

"yeah. thanks." she accepted the lighter to open her cigar, finally, taking in the first puff and let it out. "no prob." her eyes widens as she finally puts a finger on that voice.

amity snapped her head to look at the person once again to see that their hat is off to reveal their curly hair under it and face against the neon. "hey, blight." luz tipped her hat to amity whom looked at her up and down.

luz wore a simple white tee under her leather jacket and ripped jeans. she grew taller the last time the blight saw her.

"the hell are you, a hot rod?" amity asked, averting her eyes from the noceda. they know each other back in highschool, dumped a few times and became friends before having a falling out.

now, both of them are in both ends of the spectrum once again.

"oh i wish. i think the question also applies to you." luz said, placing her cap back on and swiftly took her lighter back to have her own stick. amity scoffs as she rolled her eyes "this only part time. it's hard to pay rent in this shithole." luz hums in acknowledgement in that.

"yeah, i feel ya but what i'm puzzled about is me seeing the little miss perfect of hexside be standing in front of the red lights of the isles." luz looked down at amity who wouldn't spare a glance.

the blight wore fishnet leggings along with gloves, high heels, a black buttoned short skirt and crop top.

"i already said my reason, right? why don't you get out of my hair, hm? oh right, you don't know how." amity sneered, still a little sour at the times luz tried (unintentionally) ruin her junior years.

"gee blight, still as welcoming as ever." luz mutters as she rolls her eyes, she took her cigar out of her lips to let out her puff. "look at you. no longer a bitch."

the noceda chuckles, "ah well. working with the flatfoot are tough, you know. never know what's coming next." she replied. amity stopped for a moment when she heard that one particular word, she slowly turned her head to look at luz once again who's staring at the traffic.

"i've been watching you. you've dipped yourself into some deep shit, didn't you?" amity gulped, she picked up her bag and tried to leave but luz caught her arm. "let me go." she said, tugging to get her arm back but luz didn't. she's not holding her tightly.

"you've met some sketchy people-"

"this place is filled with sketchy people, luz." amity corrected and she still tries to pull her arm back but luz still held her. "okay, fair point but hear me out, okay?" she slowly pulled the blight towards her to talk.

amity growled, she finally able to get her arm back and crossed it. "should've told me you work with the fucking police now." she mutters. "yeah well.." luz scratched the back of her head "and what the fuck do you mean you've been watching me?"

"you're hard to ignore! you're an eye catcher, i guess some things never change." luz replied, raising her hands as a sort of weighing things since she doesn't know. amity grumbles as she feels her cheek grow warm when she heard that.

"okay, look. you've.. um.. you've met alot of people here and-"

amity scoffs "you can say 'serviced'." she said, seeing the embarrassed expression of the noceda amuses her. "whatever. if it helps you sleep at night."

"do you know someone by the name of kikimora?" luz got to the chase as amity kept cutting her off. amity hums, she lets out another puff while slowly swaying. "what i did? alot of people here is a kiki." she replied.

luz rose a brow at her, she didn't say anything and just watched the blight slowly break till "fine." she threw her hands up in frustration which made luz brighten slightly "but, getting information here doesn't come free, stud." amity said, flicking the ashes of the cigar at luz.

"yeah, i figured. 200?" luz took out her wallet and was about to take out her bills but amity stopped her, her eyes widens in surprise at the price "damn but i think you forgot you're in the red light district." she said, pointing at the sudden change of the neon lights behind them. business is open.

it was a good thing that amity couldn't see the blush on luz's cheeks as the realisation hits her like a truck.

"oh..." amity chuckles. luz placed her wallet back and started to think this through. "think about it. you'll be a great help on my rent and you'll get the info you need as well giving it down some slack," amity said, pointing down at luz's pants. "or it already is. either way, this is a win win for both of us."

then settling to a conclusion as amity dropped her finished cigar, extinguishing it. sighing, "i'll make it 250 if you tell me where they are." luz said, offering her hand to amity whom smirked at it and gladly took it.

"let's go to the spot." amity said as both of their hands shook, sealing their deal for tonight. luz nods, she pulled her hand back and took out her car keys, she lead the blight to the parked blue and white striped chevrolet.

amity whistled, she smoothly dragged her hand on the front of the car. seeing herself faintly reflect on the hood. "who would've thought your paycheck's loaded." luz chuckles as she shakes her head "no. i just borrowed this from miss eda. come on." she said and got inside the driver's seat.

"someone's eager." amity got beside luz as she starts up the car. "i just don't wanna be spotted here and give the station a bad image." luz replied.

"good cops doesn't exists, luz. it could with you but you have a prostitute in your car. that says alot."

luz looked at amity at the corner of her eye, she's leaning against the door while looking out of the window, watching the many lights passing lights. "you're not a prostitute. you're my friend." she said.

"was." amity mutters. "no. you're still my friend and you're helping me in this case even if it means giving my first to you." the blight's eyes widens at that, she snapped her gaze at the noceda who's focused on the road.

"what the fuck? how old are you?" luz gave her a single glance before returning to the road.

"same age as you." amity's 24. it baffles her but at the same time, it doesn't since luz is an goody two shoes. a tainted one.

"holy shit." amity leaned back and placed her hand to her temple, luz giggles at the blight's reaction of her still a virgin. "holy fucking shit!" she repeated, expressing her pure bewilderment.

"i know right!" luz agrees "why the fuck- why? how?" she shrugs.

"i guess.. i haven't found the right one, yet you know and i don't know how to answer the 'how' part." luz replied, fully turning her head to look at amity who's softly smiling while shaking her head. both of them stopped for a moment as their eyes stared deeply into each other before amity broke it.

"keep your eyes on road or i won't give you head." luz snapped her head eyes back onto the road but when she caught the rest of the sentence, she pursed her lips as her cheeks heated up again "i.. i don't know how to feel about that."

amity bursts out of laughter, luz couldn't help but laugh along as it's contagious. they rode down the isles, the atmosphere between them is lighter than the back in the street. or perhaps amity knows luz. who knows.

as they got to the spot where luz and amity shared their first dance. it was when amity was stood up and luz was there for her, things weren't great between them at the time but amity had no choice but to accept.

luz parked the car just a few inches away from the cliff, she tapped the steering wheel and timidly gave the blight glances as she doesn't know how these kinds of things work. then, amity turned up the radio "hey," luz looked at her and immediately felt a soft pair of something.

then, it hit her. amity is kissing her.

luz slowly closed her eyes as she kissed back. she doesn't know how loud amity turned the radio but the music is blaring in her ears while her whole body melts under the blight. her hands travelled around the noceda's lean figure, making her take off her jacket, throwing it to the back.

as they pulled away, they stared into their eyes once more before amity attacked luz's neck. placing soft kisses while her hand slither down to her thighs, rubbing them and feeling her bulge. her other hand went up to luz's shirt, grasping one of her tiddies.

"do you wanna a pop a cherry?" amity asked, her voice husky and luz slowly nods as a reply. the blight looked down, seeing the damage she made which made her smirk, she sluggishly pulled the zipper down and she can tell luz is getting impatient but didn't want to get forceful. how sweet.

amity motioned for luz to shimmy her pants down just enough reveal her boxers with someone wanting to say hello to her. she pulled the boxers to pull her hard dick out, amity was surprised to see luz is quite big.

"i'm astonished that you're still a virgin with this monster." amity said as she grabbed luz's cock which made her flinch slightly, she didn't respond but amity doesn't mind as she ran her tongue up on luz. "ah.." luz softly groans as she watched the blight working on her.

amity watched the noceda's expressions, her cheeks broadly exposed in the night. for some reason, she doesn't feel a sort of emptiness for luz. whenever she looks at her clients' faces, she doesn't feel excitement, maybe she's been doing this for a while and that she turned numb.

but not for luz.

she took the entire cock in her mouth without triggering her gag reflex, luz lets out a quiet squeak as she tightly gripped the edges of her seat. amity grabbed one of luz's hands to place it on her head, wanting for her to grip it which she instinctively did.

"ah.. your mouth's.. fuck.." luz mutters, she softly rubbed amity's head before looking at her ass. she's hesitant but this is only a one time thing, figured she'd make the most of it. luz used her other hand to grip the blight's head while she reaches for her ass.

amity hums as she felt luz's hand caress her, she looked up to see her the noceda is fixated on her lower half which made her speed up, she felt the hand on her head turn tight.

breathy moans escaped luz's mouth as she slipped amity's thong down and rubbed her wet pussy making her twitch. she slowly pushed her first finger inside, luz bit her lip when she felt vibration on her dick as amity moans. she started finger the blight when she added another digit.

muffled moans are heard from amity, she bobbed her head rapidly as her tongue swirled around the girth. when she pulled up, her tongue fiddled with the tip. seeing the cute redness of the tip made amity chuckle but it dropped as she felt luz's fingers go faster in her.

"aah.. you're making it hard to believe that you're still pure." amity said as she slowly leans in towards luz's lips while her hand is swiftly rubbing her cock "i've.. i've watched some.. you know." luz replied, eyeing the blight's red lips coming closer.

"ooh. enlighten me, noceda."

"oh shut up." their lips met once again while their hands are busy pleasuring each other. amity gripped luz's shoulders as she tilts her head to the side, wanting more, she bit luz's lips which made her open her mouth. their tongues smoothly danced with one another then luz lets out a strained moan as she's coming.

when they pulled away, both of them looked down at amity's hand rub her like crazy while luz's hips unconsciously thrust up to. after a few more, amity leaned back down and took the tip inside her mouth as luz finally came.

the blight took all of the noceda's cum inside her mouth, letting it spew inside while some trickled out. luz panted softly, she leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes for a moment, she groaned when she felt amity's tongue clean her tip before pulling out with a pop.

amity pushed her hair behind her ear as she gave the noceda a predatory look while cum rolled down the side of her mouth, luz wiped it off and noticed amity is slowly bouncing down on her hand. "get out of the car." she instructed which luz followed.

she opened the car in it's fullest and watched amity move to her seat then let out only half of her body out. "go on. or you won't be getting that precious information." amity said, shaking her ass as she beckons luz who's slowly losing it.

luz lifts the blight's skirt up, showing off her plump ass before slowly rubbing her phallus against her. she heard a low hum from amity "s- should i just wing it or.." she asked.

"do you want the address or not?" amity taunts. luz gulps, she spreads her ass and pushed her tip in first before pushing the rest of her till there's nothing left. amity moaned as she feels herself getting stretched to get accustomed to the noceda's bulk, she bit her lip when she felt luz started to move.

"aahh.. fuck yes.." amity groans, she gripped the edge of the seat as her body slightly jolts forward at every thrust. "ames.. you're so tight.." luz whispered as she gripped the blight's tightly, when she sees that amity is okay in her beginning pace, she sped up which made her really let out her voice.

"fuck! oh god.. ah luz!!" amity doesn't understand why she's into this but it feels so fucking good. she just fakes her moans to her clients since they can't pleasure her right but this? this is as good as her first fuck. better even.

luz pulled up her shirt, biting it as she watches herself go in and out of the blight. with the moonlight above, it gives this salacity scene an ethereal atmosphere as amity's pale complexion shines. 

amity shivered as she heard luz growl next to her ear when she bent down, she moved her hips to follow luz's pace while she pulls her crop top down for her to grope one of her tits and trail soft kisses across her shoulder.

"ahh.. amity, you're so good shit!" luz grits her teeth when she felt amity's insides squeeze her, "more! more, please!" amity begs, she never begs. she rolled her head back as she felt luz go faster than before and her hot breath against her neck. she knows what she wants to do.

"just do it." amity said, luz looked at her before biting her neck to leave a hickey and slammed her lips against the blight's whom didn't hesitate on kissing back. as they pulled away, luz rested her head onto amity's shoulder while her hips are relentless.

both of them are in their own world by now. engulfed by pure euphoria as none of would even bother to check if there's a peeping tom in their vicinity. the radio kept blasting music that only sets the mood between them. it's perfect.

"yes- ugh! luz i'm so close!" amity moaned, "wait for me.." luz lets out a gruff and she slammed her hips one time against the blight which made her squeal before resuming. "ah.. i love you."

neither knows if it's sincere but, at least for tonight, they can say those three words. even if it's not real.

"i love you too."

in a final thrust, amity finally came with a long moan while luz clenched her teeth as she tries not to come inside amity. she pulled out and shot her cum onto the blight's back, letting it paint her till she's done.

both of them panted heavily as they calmed down from their high, luz took off her shirt to wipe her cum off amity's back and tossed it in the backseat. "you good?" luz asked, leaning down to see if amity is okay.

a nod is earned, amity slowly pulled herself up and sat down on the seat with a sigh. "wow." she mutters, blinking as she fixed her dishevelled hair. luz grabbed the water bottle sitting in the compartment and handed it amity whom thanked her before drinking all of it.

"heh. you're probably the most considerate one in my list." amity said, giving the empty bottle back to luz. "i just wanna make sure you're fine after that." she replied, she took her wallet out once again and swiftly offered 250 dollars to amity.

but amity shook her head "no no. keep it. anyways, the person you mentioned lives down in crouker lane, in a sort of rundown warehouse or some shit." she gave the detective the information "you went there?" luz asked which the blight nods to. 

"i see. thanks, ames. here for your rent." luz still persists on giving amity to money. "i told you, you can keep it." she pushed the noceda's hand back but she shook her head "no way. you kept your end of the deal, it's only fair if i did as well." she said and there's no changing in luz's mind.

sighing, amity pulled her crop top down and grabbed the money to place it in between her tits. "thanks.. that was a good fuck." she mutters, looking away as her cheeks slowly became warm.

luz softly smiles "you were pretty good too. um.. thanks amity for.. popping my cherry." she said still embarrassed in saying some terminologies. amity finds it cute "hey, if this whole endeavour is done. you know where to find me." she said, pulling onto luz's bra to make her lean down to kiss.

"i'm looking forward to it." luz whispers before giving the blight a kiss again.


	23. Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'you're as beautiful as the day i lost you'

"and this is king, my best friend." luz said, she placed her hand on top of a night fury but he has horns, one is chipped. the dragon leaned up his rider's hand and narrowed his eyes at amity.

"he looks like he doesn't like me." amity said, seeing the way king looks at her. luz waved her hand in dismiss "nah. he just needs some time to warm up with you." she said, she kneeled down beside king and softly pat the dragon's head.

"king is a rare type of night fury. he was the one who found me stranded up shore, had a bumpy first impression but we got there, right buddy?" king bellowed as luz started scratching his chin, making one of his hind legs kick rapidly as he likes when luz coddle him.

amity softly giggles at the sight which broke king from his immersion and growled at the blight "hey hey, be nice." luz said, she chuckles as she stood up again. "say, i didn't see your boat. how did you get here?" she asked.

amity smirks "let me show you." she placed both of her fingers to her lips and whistled in a high pitch, king looked up to the hole in the ceiling that the other dragons that fly in and out of. then, a loud screech is heard like a shooting star.

both riders and dragon watches a dragon that didn't come from the nest swiftly flew inside and soared through the air. the dragon passed luz and king overhead before landing beside amity.

"luz, king. this is otabin." amity introduced her dragon whom nuzzled their snout to her face. the dragon has a brown and auburn palette, they have 10 horns all over their face and towered king who feels offended at the height difference. otabin stared down at the night fury who's back scales are rising, like he's telling them to back off.

meanwhile, luz beamed at the sight of the dragon. "they're so cool! how did you two meet?" she asked, walking up to otabin, she offered her hand first to them to sniff and see that she's not a threat before scratching them. "well, would you believe that the boiling isles accepts dragons now?"

luz stopped when she heard that, she looked at amity who's smiling as she's not lying. "i mean, that's cool to think about but it sounds too good to be true ames." she said, bringing her hand down to her sides.

"it's true! willow, gus, heck, even boscha has their own dragons now. everyone in the isles really accept the dragons now." amity said, wanting for luz to see the truth. sighing, luz rubbed the back of her neck as she contemplates on believing this or not. it's hard since both of them grew up seeing the adults kill the dragons whom tried to steal their stock for winter.

"do you.. remember the time we raced with warthogs around the isles?" luz asked as she doesn't wanna talk about it for now. amity easily remembers that time, they made alot of mess to say the least. "how could i forget that?" she replied then she saw a smirk come on luz's face as she hopped on king.

"race you to the kowik glacier!" king lets out a roar and immediately took the skies as luz said that. both of them flew out of the nest, leaving amity flabbergast before she finally came to her sense. "come on, otabin!" she got on her dragon and they took off as well.

up in the cold atmosphere, amity can hear luz's howls of excitement. she managed to get beside her, seeing her arms stretched as the winds hit her making her hair and clothes fly behind her. "this is what i like about flying!" she said as bring her hands down.

"feeling the winds against you, it makes you feel free! for years, the dragons has been free and wanted to share that freedom with us!" luz said, closing her eyes as she engrossed herself. amity felt her cheeks warm up at the sight of it, she never knew how much luz grown over the years.

"well, speaking of flying. some of us figured it out!" amity said, luz opened her eyes and looked at her. about to ask what that meant but she watched amity let herself slip of otabin whom didn't go after her, just watched as she went through the clouds.

"amity!" luz was about to fly down and get amity before she hits the frozen waters but she heard her voice quickly arose then she appeared out of the clouds with her arms outstretched, she has handmade wings attached and flew pass luz as she laughs.

"whoa.." luz whispers, she looked down at king who's also surprised before huffing. grinning, luz followed after amity with otabin tailing behind their rider. "how'd you do that?!" luz asked as she couldn't take the grin off her face.

"well, you know how i get when so much time with so little to do!" amity replied.

as both of them got to the kowik glacier, luz and king landed on the top with otabin, they waited for amity to get down who's making circles. "come down!" luz yelled then her eyes widens as she saw amity coming at her in full speed.

"watch out!" luz caught amity and she was slammed onto the cold iced floor with amity on top of her. the noceda softly hissed as she wasn't prepared about that "i'm sorry!" amity said, quickly getting off luz to let her sit up.

"haha, it's okay." luz replied with a toothy smile. amity blushed once again as she saw the smile that always captivate her. there was silence between them when their eyes finally met but king intervened. getting protective about his best friend.

king growled for amity to back off and otabin lightly bit their rider's clothing to pull her back. both riders have protective dragons.

luz giggles "it's okay, bud. i'm fine." she said, softly patting king as she stood up, patting snow off her. "it seems like you've been busy for the past 10 years." she walked towards the ledge and sat down with king sitting beside her. "that'd be a long story." amity said, rolling her eyes as an exaggeration.

"we have alot of time for long stories." luz patted the space beside her for amity to take as they stared at the soon setting sun. they do have a few more hours till night comes. amity figured she'd tell luz everything.

"things.. weren't the same without you back in the boiling isles. no one makes alot of noise than you." amity starts as she nudged luz's arm making her chuckle but didn't add anything. "willow and gus missed you daily, they prayed that somewhere out here. you're safe and good thing their prayers came true." she continues.

luz softly smiles "they're good friends even if one of them hasn't returned for a decade." she mutters. "the weirdness change has to be boscha." the noceda rose a brow at that.

"oh?" amity nods "yeah. we don't know why but she straightened up and started treating everyone in the isles better but she's still a bitch." both of them snickered at that and there's silence once again, a comfortable one as their dragons rested beside them.

"how are the twins?" luz asked. "annoying as ever." amity replied as she shook her head.

"how bout mami?" amity's smile slowly dropped at that question. she gulped and looked away, otabin looked one eye to see if amity's okay as they sensed distress and hesitation.

"she's.. she's doing _fine._ she misses you alot, luz."

luz slowly nods "yeah. i miss the boiling isles. i missed you." she said, turning to look at the blight whom grew flustered at that. "yeah.. me too." as they stared into each other's hues again, the space between them started to grow less and less till their lips are only mere inches away.

_ROAR_

luz was abruptly pulled away by king while otabin wrapped their neck around amity. "wha- king, lemme go, bud!" she said, trying to pull herself off king but he responded with an angry huff. "i'll see you later, ames!" luz said, waving amity goodbye as she got carried away by the dragon.

amity waved back and looked down at otabin who's resting their head on her lap. "i was so close." she said to them before placing her chin on top of their head. otabin replied with a low bellow like they're agreeing.

"so close."


	24. Plumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz x amity x boscha (wings au)
> 
> requested smut

comfortably laid on the bed as the sunlight shines outside the window only to be stopped by the blinds. luz is sleeping in between amity and boscha whom held each other close, both witches sandwiched the human.

all three of them are barely dressed as it's more cozy. luz snuggled up close to amity while boscha scooped the noceda. it's been 2 years ever since luz dated two of the most popular witches of hexside making her an untouchable force though luz doesn't see it.

boscha was the first to start waking up a stray of sunlight hits her directly in the eyes, softly groaning, she slowly sat up from bed to see amity and her beloved. a small smile crept up to her lips, she leaned down started to place soft kisses on luz's neck trailing down to her exposed back.

the witch smoothly rubbed luz's brown wings, while her own pink wings stretched as wide as it can to awaken it. their bed is covered of shedding. boscha noticed amity twitched awake as the stripe of sunlight is now hitting her eyes, she slowly opened her eyes and her gaze immediately fell on the human getting pampered by boscha.

"good morning, boscha." amity mutters as she rubbed her eyes. "mornin', ames. wouldn't it a great one if we wake her up too?" boscha replied, her eyes pointing at amity's shorts that is making her morning wood. same goes to boscha.

"yeah," amity moved the hair out of luz's sleeping face as she softly caressed her cheek. "to think we used to hate her because she's a human. now, we're sleeping with her, giving her love." amity said, leaning down to give her lover a kiss on the cheek as she started whispering sweet things, asking for her to wake up.

boscha chuckles "yeah. how the turntables, huh." she softly nipped luz's shoulder which made her twitch. both witches pulled away as they watched their lover slowly wake up from her sleep. luz opened her eyes to see amity and boscha looking down at her with their hues filled of love for her.

"i was having a nice dream." that was the first thing luz said. "does it involve of me fucking you?" boscha asked as she attacked luz's neck making her neck. "nope." she replied then the witch gave her a good morning kiss and let amity have one as well.

"what is it about?" amity asked as she kissed luz's forehead while she softly grabbed the human's hand to place against her wood. luz slowly rubbed it and did the same to boscha without needing to be asked. "i won't tell you." luz said as she watched her lovers' pleasured expressions.

"since you woke me up from that dream. i won't help you." luz said before slapping both amity and boscha's crotch making them groan. the noceda giggles and flew off the bed before they could pull her down then sped out of the room.

"hey!" boscha called for luz to come back but that usually doesn't work. "i guess she wanna that today." amity said, spreading her wings before swiftly flying out along with boscha to see luz in the kitchen making early morning coffee.

"come here!" boscha charged at luz, attempted to coil her arms around her but luz jumped overhead and dodged amity. the human laughs as she avoids her lovers, both witches narrowed their eyes at luz then boscha tried again only for luz to swerve left which amity took the opportunity to finally catch her.

"ahaha! no, you caught me!" luz laughs, amity giggles and kissed her cheek. boscha walked in front of luz, staring deeply into her eyes before cupping her cheeks "now i'm curious. what's up with this dream, huh?" she asked as she pushed luz down to her knees.

"oh. where should i start?" luz said as she watched amity and boscha whip their cocks in front of her. "beginning's good." amity replied, luz's hands gripped both dicks and started to lick their lips simultaneously "well, we're in the house. still together but slightly older." luz starts before taking boscha in first and continued to rubbed amity.

boscha hums, she can never get tired of luz's mouth. she lightly ran her hand on luz's head as she bobs her head before pulling away to speak "but something's different." she said and took amity next.

"oh? the emperor's dead?" amity guessed but luz shook her head, the blight lowly moans as she feels the noceda's tongue fiddle with her tip "i became the emperor?" boscha took the wild guess, when luz pulled away, she shook her head.

"we have kids."

there was no words uttered in three of them after that. "k- kids?" boscha repeats, baffled. luz nods, both witches looked at each other which made luz sort of worry "you don't want to have kids?"

"no no! it's not that... it's just," amity grumbles as she trails off "are you sure about it?" boscha finished the blight's thought as amity helped luz get up. "yeah, i kinda do actually." luz replied with a dreamy look on her face as she recalls of the dream she just couldn't forgot like the rest.

sighing, the two witches sides of luz's cheeks, squishing her. "okay. let's make it happen." amity said, grabbing luz's wrist as they lead her back to their bedroom. the saw their lover brighten up by that.

as they got to the bedroom, boscha locked the door behind them and watched amity softly push luz down to the bed, getting on top of her. luz and amity leaned in for a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance while amity slipped luz's shorts off.

"let's make this special. for you." amity whispers as she took off her shirt along with luz. boscha got beside of luz while amity praised the human's body, "hm.. i love you so much luz." the blight whispers as her lips stopped on top of luz's tiddies, sucking on it while boscha took her lips.

amity's tongue toyed with luz's nipples, biting it softly before pulling away with a pop. boscha moved down to her neck and started leaving love bites making luz whimper under them.

with the blinds became a mess from their ruckus earlier, it lets the sunlight in, shining down on luz's exquisite body as her skin tone adds more to the ethereal scene in front of the witches. it's a sight to behold.

amity grabbed both of luz's leg up as she grinds her cock against her wet clit. "ready?" she asked and the human replies with a nod. amity pushed all of her inside luz making her moan loudly and roll her head back, the witch sighed in bliss to feeling her lover squeeze around her.

the blight straightened her back and started to thrust into luz as she held her legs, boscha is mesmerised on her lover's tits bouncing at every jolt and her pleasured face never ceased of turning her on. "ah- aahh! ngh.. ames!" luz moans as she gripped the bed sheets.

luz slightly opened her eyes to look at boscha whom blew up when she saw the human's gaze, a gaze only amity and boscha could see. "you're such a good girl, you know that." boscha said as she softly cupped luz's cheeks, keeping her eyes on her.

"tell me you're a good girl."

"i'm- i'm a good girl.." luz repeated which made boscha smile, she gave her a sweet kiss as her hand rubs her cock. "that's it, baby. you're a good fucking.. girl!" amity said, gritting her teeth tightly as she slammed her hips into luz one at a time before continuing in her pace as she hears her lover's slutty whines.

boscha placed her dick in front of luz whom opened her mouth for the witch to use her mouth. her tongue running up boscha's girth making her have a tingling feeling. "aahh.. shit.." she mutters and started to slowly thrust her hips as amity's pace became bestial.

amity dropped her hands to the mattress, she stared at luz's face and bent down to suck on her boobs once again as she can feel herself get closer. the blight felt luz's hands gently grip her hair, she looked up to the noceda's face to see boscha pulling out of her mouth for amity to kiss her.

"i'm close, luz. i'm coming.." amity whispers as she pressed her forehead against luz's. "me too! please... please," she begs and the witch's hushes her.

with a few more thrusts, amity finally came inside luz the same time as her. the blight's wings stretched wide, it covered both of them under it.

they both moaned in pleasure, their cum mixing inside luz which made shudder at the feeling. "i love you." luz whispers and kisses amity again before she pulls out.

amity panted heavily as she slicked her hair back, both witches looked at their lover who's calming down from her high. "still good, baby?" boscha asked, she floated off the bed as she carried luz and leaned against the headboard with her sitting on her lap.

luz nods, she held onto boscha's shoulders "yeah. i'm okay." she replied. the witch ran her hands around luz's back, smoothly rubbing her wings which made it slowly spread. "they're so beautiful." boscha whispers.

"it was a surprise that a human like you was a able to get wings. still remember when she came to school with these?" boscha looked at amity who's laid beside her. "yeah. everyone thought it was breathtaking." amity adds as she smiles.

"you're special, luz. and we're so fucking lucky to have you." boscha lifts luz above her cock and lets her slowly slide down, luz's grip on the witch's shoulders tightens as she takes her in till there's nothing left. "i love you." boscha said and started to thrust up to her.

"i love you too! aahh! fuck-" luz moans, she rolled her head back slightly as she bounced down on boscha while she thrusts into her. amity watched her lover get pleasured once again which made her cock slowly turn hard, she sat up and got behind luz to start place her own love bites.

boscha took one of luz's nipples to suck on while she claws her shoulders. then, the witch picked up her pace which made the human squeal and leaned down onto boscha as she feels her relentlessly ram inside her.

amity plopped down next to boscha whom looked at her. they stared at each other, exchanging unspoken things. they don't love each other but they respect one another because of luz. they love her and would anything for her.

then, amity saw the witch grit her teeth, she can tell she's coming. "fuck.. luz, you're gonna have my kin, aren't you?" boscha asked as she kissed her cheek. "y- yes!" luz replied. "good girl." amity said.

when boscha came inside luz, the human lets out a dragged out moan and fell limp onto boscha as she takes in all of her seeds. the witch sighed deeply and leaned back against the headboard, she kissed the top of luz's head and gently settled her down beside her before pulling out.

the two of them coiled their their arms, they're bigger than the human so it's easy to spoon her. luz is calming down in their warmth as cum leaked out of her hole. "you did so good, luz." amity whispers, cuddling up to her.

"kinda curious to see what would our young ones look like." boscha said, burying her face to luz's curly locks. luz softly giggles at that as she thinks about it, having her two lovers' kids, it makes her feel warm.

"yeah. me too."

\-----

a few years later. amity, luz and boscha finally got married, everyone in the boiling isles was pleasant surprised but saw it coming as those three are head over heels for each other. while amity and boscha's parents are rather resentful to their wife, they didn't invite them to their wedding.

their presence is not needed in that special day.

now, luz bore three kids. all of a mix of their parents and all of their wings can change according to their moods.

the eldest hephorus has amity's looks but his personality is a mix of luz and boscha. both energetic and full of hubris. he acts as a knight to his younger siblings but when threatened, he wouldn't hesitate kicking your ass.

olenor is the middle child. they took after luz's curly head and looks like her, they have amity's reserve attitude and her smarts. they have boscha's lavender hues. they're mostly the one caught in the epicenter of their older siblings' bullshit as they were dragged along with it.

and azura is the youngest. she's the only one that could match up to her older brother's energy levels and the second culprit of why the house was a mess when their parents came back. in appearance, she's a mixture of luz and amity while her personality is like hephorus'.

amity and boscha laid sleeping on the bed, their arms half awake as they moved around, trying to feel their wife but she's not with them. both witches slowly opened their eyes to see a big space between them.

"luz?"

suddenly, the door busts open followed by a war cry. before they know it, boscha and amity was pounced by their children with their wife walking inside the bedroom with a smile on her face.

"ow.." amity mutters "good morning, mommy!" olenor greeted as they lift their head up. the blight softly smiles, she slowly sat up and hugged her child "good morning too, sweetheart."

"mama! mama! wake up!" hephorus and azura said in unison in front of boscha's face whom stuffed her hands into their faces and made a weird noise. "alright, you little twits. i'm up." she said and ruffled her kids' heads.

both witches looked at luz who's trying to hold her laugh. "you planned this, didn't you?" boscha asked and luz giggles. "perhaps."

"oh, mami definitely did mama! she said it's our secret!" hephorus snitched all of them and himself. "you idiot! mami said to not tell them!" azura scolded her brother as she slapped his arm making him awkwardly giggle. "oops."

luz endearingly shook her head "it's okay, kids. breakfast's ready." she said and all of them cheered in delight as they got out of bed, heading for the kitchen. "thought you could trick us huh." amity smirked as she stood up to walk towards luz with boscha going behind.

"it's a worth of try." luz replied, she gave her wife a good morning kiss and looked back to give boscha one as well. "so, is this what you dreamed of?" boscha asked, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"even better."


	25. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masseuse amity x client luz
> 
> requested smut

_ring._

with the sound of front door ring of another customer going inside, amity didn't paid much mind about it as she lounged in the vacant area with her other colleagues. she took a bite out of her granola bar with annoyance as she forgot to bring her lunch.

"hey, amity. seems like you're called." one of her colleagues said, snapping the blight out of her daze. amity nods, she finished her bar and fixed herself before heading out to the front desk.

what she saw is something she didn't expect.

"luz?" the noceda turned her head from the front desk to look at amity, a smile came to her face. "amity! what a pleasant surprise." luz said, amity's cheek turned rosy before looking at the person behind the desk.

"right. amity would be the one taking care of you, miss noceda. is there any thing else you wanted to add?" the person asked, luz didn't need to look at the options as there's already an answer in her head now that she knows amity is gonna be her masseuse.

"how bout a happy ending?" amity's cheeks really turned beet red when she heard that come out of luz. _is this for real? jesus fucking christ!_ amity screamed inside her head.

"i see. then you'd have to pay extra." luz opened her wallet and slapped the cash to the counter to take, "thank you. please enjoy." they said and motioned amity to take luz to one of the empty rooms.

"c- come with me." amity said, she turned around and stiffly leads the way while luz follows behind her, looking at everything till they reached the farthest room of the building. amity opened the door, lets luz enter first so she can lock the door.

"i never done this before. what should i do first?" luz asked, leaning back against the platform she's going to lie on. "um.. j- just take off your clothes and lie on your stomach there." amity said, she turned around and started to do the mandatory things before the real thing happens.

as amity turned around, she felt her thing quickly rise under her uniform as she saw luz's nude back in display with the towel covering her ass while her other side is facing the platform.

she took a deep breath in _just calm down, blight. happy ending won't be in a few minutes. just don't think about._ she said to herself as she walks over to luz, seeing her smooth tanned skin under the mellow lighting.

"i'll.. i'll start, okay?" luz replied with a hum, amity brought her hands down to her back, smoothly dragging her thumb down to relax whatever is tensed in her. amity squeezed her eyes tightly as she heard a groan of sorts from luz.

_this is harder if you're massaging your fucking crush and is gonna end with a ha- god has forsaken me._

amity continues as if nothing happened, she moved her hands up to luz's shoulders. "hm. what did you use? it smells really good." luz said, striking up a conversation. "um.. it's a company special. i can get you one if you want." amity replied, she hears luz hums once again. "that sounds nice."

then, amity's hands went up to luz's head "take a deep breath." she instructed which the noceda followed before amity easily cracked her neck which made her emit a that sounded like a moan and amity felt her thing twitch in hearing it.

"damn, you're pretty good." luz complimented, amity gulped and continued. "thanks.. you're really tense here." she said, pushing down just above the towel and another crack is heard followed a noise that makes it harder and harder for amity to pull herself together.

"yeah. work's been hectic. it was good that willow suggested for me to come here." _that explains it. willow knows i work her._ amity said in her head. she looked down at her uniform to see a really evident tent.

_fuck. when's the happy ending?_

\-----

amity doesn't know how many minutes has already passed but she blacked out for a moment and the next thing she knows, she's fingering luz under the towel.

"amity.." she heard her name escape the noceda's lips which really drove her to the ledge. she can't take it anymore. "luz.. i can't hold it anymore." amity pulled her finger out, tore the towel off her plump ass as she unbuckled her pants to whip her tortured cock out and got onto luz.

"is it happy ending?" luz asked as she lifts her head to look at the blight. "a happy ending that should've happened years ago." amity replied, she rubbed her dick before slowly pushing it inside luz as she hears her moan.

amity bit her lip tightly as she slipped all of her inside her crush, the one she's been dreaming of fucking someday now it's finally happening. she gripped the ends of the platform as all of her is inside luz.

none of them did anything for a few second, amity leaned down close to luz's ear. "are you okay?" she asked and she nods. "please.." luz raised her ass up for amity which made her turn as a tomato, she slowly pulled back before going back in. watching luz jolt forward.

amity started thrusting into luz, she closed her eyes as she savors the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around her. if she knew luz was this good, she should've gone this years ago. "ah.. fuck, luz. you're so tight." amity whispers as she's not allowed to have too much fun here.

luz has her mouth agar as moans escaped her lips. she never thought that amity would be this good. "amity.. more!" amity clasped her hand in luz's mouth and sped up her pace. "be quiet." she whispered to the noceda's ear. she nodded and amity slowly pulled her hand off.

she hung her head low as she lets out stifled moans, trying to bite her tongue if she's being too loud. the platform they're own started creaking from their rapid fucking but they can't get off now. amity can feel herself coming.

in one final thrust, luz's body arched as she finally came while amity is holding it. she pulled out of luz and came on the wall as she doesn't wanna splatter her seeds on luz's back. both panted heavily, luz rested her head onto the platform and felt amity get off.

luz slowly raised herself and sat down on the platform, a little dazed from climaxing but fine. "that was the best happy ending. ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're worried that the scenarios you've been sending aren't gonna be written. don't be because i'll be making all of it till i reached the limit.
> 
> goodnight or morning you horny bitches!


	26. Long Live Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evil dom luz x sub amity
> 
> requested smut

_BANG_

"fall back! fall- aaahhh!!"

amity squeezed her eyes tightly, she clenched her fists tightly as she stood in front of the closed golden doors. she took a deep breath in, placed her hands onto it's cold exterior before opened her eyes, revealing a determined look as she swung the doors open.

"well, thought you weren't gonna come and was gonna leave them with me." she said as she sat on her throne with a leg crossed while holding a staff that once belonging to belos who's head is under her heel.

amity walked up to the throne, her eyes gazing at the twins helping willow and gus up the floor as they tried to revert luz back to her normal self but she's far too gone.

"get out of here. i'll deal with her." amity whispered to the others, "mittens.. she's more powerful with that staff. we couldn't even land a scratch." emira said but amity can't just leave luz without her even trying.

"just go." she persists and continued to walk towards the throne, keeping her eyes on luz who's eyes are no longer hazel. it's shifting to many colors before settling down to red as a grin rose in her lips.

as the twins got willow and gus out of the emperor's throne. luz placed her elbow onto the armrest and nested her chin in her palm "you know, ames. i was starting to like you and thought you'd been swooned by how powerful i am now." luz said, standing up as she kicked belos' head, letting it tumble down the small stairs.

amity averted her eyes off the decapitated head "you already were luz. a really remarkable human the boiling isles has ever seen. but now, you're just evil." she said and luz chuckles "isn't that the same thing?"

then, amity summoned her abomination and sent it to attack luz whom fluidly spun her staff which splited the abomination in half, she slammed the bottom of the staff onto it's head before it could even regenerate back.

amity clicked her tongue, she made a bunch of glyph as she avoids luz's swings. soon enough, she was surrounded by the blight's spell circles that ignited into pink balled flames before amity sent it towards luz. she watched as the fires engulfed the human, thinking this is over but she saw the flames started to swirl like a fan.

then, a hole opened to reveal luz behind it with a massive smirk on her face. amity's eyes widens as she knows what happens next. amity was about to run but luz sent the wave of flames towards her, hitting her directly.

amity was slammed onto the wall, making a huge crater. she hisses in pain as she slowly slides down to the floor with her body smoking and clothes reducing to ashes. luz walked towards her and knelt down in front of amity, tapping her staff to disappear as she cupped her cheek to look up at her.

"you came from one of the most prestigious and powerful line of witches, ames. if you come with me, you, we will be the most powerful couple across the boiling isles and rid the damage belos did." luz said, she looked down at amity's clothes now fully gone, revealing her well developed body.

"beside, don't you want to be with me?" luz started to lean in close to amity who's still dazed from her own attack. she looked down at the noceda's lips that's getting closer and closer, she always wondered how that would feel like against hers. "i don't know anymore, luz.. you've changed.." amity whispered.

"everybody does, amity. wouldn't you as well?" as their lips finally met, amity couldn't help but melt in an instant, she kissed back much to the human's favor.

when they pulled away, luz trailed her finger down on amity's soot covered body "and scoop." she swiftly lifts the blight off the floor with her arms wrapped her neck as her cheeks turned rosy.

luz went back to the throne, gently settled amity down on the once warm throne as she hovered on top of her. "do you like it? sitting upon a throne? i can get you one, _my empress._ " luz asked, she started placing soft kisses on her neck while she groped her tits.

"e- empress?" luz hums in affirmation "you and me would rule." she said. hearing whimpers escape amity's lips as she continues to grope her boobs, "what do you say? ruling alone isn't much fun, you know." luz said, she pushed her hips in between amity's legs, grinding herself onto the witch's pussy making her whine.

"come on, blight." luz persisted, she brought her pants down to pull her hard cock out and rubbed it against the witch's wet clit, letting out a stifled moan. "a future with me. don't you want it?" she asked, she stared deeply into amity's golden hues that always seem to shine whenever it laid on her.

amity bit her lip as she looked down at the noceda's dick against her, she felt a calloused hand on her cheek which made her look up once again to see the red glow slowly fading to remind that luz is still in there behind a wall of flagitious.

"i just.. i just want you, luz.. i don't care about any of this, just you." amity said, placing her hand onto luz's cheek. she watched her expression soften at that but the red came back. "i do too, amity. all of this and you're going to be with me through it all." she said with a growl before shoving inside amity, making her scream.

luz sighs in bliss, she started to move her lips as she watched amity's body quiver under her which made her grow cocky. "ah, fuck yes.." she groans. she leaned down to bury her face in amity's neck as her moans echoed throughout the emperor's castle. letting the boiling isles know that the all powerful amity blight is nothing against the new emperor.

amity coiled her arms up to luz's neck, she rolled her head back as the pleasure is nothing like she ever felt before. she loves it. "luz! ah.. please!!" she moans, clinging into the human tightly like she doesn't want to lose her. "please what?" luz asked, lifting her head up to look at the blight. watching her face contort into pure bliss.

"please what, darling? you can tell me."

"i.. aaahh!!" amity tried to talk but luz increased her pace making her tremble, she kept her eyes on the noceda who's staring at her like a predator. "i love you! oh titan!!" she muses.

unbeknownst to the blight, a sigil appeared in the back of her neck similar to luz's.

she bit amity's neck to mark her while her hips aren't faltering as she's drawing closer to climax. luz pulled away to see the love bite turning red with her teeth marks visible, she wipe the remaining saliva off and chuckles. "i love you too and you'll carry my heirs, amity and we'll be a family." she whispers as she nipped amity's pointed ears.

"do you want that?"

amity nods her head "yes! please, come inside me luz!!" she begs and luz loves it. 

"ahh! fuck amity!!" luz finally came inside amity making her squeal and arch her back as she came at the same time. the blight shivers at the feeling of the emperor's seeds filling her up and mixing to her own cum.

she panted heavily and turns her head to the side as she catches her breath while luz calms down from her high before pulling out. watching her cum ooze out of amity is a favorite sight for the emperor.

"that's a good girl." luz kissed amity's cheeks, she softly carried her up so she can sit down on her throne while amity sat on her lap as she slowly rubbed her silky thighs.

"you're going to be a great empress." luz said, she cupped the witch's cup to see her blissed out expression. "you can rest, love. tomorrow is when the boiling isles welcomes a new era,"

the emperor softly kissed amity's cheeks before letting her rest on her chest while luz stares at the wide throne room as many plans circulated in her mind. plans for a better future than what belos envisioned. 

"with us in the forefront."


	27. In Royal Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emperor luz x servant amity
> 
> requested smut

"luz, i think it's time for you to get a empress to have heirs with." eda said, looking up to the bored emperor sitting in her throne. luz lets out a deep sigh as she slumped down the throne.

"i know, eda but i just don't know." luz said. eda rose a brow "what do you mean? there's literally an array of people you could marry."

luz groans, she brought her hands up to her face "yeah but i just don't want a random person. i need someone who could be by my side, someone i love." she explains as her mind started to linger and travel off the throne room.

eda hums about that, she turned her gaze towards the closed doors before an idea occurred. "what about that amity girl?" she suggested. luz slowly took her hands off her face to look at her advisor. "what about amity?"

"oh you know. the girl likes you and you like her, then the possibility of.." eda made a hand gesture which made luz's face blew up in red. "eda!"

"what? jesus, you're already old enough to know that!"

"amity is just my friend, okay! _just_ a friend." luz said, she leaned back to the throne as she sighed deeply. she and amity has been friends since childhood, she's a child of two servants for luz's kingdom. she always sees amity as a friend, she doesn't know what changed.

maybe puberty? it's always the source of one's misfortunes. after luz isn't so innocent anymore since eda gave the _talk_ and she read too much romantic novels.

she's been seeing amity in different ways whenever they're together, alone and luz wants to get away from her till she figures out what the hell's been happening to her internally but amity's been the one avoiding.

"uh huh. yeah, sure just a friend. whatever you say, kid." eda said, clearly seeing that luz is denial of her feelings or is just overwhelmed. either way, she knows those two won't be getting anywhere if something happens.

luz scoffs "come on, eda. you know she's my best friend. it's not like i'd stay up all night thinking about her because i like her." she said with certainty.

\-----

she was wrong.

luz laid like a plank on her bed with all of the lights in the room extinguished and the small amount of moonlight is only thing that illuminates the night.

"this is ridiculous. i don't actually like, amity right?" luz said as she sat up, talking to herself since it seems to help. "i mean, her eyes are really pretty, her skin and hair's super soft then her lips.. her smile's amazing and-" luz's eyes widens as she caught herself rambling about the blight which made her cheek grow warm.

"oh my god.." she brought her hand onto her forehead as she's really into amity. _smitten_ for her. it's astonishing. she slowly looked down to see her junk is alive under her sleeping robe tonight which made her groan as this wasn't hard before..

before she started thinking of amity.

"just one and i'll go back to sleep." luz said to herself, she lifts her robe up to reveal her hard cock against the moonlight. "if i can sleep at all." she grasped it and started rubbing herself while her mind automatically goes to amity.

luz leaned back to the wall as she dreams of amity below her, getting to feel her insides as she squeezes around her tightly. "oh fuck.. ames." she whispers. then, a new dream came on now with amity licking her dick before taking it inside her mouth. it feels so good.

"ahh.. oh gods.. amity, i love you!"

"i love you too, luz."

then, luz jumped when she heard a reply. she brought herself back to reality to see the real amity sucking on her. she looked at the door that is slightly agar, she didn't even notice her come in.

"w- wait, how- what are you.." luz pushed amity's head off her phallus much both of their dismay but luz has to find out what happened first. amity looked up to her emperor with lust clouding her golden hues. "what's wrong? isn't this what you were dreaming of?" she asked.

amity couldn't sleep as well, she wandered around the castle with her libido rising till she found herself in front of luz's bedroom door. she eavesdropped, heard the things luz has been saying and her moans. the blight just couldn't take it anymore and just sneaked inside the bedroom without notice to get a taste of the emperor.

"w- well. i mean.. yeah but why are you here?" luz replied. amity drew closer to her, placing her hand onto her cheeks to caress it "i don't know what's been happening to me luz. i'm.. craving, desiring. i just.." amity started breathing heavily as she stammers, trailing off.

luz's expression softens, she pulled the blight towards her to hug her. "shh.. it's okay. i feel the same too." she whispers as she gently pat amity's head. "really?" amity looks up to the noceda whom slowly nods.

"i want you, amity and i love you as well. i was afraid that you'd.. you were avoiding me and i thought i did something wrong to make you hate me." amity frowns at that "hate you? gods, that's impossible for you to make me hate you." she said.

luz is relieved "so.." she started thinking about it before coming to a conclusion "we've been avoiding each other because.. we like each other?" amity shrugged her shoulders "if you say it like that, it's alot funnier." 

both of them snickered but it slowly died down as they stared into one another's hues, telling unspoken things that they're the one whom only understood as their space is slowly disappearing till their lips finally met.

an explosion of many things happened between them. a wave of passion washed over them as their once bottled feelings erupted to finally be told. luz tilts her head to deepen the kiss while amity's hand snakes back to her cock, slowly rubbing it making the noceda softly moan in the kiss.

pulling away, luz was the first to take off her night robe followed by amity, they threw their clothes to the ground before leaning in for another kiss but it's a quick one as amity bent down to finish what she started.

amity started down and rolled her tongue up to the top, suckling the tip before taking her once again. "ah!" luz moans as she pushed her head back and held the blight's hair, she looked down to watch her bob her head up and down while her gaze is seductive.

"oh amity.." amity's tongue swirled around luz's girth, she knows the noceda is big but she grew exponentially than anticipated. she's glad that her gag reflex isn't triggering as she sucks luz off.

then, the blight felt the grip on her hair tighten and she saw slowly pulled out by luz. the emperor wiped amity's drool off the side her mouth before gently pushing her down to the pillows while luz got in between her legs.

"is it weird that i always fantasised on tasting you?" luz asked as she rubbed her cheek onto amity's smooth legs. "not really. your bulge is always evident whenever you have fencing practices." amity replied, softly giggling which made the noceda embarrassed.

"yeah... that was kinda awkward." she mutters but amity shook her head "it was hot."

luz grins, she bent down and saw amity's wet pussy, taking a sniff of her musk which made the blight whine. "why? what's wrong?" luz asked, immediately alert if she hurt amity even though they haven't started the real thing yet.

"no.. it's nothing, just.. don't sniff it." amity said as she averts her gaze. luz blinked before warmly smiling, she gave the blight a kiss of reassurance and one on her nose. "don't worry, love. i'm the only one you can have you, you don't have to be ashamed." she said and saw amity softly smile at that.

"you trust me?"

"of course i do."

luz went back down to amity's pussy, she stuck out her tongue and dragged it along her clit making amity squeal but she clasped her hand to her mouth. "hey hey, let me hear you. this is special." luz said, taking amity's hand off.

the emperor licked amity's clit once again, seeing her thighs twitch before continuing. she lapped the blight's nectar as she's slowly growing addicted to the taste. amity gripped luz's hair, pulling her closer as lewd moans escaped her lips.

"aah! nghm.. ha..ah.. fuck-" amity looked down to see luz is staring at her with her half lid eyes while her tongue does wonders. "luz!" she moaned her emperor's name as she slightly arched her back.

suddenly, luz abruptly pulled away. her cock is dripping of precum as she had enough foreplay, she got on top of amity with her arms placed on their sides of her body while the blight's legs are loosely wrapped around her waist.

"i can't take it anymore, ames. i need you.. so bad.." luz said as she pressed her forehead onto amity's while she rubs member against her wet clit making amity quiver. "please, luz. i love you so much." she mutters, she kissed luz once again as she held her tensed arms.

"i love you too." luz replied when they pulled away only for a second before continuing, their tongues dancing with each other while she slowly push her dick inside amity whom lets out a muffled moan as she feels her insides stretch for luz.

as they pull away, luz bit her lip as she can feel how tight amity is till her everything is in. both of them lightly panted, luz didn't move and waited for amity to get used to her size before giving an affirming nod.

luz slowly slides herself out before going back inside making amity moan, she continued in that pace before speeding it up which really made amity let out her voice as she gripped luz's arms tightly.

"oh gods.. luz!" she felt luz's face against her neck placing softly kisses while her hips now slams into her. "ahg.. amity, you're feel so- ah.. good!" luz moans as well, neither of them holding back as they've been praying for this night to come for them.

there's no clouds blocking the moon now, letting it's light shine down on the couple to give them more light to see each other. see their obscenity and they love it.

luz's arms lost it's strength as the euphoria is taking it's toll, she dropped herself onto amity but not her full weight while her hips didn't stop, not even a second. amity closed her eyes tightly as she embraced luz, her nails clawing her back which made hiss but she doesn't mind.

"ames- ames i'm close.." luz grunts, she pulled herself up and looked down at her lover's tiddies madly bouncing at every thrust, they didn't even notice that the bed was creaking as well. luz leaned down to suck one of amity's nipples, her teeth playing with it which made amity grip her hair.

"aahh! luz, please kiss me!" amity said, luz pulled away with a pop and the blight cupped both of her cheeks before slamming her lips against her. as they pulled away, they both of looked down at each other their eyes half lid as they're lost into one another.

then, amity finally reached her climax as she arched her back once again. luz clenched her teeth tightly as she can feel her climax as well but she swiftly pulled out and ejaculated on amity's stomach. letting her hot seeds spew on her front and some almost got her to face.

both panted heavily before luz dropped down beside amity, she pulled the blight closer to spoon her as they both calm down from their high. "was i too rough?" luz asked as she smoothly trailed her thumb on amity's ear.

"no. i loved it." amity replied, she nuzzled up to luz's neck as she started to doze off while the noceda hums her a lulling tune.

\-----

a few weeks went by after amity was taken to be the emperor's wife. everyone in the town was thrilled for the emperor while the others are rather jealous about amity and some wanted her which luz has been seeing alot of.

now, amity is in the market. buying the items the cook trusted her in getting for tonight's dinner while thinking of what she should get for her girlfriend and soon to be wife.

peacefully picking a ripe tomato before placing it in her basket, she paid the vendor and looked down at the small parchment that has the things she needs to buy before heading back.

as the blight was about to exit the market to head home, she was suddenly blocked by some people. they circled around her. "can i help you?" amity asked while her hand slowly reached for her hidden dagger if shit hits the fan.

"yeah, actually miss blight. you seen, we've been together-"

"we weren't a thing. i don't even a thing, you bastard." amity spat, she saw the person twitch at that response. they rolled their eyes and roughly grabbed amity's arm to pull her closer to them "let me go, fucktard!" she tried to pull her arm back but the person held her tightly.

"listen, you can't suddenly be the emperor's fiance and leave us bachelors to dust, blight. come on, give us a chance." amity sheepishly laughed at that as she never heard such bullshit before in her life.

"luz is far bigger than you twits combined." amity said, her tone turning sultry for a moment before returning to normal "now let me go at once!"

then, multiple gasps are heard behind the person that is followed by a sword unsheathing and the blade shined beside the person's face making them slowly look at it.

"what she said unless you want me to perform a public decapitation." luz warned as her gaze resembles her predecessor and it's not a good sign. "i'm giving you five seconds to let my lover go and get out of my sight." she snarled, she watched the person finally lets go of amity's arm and quickly ran out of the scene with their lankies begging for forgiveness while running.

amity sighs, she rubbed her arm and looked at luz whom sheathed her sword back the scabbard. "think you went a little overboard." she said but luz shook her head. "papa would've done the same but he won't hesitate on piercing that guy's throat." she said as she draped her arm on amity's shoulder.

they started to head to the castle, not minding the curious eyes on them as they walk down the plaza. "what are you doing out here, anyways?" amity stared up at luz's face, waiting for an answer. "i was buying stuff." luz replied rather vaguely which made amity suspicious but she'll know later.

amity was serving the royal family their dinner since this is one of those times that luz's parents are here. she bowed and was about to leave but luz caught her wrist, "eat with us." she whispered.

the blight was surprised at the offer, she slightly shook her head as this table is only reserved to the royal family but luz beckoned her till she gave in and sat down beside luz.

neither camila or luz's father seemed to mind as they shared a toast to amity whom timidly returned it. luz offered the blight a plate full of food which she couldn't really decline on.

while the nocedas and amity ate in peace. luz's father finally spoke up "so, when are you two getting married?" he asked which made the two almost choke on their food. "pa!" luz said, her cheeks heating. amity looked down as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"well.. someday but not now." luz replied, drinking her water to swallow her food. "someday? are you finally together?" camila asked, her tone intrigued.

amity slowly nods "yes, mami. me and amity are a couple." luz said, holding her lover's hand under the table. feeling amity squeezed it tightly as she's partially afraid of what her parents will say next.

"huzzah! the day has arrived!" luz's father said as he raised his arms in the air in a sort of celebration. "wait wait, you two know? why did you tell me?" luz asked, baffled. amity's grip loosened as she's relieved that their reactions are positive.

camila nods with softly smiling "it wouldn't be fair if we told you beforehand. it took awhile but it's worth it to see you happy with amity, mija." she said. both luz and amity looked at each other, giving each other endearing smiles as they didn't have to worry keeping this relationship in the closet. 

then, amity stood up from her chair to bow down in front of camila and luz's dad. "thank you, my queen. king." she said. camila shook her head "please, my dear. no need for formalities anymore. you're family now." she said, motioning for amity to sit back down.

"also, when are you giving me grandchildren, luz?" luz's father asked as he took a bite of his dinner.

"papa!"


	28. Proud but Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -alternate route of 'bad timing, splendid' and continuation-
> 
> requested smut & fluff

"thanks for letting me stay for a week, luz." amity said as she stood by the door of the attic with her pajamas on, luz smiles and waved her hand in dismiss. "it's cool. kinda glad to have another sleeping buddy than king." she replied.

the human's room is lit by multiple orbs of light that floated up into the ceiling and some are popping itself making glitter rain down for a moment before disappearing.

"i don't get why i have to sleep downstairs!" king complained, crossing his little arms while he held his blankie. "you can sleep anywhere though." luz said as she rose a brow. the little demon said nothing and left with a huff, he'll forget about it in the morning.

both girls looked at each other before giggling at the demon's nature, amity walked inside the room, closing the door behind and contemplated if she should lock it or not. _does luz lock her door? i mean, it's just me and her here.. i don't want the owl lady and king to disturb us.._ amity thought in her head, without any further stalling, she quietly locked the door.

amity turned around to see luz in her sleeping attire. she has a grey spaghetti strap shirt, purple stared shorts and a pair of socks. she seemed under dressed for the cold night but she isn't if she has someone to hug.

the blight's cheek slowly swelled as her eyes travelled down to luz's shorts, she's sitting in a butterfly position with her _thing_ making an faint outline.

amity shook her head, she can feel her omega whimper- _begging_ for the alpha in front of her but they're not a thing. luz doesn't know the feelings that's swelling up inside her, growing bigger and.. _bigger._

 _fucking hell! get a grip, blight! don't make this weird!!_ amity screamed in her head as she timidly walked towards luz's and her sleeping bag connected, it's really just enough for two people to sleep in.

as amity pulled the covers over her body, she looked at luz who's sitting up while staring at her with a small smile on her face. "luz?" amity snapped the noceda out of her daze, she dropped down to the sleeping bag and pulled her own side of the covers.

"goodnight, ames! sleep tight and literally don't let the bed bugs bite!" luz said, turning her back on amity while she feels her cheeks heat up. she didn't realise that she was staring at the blight, it's just... amity looked really pretty with her hair down.

it's not common to see her hair down as well with her roots growing back. luz hopes amity lets it. she wants to see her original hair color.

meanwhile, amity stared at luz's curly brown locks that has strips of dark purple. thinking she dyed it out of curiosity or rebellion. nonetheless, it looks good on her. amity slowly reached for luz's hair, only a graze.

just one.

as amity's finger is only mere inches away, she clenched her fists and pulled back. she looked up to the ceiling to see the lights grew fewer, she watched till there's only one orb left before it finally popped. leaving them in the darkness, well, not really as there's the moonlight shining through the window.

amity gripped her shirt near her heart, she can hear her heart drumming against her chest as she stares at luz's sleeping form. she doesn't have a chance, does she? just by the thought of she and luz not getting together hurts her, she turned her body around and hugged herself to sleep while her head makes up scenarios she wants to have with luz.

knowing none of it will happen.

quietly grunting and low growles emitting from her throat, luz can feel her body grow hotter and hotter by the minute. _fuck, why now?!_ luz shouted in her head as this is not a good time to be in rut, especially in a sleepover!

luz slowly looked down to see her nipples being see through her shirt and her dick hardening. she thought of amity that could help her, she's an omega after all and if she just- no!

no no no. luz isn't gonna do that to amity. she isn't going to take advantage to her friend.. _her crush._ no, that won't happen.

she just has to deal with it on her own. as per usual but she can't jack off here while amity sleeps.

luz slowly turned around to see amity's back facing, she watched her body rise and fall as she breaths and her scent wafted the air which is intoxicating. luz extended her hand to amity, aiming to hold her hips, pull her pajama pants down to fuck her while she sleeps-

"god... stop thinking like that!" luz cursed at herself, she pulled her hand back to knock on her head which shook her brain a little and sighing. luz has to get out of here before she does something she'll regret in the morning, she slipped the covers off her and was about to stand up but she gasped when she felt amity's arm rest dangerously close to her bulge as she groans in her sleep.

luz looked over to the blight, her body is slightly tilted now and her eyes still closed. she looked down to the witch's arm, she wanted to move it but she felt it grow heavy like it's ordering her to lay back down which she slowly did.

with no where to go, luz doesn't have a choice. she pulled her shorts down just enough to get her cock out and start rubbing, luz squeezed her eyes closed as light moans and groans escaped her lips. her mind immediately thought of amity which fuelled her more.

luz remembers the time of grudgby, seeing the sweat roll the sides of amity's face, her power and suave in the field makes want the human to submit to the blight. the noceda rubbed her tip, feeling the precum ooze out and used it as lube.

she didn't realise the body beside her is slowly moving towards her.

the immediate scent of rut hits amity, she can't sleep and smelling it makes it hard for amity to sleep. her cheeks turned flustered as she knows what this means and she started to think if luz would take the initiative or would be hesitant.

either way, it makes amity horny.

it's hard to determine what kind of alpha luz is since she was only placed as an alpha a year ago.

she's not abrasive as boscha but can be in certain times while she's gentle and soft like willow.

luz is in the middle and couldn't decide where she wants to be. she's her own version of an alpha. it leaves amity hooked.

amity hear slow shuffling behind her and luz whispering "god... stop thinking like that!" then, she sensed that the alpha is trying to leave, she threw her arm back which resulted with a gasp. amity kept her eyes closed as she doesn't want to be suspicious.

the blight waited for awhile till luz laid back down to the sleeping bag, then, the omega inside her started to go crazy as the scent grew stronger behind her and lewd noises are heard. amity bit her lip as she listens it to, she can feel herself pulsing down there. she wants the alpha so _bad._

amity took the risk. she moved her body closer to luz till she felt the human up against her, she tries not shiver as she feels luz's hot breath against her nape and she pulled amity's arm off her when she drew closer to her.

luz can't take it anymore. she wants to breed, claim, fuck the perfect omega next to her. she doesn't know when an opportunity like this would sprout out but she can't waste this.

the alpha gripped the omega's hips and pushed herself against her clothed ass, luz groans and amity's blush worsens she hears. it's hard not to push back and just take off her clothes for the alpha to claim her, she has to put on a facade she's asleep.

luz looked down to her dick that's rubbing against the blight's ass, "you feel nice.. i'm scared if i should.." luz mutters as she smoothly trailed her hand all around amity's waist, thighs and ass.

 _yes please just.. fuck me.._ amity said in her head as she clenched her hands tightly. just begging for luz to just do it.

then luz slipped her thumb under the rim of her pants and underwear before slowly pulling it down to reveal her cute, plump ass.

"i'm sorry." luz whispers as she aligned herself to amity's hole, softly moaning when she felt her wet pussy against her tip and slowly pushed herself inside the witch till there's nothing left.

luz gripped amity's hips tightly as she shudders at the feeling of her wrapped around her cock. amity bit her finger, silencing herself as her pussy savors the feeling of the alpha inside her.

the alpha slowly pulled out only to slam back in, amity is threatening to just shove her whole fist in her mouth as she doesn't want luz to know she's awake. "oh fuck.. you feel so good, ames." luz whispers and continued her thrusts while she buried her face in amity's hair, sniffing her.

as much as luz wants to mark her, she already did enough damage down there. luz slowly sat up a little to get some angle before letting her inner alpha take control as this is the omega the alpha's been wanting to have.

"aah! shit.. i'm so sorry.." luz apologised once again as she thinks she's taking advantage of amity, tipping herself in a territory she desperately doesn't want to go to but she is. fucking her sleeping best friend.

but in reality, amity's eyes attempts on rolling back as she likes this- loves this if it's luz only.

luz raised amity's leg up to grant more access and she bit her lip as this is too fucking good, it's hard to not rut now. "i'm close.. i can't- i can't do it inside..." she mutters, resting her head onto amity's back.

 _no please! oh dear titan, i want it!!_ amity screamed inside her head, begging for her alpha's knot.

biting her lip, luz fought herself in raising amity's ass fully and risk waking her up (which she is) but she does wonder. luz is practically ramming into her but she hasn't made any sound or movement that isn't caused luz. she just thinks the witch is a heavy sleeper. a _really_ heavy one.

then, luz can feel her rut coming closer. she wants to pull out and come on her own accord but she's far too deep into this, she just can't get enough. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." luz repeated as drawing near.

amity happily squeals inside as luz is going to rut in her, when she hears the alpha's pleads, she just wants to turn and assure her that she's not doing anything bad in this and she loves it.

"ah.. ah... ah- amity!" luz was about to come but her mind was suddenly pulled out of the gutter when she heard;

"YES!!!"

"a- you- what.." luz was lost for words, she watched amity slowly turn to reveal that she's been awake for some time now which relieved some part of her but a new worry arose.

"hi, alpha." amity said, her tone sultry as she stared up luz who's eyes are wide like dinner plates.

"why- what is.." amity pushed herself back making luz shut up. "stop talking and finish what you've started." she said, a little demanding but her omega is still in her knees for the alpha whom reverted back to her beast.

 _"so, you've been awake for awhile huh?"_ luz asked, her tone sultry and low as she slammed her hips once into the omega making her scream. "yes, alpha.." she replied, she felt herself get lift off the sleeping bag and stood in all fours while luz thrusts into her, not holding back after finding that out.

 _"you naughty, blight. here i thought i was risking our friendship for a stupid rut, you actually have a knack of being fucked asleep, do you?"_ luz leaned down onto the omega's back, cupping amity's cheeks to make her look at her. "yes- aaah! yes, alpha!" amity repeated her response.

then, luz leaned in to kiss amity who was surprised and quickly kissed back as she gave her first kiss to the alpha she wanted. "i love you, luz! so much, please- i want your knot!" amity begged as they pulled away, her upper body lost it's strength while luz steadily held her ass high as she can feel her rut coming back on.

"i love you too, ames!" luz replied, she rolled her head back and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. "you said you want my knot?" amity nods at that, she tried to lift herself up but luz gently pushed her down as her hand slowly snaked up to her hair, gripping it.

"so badly too." luz chuckles then a growl loudly emitted from her throat, she shoved her cock deeply one last time before she finally came inside amity making her let out a long dragged out moan as she's tied to luz now.

amity hums in bliss at the feeling of her alpha's cum swirling inside, fermenting her. luz panted heavily, she slowly laid both of them back down to the bags and luz spooned amity as she kept her dick inside.

"feel good?" luz asked and amity nods. "thank you." she said, slightly turning her head to face the noceda who's rising a brow. "for what?"

"for choosing me. i really love you since, you know." luz softly smiles at that, she placed a loving kiss on the witch's lips and hugged herself tightly making her lightly giggle.

"i'm happy."

\-----

as the morning rises, luz was first to wake up since the sunlight is hitting her face directly. she softly groans and her hips suddenly felt numb when she tries to move, she looked down to see she's still inside amity who's peacefully sleeping beside her.

luz carefully pulled her sheathed cock out and slipped her arm off amity's head. she stretched her arms over her head as she yawned, she placed a soft kiss on amity's head before standing up as she stuffed her dick inside her shorts.

heading down for the kitchen, luz saw eda and king already awake with a tired scowl on their faces. "good morning, guys." luz greeted as she opens the fridge to get something to drink. "for you that is." king said, huffing.

"did you have fun last night, kid?" eda asked, luz froze from that question, she slowly closed the fridge door and slowly turning around to face eda and king who has their arms crossed at her.

"say, eda. did you hear something _loud_ and you just wanna kill it to shut up but couldn't?" king asked, keeping his eyes at luz.

eda nods "yeah, king. i think we all did. did you hear it as well, kid or were you too _busy inside_ your room?" the clawthorne and the king are really highlighting certain word and all of it is backing luz to a corner.

"i don't know if she did, eda. maybe i think she's too caught up in fucking the blight that you forgot you have roommates who's trying to sleep!" king finally blew up. he stood up from the counter while holding his sleeping buddy as he extended out his arms to express his frustration that his beauty sleep is ruined.

a king must look good and fresh ruling after all.

luz hung her head low as she didn't realise she and amity was being too loud. "i'm sorry." she said, gripping the ends of her shirt. eda sighs deeply, she settled her mug down and walked up to the human.

"i know it's hard to control yourself when there's an omega and you're in a rut. i've been there and goddamnit kid, you did me proud on knocking up the blight!" eda looped her arm around luz's neck, headlocking her head as she started to noogie her.

luz laughed as she tried to pry herself off the witch's hold. "you are? i thought you'd be mad of losing my virginity and being too loud?" she asked.

"ah, who gives a damn about your virginity if you enjoyed losing it." eda said, waving her hand in dismiss. "but yes, we're mad about you being too loud. you're doing deliveries for three months."

"deal!"


	29. This is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex worker amity x virgin luz
> 
> requested smut

"hey, noceda!" luz bit the inside of her mouth as she heard her name get called behind her while walking down the school hallway. she just wants to get home.

luz pulled her hood up and continued to walk but she felt her hood roughly pulled down followed by a heavy arm drape on her shoulder. "what do you want." she mutters, trying to pull the arm off but another one was topped on her.

"what's the rush, noceda? finally getting someone to get you laid?" they asked, placing their face uncomfortably close to luz made her cringe. "no." she said in a solid tone, she pushed them off her and started speed walking. just wanted to get far as possible from these guys.

"no? then, why don't you come with us? got drinks, people. it'd be alot of fun!" one suggested but luz ignored it and kept on going. this slowly made them aggravated. "come on! what are you, a fucking holy mary?! get yourself fucked! you're the only one who wouldn't get dicked down here!" they spat. 

"at least i'm not getting pregnant every semester like lorraine!" luz fired back as she had enough but that seemed to be the wrong move as she watched their face contort into anger.

before they could charge at luz "she's right though," all three of them stopped as they heard another voice and heels clicking against the tiled floor. then, they saw a hint of mint green in the corner of their eye which immediately gave them the idea who is it.

"amity blight." luz looked over her shoulder to see the youngest blight have her usual cold expression. "it wouldn't be too long if lorraine would rip her uterus out and have abortions." she said, nonchalantly as she walked past the two guys.

"but it's sad to think that someone is still a virgin at 18." amity gave luz a single gaze in the corner of her eye before ultimately walking past her. luz frowned at what she did, she gripped her bag straps tightly as she watched the blight get farther and farther till she's out of the campus.

amity is one of the 'tainted ones' and claimed that she lost her virginity at 14 but she wouldn't say to whom. when asked about it, she won't hesitate on shoving your ass to the locker and spit on you.

"whatever." luz grumbles and continued to head home as she's tired of this.

\-----

with the knowledge of camila would be out for awhile. luz immediately rushed upstairs towards her room, she tossed her bag to the side and plopped down onto her bed with her phone already out.

luz started to download the app that everyone's been demanding for her to get if she's not walking down the red district. she waited for a few seconds before opening it and her eyes was immediately met with exposed tits.

"oh jesus." luz dropped her phone and sat up to take a second, she placed her hands onto her face as she groans into it. she started to contemplate "what the hell am i doing? i should be downstairs playing smash, goddamnit." she mutters to herself.

"what's up with losing your virginity so soon? if i lose it now, how would they know?" luz looked back at her phone that has it's screen facing the bed, she took a deep breath in before grabbing it only to see another body part.

"ahhh??!!?" luz lets out a confused scream. she stood up and started pacing. "do i want this?! will i even enjoy it?! what if i get someone from school, then what?! aaahh!!!" she slammed her fists onto her bed making her pillows and stuffed toys jump as she screamed into it.

"why is being a virgin so hard..."

this is luz's last semester here in before she goes off to college. she has a few more months to waste as a virgin and be ridiculed for it or just have sex with a random stranger that she doesn't have any affiliation the better to stop these stupid predicament she's in.

luz raised her head to see her phone near by, still displaying the app showing it's obscenity. "fuck it." she grabbed it and endured through the many tits, pussies, asses and dicks getting flashed in her eyes as she tries to find someone at her age and call the fbi if they're passed 30 when they come here.

then, luz's thumb stopped at one profile with a username just _AB_ and doesn't have a profile pic. she tapped the name which took her to their gallery, it has few pictures showing off their.. rather large cock with it's red tip. some pics has cum oozing out of it, some showed their tiddies and ass but not their face.

luz noticed that they just joined a few hours ago. they're fairly new.

luz hugged her pillow that's in between her legs, she can feel her core pulse as she continues to scan through their gallery. she never felt this kind of arousal while she's seeing an array of body parts till she got to this person's profile.

she checked their prises;

_video & pics = $15  
video chat = $50  
full package = $150_

"full package?" luz mutters as she read the last part, she tapped it to see what it meant. it said the person is going to come in the house or wherever you are and have sex, full touching, full insertion, full package.

"oh.. oh, okay." she looked down at herself to see she's fully clinging onto the pillow, she's horny for this AB person. that's the first.

luz rushed over to her bag to take out her wallet, rimmed through her bills before taking out a precise 150. she might add another 50 as a tip. she looked down at her phone once again till finally settling to a conclusion.

"let's pop my cherry then."

\-----

luz anxiously sat in the living room, her foot relentlessly tapping the floorboards as she chews her finger. she doesn't know how this meeting would go, she would've probably set herself up in a bad situation.

should she get her mami's gun? she doesn't want to have a rapist or pedo in her house or a dead body either.

maybe she should-

_ding dong_

luz immediately sprung up from the couch, she almost lost her balance but she managed. she wants to get a weapon but doesn't want to scare off AB since it feels like she'll only have them one time.

taking a deep breath, luz confidently (but is falling apart) walked up to the front door and gripped the cold metal knob. "just calm down, luz. you don't know them, they don't know you." she twisted it and swung it open, her mantra was shattered when she saw who's on the other side.

"a- AB?"

amity's eyes widens as she sees luz inside the house, she looked down at her phone to double check if she got the right house. _burlyn avenue, owl street, 78_ and this house has the same address.

oh shit.

"luz.. what a.. what a funny coincidence that isn't really.. funny." amity said, placing her phone back to her pocket as she cracked an awkward smile which luz copied. "yeah.. y- you can come inside if you want to t- talk?" she asked, stepping aside as she points the inside of her house.

"um.." amity peered inside to see if there's anyone else but luz here "are your parents home? siblings?" luz shook her head "mami's on overtime. it'd be awhile till she gets home." she explained and amity nods, she slowly stepped inside the house.

now, they're stuck in the front door as they don't know where they should go and talk. 

"where's your room?"

"should we go to my room?"

it seems they have the same thing on their minds, both of them didn't give any eye contact before luz was the first to climb up the stairs with amity behind her.

as they got to luz's room, the noceda sat down in her bed while amity stayed near the door. leaning against the door as she crossed her arms and stared down the floor as if that grew more interesting.

there's a tense atmosphere between them and they wouldn't even take the initiative on speaking first. then, luz was the first to break the tension and say; "i didn't expect it was you."

amity chuckles "yeah and i didn't expect _iwasnotsupposedtobehere_ is you." she replied, looking up to the noceda whom sheepishly laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"why are you in this app anyways?" luz asked, curious. "money for my apartment when i go to college." amity simply replied.

"but.. aren't you rich?"

"was. my parents disowned me."

"oh... my bad." luz hisses as she shouldn't have asked.

"so, you picked full package. mind explaining that?" amity asked as she dropped her bag to the floor and started to approach luz in a predator like manner which made her slowly back up on her bed. "um.. well, i've been- i just don't wanna be a virgin anymore." luz said.

amity got to the bed and stopped when she heard it "i just don't get it what's so bad about being virgin but don't wanna be one anymore just to stop all of this bullshit." luz continued as she hung her head low, feeling that the blight might just make fun of her situation since it's so minor.

then, a scoff is heard "tell me about it. all of those assholes boasts about not being a virgin without knowing it was taken by their uncles." she sneered and luz giggles at that. "yeah, i just don't get the hate you know. i want to give my first to someone special and if i throw it away like it's nothing, then, what's the point of waiting?"

amity stares at luz's face, she never really get a good look at her since she's always in the background, overwhelmed by the crowd. she never realise how beautiful the noceda is, it makes her insides flutter.

"me too. i really didn't lose my virginity at 14." amity admits to luz who was shocked. "huh? then why'd you pose about it?"

amity sighs deeply "i just.. wanna fit in like what you're trying to do now. trying to fit into a group that really doesn't suit you. mock those who aren't like us." she said, her voice low as she looks down in shame.

"then, what are we really?"

"i don't know but.. i want to lose my virginity for real to not just fit in a stupid community. i want to think that i gave to someone special, like you said."

both of them stared at each other's eyes, seeing many things no one would bother on finding. "do you.. want me to be that person, luz? just for today?" amity asked as she slowly comes closer to luz whom didn't move back anymore.

"i suppose." then their lips finally pressed against each other, they never knew how soft it was, it was quite intoxicating. amity pushed luz back as she wanted more and luz doesn't complain, the blight started to unbuckle her pants, taking out her hard cock and started rubbing it as they continued to kiss.

as they pull away, luz looked down. it's bigger than the photos. her mouth started to drool and her core pulsed even more "do you want it?" amity asked, letting go of her cock, spreading her legs to let luz take it all in even though she's embarrassed herself.

luz looked up at amity then down at her phallus as if asking for permission before slowly bending down. she stared at the cock, almost mesmerised till she stuck out her tongue to give it a long lick.

hearing amity softly groan from that, it encouraged luz to go on. she gripped the base and took the tip first in her mouth, her tongue playing it with before slowly pushing her mouth down, accommodating to the blight's girth. luz can only take half as this is her first blow job after all.

"ah... hey, take it easy. this is a first for both us." amity said as she caresse luz's cheek whom looked up at her. luz slowly nods and started to bob her head making the blight roll her head back slightly. "oh fuck.. use your tongue." she commanded and luz obliged.

letting her tongue swirl around amity's cock, adding more to the pleasure as luz's mouth is already a work of wonder. amity gripped her hair and not to push down that might trigger her reflex "ahh.. ha, should've told me you have quite a pretty mouth." amity said then luz started speeding up which made the blight almost drop to the bed at the sudden motion.

"shit.. good girl!" luz's cheeks heated up when she heard that slip out of amity. after a few more bobs, amity finally came in luz's mouth, it surprised her but she took it all in before pull out with the blight's cum dripping out of her and fall to the bed sheets.

amity slightly panted, she combed her hair back and watched luz swallow her seeds. she grabbed the noceda's collar, pulling her closer to her and wiped the remaining cum off the side of her mouth. "i'm guessing you've watched alot of porn, huh?" she asked, smirking.

"well.. aren't we just typical horny teenagers?" luz replied, amity chuckles at that. she pulled her shirt up, grabbed one of luz's hands to place it on her tits. "since you ordered full package. you get to touch me and i get to touch you." amity said, bringing luz's shirt up to reveal her tiddies.

both of them toyed with each other's tits while their lips connected once more, this time, amity took the lead and bit onto luz's lips to grant her access. her tongue swirled around the noceda's cavern, making her lowly moan. their muscles danced with each other before pulling away.

they stared at each other's eyes for a good while before amity slowly pushed luz down onto the bed with her on top and in between her legs.

amity grinds herself into luz, making her whimper. "i'm sure you're wet enough after that foreplay." she said as she takes off luz's pants, she looked at her drenched pussy which makes her cock grow more excited. "p- please take it slow.." luz said.

"yeah." amity replied, she rubbed her dick before slowly rubbing her tip on the noceda's clit making both of them groan. the blight bit her lip as she slowly pushed her first half inside luz whom squeaked and gripped the bed sheets as she squeezed her eyes tightly.

"ah.. shit.." amity looked down at her rod going inside till she's fully in, she hung her head low as she looked down at luz's face, seeing her pained but slowly turned into pleasured expression. "can i move?: she asked and luz slowly nods.

amity pulled her hips back only to push back making luz whine under her, she moved in slow pace before she saw luz is used to her size. the blight started to slam her cock inside the noceda whom moaned loudly as the pleasure below is nothing like she had before. she loves it.

"aah! amity.. oh god!" luz grasped amity's arms that are near her head, "you feel so good, luz.. fucking tight!" she bent down to bury her head in luz's neck, licking it before biting her flesh making luz slightly arch her back.

"it feels so good..." luz mutters, she wrapped her legs around amity's hips with her arms on her neck. the bed is getting noisy as well as amity's thrust are turning relentless. 

amity pulled her head out of luz's neck, they didn't even think twice before slamming their lips into each other, letting their tongues taste one another as their hands having the mind of it's own. amity held a handful of luz's curly hair while luz praised the blight's physique.

as they pulled away, amity clenched her teeth as she can feel her climax coming. then, they snapped their head when they heard a phone ringing.

"is- is it yours?" luz asked, amity still has her pants on and she doesn't feel any vibration. "no. it's yours." she said, luz started looking around for her phone in the messy bed till she found it leaning towards the edge of.

"i- i have to take this.." luz said, amity doesn't want to pull out but an idea came go her a mind, she stopped for a moment to let luz grab her phone before pulling her lower half off the bed making her yelp as her stomach laid flat on the bed.

then, amity slapped her ass before easily sliding back inside. "answer it. i'm not gonna let a phone call ruin this." she said. luz looked over her shoulder to see the blight returned to her original pace while the phone is still ringing.

gulping, luz suppressed her moans before answering the call. "he- hello?"

 _"mija! thank goodness, what took you so long to pick up?"_ luz heard her mother's voice on the other side, she bit her lip as she feels amity's not floundering, not even a second.

"i was, um.. i forgot my phone was upstairs, i was in the living room." luz excused, amity smirked at that. she leaned down to trail soft kisses across luz's shoulder as she listens to the mother daughter conversation.

_"oh i see. anyways, i'm coming home now mija. i don't think i'll be able to cook dinner tonight, do you want anything?"_

"my cock?" amity whispers to luz's other ear making her blew in red and shake her head as she's trying hard not to moan into the phone. "nghm.. mcdonalds?" she suggested.

 _"okay, mija. did you invite someone over?"_ luz nods "no, mami. h- have a safe trip back home. bye, love you." as luz ends the call, she finally lets out her moans and dropped her phone to hold the bed.

amity chuckles "you did really good holding yourself." she said, she smoothly ran her hand on luz's silk, tanned back before going up to grip her hair to make her look at her. "when is she coming?" she asked.

"i- i don't know.. 30 minutes?" luz guessed and that's enough for amity to ram her cock deeper into the luz making her scream. "a- amity, i'm close!" she said.

"ye- yeah.. fuck, luz!!"

after a few more, luz finally came for the first time which is the best feeling ever. amity held herself before pulling out, letting her cum paint luz's back. both of them panted heavily as they lost their virginity and to each other.

"god.." luz breathlessly whispers, she slowly turns around to catch her breath and look at amity who's fixing herself. "now, you're no longer a snub virgin." amity said.

"so were you." luz replied, softly smiling. she tries to stand up but she lost her balance and fell to the bed "whoa hey! easy!" amity held onto the noceda whom laughed. "i'm sorry. oh god.. how am i gonna explain this to my mom?"

"sorry." amity mutters but luz shook her head "no it's okay. i liked it, oh right," luz reached for her pants that's on the floor now, dug through the pockets before taking out a 200 and handed it to amity.

"what's with the extra 50?" amity asked as she took the money. "tip." luz replied, flashing the blight a smile while pulling her pants up slowly as she doesn't know if she's sore down there. amity looked down at the money before stuffing it in her pocket.

"thanks, luz. i, um, really enjoyed it." amity said. "me too, ames."

_ames?_

then, they both perked up when they heard the front door open and camila calling for luz. "shit! go through the window!" luz winced slightly when she forced herself to stand up, amity swiftly grabbed her bag off the floor while luz opens her window.

"wait, before i go. if you commissioned again, it's in the house." amity said as she hopped onto the frame, giving luz a wink before pecking her lips and jumped out of the window to land onto the bushes. she didn't waste anytime on bolting out of here.

luz softly touched her lips with her cheeks still red as she watched amity get farther and farther till she disappeared in the night. "wow."


	30. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> werewolf luz au
> 
> requested smut

luz snapped her eyes open as she felt a surge of something swell inside her, she turned around to pull the blinds open slightly to see the bright full moon shining.

"no.. no no.." luz mutters, she looked at looked at her girlfriend who's sleeping soundly next to her then turned her gaze down to see her bulge growing bigger by the minute. "fuck.. why now." she slowly slipped out of the bed and hurried out of the room without waking amity.

as luz was about to rush out of the house to take care of herself, she fell to the ground and her body started to twitch. luz gritted her teeth tightly, a growl emitted from her throat as her clothes started to rip with her body growing in frame.

dark fur started to pop out of her skin, covering every inch of her body with her mouth elongated to a snout and teeth growing sharper. her physique turned buff as a thick tail wags slightly with her cock fully unsheathed and is dripping of a clear substance.

luz whines as she curls into a ball, holding herself with her heat engulfing her body. she squeezed her eyes tightly as she clawed the floorboards while her other hand started to rub herself.

she doesn't want to wake amity just to take care of her itch. luz has to take it in her own hands. the werewolf started panting heavily as she continued to jack off while her mind goes to the certain witch upstairs.

imagining of amity riding on top of her, feeling her insides tightly wrap around her like a lifeline as she held onto her arms, moaning her name to fill the night. watching her tits bounce rigorously with her claws holding it, feeling it's softness.

luz snarls as she fastens her pace, she looked down at her red cock, seeing more precum ooze out of the tip. she can feel her climax coming but it's in stall.

she wants to have amity. she can't take it anymore, her hands aren't enough tonight. she has to fuck her mate. _mate._

luz carefully climbed back up the stairs, pushing the door with her head as she walked up to amity's side of the bed. the poor werewolf lets out a whine as she nudged amity's dangling hand, it subconsciously patted her snout.

the werewolf licked amity's face which made her groan, she opens her eyes slightly to see luz giving her the puppy eyes. she's barely awake at the time, she figured she just wants to cuddle or something.

"come here." she mutters, pulling the covers off. luz's ears perked up at that, her tail wagged rapidly and immediately hopped onto the bed to get on top of amity whom quickly returned to slumber while luz easily tears her pajama pants off.

luz stuck out her tongue as she stroked her cock at amity's pussy, she leaned down to give it a lick making amity softly moan in her sleep. with her pussy all wet and ready, luz easily slipped herself inside her mate, her dick pulsing inside her as she pants.

the werewolf lets out a growl and started to thrust inside amity, watching her body move forward under her at every motion. as she wants to go rough, luz leaned down onto amity's body while her hips endearingly move as she savors the feeling of her lover wrapped around her.

amity coiled her arms around luz's neck, she can feel she's fucking her but the werewolf is growing sleepy as luz's heat strike her when they were asleep. it was annoying but this is fine as the couple get to really feel each other while they slowly doze off.

sleeping into each other's arms while luz's hips continued it's pace.

\-----

"luz.." amity whispers, a low bellow is heard on top of her. "luz, you're crushing me.." she said as the werewolf is still sleeping on top of her, she was the first to wake up when she felt heavy.

luz huffs, she slowly pulled out her limp cock and slides down to the side. amity was about to head down to make breakfast but the werewolf held amity down and pulled her closer to her fluffy chest. wanting to sleep more.

amity softly giggles, she looked up to her lover's face, seeing her eyes closed. she rested her head onto her chest, hearing her normal heartbeat which slowly soothes her back to sleep while luz held her small body near.


	31. Willow won't be having another sleepover in the meantime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepover cunnlingus
> 
> requested smut

"well, watching a scary movie was the biggest mistake in my life and i will be forever scarred." gus said as he and the girls watched the ending credits of the movie while foreboding music plays behind it.

they're in willow's house, they have a planned sleepover for awhile now.

luz, amity and willow snickers as they weren't really fazed, though amity did jump and scream along with gus and held onto her girlfriend's arm tightly. making luz think she's gonna pop a vein soon enough.

"there's a sequel to this. wanna wat-" luz was about to click for the second movie but gus yelled; "no!" and immediately laid down on his sleeping bag, pulling his covers up as he doesn't wanna watch anymore.

"goodnight everyone! don't let the demon drag you to the pits of hell!" gus said before zipping his sleeping bag up to turn him to a cocoon. the girls giggles at their best friend's antics, they looked each other as if contemplating what they should do next now that they have one down.

"it's getting pretty late anyways. i think we should hit the hay." luz said, looking up at the clock hanging above. "yeah, i'd say. don't stay up too late you two." willow said as she yawns, she stood up and heads for her own sleeping bag even though she has her own bed.

luz scoffs and waved her hand in dismiss "nah, ames is tired. don't wanna keep her awake for too long." she said while amity yawns in a perfect, she rested her head onto her shoulders. willow made a noise that she half believes of what luz is saying.

"let's sleep as well." amity whispers and luz nods, she lead them both to their shared sleeping bags, pulling the covers on their bodies that's already tangled onto each other.

now, the entire living room is silently with a few shuffling to get comfortable as the four are dozing off to sleep. with the sounds of the distant explosions down in bonesborough, it only helps to drown out of the sound of someone slithering down lower till they got to the area they aimed to attack.

amity snapped her eyes open as she felt her pajama pants getting slowly pulled down, she looked to her left to see luz is no longer there. she lifts her covers and realise she's down there, bringing her pants along with her underwear down to reveal her pussy.

"luz, what are you doing?" amity whispers, she looked at willow and gus who laid motionless on their sleeping bags with their bodies slowly rising and dropping. they're the ones awake in this hour.

luz placed her finger to her lips, hushing the witch as she took out her tongue to drag it along her clit making amity clasp her hand onto her mouth to silence herself. "luz.." amity mutters, she averted her eyes off her lover and kept looking at the two as she doesn't want to get caught on what's happening under the covers.

amity feels the human's thumb fiddle with her nub making her twitch while her tongue skillfully lapped her nectar as her hands snaked up to cup her clothed tiddies. "oh gracious titan.." she whispers, closing her eyes for a moment as she arched her hips up to luz's face.

she held her head to bring her closer while luz stares up at her lover's euphoric expression as she continues to lick amity's pussy. she couldn't get enough of her taste, her sex drive is steady rising as she feels the witch's grip on her hair tightens.

"ah.. nghah.. luz," then, luz shoved her tongue inside amity making her bite her tongue as she held in her moan. amity looked down at luz to see her immersing herself in her snatch while she thrusts her tongue.

"please.. please, luz!" the human clasped her hand on amity's mouth to shut her up, she can tell she's drawing closer on coming just by looking into her face. amity's eyes threatens to roll back as this feels amazing as her grip on luz's hair slowly loosens.

then, amity finally came into luz's mouth, her legs quivering for a moment before calming down. the blight softly panted, she brought her hand up to her forehead as she catches her breath.

luz slowly raised up and topped her whole body onto amity's whom held her, "someday, you wouldn't even hesitate on fucking me in broad daylight." she said as she wiped her cum off her lover's mouth.

the human giggles at that "well, that idea sounds hot." she replied and amity rolled her eyes. she leans in to give luz a sweet kiss, unbeknownst to them, willow won't be a having another sleepover in the meantime after hearing that.


	32. Unbridled Concupiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the classroom

_slam_

"ahh! ah- oh dear titan yes!!" amity moans as her face and naked body is pressed against the window of the empty classroom of hexside. luz groans, she gripped her girlfriend's hips as she thrusts into her.

"ah shit.. ames, you're so good!" she growls, she buried her face into the witch's neck as she gripped both of her tits. luz bit onto amity's neck, making another hickey making the blight roll her head back

they don't know how they got here in the first place but their libido has got off the roof and found this desolate classroom they could use to fuck till they can no longer feel their hips.

"fuck me harder! please- ah!" amity screamed as she bit her lip, she pushed her ass back to luz making her go faster. her hips slamming against her plump ass. "yes! i'm coming- fuck!"

luz couldn't hold it in as she came inside amity, making her shudder in ecstasy. good thing amity placed a protection spell on her before they get to it. the noceda pulled out with their cums mixing with each other.

they aren't not done, at least, not yet.

luz lifts amity up whom immediately wrapped her arms and legs around luz before pulling her into a kiss while she walks over to the desk. their tongues swirled together, luz settled amity down onto the desk, not minding if it's dusty.

as they pulled away, a thin string of saliva connected them for a moment while they stared at each other's hues. both dilated with their minds only cared about one another and their pleasures.

"more," amity whispers. "no need to tell me twice." luz replied before slamming herself back inside amity, letting her voice fill the classroom once again. "oh god luz! i love you so much!!" amity said as she cupped both of luz's cheeks, keeping their eyes locked while she thrusts into her.

"i love you too. so much, amity! ah- so fucking much!" luz leaned down to give her lover another passionate kiss, she felt amity's claws scratch her back making her hiss in the kiss but didn't complain.

luz moved her lips down to amity's tiddies, taking one in her mouth with her tongue playing with the nipple. her teeth grazed the skin around it, when she pulled away, luz bit the witch's tits making her squeal.

suddenly, a voice from the outside is heard. _"for the students who are still in the building, please hurry home. i don't want to deal with your parents."_ it sounded like principle bump on the intercom. luz and amity promised themselves for another round here before running out of the campus.

luz gritted her teeth as she can feel herself getting closer once again, she scraped her nails onto the desk, leaving a mark as she shoved her cock deep into amity before she came inside her again.

"ahh!! yes!" amity took in her lover's seeds, filling her up as she enjoys the warmth it brings her. she caught luz's body that fell on top of her, both of them panted heavily as they rested for a moment before going for another round.

then, they felt a searing heat on their foreheads. luz saw a red line within a circle, it say; _suspended_ on both of them. "well.. kinda worth it." luz said as she chuckles, she slowly pulled out of amity and helped her up while her cum still leaks out of her hole.

"can i stay in the owl house for awhile?" amity asked, she made a glyph to return her clothes back on. luz nods "yeah, i'm sure eda wouldn't mind." she said as she pulled her pants up, her cock is still hard but they have the entire span of their suspension to spend by being an absolute salacity.

then, rapid thumps are heard down the hall that made the couple panic as they know what that meant. luz pulled out her paper glyphs while amity summons her abomination. 

luz slapped a fire glyph on top of witch's abomination's forehead, setting them alight and waited for the people who'll drag them down to detention. when they arrived to the classroom,

luz slammed her ice glyph on the ground, freezing the entire floor and the abomination threw flamed goop towards the people which made them slam against the wall.

they can't pry themselves off the goop which gave luz and amity time to make a run for it out of here.

more came out in front of them, luz threw a plant glyph under their feet, bringing an undergrowth to life which sent busting through the roof.

amity offered her hand to her lover whom quickly took it to be lifted up onto her abomination before it jumped off the roof and didn't stop as they immediately head to the woods. escaping with ease as they have each other.


	33. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emperor belos x camila

the emperor's coven is a big castle and the biggest room of all is the throne room. with a giant beating heart above, he sat lonesome in his throne with no one to accompany him.

emperor belos lets out a dragged sigh as he slowly tapped his clawed finger on the armrest, bored out of his mind. it's been a couple of weeks ever since he saw the human escape with the cursed clawthorne and there's an indescribable familiarity when he saw luz.

he couldn't quite put a finger on it though.

"hey." belos raised his head as he heard a new voice echo through the walls of the throne room. he looked to see someone's silhouette hiding behind the burning torches' light. "show yourself, heathen. i do not have time to play your parlor games." he snapped, truly not impressed.

"aw, is that really a way to talk to an old friend?" as the person stepped into the light, a small gasp is audible from the emperor's mouth. "camila." belos slowly stood up from his throne at the sight of the woman.

sure, there are wrinkles visible but her beauty is substantial and that is breathtaking. "how did you.. why are you here?" belos asked, he watched camila drew closer towards the throne as she kept her gaze at him.

"in fact, you shouldn't be here at all!"

"i've heard alot about you. being an emperor of an infernal land," camila chuckles midway "you always said that you'd go farther than the rest but i didn't expect this." she said.

belos grumbles under his breath, he looked away from the noceda as he started to contemplate on what to do with the woman. no human should be here in the boiling isles, now that luz is here, he doesn't know how many more leaked in.

"come. i'll take you home." he said as he came to a conclusion. the emperor walked down the small flight of stairs and stopped in front of camila, he towered over her. "why? i just got here." camila placed her hand into her hips as she stared through belos' empty holes for eyes.

"like i said, no human are suppose to step foot into the boiling isles. i would have to wipe your memory about it's existence." belos raised his hand, about to place it on camila's head but she caught his hand and pulled him down to make him crouch. their eyes finally at level.

"it's been so long, belos and i couldn't even get one kiss?" camila asked, her tone lowering to a whisper. it's quite hard to deter if the emperor is flustered behind the mask as he expressed no such noise to indicate it.

belos stared at the noceda's shining hazel hues through the glasses, he sighed deeply "fine.. just one and you need to leave." he said as he gave in. a smile came onto camila's lips and she started to lean closer while belos stood still, watching her.

as there's only a mere inch between them, camila suddenly became a black mass and fell in front of belos' feet. he gasped and backed up, he watched the substance quickly retreat away from him and heads for the doors.

"grometheus.."

"shit, we're exposed!" a male voice is heard, belos looked up to a hint of two dark green heads burst through his front doors before quickly disappearing as someone on a staff picked them up.

anger rapidly boiled up inside the emperor as he was duped, cheated once again. he simply cannot take the humiliation. belos summoned his staff and slammed it's base onto the floor, making a shock wave.

"HUMAN!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> anyways, can somebody tell me how does onlyfans work?


	34. This is Very Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'this is awkward'
> 
> requested smut

3 days has passed ever since that _awkward incident_ and the bullying stopped which is a relief to luz, they probably saw the hickey amity left.

speaking of amity, luz couldn't get the blight off her mind. there's a desire whenever she sees amity walk down the hall with suave, her aura radiates badass and that she's not someone to be messed with. 

she acts like nothing happened to between which is understandable but luz always spotted her giving her stares of hunger and she could say the same to her. luz wants to be under the blight again, ever since her cherry popped, she's been having late night fun.

luz wants to be fucked again.

although, she also has harboring feelings for amity which she didn't know what. she thought it was just lust getting in her head but no. it's something more than that.

now, luz is waiting in the back of school, waiting for amity to come as she slipped a note in her locker earlier. she wants to talk. she stared down at the bare ground, kicking some pebbles towards the shrubbery.

thinking, as she doesn't know if this'll work. maybe amity just sees luz as a paying client, though she did say she's in the house for her. still, luz wants more out of this. if she can.

"hey." the noceda perked up as she heard a familiar sweet voice on her right, she looked to see amity walking out of the corner and stood in front of luz. even though luz is taller in an inch or two, she can't help but feel intimidated at the look amity is giving her.

"um... hi, it's good to see you again." luz said, amity chuckles "we go in the same school, luz." she said and luz immediately saw her mistake. "oh, my bad." she tries to laugh it off, is she stalling? she just has to get this off her chest.

"so, um, about what happened-"

"did i get you pregnant? i know i pulled out." luz detected worry in amity's tone, she shook her head "no no, it's not that. i'm not pregnant." she assured which relieved amity. neither of them are ready for that.

"oh, okay. sorry, continue." amity said. luz nods "i can't really explain it outright but.. there's something inside that tells me i want you.. i want more like- like i wanna be your-" luz didn't realise at amity was advancing towards her as she's caught up in trying to explain her feelings till she felt a soft pair of lips against her.

bright lights flashed in luz's eyes as she feels amity kissing, she easily melted and kissed back. amity tilts her head to deepen it with her hands smoothly running on the noceda's curves before stopping in her hips.

as they pulled away, there's only an inch of space between them, amity stared into luz's hazel hues while she eyes her plump lips. "you feel the same, don't you?" she whispers and luz slowly nods. "you want us be more than fuckbuddies, huh?" luz once again nods.

"me too." they leaned for another kiss, luz's arms slowly coiled itself around amity's neck whom lifts her by the thighs, the noceda lowly moans as she felt amity press her crotch against hers.

pulling away, both of them are slowly getting hazy with their rising sex drive. "you go home. i have to run to 7/11, first. is your mom on overtime?" amity asked, slowly dropping luz. "yeah. why do you need to go to 7/11?" she replied with a question.

"you'll know. now, go." luz yelped as she felt amity slap her ass, her cheeks turned rosy from that while the blight smirks. luz gave amity one last glance before rushing off, heading home with a smile tugging on her lips.

\-----

as luz heard the doorbell ring, she immediately rushed to open the door and amity pulled her into a kiss. luz slowly backed up as she kissed back with amity kicking the door close.

amity dropped her bag to the side and carried luz up the stairs to her room, they didn't bother on closing the door as they're so lost in each other. she slammed luz into bed, she hastily pulled her clothes off along with luz, tossing them to the ground.

then, amity pulled something out- a small blue box. luz quickly read it and it confirmed all of her thoughts of why amity had to go to 7/11. the blight popped the box of condoms open, pulling out one packet and placed the box on the nightstand.

"i haven't really used this yet but you know why now, right?" amity asked, slightly shaking it and luz nods. "good girl." she offered it to luz to bite on, she started placing light kisses across the noceda's collarbone before going down on her boobs.

amity groped them while slowly grinding her hard, clothed cock against luz's pussy making her softly moan. the blight took one in her mouth, sucking down on them with her tongue playing the nipple and she started to hump into luz, a moan emitted from her as she gripped a handful of amity's hair.

as she pulled away, amity looked down at luz's lewd expression while she bit the edge of the condom packet. it's a cute but at the same time, erotic scene. amity took it and ripped it open, taking out the rubber, she took her boxers off revealing her veiny white cock with it's tip dripping.

amity slipped the condom on, it has a foreign feeling to it as she never really uses condom but it's for luz. she aligned herself in luz's hole before pushing in, amity is starting to regret wearing a condom as she really wants to feel luz tightly wrapping around her but she'll make do.

luz hisses slightly as she forgot how big amity is, she gripped the bed sheets under her, tightly squeezing her eyes closed then she felt amity give her kisses to ease her "shh, you're taking me so well, luz. that's it." she whispers and it worked.

as the dick is fully inside, amity groans while luz shudders at the girth. "ah god, luz.." amity started to pump inside the noceda making her moan, letting it fill the room. "oh! aahmgh.. amity!!"

amity looked down at her rod quickly sliding in and out of her lover, she really just wants to take that damn condom out. she watched luz's face contort into pleasure, her eyes dragged down to her tits which made her hunger grow bigger.

the blight increased her speed, she leaned on luz's neck to leave love bites as she's not holding back on leaving just one. "m- more! oh fuck, please!!" luz begs, she clawed amity's back which made her wince. she shoved her cock deeper into luz making her scream and arch her back.

it wasn't long that the bed started creaking, shaking at their rough pace. stuffed toys and some pillows slipped off the bed and tumbled in the ground. "aahh.. you're so tight! i fucking love you, luz!!"

luz gasped when she heard that, she looked up at amity, seeing lust clouding her golden eyes but there's something seeping in. a smile came on luz's face, she pulled amity down to give her a passionate kiss, muffling their moans.

their tongues swirled with each other, amity's hips slowly turning numb as she's getting closer. as they pulled away, luz pecked amity's nose "i love you too, ames." she whispers and the blight smiled as well.

grunting, amity's grip on the sheets tightens "fuck.. i'm close, luz." she mutters. "m- me too.." luz replies, she watched her lover's hips slamming into her before rolling her head back as a familiar feeling arose within her "amity!!!" screaming her name as she came.

amity came soon after her, the condom stopped her shots mixing on luz's juices. both of them panted heavily, amity rested her head onto luz's chest, listening to her heartbeat as they both calmed down.

"i don't think i can't get enough of you, luz." amity said as she feels luz rubbing her head. "me neither, ames. i love you" luz replied, amity lifts her head to lean in and give her peppered kisses on the lips. drowning themselves in their love that they didn't even notice someone came home till a loud gasp is heard.

luz and amity snapped back to reality to turn and see camila by the door with a shocked but soon turned to an angered expression, mostly on amity. "mami!" luz thought camila was on overtime!

"quien diablos eres tú?! ¡¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hija?!" camila yelled in spanish which utterly confuses the blight but she gets her point across just by in her tone.

amity pulled out of luz, grabbed her clothes off the floor while dodging camila's bag that attempted to hit her square in the face. "please, ma'am! calm down!" amity tries to reason with luz's mother as she struggles to get her clothes on.

"calm down?! who are you?! what are you to my daughter, huh?!" camila shouted, brimming with anger. luz wrapped her covers around her naked body and immediately got in between her lover and mother.

"mami, calm down. amity's my girlfriend!" camila stopped at the mention of girlfriend, she looked at her daughter and amity who's hiding behind luz back and forth. then, camila pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing "we need to talk." she said.

luz nods, camila heads out of the room but not before having the last word "and fix yourselves."

\-----

now, luz and amity sat in the long couch with camila sitting in front of them. eyeing them like a predator. "first things first, did you use protection?" camila asked, specifically on amity as she narrows her eyes on the girl.

amity nods "yes, ma'am."

"then explain how did you two end up together." luz and amity looked at each other, contemplating if they should tell the real reason why or just make one up.

taking a deep breath in, luz explained their meeting and left out the sex worker part as they don't know how camila would react about that.

after the explanation, camila leaned back to her couch and took off her glasses for a moment to rub her eyes as she really wasn't expecting to come home with her daughter below someone. "okay," she placed her glasses back on and looked at the couple.

"i'll allow you to date luz. amity, was it?" amity nods once again "take care of her or else i'll be the one who's take care of you." amity pursed her lips as she knows what that meant "yes, ma'am. i'll take care of luz."

camila then stood up from the couch, planning to head to the kitchen to make dinner but she looked over her shoulder to say; "and please, close the door." both luz and amity blushed at that.

"okay, mami. my bad."

after that walk in, camila agreed on letting amity stay here after graduating since luz told her she was disowned. amity found a more suitable work that could fund her and luz after quitting her sex worker job as luz is the only one she needs.


	35. Your sister fucked mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amelia (betamity) x luz
> 
> requested smut
> 
> reminder; beta versions are 2 years older than canon versions

_ding dong_

the two sisters perked up from the sound of their doorbell being rang, amelia watched amity spring up from the couch and immediately rushed the front door before she could ask her who's came.

sighing, amelia turned her phone and stood up to go towards the door as well to see what's getting amity so excited about.

"lucia, luz! glad you made!" amity greeted the two noceda sisters as she opened the door, hugging her girlfriend and her sister as well. "sorry, we're late babe." lucia said, leaning down to give amity a soft kiss. "it's okay, you're just in time."

"yeah because you said you'll drift down the hill and almost drift us to our deaths." luz said, crossing her arms. "you gotta admit, i'm a slick driver." lucia placed her chin in between her thumb and index finger as she grins.

while the three are chatting, amelia saw the girl her sister's gushing about ever since they met in school but the only person she hasn't really seen much is lucia's sister. the blight's eyes are immediately set on luz who's being an obvious third wheel then, luz's gaze finally met amelia and it's like the world dramatically stopped.

the two stared at each other for a long while, feeling many things that they haven't feel for awhile. amelia felt her heart give a hard thump in her chest and luz has thousands of butterflies swarming in her stomach, she hasn't drank any of milk today.

their gazes pierced through their souls. the attraction, the allurement, the want for one another is growing immense the longer they keep eye contact.

"um, blight manor to luz. earth to twit!" lucia snapped her finger in front of luz's face making her snap out of her daze and look at her. "what?" she asked, trying to play it cool. amity followed where luz was staring at and realise that amelia hasn't stormed up to her room. she does that whenever someone comes into the manor.

"what do you mean 'what'? it's rude to stare you know." lucia said and luz scoffs at that ad she elbowed her sister "yeah right and who taught you that?" lucia hums for a moment before coming up with a wild answer "george washingmachine."

"oh fuck off!"

"amelia," amity calls for her sister to come to the door so she can properly introduce her to the noceda sisters. for the first time, amelia timidly walked up towards amity while maintaining space as she stood in parallel of luz.

"luz, lucia this is amelia, my sister." amity said, then, she and lucia watched their sisters interact with each other. amelia slowly offers her hand towards luz whom gulped and gladly took it, as they're shaking their hands, amelia said; "it's nice to finally meet you, luz."

luz nods "could say the same, amelia. y- you're really pretty.." she said her thought out loud which made both of their face blew up in red. lucia couldn't help but snicker at this along with amity.

"thanks.." amelia replied, she looked away as she pulled her hand back but they're lingering. there was a short moment of silence before lucia clapped her hand to snap the two out of their trance.

"so, shall we get dinner?"

\-----

after a dinner in the blight manor, lucia and amity did all of the talking while luz and amelia are silent, an awkward atmosphere is sensed between them as they want to engage to a conversation but none of them did till the nocedas was about to leave is when amelia asked for luz's number.

since then, they've been messaging, calling each other none stop. neither really thought that they have so much in common. amelia finds luz really cute and hot at the same time while luz literally can't get over the fact that she still hasn't met amelia and claims that she's a heaven sent.

they're either calling to accompany each other or _something else_.

it's been 3 months and luz finally got the courage to ask amelia on a date, lucia gave her a pep talk that.. really didn't work but it went pretty well and it's about to get better.

amelia drove them back to the empty blight manor, amity must be out with lucia or something but it doesn't matter. amelia slammed the door of her room behind her while not breaking the kiss with luz, they hastily removed their clothes, letting it scatter as amelia maneuvered them to the bed.

as they pulled away in need of air, amelia started to place light kisses across luz's collarbone while easily unhooking her bra, tossing it aside along with hers. luz's cheeks grew more red as she saw amelia's big tits, then she felt something poke her thighs. she knows what it is.

"you're so beautiful, luz. so pretty, i love you so much." amelia whispers to her lover as she moves to taking off their lower clothes. "amelia.." luz shudders as she feels the blight smoothly run her nails in between her tits and down to her snatch but didn't touch her yet.

"shh. address me as mistress, love and you'll be rewarded in doing so." amelia said, she leaned down to suck on one of luz's nipples, her tongue toying with it as her teeth scraped the skin surround it. her hand slowly slithered down to luz's wet pussy, making her slightly twitch.

"ah.. m- mistress.." luz moans, she saw amelia look at her before pulling out with a pop. "good girl, keep saying it." she said as she started attacking her neck, placing hickeys while her hand rubbed luz's clit and teased on entering her.

"please.. mistress." luz begs as she gripped onto the blight's shoulders. "please what, baby?" she asked. "please.. fuck me, mistress. i want you."

humming in delight at the response, amelia took off her black undergarment to reveal her big cock that's as big as her tits. rock hard, it's veins visible and tip already dripping of precum. amelia slightly rubbed herself, she got on top of luz once again with her member slowly aligning in her pussy.

amelia can see luz is nervous, "hey, i'll take it slow, baby. i promise." she reassures and kissed luz's forehead. "w- will it fit? it looks so good- i mean big!" luz stammered in her words and the blight finds it cute, she continues to rub herself onto luz.

"thanks and i _will_ make it fit." luz slowly nods, she gripped her lover's shoulder tightly as she watched her slowly push her tip inside and then with the rest. luz gasped, she gritted her teeth tightly as she tries not to dig her nails into amelia but she is taking it slow and it hurts.

amelia bent down to pepper luz's lips with kisses to ease her up "you're doing good, luz. just a little more.. ngh.. so good." amelia groans midway in her sentence, luz loves the praises she's getting this helped till all of the blight is inside her.

neither of them did anything as luz adjusts to amelia's size before giving her a nod to move. amelia pulled herself back before gently going back in, "ngh-.. mistress." amelia's chest fluttered when she heard her lover's moans, she's so small under her, so precious.

"luz aah.. you're my good girl, aren't you?" amelia asked, she brought her hand up to luz's throat, not tightening it yet as she sped up her pace. "ahh! yes, mistress!" luz yelled, amelia's other hand held her hips and made her arch her back.

amelia is the more experienced one in this relationship, she fucked some people but this could never compare. luz is so good, it's intoxicating, it turns the blight to an addict for that pussy. her hand on luz's throat turned tight but not enough to block her airways.

luz's moans became raspy but she loves it, she loves the control amelia has on her. "ah que bien, amelia!" she accidentally spoke in spanish but amelia doesn't stop her, it means she's doing a great job on fucking.

the bed vigorously creaked and moved from the rapid pace amelia is in. the whole room is filled with the lovers' moans, they didn't notice that someone else came home with the same event tonight. "más, señora!" luz said, gripping amelia's wrist as drool rolled down the side of her mouth.

amelia licked it off, "you're so good, baby.. i can't get enough! do you wanna be bred?!" she asked, biting her neck to leave a love bite which made luz tip closer to climaxing.

"yes, mistress! i want your cum inside me, please!!"

"who do you belong to?!" amelia she bit her lip as she can feel insides wrap around her and her tip hitting that one favorite spot.

"you, mistress! mnngh! you!!" luz screamed, amelia slammed her lips into her's. muffling her moans, amelia bit her lip to give her access to explore her cavern. luz's tongue immediately lost in the battle as she closed her eyes, letting amelia use her.

as they pulled away, amelia buried her face into luz's neck as she clenched her teeth tightly. "god.. i'm so close, luz!" she moans, gripping the bed sheets around the noceda whom eagerly nodded her head. "a- amelia!!"

luz finally came as she screamed her lover's name, amelia came soon after her, letting out a long moan. her balls seemed to have emptied out as it slightly inflated luz, completely filling her up. never knew she was holding in that much.

the noceda sighed in pure euphoria as she feels her lover stuffed her. amelia lifts her head off her neck to give luz a kiss, "you did so good, luz. i love you." she whispers in between kisses, making sure luz feels loved.

amelia slowly pulled herself out of luz, letting their mixed cum flow out. she laid down beside her and pulled her closer, luz rested her head into the blight's chest as she listens to her heartbeat returning to normal.

"that was amazing." luz mutters, amelia smiles, she lazily twirled her the noceda's curls while she softly rubbed her head. "of course it is because you did it with me." amelia replied and luz giggles at that, she looked up to meet her golden eyes.

"yeah and i'll never get tired of you, amelia. i love you so much." luz said, leaning up to nuzzle up to amelia's neck. "i love you too, luz." as the two lovers held each other close, about to doze off after their intimate session.

_"aaahh! aahh- nghm.. more!"_

they snapped their eyes open as they heard muffled moans somewhere in someone's room- amity's. luz and amelia looked at each other before laughing "well, would you look at that. your sister fucked mine."


	36. Can't Feel My Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beta lumity closet sex
> 
> requester smut

_ROAR_

"why the fuck did you set it loose?!" luz yelled as she ran across the school halls with amity beside her. "me?! you dared me, asshole!!" the blight retorted, pushing luz hard to the left making her slam through a small room.

before luz could stand up and push the blight as well, but to the creature. amity rushed inside the room and closed the door shut. luz slowly pulled herself up by gripping the shelves, they listened the monster rush past them with a roar and the ground shook for a moment.

sighing deeply, luz gripped her shirt and started to fan it to cool her heating body from that chase not noticing amity is slowly backing up on her till her ass met luz's crotch.

both of them froze at the sensation it emitted through their body, luz turned her gaze down amity's pink dress, her hands rising to slowly lift it to reveal her plump ass which made her friend down there hungry.

then, amity pushed herself more onto luz making her walk backwards till her back met the wall. both of them lets out a moan, luz bit her lip as she can feel her rationality diminishing the longer this plays. luz grabbed the helm of the dress and easily tore it, showing the blight's bra which left quickly as it appeared.

amity swiftly turned around, her lustful eyes meeting luz's, she unbuckled the human's pants and roughly pulling them down along with her boxers to spring her hard cock for display. "did you get turned on by being chased or me backing up?" she asked, grasping the cock to rub while her other hand tore luz's shirt to expose her tiddies.

"half half. i liked seeing your tits bounce everytime you run." luz replied, her tone sultry as her hands snaked down to amity's ass, groping them making her gasp. "pervert."

"says the witch begging to be fucked." luz slammed her lips into amity's, their tongues battling for dominance as amity fastened her pace while luz rubbed her wet slick, slowly pushing her finger inside. the blight moaned within the kiss, giving luz the opportunity to explore her mouth before pulling away.

luz pushed amity to the ground and got in between her legs, she drove her two fingers up and down the witch's pussy as she loves seeing her tremble in just a touch. she's gonna toy amity.

"aw, look at you. looking so desperate, it's pathetic." luz said, she leans closer to her, giving light pecks before moving down to her boobs to see her pink nipples are completely erected. luz licked them once and amity jolted in pleasure, she tries to grab luz's hair to just get on it but the noceda pulls back.

"ah ah ah. no touching unless it's me." luz said, winking. amity lets out a frustrated groan which transitioned into a moan when luz pushed two fingerd at once in her. "ah! yes!"

luz smirks at that, she moved in a sluggish pace to torture amity, she watched her lover try to gain some friction as she just wanna be rammed. her eyes are fixated on luz's cock that is twitching, aching to them used as there's precum oozing out of her.

"quieres mi polla, ¿no?" luz asked in spanish even though the witch doesn't understand her native tongue. "what.." amity whispers, she lets out a desperate whine for luz to speed up but she didn't "te follaré tan fuerte que ni siquiera sentirás enero." she said and finally doing what the witch has been wanting.

amity slightly arched her back to grant more access while luz's tongue fiddles with her nipples till she started sucking on it. the witch's hands hesitantly raised from the floor and aimed to grip luz's hair before finally gripping a handful, pulling her up to for another kiss.

the blight squeaked as she felt luz go even faster, that's what she wants. their tongues once again met, both danced with each other as luz's fingers hit that one particular spot which drives amity to the edge but-

luz pulled away from the kiss and dropped her speed "no no, please! i'm so close!" she begged, she brought her hips closer to luz's fingers, grinding on them but the human didn't even move a muscle. amity is getting irritated in seeing her lover's smug face.

"i'm sorry, but were you close on coming?" luz asked, teasing amity as she wiggles her fingers inside making her twitch. amity slowly nods "use your mouth, mi amor. that's why we have it."

"i'm close on coming... i want to come already." amity replied "please." she even said it with the magic word then, luz pulled her fingers out as a response and made the blight watch lick her juices off her fingers.

"since my baby asked so nicely," luz pulled amity to lie on the floor completely with her in between her legs, her cock slowly rubbing against her wet clit making her whimper. "i guess i could make an exception." she said before sliding inside amity whom rolled her head back at the pleasure she's been looking for is finally given to her.

"ahh! yes, luz! fuck me!!" amity screamed which ticked something inside luz, she didn't even a spare a second on letting the blight used to her girth as she started slamming her hips into her.

amity wrapped her arms around luz's neck, her claws digging on her back which made the human hiss but didn't mind. "oh titan, luz harder!!" she yelled and luz doesn't need to be told twice. she rammed her hips hard and deep into the witch's pussy, her tip already hitting her g spot which made amity slowly turn feral as she bit down on luz's shoulder but not hard enough to draw blood.

luz moans as she feels both pain and pleasure from that bite, she leaned down to give amity one as well. her teeth marks are evident while the flesh turns red. "fuck, ames!" she growled then she moved up to her ear to whisper;

"quieres ser criado? quieres que me corra dentro de ti tanto, ¿no?"

even though amity doesn't know what it all meant, just by listening to the human's tone it makes her want to just cum right then and there. "yes! i do- shit, luz you're so good!!" she coiled her legs around luz's hips, bringing her closer.

there's a rumble in both of their stomachs, the want, the crave, the desire to just come as thinking of it feels so good right now. luz scraped her nails on the floor as she loves how the blight wraps on her dick as if she doesn't want to let her go.

oh ho ho, she does.

then, the familiar feeling started to quickly rise within them. "luz, i'm so close please!!" amity begs, not wanting for her lover to suddenly pull out in the last moment but luz can't as she's in too deep and is reaching paradise. "i know! i know- fuck, amity!!"

luz came inside amity to fulfil the witch's desires, amity's eyes threatens to roll back at the feeling of the human's seeds filling up inside her as she loves it. "ah.. more.." she whispers while panting heavily.

"more.." she repeated. luz pulled out to change positions, setting amity in all fours and easily shoved herself back inside her making amity squeal in delight. luz started to thrust hard into her, she tightly gripped amity's hips while her other squeezed her jiggling boobs.

"aahhh.. you really wanna be bred today, huh don't you slut?" luz asked, she cupped amity's cheeks to make her look at her. "yes! please fuck me harder- i want your cum, luz!!" she submitted to the human as this pleasure it too hard to turn down on.

satisfied with the response, luz pushed her lips into amity's, their kiss filled of obscenity and the small room is slowly smelling like their sex. it wouldn't a surprise if a crowd or two are eavesdropping behind the door, listening to their lewd moans.

then, luz felt the urge to come. she didn't realise how faster it came than the first but she didn't care as she came inside amity once again making her moan in glee. luz pulled out of amity, she can feel her legs quivering as she can only do two rounds.

yeah, she needs to up her game.

the human fixed her beanie and watched as her cum leaked out of amity's pussy, making a small puddle under her. "ames.." she breathlessly said. luz tries to stand up but only fell on her ass as her legs are a fucking wreck now.

"luz.. i want more." amity said without turning her head. luz slowly shook her head "no.. no more, i can't feel my legs, amity." she said but that isn't what the blight wants. she doesn't care if luz's legs has gone paralyzed.

"no. i want more luz," amity now slowly turns her head around to show she's serious and that her lust has fully manifested her, blinding any of her common sense as she wants to bred as luz said. she wants to be fucked till she can't feel anything.

"oh mierda-"

"i wonder where luz and amity is." gus asked, tapping his chin as he and willow has been searching for the couple for awhile ever since the creature was subdued outside.

willow shrugged "they probably went home?" she guessed then, the sound of something getting bust open made the two witches jump and was about to make fighting glyphs but it dropped when they saw luz on the floor, half naked with her hair in a craze and body filled of bite marks.

panting, luz can't really feel her legs now. when she saw her best friends, a smile came on her face "willow, gus! i need your help, please get me away fro-"

"where do you thinking you're going, baby? we're just getting started!" they heard amity's voice dripping of lechery within the closet. luz doesn't wanna go anymore, she wants to rest!

"please, guys-" then, luz felt a hand latch on her ankle and started to pull her back inside the closet. luz yelps, she clawed the floor and held onto the door frame, not wanting to be pulled back again but the witch already got her.

"AY DIOS MIO!!!"

as the door is closed once again, willow clasped her hands into gus' ears to prevent him from being tainted. "yeah.. that's not our problem, sorry."


	37. Allured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucia (betaluz) x amity
> 
> requested smut

"no."

luz frowned at that response "why?! lucia, she's my girlfriend!" she retorts. lucia puffs out a big cloud of smoke, letting it fly into the air before dispersing. they're on the rooftop of the owl house, their usual spot to talk something important.

"she shouldn't be your girlfriend in the first place! and why? because she's a blight, luz! a fucking blight!" lucia said, throwing her hands up and luz rolled her eyes "just because you had one bad experience with amelia, doesn't mean amity is the same!" she reasoned but lucia isn't buying it.

"yeah sure."

luz lets out a frustrated gruff, she ruffled her hair in annoyance before taking a deep breath in and sighed. "fine. i'm still going on a date with her even without your permission." she said, lucia watched her little sister hop off the platform and walk out, leaving lucia alone.

lucia dropped her empty cigar and stomped it, she sighed deeply as she looks into the horizon, seeing many lines of trees with some steam emitting from it which was odd but this is the boiling isles. oddity is a beauty. 

she really doesn't want luz to go out with a blight.

she knows that she's taking a portion of luz's freedom on choosing who to love but she's only doing this for her sake since at amelia is an asshole and based on experience.

assholery runs in the family.

then, lucia heard hooty being annoying again, thinking it's probably the water bill guy again. when, lucia peered down, she grimaced at the sight of mint green below her.

"blight." amity snapped her head up as she heard her name and saw lucia looking down at her. "oh.. hi, lucia. is luz with you?" she asked.

lucia continues to stare at amity, taking in her silk, pale looking skin, her hair neatly tied with her gold hues staring back at her. maybe it's because of the distance, lucia sees amity being so small, precious like she's so easy to be held. so innocent looking. it's cute.

she's like a softer version of amelia.

"yeah, she's here." then, lucia jumped off the roof and hooty easily caught her till she landed on the ground in front of amity. the noceda is particularly taller than the blight which amuses her.

"but i'm not letting you see her." amity's pointed ears slightly drooped when hearing that which tugged a string in lucia. _this is wrong._ lucia said in her head, she shouldn't be falling for a blight. it goes against what she's saying earlier.

"oh.. why? did i do something wrong? is she mad at me?" amity asked, her voice is soft. she's making it harder for lucia to keep a stoic face on.

"no, but i am. meet me in the griffin ledge at midnight. don't be late." before amity could ask why, lucia walked past her and headed for the woods without another word. amity watched her disappear in the darkness which leaves the blight in pure confusion as to why would the eldest noceda be mad at her.

as far as she can recall, she did nothing to offend her. amity looked back at the owl house, planning to ask luz what's up with her sister but she didn't.

she just has to go to the griffin ledge and find out.

\-----

the clock strikes midnight. lucia is leaning on a tree, looking at the shining and smoking bonesborough in the distance with the home of griffins just below this hill.

lucia is conflicted. it's weird to think that she wants the youngest blight. with only a 2 year age gap, it feels wrong since amity chooses to be with luz not her. she doesn't know why she suddenly felt this way.

she perked up as she heard sounds of footsteps come in her way and saw amity come out of the woods. "punctual as always." lucia said, amity turned to face her with the half moon glowing behind her.

"what are you mad about me?" she asked, cutting to the chase. lucia chuckles, she pulled away from the tree and started to slowly approach amity whom stood still. "i don't know, either blight. is it because your family wronged us?" she starts.

amity doesn't know how to answer that "i don't really trust you blights but i can make an exception if it's you." lucia said, stopping in front of the blight whom looked up to meet her eyes.

"why me?"

"the real question is, do you really love luz?" amity didn't even bother to think about it "yes. of course i do!" she replied which made lucia softly chuckle. "how dedicated. then, i suppose you'd do anything just go out with her, right?" amity nods.

"good." amity jumped as she felt a hand touch her crotch, she looked down and her cheeks immediately turned red as she saw lucia's hand rubbing her. "w- what are you doing?" she tries to pull away but lucia firmly squeezed her to not move.

"you're going to do what i want if you wanna go on a date with my sister." lucia said, she guided amity towards a tree, leaning her against it while her continues to rub her. enjoying on seeing the blight's embarrassed face as she tries to suppress a moan.

"i just don't get it, amity." lucia started to feel amity grow hard "i don't get what's so special about you that you made me want you." then, the noceda slowly unzipped amity's pants before dropping in her knees to fully pull her pants and undergarment down.

amity's eyes widens "no no, wait lucia- ah.." she tries to pull lucia's head away from her cock but she shivers as she felt her tongue lick her tip. lucia stroked the blight's semi hard dick, licking it as she wants it in it's fullest form brfore taking her in her mouth.

amity squeaked, she clasped her hand into her mouth to muffle herself as she feels lucia bob her head on her rod. "shit.. aahh-" the noceda felt amity's hand slowly grip her hair and her hips started to subconsciously move.

smirking internally, lucia pulled away but continued to pump her hand. "look at you, all flustered and shit. bet luz already knows how you taste." she said, giving the tip a long tip. "no.. we- we haven't done it yet.." amity replied.

"hm. that explains it, but losing your first kiss is more special than losing your cherry." lucia said before taking amity's cock once again, her tongue swirling around her girth as she moved up and down. amity is slowly losing her restrains as she likes the feeling of lucia's sloppy mouth around her cock, she does wonder if luz is the same.

"mmhn.. ah fuck.." something snapped in amity, she gripped lucia's hair tighter and started to thrust into her mouth, surprising the noceda but took it all nonetheless. letting the blight use her as she stared up, seeing her golden hues now swirling with lust.

amity bit the inside of her mouth as she buries her dick deep into lucia's throat, she's surprised that her gag reflex isn't triggering. then, she started to feel her climax drawing near till she came inside lucia's mouth.

the blight pulled herself out of lucia, letting her cum fly into her face and mouth. slightly panting, amity's cheeks grew more redder as she sees the noceda's cum filled face and watched her swallow her seeds. "um.."

lucia wiped the cum off her face, licking them clean as she eyes amity seductively "what? you want more?" she asked, giggling. gulping, amity pushed lucia to the ground, setting her on all fours with her ass grinding against amity's still hard member.

"nghm.. someone's impatient." lucia teased then shivered as she felt amity's hot breath against her ear. "what did you to me?" she asked while her hands promptly pulled lucia's pants down to reveal her rotund ass, tightly squeezing.

"definitely did not put some devil's dust on you." lucia replied, she just read about it on eda's random books then she lets out a loud moan that made the griffins roar as they thought it was a call or something.

amity hisses as she feels lucia tight snatch, her insides clenching around her which makes her lowly groan. "ah fuck..." she whispers and started to thrust hard into the noceda, not sparing some time to adjust.

"ah! sh- fuck yes.. amity, harder!" lucia begs, she gripped the grass below her as she arched her ass more into amity. "what?" amity asked, pulling lucia's head off the ground to hear her clearly. lucia bit her lip as she hears amity's once innocent tone turn dangerously alluring.

"please, fuck me harder!!" lucia repeated and amity didn't hesitate on complying, her other hand tightly gripped the human's hips as she rams into her pussy. she wants to imagine that this is luz she's fucking not lucia. just by holding onto her hair, it has the same curl like luz's but longer.

but that beanie. it screams lucia.

amity snatched the beanie off lucia's head now giving her imagination a leverage. "fuck.. luz.." she whispers, she closed her eyes as she bent down to lucia's neck, sinking her teeth into her flesh, letting blood ooze out.

lucia screams in both pain and pleasure, she looked at amity in the corner of her eye to see she's immersing herself before pulling away. amity licked the stray blood trailing down, she looked down to see her cock rapidly going in and out of the noceda then, her thighs tensed as she's getting closer.

"aahh! amity, i'm so close!!" lucia said, she looked over her shoulder to see the blight's face couldn't be distinguished to a tomato now, she's letting out animal like grunts as she shoves her dick in deep into lucia.

"amity!!" lucia screams the blight's name as she came and the griffins roars once again, overpowering her. amity gritted her teeth, she doesn't want to come inside lucia and quickly pulled out, letting her spews of cum land onto the grass till she's empty.

both of them are out of breath, amity's eyes travelled down to the noceda's dripping pussy, her juices just dribbling down her thighs and to the ground. she has to clean that.

lucia groans as she tries to get out of her postion but she moans when she felt amity's tongue drag up on her sensitive pussy, licking all of her juices. her legs quivered but amity held her still as she cleans her.

her muscle lapping her folds as she slightly spreads to show under the moonlight till she's done. amity wiped her lips and looked down at her now sagged penis, she stood up as she pulled her pants up.

"are you okay?" amity asked, her soft tone returning, worried if she went too much on lucia. chuckling, lucia slowly got out her position and sat on the floor "yeah. i always thought you were a bottom." she said while slowly bringing her pants up.

"that's what most people thought." amity said as she helped lucia on her feet. lucia hisses softly "yeah. that was fun, when can we do it again?" she asked, amity looked down.

"lucia, i'm sorry but i'm dating your sister."

that seemed to have slipped out of lucia's mind. "oh, right. we're not going to tell a soul about this, got it?" she said and amity nods "but i.. really enjoyed it as well." she admitted, keeping her head down.

"hit me up when you need me." lucia said as she winked.

\-----

as lucia got back to the owl house, she saw eda and king sitting in the couch doing their own thing. she plopped down beside eda and king immediately occupied her lap to rest on "where's luz?" she asked.

"in her room, sulking. what did you do?" eda asked, not looking up as she continues to peel some kind of obscure vegetable. lucia shrugged "nothing. i don't know her problem." she replied.

"ugh! you reek of that blight girl!" king complained, he got off lucia and scooched closer to eda while covering his nose. lucia scoffs "how would you know?"

"um, demons have a significantly better senses than you humans and witches! and i smelled amity blight on you!" king declared which made eda stop peeling when she heard that. lucia frowned "listen, you t-" before she could say her threat to the demon, she jumped when eda snapped her head at her.

"kid.. what did you _really_ do?" she asked, her voice low. lucia is starting to feel guilt as she sees eda's face contort into dismal.

eda lets out a disappointed sigh, "you know that she's with luz and you-"

"i know i know, okay! i fucked up, you don't need to broadcast it, eda!" lucia stood up from the couch with a deep frown as she clenched her fists tightly "i'll be in my room and please don't tell luz." she said before storming up the stairs, she shares luz's room and she doesn't wanna sleep there. she heads for the rooftop.

lucia sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging herself. she started to beat herself up for letting her own inhibitions take over her rational thinking. she should've just shut up and let luz have her goddamn date with amity.

"i'm so sorry, luz.."


	38. Happy Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'a mistake doesn't always end in regret
> 
> requested fluff

"damn." lucia whispers as she took out a box of cigar, shaking a stick out and grabbed it with her lips as she quickly set it alight. she and amelia are outside the hospital, standing guard while luz goes into labor for amity's pups, the twins are inside consoling their little sister who's hyperventilating.

it been 9 months ever since that meeting in the cave, lucia has been travelling along with the blights, finding a place where luz and amity could settle in as the news of amity mating with a human reached, somehow, to alador and odalia. now, they're hunting luz down and lucia won't let that happen.

"never thought i'd be an aunt at 24." lucia said, leaning back against the wall. amelia, who's squatting, looked at the noceda in the corner of her eye before scoff. the two of them have a complicated and combobulated relationship, their siblings doesn't know if they're holding each other back for their sake so they don't have to watch them ripping their throats out or the otherwise.

"you looked like you were bound to get pregnant at 22." she replied. lucia rolled her eyes "well, you looked like you'll inevitably die at 20." she fired back. now amelia really turned her head to look at her.

"you should consider yourself lucky that i'm even allowing you in my pack, noceda. your sister is an exception because she's pregnant and actually has common sense." amelia spat and lucia lets out a dry cackle "lucky? yeah, sure i do feel _lucky_ , blight."

amelia's eye twitched at that "watch yourself." she warned as she slowly stood up and walked towards lucia whom narrowed her eyes at her, she didn't move from her spot when the werewolf is only mere inches away from her face.

"or the only noceda confined in this hospital won't be luz."

lucia took her cigar off her lips and blew her puff into amelia's face "try me, mutt." then, the blight grabbed lucia's collar and slowly lifts off her feet, the noceda doesn't seem fazed though. "i swear, one day you'd be knocked up by me and i won't hesitate on mauling your kin."

"ooh, you're saying that you'd kill your own kids? that's low, even for you." lucia pried herself off amelia's hold and dropped to the ground while holding her wrist. "besides, you'd already have a bullet in your head before you could take your pants off." she said, imitating a gunshot in the head as she silently made a noise before giggling.

amelia quirked a brow, she leaned closer to lucia who's giggle died down and stared directly at the blight's golden eyes. "wanna bet?" she taunts as she smirks, knowing full well in the time they've spent that lucia doesn't know how to back down to a challenge.

"heh. bet my ass."

they perked up as they heard a noise within the woods in front of them. lucia quickly pulled out her revolvers while amelia shifted into her werewolf form, going all fours as she glares at the woods with a growl emitting from her throat.

"who is it?" lucia whispers. amelia closed her eyes for a second to sniff the air before snapping them open, her pupils turned thin and her upper lip curled to a snarl along with her back fur spiking.

lucia watched the blight let out a warning bark, she has to guess it's someone that could pose a threat.

a threat to their family.

then, they watched two massive figured slowly walk out of the woods, amelia's growls grew louder and she stood vanguard of lucia, extending her leg in front of her like she's protecting her or holding her back.

as they stepped into the light, it revealed two werewolves. one having an auburn coat and the other in a lime green one. both have glistening golden orbs that bore on lucia and amelia, the noceda had a wild guess that they're the blight siblings' parents.

lucia fluidly spun her guns around her hands before cocking it and aimed it the two elder blights. "sorry, chief. i don't think you're allowed to see my nephew or niece. ever." the werewolves growled at her and amelia snapped at them to shut up.

"come on, i don't need protecting. let's kick their asses!" lucia said as she walked around amelia's paw, she saw a glimmer in her eyes when she looked at her. a hint of worry? she doesn't know but it doesn't matter for now.

then, a howl erupted from alador that is mixed with luz's pained screams of labor before a battle ensued.

\-----

they don't know how long they've been waiting. amity has to withstand the endless screams of luz who's just down the hall, edric and emira held her back from storming in there since she tried the first time.

"how is she?" amity immediately sprung up from her seat as she saw the doctor come out of the operation room. the doctor was a little taken aback from the blight suddenly in front of them but fixed their composure as they cleared their throat.

"yes, the operation was a success and miss noceda is taking a rest." they said, the twins walked up behind their little sister "and the delivery?" emira asked. "two healthy pups. you may visit miss noceda but please refrain from making any noise that'll cause disturbance." they adviced the blight siblings nodded, the doctor excused themselves to let them be.

amity lets out a shaky but relieved exhale that her mate got through labor alive. she wasn't allowed in the operation room, being a werewolf and all, the hospital can't risk making amity getting agitated and stress her mate further in transforming on impulse during the process.

"how'd it go?" the three turned around when they heard lucia's voice. they saw amelia and lucia covered of blood and scratches, their clothes are in tatters. lucia's arm draped around amelia's shoulder, holding her. "what happened to you?" edric asked as they watched the two walk towards them.

"nothing much. mother and father paid a visit then left quickly." amelia said nonchalantly. the three's eyes widens at the news "they went here?"

lucia waved her hand in dismiss as she doesn't wanna talk about that now "where's luz?" she asked. "in her room. we have to be quiet, specifically you two." amity said, shooting lucia and her sister a look which made amelia scoff. "oh please. i can be as silent as the night." she lowkey brags but lucia sees it as highkey.

"yeah right. don't believe the bullshit that comes out her mouth, kid." lucia whispers to amity which made amelia let go of her, letting her drop to the ground, lowly groaning. amity sighs deeply as there's no way in breaking these two up "just don't stress her out, okay?"

amity got to the door, she gripped the knob and slowly twisted to open it, as the door swings to the right revealing her mate lying in bed while holding close to her. luz heard the door faintly creaking as it opened, a tired but happy smile came on her face as she sees her family.

"hey, ames." luz softly said, amity approached her bed side and a light gasp escaped her lips as she sees her children in her mate's arms. peacefully sleeping as they're wrapped in purple and yellow blankets. "a- are they.. mine?" she asked, not believing that she made such beautiful treasures with luz.

"of course they are." luz replied, softly giggling. amity slowly offered her hands as she wants to hold one of her kids which luz gladly allows, the blight gently took the left children and cradled them in her arms. as amity stares at their closed eyes, they're so delicate, so small and precious.

amity chokes down a sob, she wants to hug her mate and children tightly but she's still in pain from delivering these wonderful miracles. "thank you.." she mutters, she leaned down to give luz a kiss on the forehead as she continues to cradle her kid.

"i love you." luz said, amity nods and gave her mate one passionate kiss before pulling away. "i love you too."

meanwhile, their siblings are near the doors, smiling at the lighthearted scene. amelia heard a sniffle beside her, she looked to see lucia wiping her eyes "are you crying?" she asked. "psh, no! i just got blood in my eyes." she reasoned which is really _believeable._

"you know, it's perfectly fine to cry in this. it's a happy moment for all of us." amelia said, ignoring the noceda's reasoning of not crying. lucia looks at the werewolf before dropping her hands as she lets the joyous tears roll down her cheeks, she's happy.

"you can use my shoulder to cry on."

"don't push it, blight."

\-----

"eat this sucka!"

"bam bam bang!"

"nooo!! bleghh and i'm dead!" luz pretended to play dead as her kids, azura and horace attack her. "the beast hast fallen!" azura declared, raising her sword as she stood on top of luz's back while horace cheers for them.

"but you forgot about me!!" lucia suddenly swooped in and grabbed azura off their mama, the little girl lets out a squeal and laughed as lucia started to tickle her side. "no, let go of my sister!" horace demands while hitting lucia which doesn't affect her so she grabbed her nephew as well and tickled him as well.

all the while, the blight siblings are watching the commotion with big smiles plastered on their faces. many years has passed ever since azura and horace was born, many things happened while they were infants and all those stories served as their bedtime stories. it'll take them awhile to figure out all of it is true. 

luz and amity found a perfect place that they could raise their family in. far from the urban, far from any threats that could harm them. edric and emira went on their own paths of life either settling down like the couple or just be rough hunters but always kept touch.

as for lucia and amelia, they're radio silent about their relationship but they had to guess that they fucked or two since they're inseparable now. 

amity walked towards her wife who's standing up, patting herself off from dirt as she watched her kids get tickled by her sister. the blight rested her head onto luz's shoulder whom coiled her arm around her neck.

"i still can't get over that i have a family with you." amity said. the kids finally managed to get out of lucia's hold and started to running away from her, laughing madly. luz chuckles "yeah, it just seems like yesterday you fucked me in the woods." she said as she turned her head to face amity.

"and that was the greatest mistake i ever done." amity replied, slowly tiptoeing up to reach for luz's lips. "i wouldn't call it a mistake. more like a serendipity, you know." the noceda said as she closed the space between them, their lips connecting as many loves flowed through them. they certainly can't get enough of it.

"hey, kid let me see what you have!" amelia called for her niece and nephew which made the couple pull away to look at their children. then, azura raised their hand over her head, revealing a silver gun that glistened against the sunlight.

lucia's eyes widens, she looked down her belt to see her holster is empty. "goddamnit!"

"aunt lucia's gun!!"

"NO!!!"


	39. Front Row Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thief luz x victim amity
> 
> requested smut (not really a smut but yeh)

Thief luz x victim amity

parking her car just a few blocks down, she quietly went out and immediately heads for the location she's supposed to be in. with her wearing all black, a holed mask on and skills to manipulate all of the defense systems.

luz is prepared.

she stopped in front of a mansion she's been interested in for a while ever since she drove pass it. she can tell that the owners are hella rich and could lose a couple of thousands to lighten up.

besides, it's better to rob the snob rich than the well offs.

now, luz doesn't bring a gun in these types of coups. she doesn't need it.

luz pulled out her rubber gloves before touching the metal bars, testing if it's powered by electricity. she felt a tingle when she touched the bar before recoiling, luz cracked her neck as she has to do this quickly like hopping over a track obstacle.

jumping in place slightly, luz backed up a little before bolting towards the bars, gripping onto them as she pushed her body up and over the pointed spears then easily barrel rolled onto the grass. letting out a relieved sigh, luz quickly stood up and started to head for the mansion while dodging the areas where a cctv camera would be in.

as luz got to the backdoor, locked. she looked up to see a balcony just above her. she stepped back and looked around for a way to get herself up there without needing to break something.

a tree. it's only a few feet off the balcony but luz thinks she'll make the jump on it's branches. she started climb it till she got to the first thick branch that seems to look into a lit bedroom. _lit bedroom?!_

luz ducked down and hugged the branch like a koala as she doesn't wanna be seen too soon. the room isn't really lit but has an open lamp, she started to shimmy her way towards to near end of the branch before slowly rising to jump.

taking a deep breath, luz took the leap and caught the railings so she can pull herself up and fall onto the balcony. she stood up, patted herself of from dust and placed her hand onto the glass sliding door to open it.

"heh. must've forgot to close it." she mutters herself, easily going inside the room or office it seems as luz noticed the desk and a laptop sitting on top along with other things.

luz cautiously walked around the desk till she got behind it, she opened the small lamp open to give her some light before she started working. luz first knelt down and to open many drawers only to see many files and some playboy magazines which she isn't interested in.

the noceda stood up and scanned the entire officer, she want cold hard raw dollars not trivial things. then, as she turned around, she saw a painting of an auburn haired man dressed it a sort of edwardian era clothing with a blank expression on his face.

"swank." luz said before gripping the edges of the painting, trying to pry it open till she heard a faint click. smirking, luz swung the secret door open to reveal a big silver safe that reflects luz's face.

"there you are." she gripped the spinning lock, inputting random combinations which was all wrong. luz pulled out her special tool to unlock any safe, she plastered it near the lock. while it's doing it's thing, luz grabbed her bag and opened it just in time as a beep is heard.

luz pulled the safe door open to reveal stacks upon stacks of fresh dollars that shined in her eyes. "you pretties are coming with me." she grabbed a handful and stuffed them in her back till it's full, she looked at the safe to see a significant half of the safe is gone which she doesn't regret as she knows whoever lives here can make more money to fix that small dent.

luz zipped her bag tightly before swinging it on her back again, she closed all of the doors, turned off the lamp and heads out to the balcony ones again as this is a successful coup like the last.

before luz could jump down, she stood frozen when she heard moans to the next room where she saw the a open lamp. she slowly peered her head to see nothing much but the moans persists, it sounds like they're trying to muffle themselves but it's not working.

luz shook her head as she doesn't need to be a pervert and listen but when she looked down, she saw a tent within her pants which made confused her. "how did i get turned on so fast?" she asked herself and she doesn't have an answer.

as she continues to listen to the moans when she just jump off the balcony and bail, what she heard next surprised her.

"luz.."

luz panicked because she thought she was spotted but it all came from that bedroom, squeezing her eyes tightly as she started thinking. _how could they know my name? did i just rob my classmates? i mean, there's alot of rich kids in hexside but.. why did they moan my name?_ luz asked once again to no one but herself.

"goddamn." she hissed to herself. luz jumped off the balcony and cushioned her fall as she barrel rolled again, she rushed towards the electric fence and tossed her bag of money over, landing in the bushes before returning to climb to the tree to see who this person is.

as she got to the same branch, luz sat down on it and she looks inside, she saw someone on bed with their lower half completely exposed to the lamp's light and her eyes widens when she also sees a vibrator getting rubbed against someone's clit while moaning her name.

luz doesn't really see the person's face as they covered it with a pillow, an attempt to muffle themselves. she can feel cheeks glow in red as she watches that, she feels weird.

like she wants to burst through the window and give the sex the person's craving but she doesn't wanna come off a rapist. she's not that kind of person. maybe leaving is the best option but the noceda's too enticed to go anywhere anymore.

"ah.. ha- ngh! luz.. please.." the person moans her name once again. luz's breathing grew heavy, she looked down to see her bulge grew in size and started pulsing as it wants to attention. "fucking hell man.." she leaned back against the tree, tried to straighten her legs but one always dangle off the branch.

luz unzipped her pants, pulled her undergarment down just enough to take her cock out. she grasped it, feeling her own girth and warmth as she listens to those enchanting sounds. luz rested her head against the tree when she started rubbing herself, using her precum as a sort of lube.

her eyes are fixated on the person whom she didn't realise that that they changed position. their ass is up while pumping a dildo. she can see their pale plump derrière wiggle at every thrust of the toy which only roped luz more into this.

"oh god.." luz closed her eyes as she increased her pace, she looked at them again to watch the person masturbate about her that she still doesn't know why or who they are. but it won't matter now.

luz slowly snaked her unoccupied hand up to her tits, softly fondling it as she tweaked her nipple through the fabric. luz just wants the person to just slide in an inch or two so she can see their face.

"ugh.. luz, i love you so much.." luz managed to discern of what they said, she felt her insides flutter in hearing those three words. in all of her years, luz wouldn't think she'd get that outside her mother. it gave the whoever this is a special place in luz's heart even needing to know them.

sounds odd but it's true.

luz saw their pace quicken which made their moans grow erratic and their ass arching forward to the toy. she followed the speed, her other hand dropped from her tit to grip the bark, letting some crumble into dust as she bites her tongue to not make her presence known.

the noceda opened her mouth to just let rasps of pleasure as she stared at the person, both of them getting closer into climaxing. "oh fuck.. i wonder- nghm.. i really wonder who you are?" luz whispers, she watched their ass drop as they finally came and she followed soon after, letting her shots fly for a moment and fell onto the branch.

luz sighs deeply, she watched her white cum slowly roll down the sides of the branch as her dick slowly fell limp in her hand. "i can't believe i just jerked off to a stranger." she mutters to herself, scoffing.

as luz fixed herself, she was about to jump down and leave but she heard an ear piercing scream coming from the room. she snapped her head to see that the person has their covers pulled over their half naked body while huddling to the corner, they bumped into the nightstand which made the lamp tilt to finally reveal their face.

"amity?" luz's eyes widens as she saw the youngest blight, her best friend in the room. in the manor. then, as if she completed a puzzle, everything was pieced together that she did just rob her classmate's house. specifically, her crush.

her harbouring feelings is another story as luz saw amity's family burst through her door with the same man in the painting was the first to get inside as he held a shotgun.

"oh shit!" luz immediately dropped down to the ground, not bothering to acknowledge the stinging pain that arose in her legs as she heard shots behind her which made her run faster towards the fence. she can hear the man shouting but is too busy on sprinting to even deter what he's saying.

after luz swiftly hopped over the fence, snatched her bag full of money out of the bushes and heads back for her car to speedily drive off without anyone seeing her face, her plate number, no nothing as she's going to dump this in the hole after.

alador fired five shots at the intruder but it all was missed and they managed to get over their fence in a breeze like manner. clicking his tongue, alador shook his empty shells and loaded a new one before turning to his daughter in a state of bewilderment and terror as she's curled up to a corner.

"sleep with your sister tonight. just in case that heathen returns." he ordered the twins before walking out of the room with his wife.

amity didn't realise that guy was just sitting in the tree, watching her. she doesn't know how long they've been there but the thought of them seeing her play with herself sickens her and she just wants to die.

amity hugged herself while her siblings comforts her. she wants to hug luz.


	40. A Wonderful Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon luz x religious sister amity
> 
> requested smut & fluff (idk if u want fluff in the end but i added one anyways)

going into a cathedral is never the first thing a demon should do but as luz is walking with ease across the aisles tells something about this 'house of god'.

fixing her coat and her blood red tie, luz is dressed as an exquisite person with a silver necklace that has an upside down cross.

as luz stopped at the bottom of the altar, she stared at the copy of the cross with fixed blood rolling down in jesus' face as his expression can only be described as anguish.

"why does your father need so much cathedrals and churches?" luz asked, she's slowly climbed up to the empty altar, passing the eucharist that held the closed bible.

"those establishments rung empty and preach only false beliefs, this place hordes so much money that could probably feed the homeless but what do they do? nothing." she snarled as she now stood under the cross. she wants to tear it down.

"do you know the reason why i stood in front you now? because this cathedral isn't a house of god. tis tainted and you are no longer praised." luz snapped her head in a full 180 which made the single person who's kneeling down in one of pews jump and started to run out of the cathedral in complete terror.

luz cackles, she returned her head in it's original position and something caught in the corner of her eye which made her follow it. it lead luz out to a quadrangle, she saw someone dressed in all black heading for another hallway.

"hey!" she called, quickly catching up to the person. as luz gets more closer, she realised they're a nun or a religious sister. luz was about to turn back as she isn't really fond of them but when the person turned around to see who called her.

luz felt her chest thump hard as she's immediately captivated by those golden eyes. "may i help you?" they asked, luz blinked and opened her mouth to say something but only a quiet crack is heard.

"um.."

"are you with the financial?" they asked once again which confused luz but she figured she has to put up a facade. "oh yeah, i'm with the financial but aside from that, i'm luz." she said and offered her hand to the sister whom looked down at it before lightly shaking it.

"amity blight, daughter of the priest. i am to guess that you already know father's office, yes?" amity stared at luz's hazel hues that seems to shine. "not really. mind showing me, sister?" luz bent down to give amity's palm a soft kiss, grinning as she looked up at her unamused face.

"follow me." amity pulled her hand back and turned around to lead the way, luz's grin widens more and quickly got beside of the sister. "so, do you have a life out of this cathedral? a significant other perhaps?" luz asked, bringing her hands on her back as she tries to get closer to amity.

"what prompted you to ask such ludicrous questions, miss luz?" amity replied, sparing luz a single glance in the corner of her eye. luz chuckled "right, i forgot that no one in this place knows what fun is but it begs the question," luz stopped walking and amity still continues to walk, getting farther and farther.

"why does the priest have an offspring?" amity then stopped walking which made luz's grin turn into a smirk "i mean, it's common knowledge that priests, nuns shouldn't have any inhibitions which is stupid if you ask me." luz continues as she waves her hand.

"so the only way to have a kin is through, you know." luz eyed amity up and down as she bites her lip.

"well, unless you're adopted. that could be one of the cases." luz shrugged as she started walking towards amity, stopping in front of her to see her furrowed brows. "but i beg to differ, sister." luz shot her a wink before turning around to continue walking.

amity glared at the noceda, she clenched her fists as she feels immense annoyance. she doesn't know who luz is but she has the mad audacity to ask those things to her. she wants to give her a piece of her mind but this place doesn't tolerate violence. she just has to suck it up.

amity took a deep breath in and lets out a exasperated sigh before following luz, just wanted this day to be over.

\-----

"strange. you're not haytham." the priest, alador blight, said as he looked at luz who's laughing on the inside as this man is clearly the father of amity just by looking at his eyes and hair. even though amity dyed it in mint green, the veil exposes her auburn roots.

as luz takes in all of the decor of the priest's room, a rather odd one so to speak that could only be found down in belphegor's chamber.

human body parts stored in a yellow greenish liquid. quite strange indeed. 

"no, father but he did assign me since this is my first day and the company is fairly busy." luz quickly came up with a lie. alador slowly nods as he hums, thinking about it.

"well, it seems that we're in debt again." _i wonder why, father._ luz said in her head, she looked at the corner of her eye to see amity is in dismay and looked away.

"oh, i see. i have to report it to haytham then." but alador shook his head "no need for that, child." _i'm literally eons older than you, fucker._ "give us a month or two to gather the needed money. in the meantime, you can stay here so you don't have to travel back and forth." alador offered which made luz quirk her brow.

two months here? with amity? fuck yeah!

"oh, how humble of you, father. i am in no rush on getting the payment."

\-----

it's nightmare for amity of luz being here, especially when her father assigned her to be in company for her.

sure, she's quite annoying that she's shoving these prohibited things at amity's face to do as she doesn't know that luz is trying to make her sin as her existence is already a sin. but when luz isn't a nuisance and amity could talk to her like a normal human being.

amity discovered that the noceda is quite unfiltered with her feelings, she's a great person to be of company with and she started to feel things for luz.

there was this one time that amity had to bring luz along the orphanage and the children loves her with no doubt. it warms her heart.

the blight was uncertain about it and tried to be in denial but her suspicions of herself was confirmed as she'd always feel her stomach flutter whenever she sees her, cheeks heat up whenever she says something explicit or just be a flirt or see her bright smile.

amity fell hard for luz. there's no hiding it.

now, amity is heading to the room where luz stays in with a tray of food in hand. she wants to have lunch with her and take this opportunity to tell her how she feels.

as amity slowly opens the door since she already knocked, "hey, luz i-"

luz snapped her head to the door when she heard a crash that is followed by a gasp. her eyes widens as she saw amity on the other side while her form is in half demon, she didn't hear the knock on the door.

she needed to let herself breath as she's been in this human form for a while.

"a- amity, please don't be afraid. i won't hurt you, okay?" luz said as she snatched her dress shirt off the bed to quickly wear while she reverts back to her human form. amity was flabbergast as she watches luz's horns recede into her head.

"you're a demon?" she asked, her voice is low. luz sighed, she can just erase this moment from amity's head but she doesn't want to do her dirty. "yes, amity. i'm sorry." she said as she looked down in shame.

amity is conflicted. from the time they've spent, she didn't expect luz to be a demon. she thought she's just a perverted but humble person now, when she pieces everything together. it makes sense.

through the time of her stay here, the total head count of this cathedral hasn't lessen aside from the ones getting fired. luz hasn't killed anyone. it means something, right?

amity slowly approaches luz, stopping in front of her and slowly raised her hands to softly cup luz's cheeks, feeling her smooth tanned skin. luz met the blight's golden hues that she always loves, she loves amity as much as she hates to admit it.

"i know you won't. you're more than what a demon is. i trust you." amity said, this surprised luz. "even if i'm an infernal being from hell and i shouldn't be standing in this holy place?" she asked and amity nods at that.

"this isn't a holy place to begin with." amity tiptoed to give luz a kiss whom didn't think twice on kissing back, her hands slowly slithering down to amity's hips to pull her closer.

pulling away, both of them stared at each other's hues that's telling many unspoken things but one remained to be said "i love you." luz was the first one to say it and amity smiles at that, she pecked the demon's cheek.

"i love you too."

\-----

as night came, sadly, luz isn't allowed to cuddle with amity which leaves her cold even with the covers on her body. she tossed and turned around the bed, feeling restless before sighing deeply.

"i just wanna get amity out of this place." she mutters to herself as she stared at the dark, empty stone ceiling. luz closed her eyes to get some sleep while thinking of a way to tear amity away from this cathedral. she doesn't deserve to be here.

with the night completely silent, luz finally was able to doze off and her breathing turned hollow. her door slowly went agar without emitting any noise as something slipped inside her room.

the thing swiftly moved towards luz's bed, standing beside her, looking down at her peaceful sleeping face before raising a shining object- a knife over their head before bringing it down into luz's chest, the blade dug deep which disintegrated the noceda into dust.

the man gasped in horror at the sight of luz turning to dust, he backed up as he plans to leave but a bellow is heard behind him which made him grow frozen. with a trembling body, the man slowly turned around to see a towering, bulk figured behind him with it's violent red eyes glaring down at him.

before he could even register it, a giant hand latched on his face and easily squished it, letting the blood splatter across the walls and floors. luz lets out a gruff as she lets the dead body go.

she foreseen this on happening. alador's men going after her, thinking she's another naive human they could use to get her organs and sell to the market just to pay off their debts.

 _"pathetic."_ it angers her just by the thought how many had suffered before her. luz should've done this the moment she's able to step in this damned place.

amity was oblivious of the demon being on a killing spree across the cathedral whilst sparing the ones whom needed it and she's also oblivious of a man sneaking in to get a kick out of her while she showers.

amity was in a state of daydream of luz. she dreams of being with her till the end of her days and one thought that always lingers in her mind that she tries to push down but always come back.

being under the demon.

luz was able to track amity's scent and went to her room just in time to see a man undressing thinking he'd get away with in while a demon is in their amidst. she quickly tore him apart, sprawling his dismembered parts across the floor.

luz slowly walked inside the bathroom, her ears perked up as she heard soft humming behind the curtains. her footsteps left bloodied trials with her body dripping of sinned blood as her huge phallus rises.

the demon slipped inside the curtains, her eyes immediately landing on amity's smooth, pale flesh with water quickly rolling down her body. it turns her even more. she carefully wrapped her big arms around the human's smaller body.

amity opened her eyes as she felt arms around her, she looked down to see black clawed arms and her breathing hitches as she feels luz's cock behind her. a low growl rumbled in the demon's throat as she started placing soft kisses across amity's shoulder with the shower head washing the blood off luz.

humming, amity relaxed under luz. she felt the demon nuzzle up in her neck, licking it which made her shudder before lightly nipping it as luz doesn't want to tear off her flesh or hit a vein.

 _"amity.."_ luz bellowed, amity slowly turns around to look up to the demon, her once red eyes turned back to hazel as she's calmed down.

the other churches and cathedrals preached on not falling for the devil's temptations but god.. amity is falling hard for this demon.

"take me." amity said, luz's tail wrapped itself around her waist before teleporting to a desolate and wider area than the bathroom. luz gently settled amity on a stone platform with her hovering above, the demon stroked her cock while praising her lover.

luz took one of amity's tits in her mouth making her twitch and silently moan. she rubbed her tip on the blight's wet clit before moving up to her neck once again _"this is going to hurt. hold onto me."_ luz said as she opens her mouth, revealing her sharp jaws just waiting to be deep in the human's flesh while aligning herself.

amity gripped onto luz's broad shoulders and closed her eyes as she waits till it happened. luz's fangs slowly sank into amity's neck with her cock pushing inside of her, amity hisses as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes.

she takes it in. her grip on the demon's shoulders tightens with her nails digging, then amity felt luz's tail softly caress her cheek and wiped the tears off her eyes. assuring her as luz can't talk right now.

as everything is inside amity, she winced and held onto luz hard. the demon didn't move a muscle to let her lover adjust to her girth and she can taste her sweet blood swelling in her mouth.

luz saw a small nod on amity, she slowly pulled her hips back before gently sliding back in. amity softly moans at the demon's cock is hitting all of the right spots, luz continues to go in that pace till; "f- faster.." amity whispers.

luz complies and started to slam inside amity, her moans bounced off the stone walls, luz wants it to be heard through the cathedral. she deepens her bite, letting her venom seep through her veins before pulling away.

the demon lets out a guttural roar with the human's blood rolling down the side of her mouth, amity belongs to luz now and she isn't complaining. "ah! aaahhh.. luz, oh god!!" amity arched her back as she's growing addictive to the pleasure.

 _"amity.. amity! grrah- fuck!!"_ luz unintentionally made a ring of fire, circling them as she curled her upper lip that glistening in the flames light. her dick is repeated hitting amity's g spot, driving her crazy as she started chanting luz's name.

luz bit her lip as she rolled her head back, indulging herself into amity. she never had this good fuck for awhile, she fucking loves it. then, luz saw a statue of the mother mary just over the fire with her crying of blood.

smirking, _"mine! mine! mine!"_ luz growled, her thrusts are never falters. amity looked at luz, seeing red slowly swirl in her hues then gazed up at her long horns, she slowly raised her hands to grasp them to stroke it which made luz moan and her tail excitedly whipped around.

luz leaned down to kiss amity, her snake like tongue slipping into the human's mouth. their muscles swirling with each other, amity lets out a whimper as she feels the demon's tongue invade her tongue before pulling away, their tongues lingering. 

"i love you." amity whispers, luz nuzzled onto the human as a growl like purr escaped her throat. _"i love you too."_ then, amity felt luz pull her lower body closer as they both feel getting closer.

"luz, i'm close.. please- aahhh!!" amity screams, her voice now filling the empty cathedral which attracted other lust filled creatures. searching for those ethereal moans. _"go ahead, baby! come for me!!"_ luz roared before shoving her cock deep one last time.

"luz!!!" amity shrieked her lover's name as she finally came, luz followed soon after. her seeds filling amity up, it's a bit too much as some dripped out of her.

amity shudders in delight at the feeling of it. her hands dropped off luz's horns as she's slowly getting woozy from that one hell of a climax. luz heaved deeply, she slowly pulled out and caressed her lover's cheek.

 _"you did so well, ames. you can rest. i love you."_ luz said, kissing amity's forehead as she watched her eyes slowly shut. softly smiling, luz looked down amity's pussy still dripping off her cum, it makes her feel proud on claiming this beautiful human.

 _"amon."_ luz snapped her head to the entryway to see a cluster of demons huddled together as the slowly extinguishing flames is holding them back. she knows what their intent is and she's not letting that happen.

 _"hate to fuck you all over but,"_ luz's wings suddenly bursts out of her back, spreading wide as her eyes shifted into red and her claws unsheathing. this made some of the demons back up but some persists on getting amity.

_"this human is mine."_

\-----

"babe." luz tore her eyes off the dishes she's watching to looked over her shoulder to see amity wearing one of her shirts that is big enough to be considered as a dress on amity.

"yeah, ames? need something?" luz replied, she washed the soap of her hands to turn around and face amity. it's been a month since the demon claimed the human as her mate and their life has been peaceful.

"shift into a demon for a sec." amity requested, luz rose a brow "why?" she asked but amity dismissed it "just do it."

shrugging, luz took off her shirt and transformed into a demon in front of her lover with her wings stretching as they're finally out. amity grabbed luz's big hands and leads them to the living room to sit down on the floor.

amity stared at the demon in front of her, the demons are always depicted as ugly, gross, malevolent beings but she's sitting in front of one now and luz is quite handsome.

the blight lifted one of luz's hands it's big enough to cover her face and more. she pressed her own hand onto hers and the difference is laughable, luz doesn't know what amity is doing but she isn't gonna question it.

then, she closed her hand on luz making her claws show and when pulled away. it sheathed back.

amity stared at luz's bulky arms and her stomach that has ridges of muscles. she smoothly ran her hand across luz's abs, feeling her rough but at the same time soft skin and the hair trailing down to luz's crotch.

then she brought her hand under luz's chin to scratch it by impulse. luz was caught off guard at the sudden motion but a growl like purr emitted from her and she's starting to like this, amity watched as her lover tilts her head up to be scratched more while her tail swish behind her.

"you're like a kitty cat." amity giggles, luz opened her eyes and scoffed. _"no, i'm not."_ she said, then amity pulled her hand back which made the demon stop purring and looked at the human.

luz pounced on amity making her slam onto the floor, "get off, you're heavy!" amity laughs as she playfully hits luz's shoulders. _"why'd you stop?"_ she said, nuzzling up the blight's cheek making her giggle again.

"okay okay, you baby." amity resumed on scratching luz's chin to make her purr. "i love you." amity gave the demon a kiss on the cheek, squishing it and smiled as she sees luz's big smile.

_"i love you too. now, don't stop."_


	41. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last dragon luz x drake amity
> 
> requested smut

traversing through the thick woods, her auburn scales shifting vigorously to mint green then back, glistened from the moonlight piercing through the canopy. her long, bulky tail wisps behind her, hitting some trees and shrubbery but she doesn't care.

amity is searching.

searching for a possible mate that she smelled a few miles off. she's been tirelessly looking for a suitable mate and the longer she isn't inside someone. the more prone that whoever she'll mate will die from her aggressive nature.

heaves and growls emitted from amity as she lost her rationality long ago when her rut hits her. she just to mate. 

_matematemate_

as she got out of the woods and stepped into a small clearing, the drake's eyes immediately landed on a cave which she rushed towards in without a second thought.

then, a roar echoes through it's walls the moment amity stepped inside. when her vision adjusts to the darkness of the cave, she saw a dark dragon with their hazel eyes glowing as they snarled at amity. not happy to have an intruder.

amity thought that dragons are extinct ever since but she thought wrong. 

amity took a small step forward and flinched when the dragon spreads their wings as a sign to back off but amity doesn't know what that means now. she took another step and the dragon spits out fire, just barely missing amity as a final warning.

_matematemate_

there was a short silence between them before amity charged at the dragon whom dodged her as they jumped into the air. hissing, the dragon plans to just fly out as this cave isn't worth living anymore but amity caught their ankle and pulled them back down.

"let me go, damnit!" the dragon yelled, kicking amity's hand off their leg and tried to escape but the drake pounce on them, bit down their scaly neck which made the dragon roar in pain. since both drake and dragon are in their humanoid like form, amity is able to hold the dragon.

it's be much harder if the dragon is in their full form.

the dragon's eyes widens as they felt a phallus rubbing against them, growling loudly, they elbowed amity in the face hard making her groan and accidently pull away giving the dragon time to spit fire at amity once again.

amity quickly dodged the wave flames coming at her then tried to come after the dragon once again whom swiftly squared amity in the face but she doesn't have time to register the pain as she gripped the dragon's throat and slammed them down onto the ground.

the drake nailed her hands onto the dragon's wrists as she bit onto their scruff once again, now fully making the dragon immobile. "just calm down." amity said, breathlessly and the dragon replied with a low growl, still trying to get out.

amity attempts to calm the dragon while she rubs her cock in their folds making them shudder "you'll like this." she said.

"no the fuck i- aahhh!" the dragon clawed the ground as they feel the drake push her dick in, they struggled to get out of amity's hold as they don't want to mate yet but it's futile. amity sank her jaws deeper into the dragon's scuff, hearing cracks as she's slowly breaking the scales to get to the actual skin.

amity moans as she's finally inside someone "fuck yes.." she mutters and started to thrust into the dragon who's wailing under her but they slowly quieted down. thinking that the dragon is enjoying this, amity smirked to herself before speeding up.

"aahh... what's your name?" amity asked, loving the feeling of the dragon's insides tightly clenching around her. "l- luz.." she replies, she's starting to like this or that she just given up. it doesn't matter.

"you're my mate for life now, luz- nghm aaahh! you're so fucking good!!" amity moaned midway and she picked up her pace, viciously slamming into luz who's moaning profusely under her. "fuck.. m- more!!"

the drake grinned, she took her teeth off luz's scruff along with her hands as she knows she wouldn't be going anywhere. amity rolled her head back at the pleasure under her, finally, she can be rough and fulfil her inhibitions without the risk of her mate dying due to aggression.

she's fucking a literal dragon right now. a creature who's on top of everything.

"aahhh! fuck yes!! more.. i want more!!" amity is slowly losing her mind, her whole body going feral. she held luz's hips and rammed her cock deeper into her making the dragon whine as she arched her back. "more! more! god, i'll fuck you till you can't walk, dragon!!" amity's pupils turned thin as drool started to dribble down her mouth.

it hurts but luz takes it as the pleasure is overpowering, feeling amity repeatedly hit that one spot, luz rolled her head back and bit her lip tightly. she never mated before with her own kind let alone with a drake, amity is belligerent but she likes it.

"yes! fuck me harder, please!!" she begs and amity doesn't need to be told twice.

rapid skin slapping, aggressive grunts and moans is heard throughout the cave. amity dug her claws into luz's hips as she's coming, "ah luz! i'm coming!!" she screamed before busting it.

luz lets out a long dragged out moan as she came as well with her wings spreading wide. feeling the drake's seeds squirt inside her makes her shudder and she's tied with amity.

amity almost fell onto luz as she over exerted herself, she laid on top of the dragon as they both panted heavily. with a small portion of amity's sanity returning, she now realised what she's done.

"i'm sorry." she said. luz groans softly, she turns her head to the side to look at amity "it's okay.. it hurts but i'm okay." she replied. amity sighs, beating herself up as she lets her lust take over again. it's always the same, she tries to break the cycle of her nature but she always revert back.

amity noticed the small drips of blood in luz's nape from her bite so she licked it clean. "is it true? you're my mate for life now?" luz asked and the drake slowly nods her head.

"yeah. you.. don't want to be my mate?" luz hums about that "well.. i don't really know you or your name even."

"oh, right. i'm amity."

"nice to meet you, as i was saying, you kinda rushed into mating and.. since we're bonded. i want to get you better without.. this for awhile." luz said, referring to the predicament they're in now and amity understands, she nods once more.

"agreed and i'm sorry, again."


	42. Needed Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragon amity & boscha x luz

"wait wait! guys, can't we just talk this out and not throw me in a literal death cave?!" luz yelled as she struggles to get out of the people's grip while she's getting dragged towards a foreboding cave. drawing closer and closer.

"do not believe the lies the witch says! her sacrifice to the demons is a needed one!!" the ring leader intervened and this fed the crowd on bringing luz more to the cave. "i'm not a witch! i just like science-y stuff, okay?! there's a difference, i swear! there's b-"

"shut it, witch! you should be thankful you're not burning in the stake!" one man snapped at her. there's no hope for luz, men's way of thinking is too primal to understand the complexities of the major luz is in.

what human does not understands, they seek to destroy.

then, they roughly tossed luz into the cave letting her tumble as the jagged rocks sliced and bruised her. wincing, luz slowly got up to see the torches and cheers receding as they thought this gives them another year to live in the demons' mercy.

luz doesn't even believe that there's a demon living here in the first place. she doesn't feel anger, just despair. at least her mother doesn't have to tolerate the taunts and straight up cursing them to die but she has to deal her only child dead.

peering down, luz sees a steep drop that could kill her in an instant and there's a huge gap separating the cave and the road so she's trapped. sighing, luz has no choice but to accept death as she walks forward.

as luz goes deeper into the cave, she started hearing a sort of twinkling sound echoing dowh the cave. she hits a wall several times but manages till she finds an opening, luz carefully slipped down and stopped.

her eyes widens as she saw a giant pile of pure, shimmering gold. this could make a town rich and build it's own empire but her jaw dropped when she saw two sleeping dragons that circled the pile of treasures.

luz thought that dragons are just a myth! this is remarkable!

luz closed her mouth, she gulped and started to slowly walk up to one of the dragons. the first one has a mint green color and the other is pink. she stopped in front of the mint green dragon's tail, it has a pointed end and it's scales shines from the gold.

then, the tail moved which made luz jump back but it suddenly hit her making her fling back and hit the wall. luz wheezed as she dropped down, she looked up to the dragons to see them sniffing the air before snapping their eyes open with their pupils slitting.

 _"human."_ one of them bellowed.

well, at least luz knew that dragons are real. it's a good way to die.

luz closed her eyes, expecting to feel searing heat from the dragons' flames burning her alive and leaving her charred body to the side but she didn't feel anything.

but what she did feel is someone grabbing her collar and shook her. luz opened her eyes, her cheeks turned red as she saw barely dressed women in front of her.

"um.."

"what is a puny human doing here? you're here to stealing our gold, aren't you?!" the pink haired one glared at luz and shook her again. "no no! i- i'm not-"

"hm, she looks like she doesn't pose a threat. say, are you from that annoying village?" the mint green haired woman asked, luz nods and the two dragonesses looked at each other before the pink haired lets the human go. "what's your name, runt?" she asked

"l- luz."

"i'm boscha, that's amity." boscha did a fairly quick introduction and luz nods once again. she doesn't know if she should be scared that there's two dragonesses in front of her who can kill her with ease or be turned on as she can see.. _it._

"it's always funny to see humans overreact, thinking we're demons and ever since we moved. your people has been sending people as a form of sacrifice." amity chuckles to herself, she turned around as she heads for her gold with her tail grazing luz's hand. beckoning her.

"most are irritating but some are a great treat to us," boscha continued to amity's thought, they flew up towards the two golden thrones and stared at luz like a predator making her cower.

"it seems that you could be on that list, miss luz." amity nested her chin onto her closed fist as she eyes the human who's frozen. "step forward, human." boscha ordered, her tone could be compared to a king.

luz didn't hesitate on complying and stopped in front of the pile of gold, looking up to the dragonesses. "are you a maiden?" boscha asked and luz's cheeks turned redder.

"um.. yes." she replied, this seemed to intrigue amity and boscha. "very well, present yourself then." amity said with a smirk evident on her face.

"p- pardon?"

"you heard her. this is a form of mercy, unless you don't want it." luz saw boscha's throat glow as there's fires swelling inside with smoke emitting from her mouth. gulping, luz started to take off her ragged tunic and pulled her pants down.

now, she stood buck naked in front of the dragonesses.

they motioned for luz to come up when she did, she gasped as boscha pulled her down to sit on her lap. both of them started to place hot, literally, kisses on her sensitive body while boscha gropes the human's tits.

"say, amity," boscha starts, she leaned back to her throne to look at luz's extremely flustered face. amity hummed in response "i wanna keep this human," she said as she cupped luz's cheeks "she seems special."

amity softly smiles at that, "yeah, she does. what was the reason you're sent here?" she asked, looking at luz's hazel hues. "they thought i was a witch.." luz replied and the two dragons roared in laughter.

"ah, humans are really just pigs in clothing! a pathetic waste of life, i say!"

"agreed!"

luz looked away as they dunked on her kind, "hey, no need for that face." boscha said with her tone softening as she made luz look at her again. "aw, don't feel pity for them. they've forsaken you, you don't need to look back." amity giggles, she leans in to give luz a kiss.

luz's eyes widens in shock, she looked at amity, seeing her eyes closed as she seems to be enjoying this. luz kissed back and she felt the dragon's fang nip her lip as she slipped her tongue inside her mouth making her lowly moan.

while the two are occupied, boscha stared at the gashes and other healed marks on luz's body that contrasts her dark complexion. "look at you. you're not even properly taken care of." she said before licking the blood off. "they have to pay for that."

as luz and amity pulled away, a string of saliva connected them for a moment. then, luz shivered when she felt boscha's phallus rubbing against her pussy, she looked at the dragon's lavender hues that's brimming of lust.

"do you want it, human?" she asked, her tone dripping of sultry. luz slowly nods "y- yes." she squeaks made the two dragons smirk even more as they know how powerless and small luz to them. "how adorable." boscha then lifts luz up to hover above her hard cock.

it has small spikes that are harmless, surrounding it as it drips of precum. it's quite big and luz doubts that'll fit but boscha proves her wrong as she slowly pushing her down.

the human lets out a scream as it slowly penetrates her, she gripped onto boscha tightly with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. boscha hushed her and her tail caressed her "easy human. you're lucky i'm even taking you slow." she said as she usually just ram into her victims but luz is a change.

the dragon lowly groans when all of her is inside of luz, the human clenched her teeth as it hurts so much but boscha is a little considerate tonight and lets luz adjust to her size before starting to move her hips up.

"aahh.. ah- mghnn.." luz is slowly letting out her voice which made boscha want more on hearing her. she tightly held the human's hips and started to pick up her speed, luz rolled her head back as she screams, letting it echo through the cave walls.

boscha bit her lip as she feels luz squeezing her deliciously, she watched her boobs rapidly bounce at each thrust as she makes. the dragon slithered her snake like tongue out and it licked luz's nipple before fully taking it. her sharp teeth grazing her skin that made blood ooze out.

"ahh! fuck, human!" boscha growled, she swiftly stood up and replaced luz on the throne, making her lie on it with boscha holding her legs up to really get all of the spots. "aahh!! oh god.. yes!!" luz gripped both armrests as she takes the dragon's cock in her, unbearable pleasure sent shock waves within her making her body quiver.

boscha cackles, she gripped luz's face again to see her flustered face as lewd moans comes out of her mouth. "already a slut, huh?" she grinned before leaning down roughly kiss luz whom kissed back, she arched her back as her moans are muffled.

their tongues battled only for a split second with the obvious victor, luz twitched as boscha's muscle invaded more than amity did and her thrusts grew more animalistic as she's balls deep into the human. luz pulled away from the kiss to let out her scream of a moan as she held onto boscha's neck.

amity watched them with pure amusement as she stroked herself, her eyes are focused on luz who's in pure bliss.

boscha sank her teeth into luz's neck, marking her which surprised amity but she lets her if she's going to do the same to luz. "aaahh! i- i'm close!!" she moaned, boscha groans as she took a sip of luz's blood, it tasted sweet before pulling away.

the dragon straightened her back as she watched her cock swiftly plunge deep into luz before finally coming. "boscha!!!" luz screamed one last time and the dragon smirked at that.

her phallus' spikes activated as it plans to stay inside luz to fertilise her but boscha can see that amity is getting antsy in her throne to get a taste of the human. it hurts but boscha slowly pulled out of luz, she watched her seeds trickle out of her pussy and fall to the gold.

boscha rubbed her cock as she aims it at luz's face, shooting the last bit of her cum till she's empty. snickering, boscha presented the human's cum filled, blissed out face to amity. "what do you think?" she asked.

"she's perfect." amity replied with a smirk, she stood up from her throne and got in front of boscha "she's all yours." boscha backed up to let the other dragon take the human.

amity watched luz calm down before turning her over, pressing her stomach against the throne and she held her ass. the dragon slapped luz's ass hard making her jolt and tremble "you're the first to survive boscha but can you do me?" amity whispers as she spreads her ass to show off luz's pussy.

then without any second thought, amity shoved her cock deep into luz making her moan in surprise at the sudden intrusion. luz couldn't distinguish if amity is bigger than boscha or vise versa but it doesn't matter as she takes it all.

"aahh.. holy shit.." amity groans, slowly getting growing addicted to how luz feels around her cock. "she feels amazing, huh?" boscha asked as she got behind amity, grasping both of her tits while her still hard dick rubs against the blight's ass.

"yeah.. better than anyone!" amity increased her speed, ramming to luz who's jolting forward at every hard thrust. "f- fu- fuck! please!!" she moans, raising herself more onto amity, letting her use her.

boscha placed softly kisses along amity's neck making her tilt her head to gain more access before pushing her member inside. amity hums in pleasure, she looked over her shoulder and boscha leans in to kiss amity while her hips are trying to match her speed.

as they pulled away, boscha looked down on luz who's voice is starting to crack "why do you finish her?" she said, turning amity's head back to the human and her speed turned inhumane. "ngh.. amity! aaahhh!!"

aggressive grunts, brisk skin slapping and sounds of gold getting disturbed are heard within the heart of the cave. as people hear it, they thought it was the gates of hell opening as their moans are distorted through the walls.

a familiar knot is getting tied within luz's stomach. she's not in a condition to scream anymore as her vocal cords are used up, she winced when she felt amity's claws dig on her sides and finally, the dragon comes inside her. filling her up once again.

luz opened her open, expecting for a moan to utter but only a cracked squeak is heard. she felt amity tie in her but she didn't stay in too long and pulled out in pain. the human panted heavily after getting stuffed by two dragons, she's starting to feel drowsy.

boscha pulled out of amity as well and both of them watched the human pass out from the immense pleasure running through her body while cum still leaked out of her. "let's find another place. high up in the mountains." amity suggested as she wants to take luz far from humans and just be with them.

"right but what about the..." boscha motioned her eyes towards the small opening luz went in that leads out to the entrance. the village. amity huffs, she grabbed a stray blanket and draped it over luz's nude body before carefully lifting her off the throne.

then, the blight's golden eyes glowed as she looked at boscha whom grinned. she figured out what they want to do with that stupid village.

boscha shifted into her dragon form and lets out a deafening roar. warning across the land that a village will suffer tonight before flying out of the cave. leaving amity to tend luz, their new mate.


	43. Fueled by Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (beta versions)  
> alpha amity x omega luz
> 
> requested smut

"where the hell is amity?!" gus hissed as he and willow stood outside of luz's room, they're called in the owl house by eda since luz seems to be acting more... _needy_ than her last heats.

willow and gus are betas so they wouldn't be affected to luz's pheromones. they already did what they can on calming luz as well in making nest but it's not enough.

they heard a loud whimper on the other side of the door along with crashes. willow scratched her head as she looked down at her scroll, she's been bombarding the blight with various messages to come here but it left unread.

"i don't know! she's not responding!" willow replied, making her scroll disappear as she started thinking of another plan. "what?! she's the only alpha th-" gus stopped talking when he heard a growl behind them.

both best friends slowly turned around to see the mint green haired alpha behind them, her pupils thin as she smelled the omega on the other side. "i'll take care of this. you can go." amity said, her tone low and almost authority like.

they nodded and left the scene to let the alpha handle this. amity listened to their footsteps receding down the wooden stairs before stepping up to the door. twisting the knob open and the scent of luz's heat hits her hard making the tent in her pants twitch.

then, a pillow was suddenly thrown at her which amity swiftly caught. she got inside the room and locked it before pulling the pillow down to see the mess of the attic like room with a nest of pillows and blankets standing in the middle of it.

inside of it is luz glaring at her.

"get out." she snarled. amity doesn't want to. luz regrets all of the alpha across the boiling isles whenever she's in heat and amity is the only contender left. she knows she'll claim the human omega.

"no. you're in heat luz, let me help." amity said, tossing the pillow back to luz whom dodge it and growled at her as she advances. "i said get out!"

then, amity knelt down in front of the nest and stared at luz who's backing up further into her home while snarling at the alpha. she knows she wants the alpha to knot her but this amity blight we're talking about, luz and amity has a back and forth relationship.

there was silence between as amity did nothing but stare at luz which confused her till amity swiftly charged at her inside the next and bit down on her neck.

luz screamed, she started to claw amity to get off but then, she heard a purr emit from amity's throat. attempting to calm her down.

"shh.. i won't hurt you if you just calm down." amity said with her voice gentle as she continues to purr. it seemed to work as luz eased down under amity "it hurts.." she mutters, the alpha slowly lets go of the omega's neck and licked it.

"i know but i'll help you, okay? if you let me." amity whispers, softly rubbing her cheek against luz's head whom grumbles, she looked at her shoulder to see the alpha hovering above her. her eyes glowing gold.

with a shaky sigh, luz slowly nods. "okay.." she gives in as she just wants to get rid of this pain below her. amity slowly grinds herself against luz, noticing that her pants are off and just left with the underwear.

luz whimpers as she feels the alpha's phallus. then, amity slowly turned luz around to make her lie on her back and she started to take off her pants mostly before leaning down to kiss luz's neck as she senses she's still uncertain and in distress.

"it's gonna okay, i'll take care of you." amity said, moving her lips up to luz's face. she stopped just above of her lips, amity eyed the noceda's lips before slowly closing in till they finally met.

luz slowly closed her eyes as she kisses back. they don't know if this kiss meant something or is just a way for amity to get luz. after pulling away, amity's lips started to move down with her hands slowly slithering up to luz's shirt, feeling her hard nipples.

the omega whimpers again, flinching as the alpha tweaked with her nipples. when amity senses that luz is feeling safer with her, she rubbed her cock once again on luz's drenched pussy and a growl escaped her throat making luz submit to the alpha.

"do you trust me?" amity asked, placing her hand on luz's cheek, letting her lean against her touch before nodding. then, amity lined up on luz's pussy and slowly pushed herself in.

luz hissed in pain, amity placed soft and reassuring kisses on her omega while muttering praises. "you're doing good, luz. just a bit more." she said and this seemed to help her as amity is quickly sliding inside till there's nothing left.

they didn't move for a moment as amity lets luz adjust before slowly pulling her hips back and back in making the omega moan. "more.." she whispers and amity didn't think twice on following that request, she started to go hard on luz which made her moan louder.

the growl grows louder in amity's throat as her cock goes in deep into luz, she stared down at the omega, watching her expression get twisted in pleasure with her hands on the alpha's shoulder, clawing it. but the pain barely even registered.

"a- alpha.." luz looked at amity who's grunting with growls mixing, she kissed luz's cheek and licked her neck making her shiver. "my mate." amity said before biting down on her omega and sped her pace up making luz howl as she arched her back.

when amity marked luz as her mate for life, she pulled away to hold her hips as she's letting her inner alpha take over. "ahh... luz!"

"amity.. amity please!!" luz moaned, she felt a thumb graze her lip before slipping inside her mouth which she sucked on while amity ripped off their remaining clothes. "you're a good girl, aren't you?" amity asked, she pulled her thumb out of luz's mouth and lifts one of her legs to gain more access.

"aahh! yes! i'm a- aaahh.. i'm a good girl, alpha!!" luz replied, she bit her lip as she feels amity hit her in all of the right spots. the alpha kisses her omega's leg as she rubbed her cheek onto it, sighing in bliss in love of the feeling luz clenching around her.

then, amity did a single thrust that plunged her cock deep into luz hitting that one spot that drove the omega to the edge. "r- right there!" she moaned as she claws the sheets. amity chuckles "you like this?" she did the same thing which made luz scream and vigorously nod "yes!! please, fuck me there!!"

amity continued to thrust far into luz, getting her closer into coming as she's feels a knot swelling inside her. the alpha nested her forehead onto her omega as they both moaned wildly "you're going to take my knot, aren't you?" amity softly pecked luz's lips which made her hands latch on her cheeks and pull down into a real kiss as a response.

after a few thrusts, both of them finally came at the same time and luz tied to amity as she takes her alpha's seeds making her shudder is euphoria. they panted heavily and luz caught amity when fell on top of her.

"thanks.." luz whispers and amity groans in response. then, the blight lifts her head to look at luz with a smug look which confused her "what?"

"looks like you're not the unmateable omega anymore." amity said with a grin, luz narrowed her eyes on the alpha and made their tie turn tight which made her wince. "ow ow.."

"what was that?" luz asked, raising a brow as she's testing amity. a growl emitted from the blight and luz challenged that as she growled as well. they both stared at each other a short while, many unspoken taunts are being shot till amity said; "i'll pull and we'll see who'll hurt more."

"try me."


	44. Favorite Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onlyfans lumity au
> 
> requested smut

"hey mittens," as emira opened her sister's room, she saw her slam her laptop close so fast that she might've broke it. amity spun from her computer chair to look at emira.

"y- yes?" she asked, trying to play it cool and good thing emira ignored amity being jumpy since she's jumpy all the time.

"me and ed just checked our bank account 'cause he bought loads of bullshit and we saw you pulled $42 658 on yours. did you buy a new gaming set or something?" emira asked, leaning against the door frame as she stared at amity. waiting for a response.

amity anxiously tapped her fingers onto her lap as she purse her lips "um... yeah, just the new ps and- and switch. yeah." she excused and emira nods at that, she looked around her room only to see no new game consoles.

"where is it?"

"i- i ordered it on wish.. you know how wish is." amity quickly backed her excused up, emira seems to buy "yeah, wish does take awhile to deliver. where'd you order?" she asked.

"...singapore." emira nods, she buys it. "alright. make sure ed doesn't see it when it arrives." she said and left without even closing door which annoys amity, she sprung up from her chair and quickly closed it as well locking it.

amity hurriedly got back to her chair making her spin a little before stopping in front of her desk, she opens her laptop once again and plugged her headphones on. seeing various lewd photos flash in front of her.

it's a lie about amity buying gaming stuff, she doesn't need one. she's been giving her allowances to someone in onlyfans and they don't really show their face but amity feels attached.

is that a good thing?

whatever.

the account has variety. ranging from the classic bikini, to cosplay, casual and to full nude which is the most expensive but the paywall never bothers amity and she got all of the photos this person has. her videos and livestreams.

she's sent her requests, mostly videos for her personal needs..

amity feels like she's the most prominent one in this person's 3 million subscribers platform since her username has been dropped several times in her livestreams and amity is the first person who she'd do commission on and get it done like a flash.

this person is truly a gift from heaven.

though amity doesn't know who this girl is, she feels a sort of connection which was weird to think about.

as she stares at their smooth melanin complexion with her sweet voice within those videos she sends to amity. it's divine and it makes her member grow hard once again under her shorts.

amity looked down, she saw the outline of her dick through the cloth and gulped. amity only got on onlyfan because boscha is practically shoving it in her face and telling all these sorts of people in there and the first one she saw is this girl.

ever since, she's been the only one she follows and the only reason why she's so fucking turned on every damn day when the girl posts something new.

amity pulled her shorts down enough to let her cock rise fully, she started stroking while she scrolled through the girl's account. seeing all of her pictures that shows off her plump ass and buxom tiddies while she wears a mask. her eyes are directly looking into the camera-

as if looking at amity. telling her to come and get her.

"oh god.." amity mutters, she scrolled down more till she heard a notification ring through her headphones. she looked in the upper right to see a message, she clicked it and almost fell from her chair when it's the girl!

 _"hi! i've done your request and i added something special in there if that's alright_ the message says.

amity had to read that twice before she replied with; _"oh thank you so much. you work really fast yk_ amity frowned at her own text after she sent that. "why the fuck did i-" her sentence was cut off as the girl was quick to respond.

_"you're welcome! and, of course. you are my favourite customer after all_

amity's cheeks turned rosy when she read that, she felt giddy and happy and proud to know that she's this girl's favourite customer. then, she saw her send a video that is covered by the paywall which isn't a problem to the blight.

after paying, amity felt like she was suddenly hit by a truck as she saw the girl laid on bed with a purple hoodie on but nothing on her lower half. a pink vibrator is stuck in her pussy as her moans filled amity's ears.

the best of all. she doesn't have a mask on.

amity felt her dick twitch as she's mesmerised at the scene in front of her. someone is filming her but it doesn't matter as this is hot. the blight grasp her cock once again and started to rub it.

 _"ahh.. ahn- god.."_ the girl moans in amity's ear, turning her on more. then, amity saw the girl lift her hoodie up to reveal her hard nipples and started to fondle herself while moaning.

amity bit her lip at this, she just wants to go through the screen and into this bedroom and fuck this girl herself. "god.. she looks so good.." the blight mutters herself, she roughly pulled a drawer open and pulled out a fleshlight, she easily slides it down on her dick and started to thrust into it.

"mghn.. aah.. aahh shit.." amity is imagining this toy is the girl's sweet pussy wrapped around her cock, she gripped the armrest tightly as she watched the video more. seeing the girl is all fours now, the camera is entirely focused on the girl's lewd expressions.

 _"h- harder.. nghaahh!"_ as amity's blush couldn't get worse than it already is. she leaned back against her chair, closing her eyes as she immersed herself in listening to those beautiful moans while she brought the fleshlight onto her.

"fuck.. i'm coming!" amity yelled and she came inside the toy just in time as the girl came as well. amity lets her hand off the toy, letting it sit there to take all of her cum as she catches her breath before looking at the screen since the moans stopped.

amity blinked as she started the thumbnail, she even has to rub her eyes till she finally realise who the girl is. she's been so caught up from the moans that she barely paid attention to her face!

_luz?_


	45. Save Your Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exes beta lumity au
> 
> requested smut & angst
> 
> inspiration; save your tears by the weeknd

empty.

that's what everyday feels like now. emptily staring up the blank ceiling, emptily walking across the house like a mindless zombie and emptily typing this edgy poem in notes-

luz sighs deeply, she turned off her phone and placed it on top of her chest as she mindlessly stare at her mess of a room. it's been months ever since she cleaned this, it's also been months ever since she saw amity.

the last time she saw her is up in their favourite hiding spot where she told luz that she can't do this anymore. luz doesn't know why and amity didn't tell her the truth and broke up with her.

left her on that place to ponder on where she did go wrong. that place used to hold so much happy memories, some sappy but it's their own little world now it just held sour taste in luz's mouth.

luz spiralled into a state of no return. her friends are trying to reach out on what happened and asking if she's fine, hell, even boscha got on the pity train but she didn't answer it. the only person who hasn't checked up on her is amity. 

luz opened her phone once again, wanting to get her mind off this and just watch random bullshit on youtube. then, she saw a notification pop up on insta, sighing, luz tapped it without reading who is belonged to till she realised too late when it brought her to a short video on myday.

there she is.

in a party with friends with the music blaring in the background. screaming along the crowd as she held a bottle of beer.

having a time of her life.

while luz is stuck on her bed like she merged with it. she forgot to unfollow her but if she did, it'll confirm all of the people's thoughts.

_you look so happy when i'm not with you._

luz squeezed her eyes closed, stopping the tears from falling as she feels a familiar sting on her chest, swelling. it'll get worse she continues like this. luz exited the app and quickly tossed it to the side as she had enough.

the noceda took a deep breath on before slowly rising from the bed, now really looking at her messy room which she vowed on cleaning soon.

she has to get out. just go somewhere to get her mind off this, off amity. travel far, maybe go out of town and get stranded when luz ran out of gas.

yeah, luz has to occupy herself since amity seems to be doing that.

luz stood up from her bed and heads for the bathroom to clean herself. after a few minutes, luz got dressed heads out of the living room to get her car keys. when she swung the door open, luz is starting to feel good as she took a long, nice shower and fixed her room but it all crumbled.

luz's eyes widens as she saw amity on her porch with her fist raised, planning to knock but it seems she doesn't need to.

there was a tumultuous silence between them, they stared at each other's hues in only a moment before looking away. they're both waiting for the other to talk and engage a conversation, just a small talk but nothing.

but when they do, they always ask each other the same time.

"are you going somewhere?"

"why are you here?"

luz fixed her beanie and huffed, she walked past amity and started heading for her car. she isn't in the mood to talk or see amity. it hurts.

_i don't know why i run away._

amity pursed her lips, she slowly rubbed her arm as she looks down. everything is so awkward between them now, it fucking sucks and amity blames her family for this. she knows luz is more than what her parents said to be but she can't change their minds.

_i'll make you cry when i run away._

"wait, luz please. can we talk?" luz stopped when she heard that, her hand on the handle is only a mere inches away and she just wants to leave but.. she wants closure as well so she can be in a sort of peace.

luz turned around and gave a simple, single nod. they both entered her house, shutting the door behind her as she watched amity timidly wander towards the living while luz sat down on the farthest couch.

once again, silence but it's only temporary as amity took a deep breath in and started to talk without looking at luz in the eye. "i'm sorry. i know you're wondering what you did wrong, you did nothing. i just want you to know what you're a good girlfriend, luz and it's me who's the problem so.."

_i made you think i'd always stay._

amity trailed off in the last part. even with that, luz is still confused. she was expecting for an explanation, amity pointing out that one time she did wrong. "that's.. not the answer i'm looking for." she said.

"then, i'm sorry. that's all i wanted to say." amity said, getting a little defensive as she stood up from the couch with her bag strapped to her shoulder. she's heading for the door. 

_you could've asked me why i broke your heart._

luz had enough of these riddles, she sprung up from the couch and stormed over to amity, swiftly turning her around and slammed her against the door. "what the hell?!" she shouted but her anger quickly disappeared as it rose as she heard stifled sobs.

_you could've told me you told me you fell apart._

"amity please.. what did i do wrong to lead us to this? you know i love you with my everything. please, tell me.." amity's heart cracked when she heard luz's voice break as she begs for a closure from her but she doesn't want to admit the real reason why. she has to put up a cold front like she always did.

_but you walked past me like I wasn't there._

amity pushed luz off her and glared at her even though it hurts to see tears violently rolling down her face. "i already did. i moved on, when will you?" she turned around and gripped the doorknob, planning to open it.

_and just pretended like you didn't care._

then, amity felt luz hug her from behind. she felt her tears staining her shirt as she continues to sob "please... i love you, amity. i want you back, i love you." luz whispers, firming her grip on amity's waist.

_girl, take me back 'cause i wanna stay._

amity clenched her fists tightly as she's holding her tears in, not wanting to cry here. she loves luz as well but this can't work. not anymore. amity roughly shoved luz off her and didn't bother to look at her "don't you get it?! i don't want you anymore! i don't need you! i don't love you anymore, luz! just leave me alone because i've already moved on from you!" she yelled.

_i said some things i should never say._

then, she felt a soft but trembling hand grasp her own. amity slowly turned around to see luz's teary face, there was no words exchanged between them as luz pulled amity into a kiss which she regretfully kissed back in.

they tilted their heads to deepen it with amity wrapping her arms around luz's neck as tears rolled down their face. pulling away, they stared at one another's glossy hues till luz said; "no, you haven't."

luz lifted amity up and heads for the long couch, gently settling amity down as the noceda stood on top of her. "just get on with it." amity demands. she tries to find a substitute but it's not right the noceda is always in her mind.

everything's not the same anymore without luz. 

the waking up in the morning.

the sweet kisses which can never be replaced with someone else.

and the sex. god, it's the sex.

amity watched luz quickly unbuckle her pants, neither of them needed foreplay as that kiss alone could turn them on. they missed each other _gravely._

since amity is wearing a skirt, luz pulled it up and slipped her panty down before spreading her legs to get in between.

the blight shudders at the feeling of luz's cock rubbing against her wet slit, luz bent down with her arms gripping both sides of the couch as she aligned herself to amity. "do it." she whispers and luz follows.

both of them moaned at the same time as they feel each other once again after so long of being apart. luz bit her lip and dug her nails on the couch as she forgot how tight amity is, the blight watched her ex slowly push inside her till there's nothing left.

amity held onto luz's tensed arms, she hums as the noceda's cock is letting her insides accommodate to her girth before she started to move. "ah.. aah fuck.." amity mutters. she pulled luz down for another kiss, their tongues now involve.

both muscles danced with each other and amity lets luz slip inside her mouth as her hips started to go faster than the starting pace. as they pulled away, luz buried her face into amity's neck to leave paths of kisses with the blight's legs wrapping around her lips, motioning her to go faster.

"aahh! oh god, yes! harder, fuck!!" amity yelled as she felt luz hit all of the right spots in her that no one could. luz groans, she missed this feeling of amity squeezing around her. "ah shit.. ames, you feel so good!"

amity arched her back for luz as she tightly held a handful of her hair. luz slammed her cock deep into her ex making her scream as she hit that one particular spot that she loves. "right there! luz, please!" she begs.

luz refrained herself from biting on amity and leaving a hickey, she's always reminding herself that amity's not hers anymore but she wants to think otherwise after this.

"god, amity! i love you!" amity doesn't know how to respond about that. she didn't say anything as both of them are fully engulfed in pleasure for luz to even notice that amity didn't return those three words.

unless?

then, a recognised knot started to rise in both of them. they're getting closer as luz's thighs started to feel numb from the rapid pace. amity rolled her head back as her mouth went agar "i'm close!!"

luz bit her lip tightly "m- me too.." she whispers.

then, "luz!!!" amity screamed her ex's name as she arched her back once again when she came hard. the noceda quickly pulled out and came soon after her, letting her shots fall onto the floor. she'll clean that.

both of them panted heavily and took a moment to catch their breaths from that euphoric session.

as they calmed down, amity was quick to fix herself and get off the couch. "he- hey.. is that it?" luz asked, she was hoping that amity would come back to her but that wasn't the case.

amity stopped in front of the door once again, now able to open it and looked at luz one last time before leaving to say; "save your tears, noceda. we're over." then, she's gone.

leaving luz again just like how it happened that day.

luz stared at the closed door before hanging her her low, she lets the fresh tears drip and fall to the floorboards. making a small puddle as she started to think that this was all but a waste of her time.

nothing but a waste of a fucking time and love.

walking down the pavement road, getting farther and farther from luz's house. it was hard to amity to say that as she never really meant but she has to for luz's sake.

as ironic as it seems, amity doesn't want her parents to come after her because she's being selfish. the less she knows, the better.

_i realize that i'm much too late.  
and you deserve someone better_


	46. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'save your tears'
> 
> inspiration; alone again by the weeknd

_take off my disguise_

sitting quietly in the dining table is nothing new. lazily dragging her fork across the half eaten plate as she mindlessly listens to the conversations of her family.

_i'm living someone else's life_

amity wore many lavishing things in her life thanks to the seemingly endless rains of money her parents has but wearing this outfit tonight never felt so off.

_suppressing who i was inside_

amity glances up to her parents who are elegantly talking to each other to this person sitting beside her. she doesn't know them or plan to know them at all. she's not interested.

_so i throw two-thousand ones in the sky_

then, she turned her gaze to her siblings who are bored out of their minds as she is and just wants to get out of here. they just entertain themselves in their own world. none of them wanted to be in this dinner.

_together we're alone_

it's been weeks ever since amity went to luz's house, tried to make give the noceda a sort of closure by being vague as she doesn't want to tell her the real reason why they had to end this.

_in vegas i feel so at home_

amity doesn't know what's been doing in the past days. it's like everything was a blur to her and what she did now, this is the only time she's able to remember things.

_falling only for the night_

amity would be lying if she didn't like the session they did but she didn't like how she ended it. she wants so badly to stay and hug luz and tell her how much she fucked up. she did none of those.

_how, how much to light up my star again_

as amity looked down at the plate that held stale and cold food now. her mind started to wander far back to their highschool days where everything was still young and innocent.

_and rewire all my thoughts?_

a small smile tugged on amity's lips as she recalls the time where luz took her first kiss, it was in the end of her birthday and luz told her to go with her in the garden since she has her present there. that was the best present the blight got.

_oh baby, won't you remind me what i am?_

they must've noticed amity's smile as odalia asked; "did something interest you, dear?" after hearing her wretched mother's voice, amity's smile dropped and her face returned to humdrum. she didn't reply as she isn't in the mood to even open her mouth.

_and break, break my little cold heart_

"is something the matter, amity?" alador asks, noting his daughter's sudden changes of expressions. edric and emira looked at amity who continues to stare emptily at her plate "i don't think she's in the mood to talk, father." edric said.

"it's not that, ed." amity, finally, says. "then what is? don't tell me you're still thinking of that no goo-" the sound of a fork falling onto the plate interrupted odalia and amity glared at her.

"degrade her one more time, i dare you." amity said through her gritted teeth. "i'm sick, fucking sick of pretending and following your orders! luz is the best thing that happened in my life and you just had to be there to ruin it!!" she yelled, letting out of the many bottled up anger inside her.

alador and odalia doesn't seem to happy with this contumacy. "take your seat, amity. we'll discuss it after dinner." alador said, remaining a calm tone as they have a guest who's awkwardly caught in the middle.

amity slowly shook her head "no." she said. "no?" odalia repeated, her patience slowly shrinking. "no." amity said once again as a smile is forming, she's regaining a small sliver of confidence.

"i won't follow you anymore. i'm already 22 goddamnit and i'll make my own decisions which i already have and it's being with luz for the rest of my life!" then, odalia slammed her hands onto the table making the utensils and plates clatter as she stood up, narrowing her eyes at amity who isn't cowering anymore.

she doesn't have an effect anymore on amity.

"are you declaring you rather taint the blight name just to be with that runt?"

amity sneers "if it means changing my name to noceda," she slowly leans closer to whisper "then yes." then, she pulled back and started to head upstairs as she knows she's a disowned blight without needing to say it.

she's going to leave and leave for good.

the twins started clapping for amity for standing up, "yeah, you go mittens!" emira cheered while edric wiped a small tears off the corner of his eye. "she's grown now." he whispers as he faked sobbed.

_i don't know if i can be alone again_

while packing, amity held her phone close as she kept calling and messaging luz telling her she's coming over there once again to finally talk for real and tell her everything.

but she isn't answering.

_i don't know if i can sleep again again_

amity thought that luz is probably just sleeping so she turned off her phone, stuffed it inside her pocket as she swung her bag on her back.

as the young blight trots back down to the first floor, she saw her parents are still on the table but the twins are waiting for her in the front door. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"we're gonna drop you off. that was one hell of a display, mittens." emira said as she patted her little sister's shoulder. "yeah, nice job, kiddo." edric said in a slurry tone, ruffling amity's hair which she pushed off as she clicked her tongue and fixed her hair.

"shut up, let's go." amity softly knocked the twins' heads before heading out of the manor which is the best feeling she ever had in awhile. it was a long ride from the manor to luz's house, she bid the twins goodbye and got of their car.

there was no lights open inside the house which slightly worries amity but she shook it off for now as she stepped up to the porch. taking a deep breath in, amity knocked on the door and a creak is heard. the door's unlocked.

red flags kept popping up inside amity's head as she saw this. "luz.." she fully pushed the door open to reveal the dark living room, she flipped the lights to see clearly.

amity dropped her bag and started to scour through the house, calling for luz's name as she check every room to see she isn't there. not even her bedroom.

as she got to the bathroom, she sees that it's slightly open for a crack to see through. when amity opened it, her eyes widens in horror. 

_check my pulse for a second time_

there sat luz within the overflowing bathtub, aimlessly staring at the wall in front of ber with various bottles of pills near the tub and her dangling.

_i took too much, i don't wanna die_

"oh my god, luz!!" amity immediately rushed inside the bathroom, she pulled luz out of the tub and her heart sank as she felt how cold luz is. "what happened? why did you- god!" amity is panicking in all aspects, she snatched the nearby towel and wrapped it around luz's freezing body.

_i don't know if i can be alone again_

amity pressed her head against luz's chest to hear heartbeat, it's faint but it's enough. she pulled away to look at the noceda's pale face and her eyes dull as they stare back at the blight.

tears started to well up in seeing her lover's state. amity shouldn't have broken up with luz. this took a toll on her and it breaks her. amity swiftly pulled out her phone to call paramedics while luz's breathing is turning hollow with her vision filling of black spots.

"a.. mi..ty." 

_i don't know if i can alone again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's up to you if luz dies or lives.


	47. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity & emira x luz
> 
> requested smut

luz is staying in the blight manor for tonight, since the blight siblings' parents are mostly out, amity doesn't have to worry of luz being her.

luz is sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed while amity laid on her stomach on the mattress as they talked about random things. azura, grudgby, magic and all that stuff.

"well well, mittens. didn't tell me you brought luz here." the two turned their heads to the see the elder blight leaning against the door frame. luz smiles while amity grimaces at emira. 

"hi, emira!" luz waved at emira whom returned the wave, walked inside amity's bedroom and sat down next to luz, smiling at the human then looked up to see her little sister narrowing her eyes at her.

"why are you here? i didn't even give you permission to come in my room." amity said, sitting up as she crossed her arms. emira softly chuckles and looked at luz. "i'm sorry but were you two going somewhere?" the question confused luz.

"going where? i don't think we can go anywhere in this hour." she said "oh not outside. in the bed specifically." emira tried to elaborate but amity smacked her with a pillow to shut her up. the jade haired blight bursts out of laughter while amity is glowing red.

luz is still confused but it's for the better.

"shut up! we're not- we're just talking!" amity retorts, emira sighed as she wiped the small tear off her eye. "yeah but you sure do have a way to talk." she motioned her eye down to amity's shorts making her glance down to see a tent. amity used the pillow to hide it and growled at emira.

"i.. i have to use the bathroom. be right back." amity said and quickly rushed out of the room, leaving luz with her sister. "huh. that was something." luz said as she's still at a lost to whatever the sisters were bantering about.

"it sure was." emira whispers, then, luz jumped when she felt a hand smoothly rub her thigh. she looked down to see it was emira "emira..?" she tried to ask what's the elder blight doing but she hushed her.

"are you sure you and amity weren't getting into anything before i got here? i'd be very sad if you didn't let me join." emira said, the human slowly shook her head as she watches the blight's hands move up to her shorts' top, her fingers slipping inside.

luz doesn't know if she should panic or let it be, she trusts emira. she won't do anything that she wouldn't like, right?

"you're awfully quiet. come on, let me hear your voice." emira slowly pulled luz's shorts down along with her panty, luz slightly sat up to let the blight fully take it off as she feels emira's softly lips against her neck, kissing it.

luz faintly whimpers when emira rubbed her clit, wetting her up as she sucked on her flesh to leave a hickey. the human twitched and shakily sigh when emira hits her nub making emira smirk. "that's it." she lowered her own shorts to reveal her hard cock, unbearably horny for luz as she seems so small under her touch.

emira grabbed one of luz's hands and made her grasp it, she motioned her hand on stroking her. "e- emira.." luz mutters as she watched her hand rub the witch's phallus which she plays with her clit. "hm?"

"what the fuck." both of them snap their heads to see amity on the other side with her face entirely red while her pajama pants still has a bulge. it's hard to get rid of it when luz is here.

luz gasped, she took her hand off emira's dick but she caught it and continued to stoke it as she pushed the first finger inside luz's pussy making her moan. this turned amity on even more "you could've called me from the bathroom." she said, she got inside the room and turned off the lights.

"you were taking too long." emira replied, she continued to thrust her finger inside luz, loving the sounds of her breathy moans.

amity made a light spell that floated up to the ceiling and exploded in making more orbs of light looking like stars that shined bright enough for them to see each other.

as amity got in front of luz, starting at her half lid eyes before leaning in for kiss, finally doing what the blight has been dreaming of. luz kissed back which made amity deepen it, biting her lower lip for luz to grant her access in her mouth.

amity slowly pulled down her pants along with her boxers, softly rubbing her cock as she tilts her head, feeling her and luz's tongue swirl around each other before they pulled away, lingering as soft pants are heard between them.

"did you know amity likes you?" emira interjected the two's intimate moment. amity groans, she pulled her sister's finger out of luz's hole and gently lifts her up to the bed, setting her in all fours while emira got in front of the bed.

amity bit the sides of her mouth as she stared at luz's dripping pussy, she rubbed her tip against her clit before slowly pushing in. luz gripped the bed sheets tightly as she squeaks, the youngest blight leaned and started whispering sweet things to her.

"i love you so much, luz. you don't know how long i've waited for this, you're taking me so well." amity nipped luz's round ears which tickled her a little. "aah.." luz quivered under the blight when she's fully inside then she felt something tap her cheek, she looked up to see emira's cock is in front of her.

"go on, it ain't gonna suck itself." emira said, luz opened her mouth and let the witch invade her mouth before starting to suck her, slowly bobbing her head making emira lowly groan. then, amity slowly moved her hips as she bits her lip, feeling the human's insides tightly clench around her.

"aahh.. luz," amity pulled luz's shirt up, showing off her smooth back and noticed she's not wearing any undergarment. "ooh, were you expecting this, weren't you? ready to flaunt your tits at us, huh?" amity said and started to go faster as luz got accustomed to her bulk.

"hmm! mh.. ngahh- mhg.." luz moans while sucking emira off, her moans vibrating on emira's cock which made her moan as well. her hips subconsciously thrusts inside the human's mouth. "shit.. you're really good.."

amity tightly gripped luz's hips as she thrusts into her, she closed her eyes for a moment, letting her savor this heavenly feeling wrapped around her. "oh titan, luz! you're so tight!" she bent down while her hips relentlessly slam in luz as she impulsively bit down on her shoulder making the human arch her back.

emira gripped a handful of luz's hair, rubbing it for a moment before fully thrusting in her mouth. it's a miracle luz's reflex hasn't triggered yet. "aaahh... you seem to be enjoying yourself mittens." emira said, watching her little sister rail the human while fondling with her tiddies.

"gh- i.. i could say the same to you, em." amity replied, she wiped the tears welling up in luz's eyes and sped up. 

"mh.. mmgh! aauhm.. mm.." under the orbs of light posing as the stars, both blight sisters are flustered as their dicks are inside the human who's really taking them well.

"oh- i'm coming!" emira was the first to bust her nut inside luz's mouth, letting her get a taste of the elder blight before amity comes. the jade haired blight sighed deeply as she pushed the stray hairs off her face before pulling out, watching her seeds drip out luz's mouth as she can finally let out her voice.

"aaahh! agh- amity!!" luz's upper half fell onto the bed, letting amity use her as she kept moaning the witch's name which fuels her even more. "that's it.. say my name, luz." amity said, her pants getting mixed with growls as bullets of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

emira dabbed a handkerchief on amity's face which caught her off guard "what the fuck." she looked at her sister with a confused expression "what? i'm just wiping your sweats. can't have you two cuddle while smelling like edric's socks." emira said innocently as she moved to wipe her cum and sweat off luz's face.

"t- th- thanks.." luz whispers, barely able to utter that single word as the pleasure the witch gives her is immense. that wasn't really need but it's appreciated. then, emira stepped back to watch the two finish off.

"luz! luz, god i'm so close!!" amity clenched her teeth tightly, she quickly made a spell glyph and a pink circle appear around luz's waist which was hardly acknowledged as luz rolled her head back, screaming the witch's name as she came.

"amity!!!"

amity followed soon after, she came inside luz which made her shudder at the feeling of her hot liquids spewing inside her. filling her up. both of them panted heavily, none said anything as they try to catch their breathes till realisation hits luz.

"w- wait, you didn't-"

"you won't get pregnant. i made a protection spell just in time." amity breathlessly replied which relieved luz. the blight slowly pulled out, letting her cum spill out and drip into the bed sheet, she pulled luz down to lie next to her with her head resting on her arm.

"i love you so much, luz. do you love me as well?" amity asked as she softly pushed the hairs that got on luz's face, "always has been, ames." luz said, she placed a kiss on the witch's forehead and gave her a soft smile.

"you.. you do?" luz nods.

a trembling smile came on amity's lips, she pulled luz into a hug whom giggled and hugged back. "thank you." she whispers as she buries her face into luz's fluffy curled hair, inhaling her scent which slowly made her drowsy.

while the couple is slowly dozing off to sleep, emira shrugged and turned around to leave as she doesn't wanna be their third wheel and just joined in for fun.


	48. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'allured'

_SCREECH_

viney was suddenly awoken by the sounds of her griffins roaring just a few miles off from her house. she jumped off her bed while yawning, pulling the blinds to see what's happening, she saw within the herd, her own griffin. puddles, in the air, watching something.

the witch walked out of her home and trotted over to the pen, she whistled for puddles to come down which they did. as the griffin landed in front of their companion, they chirped and nuzzled their head against viney.

giggling, viney softly patted her friend's head before pulling away "what were you doing up there? it's middle of the night." she said. puddles chirped once again and flapped their wings as if telling viney something.

viney hums "you wanna show me something?" puddles nods at that then lowered themselves for the witch to climb on them which she did and the griffin took off. flying high up to the cliffside till viney saw it.

gasping, viney lowered herself and motioned for puddles to go down so they wouldn't be spotted. she started contemplating if what she really saw is real, she slowly lifted her head up and she's right.

there she saw amity blight and lucia noceda.

having sex.

"isn't that blight with luz?" viney whispers to herself. she knows she's seen luz with the youngest blight in school so why is she with the human's older sister?

then, a scream is heard which made puddles and the rest of the herd to roar. viney motioned puddles to go back down to the pen and immediately hopped off, heading back to her house as she needs to sleep.

to think, she even had to slap herself just in case she isn't dreaming. viney stopped for a moment, she looked back to the cliff and thought if she should tell luz. the human is a great friend along with lucia ever since they met in detention.

viney doesn't wanna seem as a snitch but.. what would you call lucia's doing now?

\-----

the next day came, luz is with willow and gus talking to them as they walked inside hexside. viney is already there, waiting for the human to arrive with puddles beside her.

as they saw luz, puddles was the first to come up to her and pounced on her to bombarded the poor human with licks. luz bursts out of laughter and patted the griffin's head while she tries to pry away "good morning to you too, puddles!" she said.

"puddles, get off luz!" viney ordered and the griffin followed, she helped luz up whom still giggled. "i'm sorry 'bout that." she apologised but luz shook it off. "nah, it's okay and long time no talk, huh?"

viney slowly nods "yeah, long time no talk. um.. can i talk to you about something?" she asked, wanting to get straight to the point. "oh yeah, sure." luz nods as she wiped the saliva off her face.

the witch looked at willow and gus whom seemed to have gotten the memo "i'll see you later in class, luz." willow said as she started to head out "yeah, don't forget. we have a teamed project today!" gus patted his best friend's back as he followed willow.

luz nods "yeah! later you guys!" she waved the two witches goodbye before turning her attention back to viney who's looks uncertain to whatever she's going to say. "viney?" luz tilts her head.

the witch took a deep breath in before letting out a quick exhale "i don't think i have a way to say this subtly but..." luz patiently waits for viney to say whatever she's gonna say.

"last night i saw amity blight with your sister," viney said the first half which luz thought it was the only thing she's going to say. "oh, okay." she shrugged "wait, how'd you know this?"

"because they're in the griffin ledge and that's not all. they were.. they were having sex.." viney really doesn't have way to say it subtly, she saw luz's drop from her normal happy face and twist into the 5 stages of grief.

but acceptance isn't included.

luz lets out a dry laugh "t- that's pretty funny, viney. um.. don't you think it's a bit early for sex jokes?" she said, in complete denial but viney shook her head. "no, luz. me and puddles saw it with our own eyes. ask lucia, she won't-"

"ask me about what?" viney jumped as she saw lucia go beside luz, draping her arm on her shoulder. "oh hey, viney. long time no see." lucia said, smiling as she gave the witch a wave.

viney could only awkwardly return the wave "uh.." she looked at luz who's still in denial as she knows that lucia wouldn't do something like that to her, _right?_

"i gotta go. bye." she said and quickly hopped on puddles to fly out of here, leaving the siblings confused at the witch being iffy but they can't do anything now.

luz thought about it then she pulled away from lucia, she tickled her locker open to get the textbooks she needed for the first class. "hey, don't tell me you're still mad of not letting you date amity?" lucia asked as she watched her little sister give her the silent treatment.

"no." luz mutters. lucia rolls her eyes, she roped her arms around luz's neck, getting her into a headlock and started to noogie her. "alright, you twit! i'll let you go out with her, just promise you'd still come home! king would get really lonely without you." she said.

luz laughs, she pulled her sister's arms off her neck and playfully pushed her off. "really?" she asked, her eyes shining and lucia nods. "yeah, i can't really change your mind about anything." she replied, shrugging.

luz flashed a toothy smile then she saw amity with amelia in the corner of her eye. "amity!" she called for her lover and immediately rushed towards her. amity's face turned complete red as luz jumped onto her with a hug.

"hi, amelia!" luz waved at the eldest blight whom held a small smile and waved back before walking away, letting them be as she shot a glare at lucia who stuck her tongue out at her.

while luz and amity are talking, lucia stared at the youngest blight. her mind replaying the events of last night which makes her want to recreate it. after with much consideration, if they keep this quiet from luz, she'd be none the wiser.

then, their eyes met and lucia chuckled. she stuffed her hands into her pockets as she gave amity a wink before walking away.

a pang of regret is swelling inside amity after what she did, she kept convincing herself that she did just to go with luz without lucia bothering them anymore but.. it seems that wouldn't be the case.

"hey, let's head to class. you wouldn't want your perfectly clean schedule to the ruined!" luz said, she grabbed amity's hand and started to pull her, heading for their classroom.

amity pushed the feeling down as she smiled, she wants to be luz and there's nothing between her and lucia. their relationship is completely platonic. nothing more.

\-----

lucia was the first one to go home to the owl house as she's expecting someone to come here since luz will be a little late from her illusion track project.

as the door is closed behind her, lucia saw eda within a heep of human trash she got to sell. the eldest noceda was about to head for her room without saying a word to the witch but she popped her head out of the pile with disco glasses on "did you tell her?" eda asked.

lucia stopped in her tracks "no. why would i? she doesn't need to know shit." she said. king lets out a dragged out groan "dude! this is your sister we're talking about! you gotta come clean before-"

then, lucia slammed her fist against the wall, shutting the demon up. she looked at king over her shoulder before huffing "before nothing. end of story." she said and headed up to the bedroom.

as she got to the room, lucia made sure to lock it. she sat down at the sleeping bag and waited in silence. after a few minutes of waiting, a faint tapping against the window is heard which made lucia spring up and head for the window to see amity getting boosted by her abomination.

"hey cutie." lucia cooed at the youngest blight as she leaned against the window frame. "why did you call me in?" amity asked, trying to act oblivious but she can take a guess as to why.

"why don't you come in and i'll tell you." lucia stepped back to let amity's abomination to pushes her up to the window and into the room. "is luz here?" she asked, not wanting for her girlfriend to see them together.

lucia shook her head "nah, she's with gus doing some project or some shit." she said nonchalantly before grabbing the blight's collar and swiftly turned around to push her down to the sleeping bag.

amity watched as the noceda knelt down in front of her, going in between her legs while rubbing her thighs. "where do you want this thing to go, amity?" lucia asked while slowly pulling amity's pink legging down to reveal her semi hard cock.

"nowhere.. i just wanna be with luz, lucia." amity replied then she groaned as she felt her tongue lick her again while stroking her. "yeah, i know and yet you still come."

amity frowned "because you-" she twitched when lucia took her whole, the blight gripped the noceda's hair as she closed her eyes, letting her take her cock while her mind immediately goes to luz.

lucia bobbed her head on amity's dick, her tongue swirling around before moving up to fiddle with her tip making the blight groan. she looked up to see amity's expression, her face is completely red which is adorable.

then, she pulled away and started to take off her own pants, tossing them to the side as she spreads her legs in front of amity. "i already gave you head last night. it's not fair i'm the only one giving." lucia said.

gulping, amity bent down in front of lucia's wet pussy, she stuck out her tongue and dragged it from bottom to top, her muscle stopping on her nub as she toyed it with for a moment which made lucia hitch.

"aah.. shit." she mutters, she grabbed a handful of amity's hair and slightly pushed her closer as she started to lap her tongue around her folds, taking her juices in. amity looked up at lucia who's quietly moaning then, a knock on the door is heard which made amity pull away but lucia pushed her deeper.

"keep going." lucia whispers, "hey, lucia are you in there? i got change real quick." they heard luz's voice on the other side as she continues to knock. lucia didn't answer it as she focused down on the blight pleasuring her "ah.. yeah, that's it."

after a few seconds of nothing, "huh, guess she's sleeping." luz said to herself before heading back down to the living room to chill with eda and king. oblivious of what's going on the other side.

amity seemed to the relax that luz wouldn't be seeing her in this state and continued as she listens to the eldest noceda's moans above before abruptly pulling away which confused lucia.

"did i tell you to stop?" lucia asked, watching amity wipe her lips as her eyes seemed to glisten. "stand up." she ordered which made lucia raise a brow, then amity stood up and grabbed the noceda's collar to pull her up before making her lean against the green chest that is beside her sleeping bag.

some of the objects on top of it fell to the floor.

lucia chuckles "oh, you're one of those who likes it rough huh?" she asked. "could say the same to you." amity replied as she grabbed lucia's hair once again before plunging her cock deep into her without warning making lucia almost scream if she didn't clasp both of her hands to her mouth.

"god.. yes." lucia bit her finger as she feels amity thrust hard into her, she moved herself back for the blight which made her grip on her hair loosen and moved down to her hips to start slamming in. "aahh- mghnn.. oh god, amity.." lucia moans as she bit her lip.

amity gritted her teeth as she held onto lucia, watching her rod repeatedly go in and out of her, hitting all of the right spots as their skins slapped onto each other. her fangs glistened against the soon setting sun through the window, the witch bent down and pulled lucia's shirt to reveal her clean neck.

amity licked it making her shiver before sinking her teeth in, lucia squeal. she gripped onto the chest as she feel amity pulled away. letting her blood trickle down before finding another spot to bite on.

"ngh- you really like biting huh.. ahh.." lucia mutters, she looked over her shoulder to see a line of her blood rolling down the side of amity's mouth which she wiped off.

"..you're so big.."

amity closed her eyes, she started to think that the one that is clenching around her cock is luz. the one moaning her name is luz. the one she's fucking is luz. just luz. she wants no one but luz.

but luz is just downstairs, incognizant to the things happening upstairs. she's within reach yet here she is, fucking her sister instead.

amity squeezed her eyes tight as she can feel tears started to well up. she just has to finish this and no more comes after this. she already did her last night on going out with luz, she doesn't have to make this harder for themselves.

then, the blight sped up her pace. practically ramming into lucia who's body is turning to a ragdoll at every thrust amity makes. "yes!!"

downstairs, luz looked up to the ceiling when she heard some things tumbling and falling. "geez, can your sister sleep like a normal human?" king snorts as he placed a card onto the small table, he and owlbert are playing the cards eda is addicted to.

"no. she usually toss and turn alot." luz said, looking back down to the game. "aggressively." she adds and eda chuckles "surprised you're still alive."

"welp, you learn alot when you had to sleep in your sister's room for 18 years and counting." luz said as she shrugged. "does it involve cheating?" king asked nonchalantly then he whined when eda slapped the back of his head.

"oh yeah. she used to cheat on this guy for answer back in the human realm, she managed to pull it off till 9th grade." luz said, snickering at the memory of lucia's face when she got suspended when the guy finally caught her snooping in his notes.

"not that-"

"will you shut up?" eda hissed at the demon whom shot her a glare as if he's telling the witch something but eda shook her head. luz looked at the two back and forth, confused at their silent exchange.

"not what?" she asked, tilting her head. both eda and king at the human who's still unsuspecting to the whole endeavour till they heard another noise upstairs.

sighing deeply, "i knew it. she's not asleep. i should be down in bonesborough by now with amity." luz said as she stood up, planning to head up. this made eda and king panic. "no no, kid don't go up!" eda said but luz didn't listen and started to jog up the stairs.

"luz, come back!!" king yelled but it's too late.

"okay, i know you're-" when luz busts the door open, it was the worse mistake she ever did in her life.

"not.. asleep.. what is this?" luz looked at her sister and lover whom are half naked in their shared room, both are inside of each other as they stared in shock at luz who's frozen in place.

10 things coursed in luz's mind. not really 10 as there's only two that is clear to her.

 _stay calm._ how could she? this is different that your lover cheating on someone she doesn't know. amity is with lucia, her fucking sister.

_separate yourself from the situation._

"luz! please, let me explain!" amity pulled out of lucia and snatched her legging off the floor to cover herself as she approach luz. with only inches between them, luz clenched a paper ice glyph tightly making a long ice spike that aimed in amity's throat, stopping her.

tears violently rolled down luz's cheeks as her body shook in anger. "explain? i think you already did. viney was right. i'm so fucking stupid to even think you'd follow your own words!" luz said as she glared at lucia as well.

"luz, drop the ice and let's talk." lucia said, more like commanded and luz shook her head. lucia tried to come close to her sister but luz gripped a plant glyph on her other hand which made a thorned vine like gauntlet cover her entire arm and aimed it at lucia to stop her from advancing.

luz slowly backed up, she clenched her teeth. "don't." that's the only thing she could say as there is so many things swirling inside her that is hard to convey into words.

she whistled, calling for owlbert before dashing down the hallway. luz caught owlbert and quickly got on the staff to leave this place, she wants to get out of here as she can't take it.

as luz left the owl house. amity lets out a stifled sob, she clenched her fists tightly and turned around, heading for the window as she plans to go after luz.

"where are you going?" lucia asked, as amity got onto the window frame. she spared the eldest noceda single glance that held knives that pierced her. "fixing this before i lose luz because of you." she said and jumped off to be caught by her abomination, running towards the woods to find her lover.

as lucia watched amity get farther and farther, she looked down at herself. she started to question what did she really want out this? why did she do this in the first place even though knowing that this wouldn't end well.

yet she rode along with it and look what happened.

\-----

up in the snowy knee and with the oh so familiar cold slitherbeast cave. many bones of it's victims are sprawled across the ground with the beast sleeping in their own spot while a ring of fire burns in the farthest corner that melts everything.

everyone who was in the owl house are searching for luz which she wouldn't know as she spent her time here. pondering. the sliterbeast really didn't like the human's presences when she came here but didn't fight as they sensed luz isn't in the mood to be messed with.

"luz." she heard her name faintly being called, she knows who's voice it is and didn't bother on turning to see them. "luz!" amity tried once again as she slowly entered the beast's den, planning to get the human out of here.

but luz didn't respond.

"luz-"

then, amity heard a loud bone cracked which woken the slitherbeast. it looked at luz first before looking at amity whom snarled at her, it's fur spiking up. before it could attack the blight, a giant golden spell circle appeared and went through the beast, knocking them out.

amity turned around to see eda flying in after she got owlbert back. "you go home, kid. luz needs some alone time." she said as she lands. amity was about to protest "go. please." she heard the clawthorne's soft please, she looked at luz one last time before nodding as she left the scene.

eda stared at the ring of fire ahead of her, she warned lucia many times to come clean so this wouldn't end to this but of course, she wouldn't listen. the witch approached her kid, walking through the flames and sat down beside luz.

eda saw luz is holding a giant bone that is split into half, she's impressed that the human was able to break it with her bare hands but that's not she should focus on as she sees her teary face and puffy eyes.

"what did i do wrong, eda?" it breaks the witch's heart to hear luz's broken voice. eda shook her head "nothing, kid. you did nothing wrong. it's temptations." she said, she knows luz is a good kid and doesn't deserve this.

"i feel so... angry." luz said, her tone is confused and as if she's holding herself back. "so pissed that i want to.." she tries to say it but she kept biting her tongue which infuriates her and threw the broken bones at the wall.

eda placed her hand on luz's back, softly rubbing it. "i know and it's natural to feel that way. i'm sorry this had to happen, luz." luz slowly leaned her head against eda's shoulder as new tears fall.

"am i.. not good enough?" it's heartbreaking to hear someone who's a literal sunshine ask that.

"hey, don't think like that, okay? you're worth it than what you think, i know that you still love the blight girl and i'm not gonna tell you who to love. i just want you to take of yourself but you're special luz." eda said as she softly patted her kid's head.

luz sniffled, she looked down at her hands and slowly closed them which made the fires die down around them. "thanks eda. i think i need some time here alone." she said and eda nods.

the witch stood up and ruffled her kid's head one last time. "alright. make sure you come home, i'll probably make some of your favourite soup." she said. luz softly smiled at that "okay. tell king i'll be down." she replied.

"will do." as eda left the cave, luz sighed deeply. she combed her hair back, gripping it in the end before letting go. luz wiped the remaining tears off her face, she doesn't want what she wants to do with either amity or lucia but she doesn't want to sit here lonesome and isolated from everyone.

she wants to get this off her mind for awhile and spend her time with eda and king along with her friends.


	49. Once Upon a Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> empress alpha amity x peasant omega luz
> 
> requested smut

"rise and shine, princess!" amity immediately hopped off her bed to go towards the window to see a rough looking little girl below who's sitting on someone's rooftop. softly smiling, "good morning, luz! what are you doing there?" she asked.

luz just shrugs "it has a better view here!" she replied. "oi! what the hell are you doing up there! get down runt!" a man said as he started to poke a stick towards luz. "meet me in the plaza!" luz said before jumping onto the man's head and landed onto the wagon of hay.

the noceda immediately got out of the hay as she dodged the man's swings, luz waved amity goodbye as she gets farther and farther till she turned to a corner.

amity giggles at the omega's antics, she better get ready if she wants to meet up with luz. she and luz met in a happenstance, it was the town festival and they bumped into each other. amity was lost and wasn't supposed to be there but good thing luz helped her get through the event whilst having fun without her even knowing she's the princess.

as amity got into her normal clothes, she rushed out of her room, ran down the hall and got to the long dining table to see her whole family quietly eating. amity didn't wanna have breakfast since she's in a rush, she just grabbed a load of pastry, carrying it in her tunic and was about to head for the doors till her mother stopped her.

"where do you think you're going, young lady?" odalia asked. "to my friend!" amity replied without bothering to elaborate as she exited the castle. amity took a bite of her food while running down the streets, swiftly passing many people till she got to the place she needs to be.

"ames!" the young alpha perked up as she heard luz's voice. she went through a crowd and saw luz sitting on the fountain with a black hound beside her. "hi, king." amity greeted the dog and handed him a pastry whom happily accepted it.

luz giggles "you don't have to bring food, you know." she said, amity offered her best friend one which she gladly took. "well, i didn't have breakfast so figured i'd have one with you." amity replied as she took a bite of her own piece.

"thanks, princess." the way luz says 'princess' isn't referring to her title of this kingdom. it has a more endearing fashion and it makes amity's cheeks heat up, she watched the omega devour her food before clapping her hands together to get rid of the crumbs.

amity slowly reached over to wipe the remaining crumbs off luz's cheek which surprised her. as luz lets the alpha clean her face, her cheeks couldn't help but turn red at the gesture till she's done. "sorry, it's a little messy." amity said.

luz slowly shook her head "no no.. um, it's okay." she cleared her throat as she suddenly remembered why they're here in the first place. "come on, i wanna show you something!" luz grasped amity's hand that is smaller than hers and stood up.

luz whistled for king to come along as they started running across the streets. "where are going?" amity asked, she looked down at the omega's hand against her, she slowly returned the hold then she saw luz look over her shoulder and give her a bright smile.

"somewhere special! you'll like it!"

\-----

as they finally got to the place luz wanted to show, it's already nearing dusk as they got a little sidetracked on the way. "and we're here!" luz said, stepping aside to let amity see it.

a gasp escaped her lips as she saw a beautiful, growing pink leaved tree that stood along with the various flowers near the ledge. "what is it?" amity asked, looking at luz whom shrugged.

"i don't know but it's pretty, right?" luz slowly walked towards the tree while making sure she doesn't step on any of the flowers. amity followed suit till they reached it.

luz softly placed her hand onto it's barks before turning to look at amity with a smile on her face. "it's pretty just like you, ames." she said and this made the blight's cheeks extremely red.

amity looked away and cleared her throat "y- you too.. pretty." she replied, then she knelt down to pluck a flower off the ground and placed it on luz's ear, pushing her hair back. luz turned red as well and she grabbed as well to give it to amity.

"we're the only ones who knows about this tree so.." luz softly grabbed amity's hands "you and i promise on taking care of it?" she asked. amity looked at the tree behind luz then back at her before nodding.

"yeah."

as the sun is setting in the east, the space of their silhouettes are getting smaller till someone leaned in.

luz and amity returned back to the village with them holding each other's hands. then, the sound of rapid hooves from the horses are heard coming closer to them.

"halt, feign! let go of the princess at once!" a knight said as they pulled out their sword at luz which made the others do the same as well. the poor omega raised her hands in surrender as she doesn't wanna be sliced, amity frowned.

"put your swords down! she's my friend!" she retorts, pushing one of the blades away from luz. "that runt is not your friend, my dear." amity immediately recognised that voice belonged to her father.

the knights made way to the emperor and empress so they can see whom they have apprehended. "a peasant omega. you know amity, you could've just asked you wanted an omega, we could've given it to you." odalia said.

"luz is more than just a peasant omega! she's my best friend!" amity fired back. "now now, be sensible as you are the heir to my throne, child. we cannot have a lower omega taint the blight name, are we clear?" alador dismisses what his daughter just said. he growled loudly from the lack of answer from amity making luz visibly wince as the emperor is the bigger alpha.

amity clenched her fists tightly before letting them go. "yes, father." she said, looking down. "good. now run along swine and do not come for amity. ever." odalia warns as she glared at luz who has her head hung low and slowly nodded. "yes, empress." she mutters.

alador offered his hand to his daughter to take, amity looked at luz one last time. "i'm sorry." she mouthed before getting pulled up to the horse and started to ride out of there. leaving luz whom watched them recede far.

\-----

12 years has passed ever since the last time amity saw luz. after that night, she was bombarded by many lessons on how to hold a throne and control a kingdom as the emperor. 

when she came in the age of 14, her parents offered her many suitors, mostly from the wealthy kingdoms across the land. all amity could say is that she never got one omega and that was the worse year of her life.

the only omega on her mind is luz. she can't be replaced.

now, in the age of 20. amity's parents are dead and she took her father's throne while her mother's remain empty. this granted the blight siblings more freedom than they dreamed off, some people say it's bad to say that a person deserves to die but fuck alador and odalia.

neither amity, emira or edric cares after the bullshit they placed upon them.

when emira has viney and edric has jerbo who lives in the town where luz is. amity took this opportunity to have the omega by her side now after all these years of not seeing or talking to each other.

amity does wonder how luz grown. a fine maiden she guessed.

as amity rode out of the kingdom with a bouquet of exquisite flowers that she handpicked in her garden. she went to the town and so many happy memories came back of luz.

then, the emperor saw a horde of children surrounding someone with a dark purple tunic, holding them down as if they're a mountain to climb. amity slowly got off her steed and started to approach them with her bouquet hiding behind.

the closed she gets to them, the more she sees who this person is. amity's eyes widens as she realises it's luz. her beauty is bewitching, her height grew exponentially, she was a pimp when they were kids, her shorter hair smoothly bounced at every motion and how her body developed is breathtaking.

then, one of the kids noticed amity is staring "miss luz! the emperor is here!" they said, tugging onto luz's tunic to make her look. for 12 years, their eyes finally meet their cheeks turned rosy as this is the first time seeing each other.

"amity!!" luz charged at amity who was caught off guard then she jumped on her for a hug. amity wheezed but giggles as she hugged back. "i missed you!" luz said, tightening her hug as it's been awhile.

"me too." amity replied, inhaling the omega's scent which makes her inner alpha want to claim her already but not now. as they pulled away, luz flashed her brightest smile that puts the sun to shame as it always flutters and warms amity's heart.

"i haven't seen you since the plague." luz said in a gruff voice and amity laugh, she playfully pushed the omega by the shoulder making her laugh as well.

"what brings you here?" luz asked, taking in how much the alpha has grown. she felt her inner omega desire for amity to claim her but not yet. "oh.. um, i was planning to give you this.." amity then presented the bouquet in front of luz who's eyes widens as her cheeks grew even more hotter.

"ooohhh!!"

"is the emperor courting noceda?!"

"holy shit!"

everyone around them started to banter after amity pulled the flowers out, she started to regret doing this in public place. "oh my goodness.. thank you, ames." luz accepted the flowers and smiles as she sniffed their beautiful aroma.

then, something hit luz "wait a minute, are you the one who.." amity nods. she's been sending gifts to the noceda anonymously, she can only guess that her reactions on seeing them are bewildered.

then, luz accidentally sneezed which tugged a string inside amity. "bless you." she said. luz rubbed her nose as she huffed "thank you."

"um.. are you free tonight?" amity asked, rubbing the back of her neck. luz nods "yeah. same place?" amity nods at that, she opened her mouth to say something next but she felt a soft peck on her cheek which really turned to a tomato.

"thanks for the flowers, amity. they're really beautiful." luz said, smiling as she stared down at the bouquet. "like you?" amity replied, quirking a brow and the omega giggles at that.

"i see what you did there. you're not slick, blight."

"oh really? is that really how you should speak to an emperor?" amity asked as she approached luz with little to no space left between them as they stared at each other's hues.

gasps are heard around them as if this is more entertaining than what they were doing before. luz tugged a smirk "oh i really don't know how to behave, _emperor._ " she said. there was a small silence between them then-

"boop!" luz booped amity's nose and started to run away while laughing. amity watched the omega get farther as a smile tugged on her lips. "see you later, ames!" luz looked over her shoulder and shot a wink at the blight.

"yeah.. you too." amity mutters as she's in complete lovestruck for the noceda. when luz disappeared, she's brought back to reality and looked around to see the people are going back to their usual routine. she scoffed as she shook her head and quickly heads back for her stallion to get ready for tonight.

\-----

a sense of deja vu washed over to amity as she got to the special place where the pink tree is. she saw the tree is fully grown now with it's leaves slowly swaying in the breeze.

amity approached it and stood beside the tree, placing her hand against the bark. she kept her end to the promise, she always comes back to take care of this tree as this is the only one of it's kind across the boiling isles or beyond.

"they grew alot." amity turned around to see luz coming out of the shrubbery. "yeah. didn't expect to be _this_ big." the blight replied as she watched luz stop beside her.

"so, what is it you wanna talk about?" luz asked, amity stared at her glistening hazel hues as the setting sun shines on them. "i.." amity took a deep breath as she's been holding this in for awhile.

"i love you, luz. ever since we're kids and.. and i want to spend my life with you," amity softly grabbed both of luz's hands and knelt down in front of her who's slowly tearing up "will you be my mate, luz?" amity asked.

with a quivering smile, luz vigorously nods her head. "yes! yes! get up, i wanna hug you!" amity smiles, she stood up and hugged her now mate tightly as she happily sobbed on her shoulder. "i love you!" luz said, her voice muffled.

as they pulled away, "i love you too." amity leans in to kiss luz whom didn't hesitate on kissing back. they both drowned themselves in their bottled up love for each other as it finally broke.

12 years ago, amity was the one whom placed a kiss on luz's cheek. now, she's gave luz, her mate, a kiss on the lips.

when they pulled away, their lips lingered. "tomorrow, i'm going to show the entire boiling isles that you belong to me." luz slowly nods at that but amity isn't done.

"i'll claim you in front of our subjects, tell them i'm the alpha you'll have by your side," amity leaned in to whisper something in luz's ear which made her shudder and her lower half growing weak as she hears her alpha lowly growl.

"are you willing to do it? though, i am in no position to force this on you. you can say no." amity said, giving luz to back down on this as she doesn't want to come off controlling and wants luz to be comfortable in their relationship.

"i'll do it." luz replied, giving an affirming nod as she does wants people to know that she belongs to amity and what a better way to do it.

amity kissed her mate once again and nuzzled in luz's neck. "i love you, luz."

luz hugged amity again and started purring in joy "i love you too, amity."

\-----

as the next morning came, luz woke up in amity's arms who's half bare. she is as well as amity wanted to make the omega comfortable before the big day.

they did one hell of a foreplay.

luz smiles as she stares at her mate's sleeping face, she never thought she'd see this face, in fact, she never thought she'd be with amity at all. it feels like a dream in a fairy tale she used to read about.

then, her eyes travelled down to amity's crotch under the covers to see her morning wood. luz eyed her lover's cock that is twitching, wanting to be taken care off. a sudden surge of fire swelled inside luz, she knows what it means and she doesn't care.

luz slowly slithered under the covers till she's in front of amity's dick, she gently stroked it before taking it in her mouth. a moan vibrated in luz's throat as she tastes her sweet precum, she closed her eyes and started to bob her head. hoping it would wake amity.

it worked.

amity slowly fluttered her eyes open as she felt a pleasurable wetness in her cock, she lifts the covers to see luz taking her well. "hey baby." she groans as she caressed the omega's head, her one eye opened to look at her.

amity motioned for luz to pulled away which she did "i want it.." luz whispers as she rubbed her head against her mate's rod. "i know but we're saving it for later, remember?" amity said as she pulled luz up.

the omega lets out a whine "i want your knot so bad alpha.." she said as she rubbed her dripping pussy against amity whom hums. "shh, you'll have me soon enough, love." amity leaned in to kiss luz's lips and nose.

"and what a way to wake me up as well." amity chuckles, she took the covers off them and peppered her lover with many kisses till she's overpowered. "come and shower with me." amity whispers as she stood up, not bothering to cover her lower half.

luz sprung up from bed and followed amity to the bathroom when she heard the word shower.

after that _shower_ , luz stood in front of the mirror as she buttons up her blue linen long sleeved shirt that has white and gold embroidered in the middle and wrists with the blight crest in the back. she has a white pants that has real gold attached on her left along and heeled shoes with a blue gem in the middle.

luz doesn't like a runt in the streets anymore but a royalty.

"it's shame that this'll only get ruined." luz said, straightening her outfit.

amity wore a simple white dress shirt under a blue blazer that is outlined with gold along with it's buttons. a small gem is held within her tie and a gold bracelet is on her right arm. she has black pants on with the same gold design on luz's as a golden chain that held a pendant.

amity got behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist, intertwining her gloved hand "you do look lavish," she said, looking at the mirror as well.

then, she bit luz's ear making her shiver "that is soon to be ravish." she whispers. luz chuckles but it died down as she felt amity rub her boner against her ass.

the longer this stretches. the more luz's heat becomes unbearable and amity's rut just tempting her to just cancel the whole thing and fuck her omega right here. but no. amity planned for this for awhile, she wouldn't let her lust get in the way just yet.

then, luz saw amity open a drawer and pull out a golden gun. "just in case someone dared to intervene." she reassured as she felt the omega's anxiety rise when she saw the gun.

"shall we?" amity asked as she pulled away. luz looked at herself once again before nodding. they both of them headed out of the castle, riding their own steeds. they went in a slow ride down to the town as amity wants to show where luz is now but it's mostly to tease the poor omega.

as the horse trots, it makes luz's pussy pulse at every motion. amity watched her try to hold in a moan as they're in front of crowd, she couldn't help but smirk to herself as she wouldn't even bother hiding her bulge.

when they got to the place where everything will happen, amity helped luz off her stallion whom almost fell on herself as her legs feel like jello right now. "just a little more, darling." amity whispers before leading them up to the stage.

the emperor stood in the middle with luz standing beside her, holding it in. "thank you all for coming in this significant time. after the death of my father and mother, the kingdom has ameliorated under my reign." amity said and the people cheered as their deaths are really something monumental.

amity raised her hand to stop them "today, i am proud and happy to announce that i have a mate that would rule by my side!" she offered her hand to luz whom happily took it, then the emperor raised both of their intertwined hands in the air.

"my heart, my soul and my eyes only belongs to luz noceda!"

the crowd cheers once again which overwhelmed luz as she doesn't get this much admiration before. then, amity pushed luz down to her knees and faced her crotch in front of her, the people went quiet once again as they saw that.

"and my body." amity watched luz open her pants as she's been waiting for this, both of them are. as amity's cock is out, luz started sloppily sucking her "ahh... that's it." amity grabbed a handful of luz's hair and started to thrust in her mouth.

the whole mass was in utter shock at the display. they don't know if they should be aroused or disgusted but most are really into this. 

amity bit her lip as she feels her lover's tongue swirl around her member, she plunged herself deep into luz's throat and wiped the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes before moving again. "god, fuck yes.."

then, she heard a foot step onto the wooden stage behind her. amity looked over her shoulder while her hips are still moving, she saw an alpha with their dick out, planning to have a piece of her omega which isn't gonna happen.

amity pulled out her gun and didn't hesitate to shoot the alpha down, she aimed on the other end of the stage as she also saw a small group trying to walk up. "back off." she snarled then she gripped luz's head with both hands and started to thrust hard as she's getting closer.

"ah! luz!!" amity came in luz's mouth, she pulled out and shots of cum fly in the omega's face and mouth. the emperor stared at her lover's cum filled face, her expression in bliss.

"that's a good girl." amity purred as she traced her thump on luz's swollen lips and closed her mouth to swallow. then, she made luz lie on the stage with amity getting in between her legs, she didn't take her time in pulling the noceda's pants off as she just tore it off.

"i'm not going slow." amity warned and luz just nods as she just wants to feel her alpha's cock inside her. without anything holding them back, amity slammed her cock deep into luz making her scream "alpha!!!"

howls and growls are responded to that, the whole scene is turning obscene. the guards couldn't help but watch their emperor claim her omega who's lewdly moaning under her, visible dents are seen within every alphas' pants.

"fuck yeah!!" amity smirked wildly as she watched luz's risqué expressions, she grabbed both ends of luz's dress shirt before popping all of the buttons off to reveal her well developed tiddies. "aah.. they're beautiful!" amity grabbed one of them, squeezing it and leaned down to take her nipple.

"aahhh! nghh- amity, god yes!!" luz moaned as amity pulled away with a pop, she slammed her lip into luz's whom immediately coiled her arms around her neck as she kissed back. their tongues dancing with each other while amity tastes herself.

the atmosphere of the entire kingdom is getting is filled of salacity and sex. there are solicited and explicit orgies happening in the back, many are jacking off to their emperor's scene and some are watching in pure awe. having massive respect for the new emperor of the boiling isles as no one in this land would be bold enough to do this display. 

when air became a problem, they pulled away with a thin string of saliva connecting them only for a second. then, amity held onto luz's hips tightly as she ramming into her, her cock constantly hitting that one spot deep into luz making her arch her back and roll her head. "amity!! right there, please more!!" she begged as she clawed amity's back, piercing through the cloth.

suddenly, an omega appeared behind amity and started to run their hands across her body illegally.

amity growled madly, she was about to shoot this bitch down but luz raised up yowling as she clawed the bastard's face making them fall back and retreat, whimpering.

amity was genuinely surprised, she smiled and pulled luz into another kiss as she's happy to know that her omega is more than capable and wouldn't hesitate to kill if someone tries to cross them.

this earned the new empress mad respect and admiration as they always think the empresses before luz are nothing but married sex toys.

"you're such a good girl, luz. you deserve my knot, don't you?" amity asked as she cupped luz's cheeks. "yes! yes, please alpha i want your knot!!" luz replied, nodding her head strenuously.

"good- now fucking take it!!" amity plunged her cock deep into luz one last time as she finally came inside her. both couple moaned loudly that echoed through the castle as others came as well. amity watched luz shudder in delight as she bit her lip on feeling the alpha's seed filling inside her.

"aah yes..."

amity leaned down to whisper in luz's ear; "i'm not done. this is gonna hurt." she started to slowly pull out even though they tied, they have alot time to tie again but amity is not done showing off her mate.

luz hisses as it hurts, amity purred to ease her omega till she's out. the emperor sighs deeply, she gently made luz go in all fours and groaned as she watched her cum leak out of her pussy.

amity slapped luz's ass, she placed two fingers in front of luz's mouth to suck on it, making it sloppy before using it to slowly mollify luz's second.

then, amity pulled her fingers out and stood on her knees as she aligned her cock in her omega's ass and slowly pushing in. luz winced, she dug her claws onto the stage as she feels amity getting deeper and deeper till she reached the end.

the emperor didn't move for a few seconds before speeding up as she doesn't like waiting. "aaahhh! yes, amity!!" luz screams.

everyone's eyes are now filled of lust as luz's moans fuelled their fantasies making them fulfil it to others random them. doing it shamelessly as their emperor is broad.

drool is rolling down the side of amity's mouth as she's really claiming luz, her childhood friend and crush, now mate and empress. it's feels so surreal but here she is, taking her every hole in front of her kingdom.

her rationality was long gone when amity shoved deep into luz's pussy earlier. her irises thin as her fangs sharpened. "fuck, luz! you're so good!! i fucking love you!!" amity roared before bending down, tilting luz's neck to sink her teeth into her.

marking her.

"yes! alpha!! i love you too!! fuck me harder!!" luz flashed a trembling smile as she finally got marked by the alpha she only wants. as amity pulled her fangs out, she licked the blood off and grinning madly.

"don't mind if i do!!!" amity relentlessly thrusts into luz who's body is jolting forward every slam into her. she felt a familiar feeling inside her stomach which made the emperor smirk.

"fuck, i'm coming luz!!"

"come inside me, please! i want it!!" luz shouted and amity doesn't need to be told twice as she once again busts her nut into luz, filling her ass this time. the blight panted heavily, she combed her hair back and looked down at her seeds speeing out on both holes which made her proud.

amity looked at the crowd and she can smell immense amount of sex in air, it's putrid. she's also proud at the damage she did.

she stretched her hand out for a blanket to be tossed at her which she easily caught, amity draped it over luz's body as slowly pulled out making her groan. then, amity stuffed her dripping cock inside her pants and carefully lifts her lover up in her arms.

"you did so well, luz. you deserve all of the kisses, cuddles and everything. i love you so much." amity whispers to luz as she placed many kisses on her face while heading for the horses.

luz wearily smiles "thank you, ames.." she tiredly said as that really that really exhausted her. everything hurts but it wouldn't be as amity will coddle her.

after everything was over, the whole thing is just licentious and none of them, especially luz and amity, regret it. they watched the emperor carry her empress who's covered in a blanket and got on her stallion before swiftly riding out of there. leaving the libidinous scene to tend itself as amity has to take care of her wife.


	50. Follow The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rebellion leader luz x emperor's coven leader amity
> 
> requested smut

6 years has passed ever since the great war of boiling isles started. two sides waged war to each other, one against oppression of using the fullest capabilities of magic the titan offered and other with the emperor.

the witches and demons who knew the owl lady and the human who is able to do magic sided with them as their perspective of the emperor changed after the almost petrification of edalyn clawthorne and a young witch by the name of willow park serves as the voice of the people.

while the human, luz noceda became stronger than anyone could've anticipated and is the leader of the rebellion. there was hesitations and second thoughts within the rebellion of a human taking the leading role but the boiling isles is luz's home now and she wants to protect it and show everyone she's more than what she let out on.

and she did so well in the battlefield.

luz still uses paper glyphs but they're slowly turning into backups as she's started to practice on how a witch would do a glyph without a second party thanks to the teachings she gets from the clawthorne sisters.

there are squadrons infiltrating the emperor's castle, namely augustus porter, edric and emira blight. they're in an espionage mission, destroying the enemy from the inside out which carried out successfully.

speaking of blights, while the twins are with the rebellion. amity blight was the only one their parents managed to snatch away before the rebels could much to the young blight's dismay. she doesn't belong in that side of the war but she's left with no other choice but to serve under the emperor.

due to her phenomenal display of power within the forefront and her prestigious background. the emperor excelled her as the leader of the enemy lines and his right hand since his previous one, lilith clawthorne, betrayed and fled with her sister.

both witch and human grew alot in the in those 6 years in fighting for freedom.

there's still the shine in luz's eyes while amity has no one, not even her siblings.

both of them are the strategists of their battalion, if two brilliant minds crossed paths once again and one of them sides with the other. the war would rather quickly. though, that's what the masses thinks will happen.

the rebellion knows that their leader is scorned in the absence of the youngest blight as they had a developing relationship when things were still fine but she doesn't need a pep talk about that.

meanwhile, the leader of the emperor's coven became more cold and aggressive as this whole thing stresses her out of being in a leading role in such a young age. she doesn't trust her own men and makes her own army of abominations as her strength grew overtime to be able to control a massive number of abominations.

now, luz is out in night patrol with owlbert sleeping on the hood of her cape eda woven for her as she held his staff. her height, physique and hair has grown, she didn't bother on cutting it short anymore.

as luz stepped out of the woods, she slowly stopped walking as she found herself in front of the owl house that is in ruins now. it's their first base before it was bombed. don't worry, hooty is still alive. you can't really get rid of him even of his body is gone.

solemn filled the rebel leader's heart as this house is where everything started. her journey to becoming a witch with eda and king helping her, within these woods is where she met willow, befriended her along with gus and amity as well later on.

amity.

luz dearly missed the witch. ever since the twins relayed the news of amity not being able to convince her in coming with them, it broke her heart as she has to fight her best friend.. her almost lover.

then, a snap of a twig is heard which made luz swiftly hid behind a tree and started to look for whoever made it that noise. she saw a white cloaked figure walk out of the woods and stopped to stare at the owl house.

luz narrowed her eyes at the figure as she knows that's an emperor goon. she was about to make a glyph but saw the person take their bird like mask, dropping it and lowered their hood to reveal a long, mane like hair. mint green.

the human's eyes widens at the sight of a familiar color.

then, she felt owlbert shuffle inside her hood before hopping onto her shoulder to peer and see who is she looking at. he seems happily surprised as well as he looked up at luz with his little wings spread and eyes dilated. he wants to hoot but it would compromise their hiding spot.

luz nods as a smile tugged on her lips, she drew a circle in the air that glowed gold.

staring at the destroyed owl house, it breaks amity's heart in seeing a house that feels like a home be in ruins. it held many memories, happy and sad but it's all better than the memories of the blight manor has.

amity looked down at her right hand, seeing it makes her grimace. she wants to take it off but she knows she can't as she doesn't have a choice. like she always does.

sighing silently, amity picked up her fallen mask, wore it back on which hides what the leader of the emperor coven is truly feeling. only putting up a cold front as a leader should do.

as she turned around, amity halts when she saw a single ball of light slowly levitating towards her. she slowly lifts her hand to make the light settle on it, the witch stared at it for awhile, mesmerised till it hit her.

"luz."

amity started to follow the loose trails of lights that lit the dark woods with her cloak flying behind her as she swiftly dodged the trees and hopped over fallen logs.

_"just in case, you get lost. always follow the light!"_

amity took a sharp turn, the lights are growing more prominent now. she's getting close.

_"why? besides, i don't think i could ever get lost here."_

then, amity got to a small clearly that seemed to be the heart of this woods and there she saw her standing with her back facing her.

_"because if you followed it. you'll see me in the end!"_

luz turned around as she did the last light spell. "hey, ames." amity can feel tears prickling behind her mask at the sight of the human after these years of not seeing each other. now, they're only a few inches apart.

"luz.." amity's voice cracked which she cursed herself for, luz started to approach the blight whom stepped back a little. "no.. step back, you're with the rebellion.." she mutters, lifting her hands up to stop luz from advancing but she didn't.

"so? you're my best friend, amity. it's been so long." luz said, she softly grasped amity's gloved hands and instantly noticed the silver ring in her ring finger. "you're... engaged?" amity looked away, she pulled her hands away from luz and backed up more.

"and soon to be married.." amity added. luz felt her a hard string getting plucked inside her which made the human look down, she missed her chance, didn't she? "oh.. congra-"

"i don't want my fiance. my parents arranged it and i always don't have a say in every decision they make..." amity cuts luz off as she doesn't wanna be congratulated in something she isn't happy of. out of all the witches within the emperor's coven, her parents picked a man.

they're mocking amity that's what.

"then, come with me. you're not supposed to be there in the first place." luz said, offering her hand to amity whom looked down at it before slowly shaking her head. "i can't, luz.. i can't get out. so please just leave before i turn you in. it's... good to see you again." amity said.

but, after hearing that. luz didn't budge from her spot and her hand is still extended to amity. "luz, stop being stubborn and just go." the blight pushed the human's hand back but she still didn't move which is slowly making amity irritated.

"i swear to titan, i will burn you, noceda if you still won't move!" amity clenched her fist setting it alight with pink flames. luz is unfazed at the threat as owlbert flew out of her hood and nuzzled his head against amity's cheek which caught her off guard.

luz softly smiles at the palisman still able to recognise the witch. "heh, owlbert knew you wouldn't." she said as she started to reach for amity's mask, planning to take it off. amity tried to back up but luz got it.

under the many orbs of light, luz can finally see the blight's face as her eyes are glossy from the welling up tears. luz dropped the mask and caressed amity's cheek, she hesitated but gradually leaned into the human's touch as she lets the tears fall.

"i missed you.." amity mutters as she sobs, holding on luz's hand. luz's tears fell freely down her face, she pulled the blight into a hug which was immediately returned. "i missed you too.." luz replied as she tightened the hug.

both of them stayed like that for awhile as they drown themselves in each other's warmth before slowly pulling away. luz wiped the tears off amity's face with her thumb while amity looks at her up and down, taking in her now lean figure.

"wow. you don't use paper glyphs anymore?" luz shook her head "i still do for backup, thanks to eda and lilith i'm able to make a couple of spells how witches do it." she did another light glyph which sparked into a fire before disappearing. amity is amazed on how luz never fails to surprise her.

"and you don't have a weak nerd body anymore." she said which made luz softly giggle. "yeah.. willow helped." then, amity's hands moved up to luz's long curly hair, it feels really soft and bouncy.

"speaking of which, how are they?" amity asked, recoiling her hands as she's getting a little distracted from luz's hair. "oh, we're doing fine and..."

luz started to talk about all of the things that's been happening in the rebellion side as they sat down against a tree. while she listens, amity couldn't help but think that besides there's a war, the rebels are still able to keep their souls up and still have fun when there's time.

it makes her feel lonely.

then, when it's amity's time to talk. to be honest, she doesn't have much to share like luz except all of the times where the twins and gus visit her and see how she's holding up. as she got to the fiance subject, amity grew silence as she stared down at the ring, slightly twisting it.

luz also turned her gaze down at the ring, she doesn't like the sight of it. she placed her hand on top of amity's, hiding the ring which made her look at her. "don't think about it. you're with me now." luz said as she gave amity a smile.

amity stared at the human, seeing her sharper features and there's still the gleam in her eyes. the space between them started to get smaller and smaller till their lips finally met which sent various chills in their body.

an explosion of emotions and feelings violently waved within them like a storm in the shore. amity deepens the kiss as she tilts her head while she slowly got on the human's lap, she felt luz's hands hold her hips as she gripped her shoulders.

pulling away, both of them are softly panting. then, amity unclipped luz's cape letting it easily slip off her shoulder then watched as luz did the same and started to unbutton her top to reveal her ample breasts.

"wow.." luz rasps as she softly fondled with them making amity tremble then, the human groans when she felt the witch straddled on her cock. "please.." amity mutters as she looks down at luz's tent within her pants.

"shh, let me have this." luz whispers before taking one of amity's nipples, started sucking on it while her plays with the other. "luz.." the witch continues to whimper as she started grinding harder.

while luz is preoccupied, amity started to place trails of kisses on her neck before leaving a hickey which made luz teasingly bite her nipple making her jolt. as the human finally pulled away with a pop, she smirked up at amity who's completely red.

"you want this little guy, huh?" then, amity started to tease back " _little_ , you say?" she grinned and luz deadpanned at that as she should've correctly picked her words.

"okay, it's not really little."

"no shit." luz scoffs as she playfully rolled her eyes before slowly unbuckling her pants and amity did the rest of the work as she's getting impatient till she got the noceda's cock out, standing in it's full glory.

amity's breathing turned hitched as she stared at it, it makes her mouth water. she started to take off her own pants, tossed it to the side and hovered above luz's dick before slowly lowering herself.

luz groans as she feels herself easily slip inside amity "oh titan.." the witch gasped when the whole is in. "ah.. amity." amity lifts her head and slowly leaned in for another kiss while she started to bounce.

both of them moaned within the kiss, pleasure is reverberating below down at every bounce the witch makes. as they pulled away, luz tightened her grip on amity's hips and started to move her own pace, slamming up to amity.

"aah- ahh.. luz!" amity moans, she tightly gripped luz's shoulders as she rested her head onto her chest, hearing her rapid heartbeat. "you're so tight.." luz whispers as she gritted her teeth, her mind slowly getting clouded of lust.

"yes.. more, luz! fuck me more!" something must've snapped inside luz as she settled amity onto the ground, raising both of her legs which confused amity for a second till luz's thrusts became harder and faster. "aahh!! shit, yes!!" she screamed as she gripped her legs.

luz grunts as she hung her head low, her hands fell beside of amity as she continues to slam her hips against her. the sounds of their skins clapping resonated throughout the woods along with their grunts and moans.

"aahh.. i love you, amity!" luz said, amity smiles and opened her arms for luz to lean down "i love you too!" she replied before pulling luz down for another kiss. amity pushed her tongue inside luz's mouth, both muscles dancing with each other.

as they pulled away, there's a thin string of saliva connecting them before quickly disappearing. luz buried her face in amity's neck as she leaves love bites on her, the blight started chanting those three words over and over as she always wanted this to happen. dreamt of it.

"oh amity!" then, luz felt amity cup her cheeks to look down at her. "i love you so much, please don't let me go.." amity said as tears are welling up in her eyes, happy tears as feelings and the pleasure are overwhelming.

luz nods, she smiling and pecked amity's lips. "i promise. i won't let you go, ames." she replied as she pressed her forehead against hers. a knot started to tie itself inside luz that is waiting to just burst.

"ah! luz, i'm so close mngh-" amity screamed, she held into luz as she arched her back. "m- me too! aah ami-"

then, an abomination forcibly pulled luz away from amity. the blight's eyes widens "luz!" she was about to summon her abomination to help her lover till a voice spoke.

"well done, darling. though, i don't really approve of the human spoiling your goods but it got the job done." amity snapped her head around to see her fiance coming out of the darkness along with her parents and other emperor goons.

"you." amity snarled, she stood up and glared at all of them "let her go!"

her fiance rose a brow "why should we? that human is the most wanted person in the isles and her presence here is the reason why the boiling isles got into a war." he said and alador made his abomination tightly hug luz making her grunt in pain while it's goop is covering her body.

amity turned her gaze at the human who's glaring daggers at them. "seriously, did you really think you could get your way to my daughter, human? in amidst of a war?" alador mockingly snickered.

"truly idiotic, now, we can end this senseless war at once." odalia adds as she smirks.

"you set me up?!" luz roared, she pulled her head out of the abomination but it's goop sunk her deeper. "no! no, luz i didn't know this was-" she watched as luz sank into the abomination and there was silence now.

a few seconds of nothing. the sparks of electricity started to emit around the abomination, it held itself before it exploded making projectiles of goop fly overhead and around.

amity slowly lowered her arms that she used to cover her face and saw gold streaks of lightning surrounding luz's body. there's no paper glyphs on her body. luz snapped her finger which made owlbert fly towards her extended hand.

luz glared at them one last time with her gaze slightly softening when it came to amity. she looked away and got on owlbert to get out of here. she regrets going on a patrol.

amity watched as the human gets farther into the sky, not looking back anymore till she's gone. she looked down, hugging herself as the only time she felt truly happy for years is once again ruined by them.


	51. "Do Not Disturb"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> master alpha luz x servant omega amity
> 
> requested smut

with the full moon high above the sky. the sheet of darkness are bare leaving the moon lonely.

repeatedly pacing back and forth in the big room with ragged huffs, luz gripped either sides of her head, pulling her hair as growls emit from her throat. her pants have a very visible bulge and she's getting in her rut.

out all of the times she could be in a rut. nature thought it'd be now when a meeting with all of the masters across the boiling isles is amidst.

then, a knock on the door made luz snap her head at it. "w- what?" she spat, composing herself as she heads for the door. "the other lords are awaiting for you in grand hall, master." luz felt her insides tingle as she heard one of her servant's voice on the other side.

_amity._

luz took a deep breath in, she grasped the doorknob and swung it open to see the mint green haired beauty. her inner alpha is screaming to get amity but this is not the time to act like an animal in this sophisticated time.

the master noceda noticed that amity is holding her long coat, she motioned her to place it on her which she didn't hesitate on obliging. luz watched amity's small, pale hand move around her body delicately which makes her want to move it down to her affliction.

as she's done, luz stared into the blight's golden hues that shimmered against the moonlight piercing through the windows. she blinked and looked away "thanks." she mutters and started to walk away, heading for the grand hall where all the grandeur are waiting.

amity watched her master walk far away from her till the doors closed. she thought she smelled a strong scent of rut but she shrugged it off as there are many alphas here tonight.

when luz got the hall, she took the remaining seat that is the head of the long table. she stared at the many masters and mistresses seated down on their chairs, staring at her.

"thank you all for coming and i do apologise for being late." luz started, they nodded as they understand "no need, master noceda. you are considered as fashionably late." a man said.

after that short exchange, they started to discuss about the many trading, merchant and other problems in their domain along with alliances and back stabbings. while that's happening, luz is spacing out as her nose kept picking up the certain blight's scent that is just a few feet away from her, standing still in between her siblings who's messing with her.

"no. the trading ports are too narrow to even get a cargo through." one said and luz doesn't even know what they're talking anymore.

"and? renovate! that's the most simplest solution and you can't even do it? pathetic." one replied, a scoff is earned by that.

"speaking of cargos, you have filed an attack in my territory, belos!" one retorts.

"now, be pragmatic, roik. why would i send a battalion at your doorstep when i simply do not have the funding to do so?" belos replied, placing his arms onto the table to nest his chin in his palms as if mocking the other alpha in parallel to him.

"of course, the only reason to even bother attending this meeting is to ask master noceda to grant you the necessities." roik shot back. then, everyone's heads turned to luz who's rubbing her temple with her mind completely transcended up the clouds.

all of this banter and luz smelling amity is slowly driving her crazy, at any moment, she'll feel like bursting.

"master noceda." luz slowly lifts her head to meet the eyes of the other alphas, all their looks begging to tell what she thinks of the situation. "which side do you choose?" they asked.

a single chuckle uttered from luz's throat, she fixes her coat and leaned back on her chair. "it is truly a marvel to sit amongst the white heads, knowing that my father is right about you _jest like children_." luz snarled in the end which made the omegas in the room whimper and lower their heads while a frown slowly forms in the alphas' face.

"there's no need to be hos-"

"hostile? bellicose? rancorous? oh no dear, mistress poli. i'm just telling the mere truth." luz said, then, she abruptly stood up with her chair making a screeching noise. the master noceda fixed her rather begrudgingly before flashing an insensitive smile.

"this meeting is dismissed. good night." she bowed and quickly headed out of the hall, aggressively pushing both doors wide open making it hit the walls and stormed towards her room.

amity looked at edric and emira, confused at the sudden attitude change of their master. "someone's not having it tonight." edric whispers and emira snorts, amity elbowed both of them to shut up.

"quit it. master is clearly pissed and you two are making fun of it." amity hissed, she walked out of the hall, planning to ask luz what's wrong since she's the only one who could talk to her like a normal person.

"where are you going?" emira asked as she followed their little sister along with her brother. "to luz. ask if she's okay, she isn't herself." amity replied not noticing the grow smirks on her sibling's face. "ooh? is someone worried?" they teased which made the young blight's cheeks turn rosy.

"no." she mutters, then the twins got on her sides, showing their cheeky smirks which worsened her blush as she's cornered. "fine! yes, only because she's my friend and my master." amity admits which only fuelled the two to tease her more.

"only?" then, emira tossed something in air which edric swiftly caught and opened it as he cleared his throat. " _dear diary, today i walked down the aisles surrounded by wide flower beds with luz. she told me things about-_ "

"hey!!" amity tried to snatch the diary out of edric's hand, panicking as there's alot of sensitive things stored in there and her pesky siblings have it. edric started running away along with emira while continuing to read, announcing their little sister's feelings.

amity growled, she started to run after them while yelling at them to just give her the book. " _she told me things about how these flowers around us are nothing to compare to my beauty and i swear, i felt my heart flutter as each word uttered by her. her voice is always a muse to my ears_!" edric says in a telltale tone.

"my god, you're a simp!" emira laughed then they suddenly stopped for amity to catch up. amity caught up, panted heavily as she glared at her siblings. she attempt to snatch the book out edric's hold again but he dodged her hand, opened a door to toss it inside.

"what the fuck ed!" amity hissed, she didn't think when she rushed inside the room to go after her diary. it was only when she heard her siblings snicker behind her and closed the door, she's in luz's room.

"oh no.." amity turned to get out of the room but the twins is holding it close. shit. the blight ruffled her hair in frustration, then she heard a sound of something clicking. she turned around to see luz sitting in her chair near window with a glass of whiskey in hand which she slowly swirled making the ice click on the glass.

"master... please pardon my intrusion but is it okay if i find something here?" amity bowed as she asked, she stared at luz who continues to stare out into the window, saying nothing. amity gulped _guess she's not really in the mood._ she said in her head and slowly proceeded to find her diary.

amity peers her head to the right bed side, nothing. she slowly knelt down to look under the bed "found it." she mutters and started to reach for it. not noticing that luz finished her whiskey, settling it down to the tray and stood up as she heads over to amity to see why is she reaching under her bed.

luz stared down at the blight, eyeing her ass which made a growl rumble in her throat. she started to unbuckle her pants, pulling out her twitching cock as it's begging to be taken care of before kneeling down behind amity.

as amity finally was able to grab her diary, she froze when she felt hands smoothly running along her body. "wha-" she looked over her shoulder to see luz is the one touching her.

"shh.. be good to your master, blight." luz said, she lifts amity's skirt to reveal her rotund ass, she pulled her underwear down and luz's hunger grew more at the sight of it. "luz.." amity whispers, now, she can clearly determine that the rut she smelled earlier was luz.

then, luz carried amity off the floor, leaving her diary still under the bed as luz settled the omega on the mattress with her in between her legs. luz's growl grew louder, her rut is completely clouding her mind and the only thing she wants now is to knot amity.

"i could never get over how beautiful you are even before i took you in. you always seem to catch my eye." luz said, she ripped amity's top off making her gasp and her cheeks turned really red. she looked down to see the alpha's big cock just inches away from her pulsing pussy.

"i should've claimed you from the start. you're so perfect, amity." luz leaned down to pepper the omega's neck with kisses as she gripped her hips. amity softly whined feeling the alpha's hot breath against her skin. then, luz slowly rubbed her tip against amity's clot before pushinh inside.

"aahh.." amity bit her lip as she feels luz invade her virgin snatch, she knows how wild an alpha could be in their rut, she knows what she's in for and it excites her. as all of it is inside, luz didn't bother on waiting for amity go adjust as she starts to thrust into her omega.

"ah fuck yes!!" luz growled loudly, she got off the bed so she can stand on flat ground while tightly holding onto amity as she thrusts hard. amity bit her finger, muffling herself as she watched luz tear her dress shirt, showing her bare top.

"ngh.. luz!! oh god!" amity moans then she felt a hand grasp her throat but not enough to block her airways. "what." luz asked as she narrowed her eyes at amity. her voice turned raspy when she tries to talk. "m- ma.. master!!"

luz grinned, she pulled amity up and slammed her lips against hers. the omega immediately melted and kissed back. she wrapped her arms around luz's neck as her hand lets go of her throat. their tongues swirled with each other, the alpha's hips never falters as she loves the feeling of amity clenching around her.

while the two are occupied to each other, the twins were surprised to see their little sister getting railed by their master. they weren't expecting this but at least amity got what she wanted. they saw amity open her eyes as she's still in the kiss and she caught the twins' gaze, they shot amity thumbs up before silently closed the door.

pulling away, luz looked down at her cock rapidly slamming inside the omega who's lewdly moaning under her. "harder.. master, please knot me!!" amity begs. luz softly cupped her cheeks and stared directly into her lust filled hues.

"that's the plan."

then, luz goes faster above the speed amity never thought someone would achieve. "aahh! yes, yes fuck me!!" amity has a quivering smile as she clawed luz's back, the pain barely even registered. "god, amity! you're so tight!!" luz's teeth grew sharper as she's preparing to mark the omega before bending down to bite her neck hard making her scream and arch her back.

luz pulled away with blood in her mouth as she marked amity, the pain she felt from the bite is nothing but pleasure. "more!!" she yelled and that's what the alpha did.

with a few more thrusts, luz finally came inside amity making both of them moan each other's names loudly. the alpha licked her licks as she fills her omega's womb with her cum, she's far from done though, she pulled out and turned around amity to go in all fours before going back inside again.

"ah yes!" amity dropped her upper body as she raised her lower half for luz, drool escaped her mouth while rolled down onto the bed sheet, making a spot. luz is losing her mind at each thrust she makes in amity, she's becoming compulsive. 

"god, amity i love you!!" luz shouted, rolling her head back as her claws unintentionally dug amity's sides making her hiss but it quickly subdued as something triggered inside the omega after hearing those three words. luz sensed this sudden change before she could ask if everything's alright.

amity forcibly pulled herself out, turned around to grab luz's torn dress shirt to pull her closer. they stared at each other's eyes "you love me?" she asked and luz nods as she sees in no point of lying to her feelings.

then the blight sank her fangs into luz's neck, marking her as well making the alpha moan and her body slightly turned jello. as amity pulled away, a growl is heard within her as if she's challenging the alpha before stepping off the bed to slam luz into the door.

groaning, luz chuckles as she loves this new side of amity. "are you taunting me, blight? your master." luz asked, gripping a handful of amity's hair and the omega replied with a sneer. "no, master. i'm simply want to repay you." she replied as she kissed luz. 

then, amity started to bang luz onto the door while not breaking the kiss till she managed to break the door and luz bursts through it.

the people who was just passing by gasped as they saw their master slam against the wall her parts exposed with blood trickling down her neck and mouth.

luz wiped it with her thumb and licked it before smirking as she looked inside the room of her feral omega huffing aggressively.

"master noceda?" belos was about to ask luz about the alliance from earlier now he's confused along with the other servants that just happened to be here. luz headed back to her room, not paying any mind to them.

"do not disturb us." that's the last thing luz said before slamming the door shut even if there's a hole on it and people could peer through but luz doubts that they will.

then, bestial moans and grunts started once again that echoed throughout the mansion which makes it hard for everyone to sleep.

\-----

"fuck!!!" as luz came for the... shit, she doesn't even know how many times she came inside the omega as the new sun started to rise, making the entire room brighter.

they fucked all night.

luz panted heavily with her rut slowly dying down, now she feels every fiber in her body trembling after the copious amounts of rounds they did. she tried to pull out but she forgot she's tied and she grew slightly worried that she can't feel her dick anymore.

her body is covered of scratches, bites and sweat as well with amity.

amity.

luz looked down at amity's pussy that is continuously oozing out of her cum, she dropped down beside her and looked at amity to see she's on the brink of passing out while being in pure bliss as she's taken by the one and only.

"i can't feel anything.." amity mutters and luz softly giggles "me too.. sorry." but the omega shook her head "it's okay. i liked it." she replied, the alpha pushed the hair out of amity's face and gently kissed her.

"i love you, ames."

amity could only reply with a hum as she went to sleep now, happy to have luz beside her. finally, while the diary still remained under the bed. discarded.


	52. A Witch Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witch luz x human amity
> 
> requested smut

there's this girl.

amity doesn't know to explain it but there's this girl in her school which was always picked on, ridiculed but doesn't seem fazed even if it turned into death threats. she always seemed so happy, bubbly and never touched the bad side of things.

this girl is weird.

the things she do, how she speaks or even interact is weird. amity doesn't know why but she's attracted to this girl, even though she's weird, she likes her and that wouldn't really be a good image for the most popular girl in school crushing on a nerd.

but she couldn't help it.

there's an aura that entices, tempts her for this girl. she has her own definition of suave and is rather beautiful, the blight thinks she could listen to her laughs and things she'd talk about everday even if she doesn't understand.

this girl's name is luz noceda.

she has a tanned complex, a 6 footer which towers amity. her short curly hair is always slicked back with a single strand separated from the rest, she radiates fuckboy aura but manages to act innocent which purely confuses everyone.

the girls would easily fall for her if she wasn't strange as they say.

now, amity is in front of luz's house is in the middle of a fucking woods. she's not joking. she stood in her porch and in front of her front door, amity wanted to return a textbook she borrowed the other day.

amity took a deep breath in and knocked on the door which slowly opens when she hits it. _she probably forgot to lock it or something_ amity said as she opens the door, letting herself in which was a mistake.

she saw 5 luzs in the living room, cleaning. many things are flying around along with an owl that swiftly flew overhead inside the house and landed on one of the luzs shoulder who's reading a book while the couch is getting levitated in the air.

"what the fuck?!" the doppelgangers abruptly stopped their cleaning to look at the shocked human who's not terrified as she doesn't know what the fuck is happening but she has to leave.

amity turned around and was about to bolt out of the door but she hit a hard chest instead, she looked up to see luz with a raised brow along with the brown owl who's tilting it's head.

the real luz wore a white dress shirt that has it's top three buttons up, her sleeves are rolled and open blue waistcoat. she's dressed to be elegant that failed as she's too sexy.

the real takeaway is her pointed ears.

"i wasn't expecting a guest. were you expecting one?" luz asked one of her illusions whom shook her head, humming, she looked down again at amity. "what're you doing here um.. amity's your name, right?"

"let me through!" amity yelled, she tries to push luz away from blocking the door but she didn't budge at all and the owl squawked at the blight making her jump back.

"nope. you came here and saw my magic, i know you're gonna tell the entire school about it and i won't take that risk." luz gripped amity's shoulders and pushed her back which the illusions caught her. amity tried to pull away from them but she noticed that her clothes are getting burned off by a blue fire till there's nothing left.

"what the-" amity was pushed down to her knees and felt something poke in between her, she looked down to see one of the illusions laid under her while the other four unbuckled their pants to reveal their cocks in front of the human.

as amity stared at the phallus', she started to think if this is really luz's size since it's so big. the real luz sat down on the couch to get a better view of this "i really don't have a morbid way to keep your mouth shut so figured pleasure would be the one." luz said, resting her elbow onto her thigh and placed her cheek on her palm as she smirks.

softly heaving, amity looked up to the illusions and their expressions seems to distinguish from one another like they're personalities. one is softly smiling at her (luce), one is rather worried but goes along (lupi), one is getting antsy (luna) and one is neutral (luze).

while the one under amity is the one with the high sex drive. (luca)

"begin."

luna was the first to shove her cock into the human's mouth, surprising her and started to thrust. luna pushed herself in amity's pussy making her moan on luna with her hands stroked lupi and luce while luze occupies herself.

amity is overwhelmed at the many dicks in front of her, two are already inside her and she has to take three more. then, luce gripped a handful of amity's hair to removed her from luna and have her now. if only the illusions could talk.

tears are welling up in amity's eyes as she continuously moaned, feeling luna rapidly thrust into her which made her start to bounce on the illusion. it's lupi's turn which made her shiver in feeling the human's mouth around her cock.

luz watched this in pure amusing to see the human is getting a kick out of this, her eyes followed her tits going up and down as her nipples are rock hard. "heh, you look like a whore. versions of me so easily." luz mutters as she leaned back, spreading her legs to show her evident bulge.

as lupi pulled away for luze to take her mouth, she didn't do it immediately as she stared at amity. listening to her moans while bouncing on luna "aahh... aaah! god.. fuck.."

then, luze got behind amity and pushed her to fall onto luna, the illusion knelt down to spit in amity's asshole. lubricating it as she slowly pushed her finger inside to ease the human before changing it with her own rod.

"aaahhh!!!" amity screamed as she never done anal before, she held onto luna's tightly who's smirking below her. luze gritted her teeth tightly as the human is pretty tight, she started to thrust into amity, both illusions stretching her holes.

"aaahhh! ah god! fuck yes!" amity rolled her head back as she bit her lip, gradually loving the feeling of being double penetrated. luze shot luz a nod which made her snicker, she stood up from the couch and the owl flew off her shoulder to rest on their own place while an orgy is happening.

luz covered luca's face with her hand making her whine silently as she knelt down in front of amity, smirking at her lewd display. "look at you, miss blight. you look really hot right now." luz said, dragging it out as her tone is dripping of sultry.

"losing your first kiss to an illusion is just sad but losing it to a witch like me is something." luz cupped amity's cheeks and leaned into kiss her, her tongue easily slipping inside her cavern to taste the human.

as they pulled away, luz stared deeply into amity's golden hues that is clouded of lust. the witch returned back to the couch to let her illusions do the work as she makes a spell glyph that gives amity protection.

luna got in front of amity, motioning her to suck her again as she noticed that her pretty little mouth isn't doing anything. amity opened her mouth to take the illusion whom happily pushed her cock inside, letting the human bob her head with her tongue swirling around it's girth.

then, luca hits that spot which made amity scream in pleasure but is muffled. the illusions quickened which inundated amity as all of her holes are getting used now with luce and lupi on the side stroking themselves in the same pace.

with a final deep thrust in her holes, the illusions finally came in and on amity filling her, covering her with cum. luna pulled out first to let the cum in amity's mouth drip to the ground, then slowly luze and luna.

as amity fell limp onto the floor, the 5 illusions continued to rain cum on her nude body till they're all out. all of them panted heavily and amity is the most exhausted, shuddering at the feeling of cum oozing out of her holes.

"well done, ladies. that was appreciated, really. thank you." luz said to her illusions as she stood up, they all bowed before their maker made them disappear. luz knelt down once again and lifts her head off the floor to look at her blissed out expression.

"so," luz wiped off the trail of cum on the side of her mouth "would you still tell the school that i'm a witch?" she asked.

"no.."


	53. Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> empress amity x broken minded luz
> 
> requested fluff

amity blight who is by far the youngest heir of the throne. it is a surprise to a see she's able to manage a kingdom better than her parents could've, of course, she needs help in certain times and her siblings are there.

she ruled fairly and the majority loves her but she does put up a cold exterior that would drive whoever tries to cross her to turn around before the empress decapitates them.

"hey, mittens!" amity stopped talking to the person in front of her, they stood in the middle of a empty hall till it wasn't. "we can talk about this later." amity mutters which the person nods to and hurried out of their as the empress' siblings came up behind.

"what is-" as amity turned around, about to deal with her siblings' foolery, she stopped when she saw a dirtied girl in rags in betaeen them, looking down as her unkempt bangs hid her eyes.

amity grabbed both edric and emira's ears to pull them away to have a word. "ow ow ow!" they winced as amity pulled on their ear hard. when they got a reasonable distance away from the girl, amity lets go of their ears.

"who is that, where did you find her and what the fuck did you do?!" amity hissed at them. "first, her name is luz noceda. we found her in the alleyway of _that_ market and-" emira explains and edric interjects in the last second "and we did nothing! she's already like that when we saw her!" he said.

amity blinked as she took a moment to process all of that "what the hell were you doing in the black market?" she asked.

"to buy things, duh."

the empress sighed deeply, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tries to think of a way to help the girl just few feet away from them who's standing completely still in the spot where they left her. not turning her head to inspect the details of the castle.

"does she talk?" amity asked as she looked at the luz but the twins shook their heads. "not really. she just.. came along with us." edric said, shrugging. neither him or his sister heard a word or peep from luz.

"she's just out of it, you know."

amity hums, she continued to stare at luz. she doesn't know how much what the girl has to go through but she wants to do something that could help her and rid whatever is contaminating her mind.

then, she saw luz slowly lift her head and their eyes met for the first time. even though her bangs are covering her eyes, amity could still her dark eyes. "maybe.. not entirely." she mutters.

"huh?" edric and emira are confused about that, they watched amity approach the broken girl and stood in front of her. "hello. i'm amity." she softly said, not addressing herself as the empress in front of her as she doesn't see the point.

luz didn't say anything and just stared at her, amity slowly reached for the noceda's hands and when her fingers touched her, she flinched which made amity quickly recoil. "it's okay, i won't hurt you. you're safe in my kingdom." amity reassures as she tries again, carefully this time.

as the blight's hands finally softly grasped luz's, she started to lead her towards the royal bathroom, leaving the twins as they watched them get farther and farther till they turned to a corner.

when they arrived, amity opened the two doors to reveal a pristine looking bathroom. she walked inside along with luz, motioned her to sit down on a platform next to the wide tub.

"i'll clean you, if you allow me that is." amity said, acknowledging the barriers luz puts up for her without needing to say it. there was a few seconds of silence between them before a small nod is seen.

nodding as well, amity pulled out a pair of scissors "is it okay if i cut your hair? it's kinda long and hard to see." she said. luz nods once again, her body grew tense when she saw the scissor. amity slowly grabbed a lock of her stiff hair and started to cut it, making it drop to the floor.

as the empress continues to cut her hair, luz gradually relaxed till she's done. amity stepped back to see her work and she felt proud as she can finally see the noceda's eyes, luz slowly lifts her hand to feel her now short hair. gripping it before pulling it down to look at her empty hand.

"do you like it?" amity asked which luz nods to. softly smiling, "i'll just warm up the tub for you." she said as she turned on the faucet to fill the tub with warm water, the sound of water hitting the empty tub made luz flinch once again.

"i'm sorry." amity turned down the water pressure and stepped back to give the girl space once again as they wait for the tub to fill. the empress stared at luz who's emptily staring at nowhere, she noticed that her hands are trembling.

"hey, it's okay. no one will hurt you when i'm here." amity said, she knelt down and softly placed her hand on top of luz's which seemed to stop her trembles but she still can feel faint ripples.

"t.." amity perked up as she heard something utter from luz's mouth, she quickly turned off the faucet so she can hear it clearly. "what?" amity asked.

"th.. tha-" luz gulped as her throat feels coarse and she hasn't talked to someone for a long while ever since _that_ happened. she tries again "tha.. than..."

"than.. k you..."

as those two words came out of luz's mouth, amity smiled brightly and nods her head, happy to see that luz feels sort of comfortable to let her voice be heard.

"you're welcome, luz."

\-----

3 years has passed ever since the twins brought luz in the castle and amity took care of her till she's in tiptop shape again.

the first day she came here, luz was incredibly thin, malnourished and broken. she doesn't talk to anyone out of amity who's helping her talk normally though there's still stutters but she's doing better.

luz feels overwhelmed at the pampering treatment amity gives to her, of course, the empress doesn't treat luz as a toddler. just enough to make luz feel that she's free to do anything in her domain.

luz revealed the person who left her to die in that alleyway to amity which she didn't hesitate on sending a fleet to kill them in a heartbeat after what they've done to someone so lighthearted.

amity noticed something about luz when she's with kids, with her or with willow and gus whom she met in the village and became friends with. she saw that she always light up like the sun above, the colors in her eyes would return and her energy levels would skyrocket while she's just neutral to everyone else.

it's adorable and amity felt honored to see that side of luz. what she really is.

now, amity is walking along the market with her disguise on to avoid any commotion if her presence is known here. peacefully picking a plump tomato as she's planning a fine dinner tonight which she'll cook herself as she gave the cooks a day off.

after paying for two or three tomatoes, amity nested them in her basket and plans to head to buy from the butcher till she saw someone getting pushed towards an empty stand, breaking it entirely as the person is caught within the broken mess.

the small crowd of people responsible laughed hysterically as they mock the person. amity looked to see if they're alright and her eyes widens as she saw-

"luz?"

luz winced, she expected taunts and mock getting thrown at her. she knows she's different and different isn't always looked up on. the whole kingdom knows she, a simpleton, lives with the empress. having a lavishing life that a mere simpleton shouldn't have in these times.

anger quickly boiled inside amity at the sight of luz getting bullied like this. she placed her basket down onto the stand next to her and walked up to luz, helping her up which confused the noceda as she doesn't know it's amity under the mask.

as amity pulled the cloth off her face, luz gasped "amity? what are you doing here?" she asked, accepting the empress' hand to pull her up. "was having a peace walk in the market till this happened." amity replied as she pats the dust and soot off luz.

"i'm sorry.." luz mutters, looking down as she thinks that the empress blames her for ruining her walk but amity shook her head. she cupped luz's cheek and wiped the dirt off her face as well looking at her straight in the eye.

"it's not your fault, okay? i have to deal with this but i still have some items i need to buy." amity said, planning to divert luz away from what she's going to do. "oh, i see. do you want me to complete the list?" she asked which amity nods to.

"after buying this, hurry back to the castle, wash up and meet me in the roof in dusk." as amity handed a torn piece of parchment containing her shopping list, luz rose a brow at that cryptic order. "why? is there a special occasion?" she asked.

"you could say that. now go." luz looked down at the paper to see that she only has to buy meat, nodding, she bid the empress goodbye and started running towards the direction of the butcher whom she's friends with.

"oi! come back ye scum! who the hell do ye-" as amity turned around, the people whom pushed luz gasped as they stood before the empress and she isn't happy. not one bit.

"first, you disrespect my friend." amity swiftly pulled out her sword, swinging it before aiming it straight the middle man's heart as she slowly advanced towards them. "pushed her, mocked her, yelled profanities at her!" she said through her gritted teeth.

they started to plead with mercy when they kneeled down in front of amity "you don't know what she's been through you pieces of shits are here reminding her of it!" amity spat.

"please empress mercy.."

"and second, you had the audacity to raise your voice at me and now you want mercy?" amity asked in a mocking tone, copying them as she watched the tears started to roll down their face as they see their mistake now.

good.

"you don't deserve it after you did." amity brought her sword back to her shoulder before swinging it at their heads, it's sharp end easily slicing their necks like it's made of butter and their body fell like ragdolls.

they saw it coming now they paid the price.

amity flicked the blood off her blade, headed to take her basket back and proceeds to go back to the castle as she had a date to plan and prepare of while her people cleans up the bodies which they sincerely do not like and is glad that the empress disposed of them.


	54. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> venom au

_"luz._

_"luz~"_

_"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!"_

luz jolted awake as she heard a shout just in her ear, she looked around her dark room and saw no one next to her which made her sigh deeply as she laid her head back down to her pillow.

"what do you want, amity?" luz asked, she reached for her phone to see what time it is. _"i'm horny._ the voice said without needing to hide it, luz rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw it's 3:07 in the morning.

"you woke me up in 3AM because you're horny. goddamnit, you know i have work." luz said, she brought her arm up to her cover her eyes so she could sleep while ignoring amity whining.

a black mass slowly came out of luz, taking shape with it's two white sharpened eyes and mouth made for a grin to reveal it's jagged sharp teeth. "go away." luz mutters as she hears a bellow beside her.

 _"come on, luz. i know you want it."_ amity said, she stuck out her long serpent like tongue to lick luz's face making her swat it away. not noticing the other black tendrils swirling on her body, slipping inside her clothes.

"i swear, i'll blast green day in your face and-" luz bites her tongue as she felt one of amity's tendrils reach her pussy. _"and what, luz?"_ amity taunts as that grin isn't going away anytime soon.

she lifts luz's hoodie to reveal her bare breasts while slowly pulling her shorts down, her tendrils coiling around her legs to split it. luz trembles as she feels amity rub her lubricating clit while tweaking with one of her nipples.

luz looks away with her flustered face as she gripped her pillows tightly _"why so quiet, luz?"_ amity asked, nipping luz's ear making her twitch. "fuck off.." she mutters which made the symbiote cackle.

 _"often times, you'd be here laying alone in your apartment with no one railing you. sounds lonely, doesn't it? now, you have me and both of us could have fun."_ amity said as she slowly pushed her thick tendril inside luz making her whimper, closing her eyes tight as she held the pillow more.

"aaah.. ahh.. gh-" luz clasped her hand onto her mouth to shut herself up, not wanting to be too loud as these walls aren't exactly thick. _"we can't have that."_ amity pulled luz's hand off and pinned it to the bed before speeding up her pace.

luz whines, her body attempts to twist but amity held her down. _"moan or i'll kill you friends and family."_ amity warned as she's not satisfied at the lack of moans from luz whom scoffed.

"that's a weird reason to kill someone." luz whispers then amity started to go harder on luz, her back slightly arched as she finally lets out of her voice. "aah! aahhng- gah! fuck.." amity smirks at that, she buried her face in luz's neck as she sucks on her flesh.

"a- am.. amity!" luz shouted her name when she hit that spot, amity hums as she feels it and started to toy with it making luz scream as it's so good. the tendril kept thrusting inside her while playing with her spot, it didn't take long for luz to get closer.

 _"aw, look at you. i wish you could see yourself now- oh! actually, you can."_ amity easily lifts luz's body off the bed and made her stand in front of her mirror, letting her seeing her lewd face as her legs are wobbling. "please.." she whispers.

 _"hm? what's that?"_ amity got in front of luz's face, both staring deeply into each other's eyes even though luz doesn't see much. luz tries to form a sentence but she kept biting her tongue as she's drawing nearer.

 _"what, you wanna come?"_ luz nods which made amity smirk even more, she slipped her tongue inside of luz's agar mouth. their tongues swirling with each other as it muffles the noceda's moans, amity easily won and her tongue invaded luz's mouth making her grow weaker in her legs.

pulling away, a string of saliva glistening between them before disappearing. then, luz's legs convulsed and she screamed amity's name as she finally came. luz almost fell if it wasn't for amity, the tendril slowly pulled out of her and presented it's cum filled self before shoving it inside in luz's mouth.

 _"clean it."_ amity ordered and luz obliged, letting her tongue clean the tendril as she tastes herself before amity pulled it out. luz panted heavily, her legs are still trembling after that high.

 _"can you be more adorable?"_ amity gently moved back to the bed and settled luz on her original spot, her other tendrils are still wrapped around luz's body as she still plans to do another but seeing luz's face, she might-

 _"let's go again."_

\-----

"oh deary." luz stopped midway in the stairs as she's just about to head for work and looked over her shoulder to see the old lady next door. "oh, good morning mrs. johnson." she waved at the old woman whom reluctantly waved back.

"last night i kept hearing noises. did you have someone over? boyfriend perhaps?" luz's cheek turned rosy at the question, she gulped before shaking her head. "no. nope. i don't think i invited anyone." she replied.

the elderly woman nods as she hums before shrugging "maybe it's just me. alot of things happen in downtown, you know." she said, returning to her daily routine. luz slowly nods, she pulled her cap down more and hurriedly trotted down the stairs.

 _"boyfriend, she says."_ amity said in her head.

"shut up." luz whispers which made the symbiote cackle.


	55. No Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorority au beta lumity
> 
> requested smut
> 
> ps; idk how college works cos im not there yet lol

"FUCK YEAH SUMMER!!!"

one of the boys from a fraternity screamed and this caused a chain of everyone losing their shit when the bell finally rang that shouted school is done and it's time to make bad choices.

luz didn't even bother to pack up as she rushed out of the classroom, running along with the mob which she manages to slip through. "willow! willow, where are you!" luz yelled as she and the crowd got out of the building and into the wide campus where everyone scattered.

"luz, over here!" luz snapped her head around to find her best friend till she found her behind one of the pillars. she rushed towards her and laughed "it's fucking summer!" she said as if this is a monumental thing.

"i know." willow replied "it's been so long! god, i hate school. why did i even come here." luz said as she scratched her head, she really doesn't want or need a piece of paper that declares she's worthy for a job she'll probably quit the next week.

besides, she's _super_ smart.

"uh, because you thought sororities are cool and wanted to join one." willow recalled the reason "which i did and that's all i wanted." luz replied as she placed her hands onto her hips, the young park rose a brow before shrugging.

"anyways, tonight there'll be a guest visiting in the house." willow said, she started to walk down the steps with luz following beside her. "who? i hope it's the mu omegas, they're pretty cool." luz said as she brought her hands up behind her head.

but willow shook her head "nope, it's the omicron tau this time." luz furrowed her brows as she never met anyone in that house before. "the what?"

"the one boscha is in." luz made a long 'oh' noise as she knows boscha and both of them have an on and off friendship. "yeah and president wants you behave since someone sophisticated is there too." willow adds.

"oh? well, you can tell pres that i'll be a good girl tonight." luz said as she raised her hand and crossed her heart as well which willow elbowed her side making her giggle. "besides, it's not like they're a big deal or something. we'll be fine."

"yeah, maybe you're right."

"so, how long you are gonna coop yourself in your room?" the pink haired woman leans against the door frame with her arms crossed as she stared at the other woman sitting in her desk.

"and? as if there's anything to do anyways."

boscha rolled her eyes "that's why we're invited by the kappa delta xi pi." she said and saw the woman stop whatever she's doing to turn around to look at her.

"the what?"

"the house willow is in. jeez, have you been living under a rock or something?" the woman scoffs and turned back around to continue her routine.

"i'm not interested."

"well, too late for that since prez already accepted the invitation so you better dress in your best." boscha said as she left the room, a groan is heard from the woman. she really doesn't want to go out and joining a sorority was a mistake but she doesn't have choice.

\-----

as night finally came, all of the houses of the greek row has many lights blaring within the houses along with the cheers of summer being here. the professors usually restrict drinking but since it's the start of summer, they could let this one past.

omicron tau already got here while she was in the bathroom taking a shower so she didn't see boscha's stupid face or the _sophisticated_ yet. the entire was packed and soon enough it'll be smelling like sweaty boozy sex.

luz watched the people losing their shit with no restrains at all, some getting thrown in the air while others are screaming the lyrics of girl in red.

she slowly made her way through the lobby and got to the kitchen with a red cup in hand. then, she stopped in front of a pong table with a couple of cups on one end while someone shoots for it.

luz leaned to one of her housemates ear to whispers; "what's in there?"

"most just the regular but one is full vodka with a hint of jagermeister." they replied, their words already turning slurry. luz chuckles "wow. jager fucking meister, that's a kicker." she mutters as she gulped her light booze down.

she's being a little mellow for a few hours before dunking the tequil she's been eyeing down half.

luz looked down at her now empty cup, she was about to refill but someone bumped into her and spilled cold beverage onto her. luz growled as she just fucking showered "watch it!" she pushed them off and started to wring her shirt.

"did you just push me?!" luz stopped when she heard that oh so familiar voice, she looked up and saw the face she swore not to see again. "amity blight." she mutters as she stood straight, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

amity deeply frowned at the sight of the noceda "luz noceda." she snarled. the people must've seen the rising tension between them as they started to stare and wait for whatever they're going to do next.

"didn't i tell you i don't want to see your ugly face anymore?" luz scoffs "oh sorry. forgot your bitch ass is in the same campus."

willow and boscha quickly squeezed through the crowd to hold both of them back before they started fighting like cats just by how they look at each other. "whoa whoa wait. who'd you know luz?" boscha asked.

"long story short, she pushed me down the stairs and told me 'are you fucking sorry?'." luz explained their first meeting, amity lets out a dry laugh "you bumped me for no fucking reason and tripped yourself!" she retorts.

"oh yeah?! i felt a hand on my back and you're the only one behind me! had to wear a fucking cone on my head for weeks thanks to you!" luz jabbed her finger at the blight as she tries to come closer to her but willow is holding her back.

"you shouldn't be running in the first place then fucking dumbass!" amity is now getting held back by boscha as she wants to throw hands now with luz. both growling madly like animals and everyone is stunned at the display.

"okay okay, stop it. we're supposed to have fun, why don't we settle this to a good ol' beer pong hm?" willow said, she grabbed a pong ball and handed it to luz while motioning whoever's in charge to refill the cups.

luz looked down at the ball before clenching her fist around it as she glared at amity whom glared back. "fine whoever taps out first gets to kiss the winner's ass." she said and tossed the ball towards the blight whom swiftly caught.

"deal."

luz smirks, she got to the other end of the table while amity stayed in the side to watch. she readied herself before throwing the ball, making it bounce on the table and landed in one of the cups.

someone offered the cup to amity whom snatched it and drank it immediately before throwing the empty cup behind her as she pushed luz away so she can take her own shot. "again with the pushing." luz mutters and amity shot her a glare which she only stuck her tongue to.

amity aimed her throw "this isn't archery." luz commented which threw her off her focus, she ignored it and tried it again. amity tossed the ball before luz could talk again and it landed on the furthest cup.

luz accepted the cup when someone handes it to her, she didn't think twice on drinking it to the brim till the after taste hits her like a truck. she looked down at the empty cup, smacking her lips to figured out what the hell did she just drink then it came to her.

the vodka and jagermeister concoction. she got it and didn't even realise it was.

"aw, feeling tipsy already, noceda?" amity taunts, luz crushed the cup and tossed it to the ground. "in your dreams, blight."

\-----

as the all of the cups are now empty, both luz and amity are barely staying on their feet.

luz almost fell onto the table but managed to catch herself, she groans as she held her head, feeling her brain rumble inside while the whole room is spinning and the lights are blinding her.

amity squeezed her eyes tightly as she feels a headache coming on, she looked at luz who's having a hard time to stay away and not pass out as she drank that concoction of a booze. a sudden urge risen inside amity and nothing is holding her back anymore.

the blight charged at luz, grabbed her collar and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. luz didn't hesitate on kissing back as she gripped onto amity's arms, she finally lost her balance and fell onto the floor with amity on top of her.

everyone was surprised, no one expected this outcome at all but they let it happen since it's summer.

as they pulled away, both panted heavily as their faces are incredibly red and libido rapidly rising. luz sat up with amity sitting on her lap, she lets the blight take off her jacket and shirt which turn luz took off her clothes. now they're left with their bras.

luz leaned in for another kiss with amity's arms wrapping around her neck, pulling the noceda down onto her as she laid on the floor. amity softly rubbed luz's head as she lets her tongue slip in her mouth, their tongues swirl with each other while luz unbuckles the blight's pants.

they pulled away with a string of saliva that left quickly as it appeared, luz fully took amity's pants off while heaving like a hungry animal, neither of them giving a shit that they're doing it in front of everyone as they're drunken off by lust and beer.

luz held both of amity's legs, spreading them as she bent down in between. inhaling her musk before starting to lick her wet pussy "ah!" amity squealed at the sudden contact, she tightly gripped luz's hair to pull her closer.

her tongue gyrated the blight's pussy, playing with her nub made amity moan loudly without shame "oh god, yes!" amity bit her lip and closed her eyes as she engulfs herself into the pleasure luz is giving her.

everyone is fixated on watching the couple have sex in their kitchen without regard at all. some started to touch themselves as hearing amity's moans are provocative, some left as they're not into this and some started to do it someone else as they wanna see if their tongues could flip like luz's.

luz pulled away and quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing them inside amity's sensitive pussy making her moan "aahh! god, aahhh- mmmh.." luz slammed her lips onto amity's once again as she started to thrust her finger inside the blight, feeling her moans vibrate in the kiss before pulling away.

"nghm.. aaahh shit luz!" amity held onto luz tightly as both of them stared into each other's hues, seeing nothing but amorous and risque clouding their eyes. luz leaned down to leave a hickey in amity's bare neck as her other hand slipped inside her bra, gripping one of her tits hard as it warms her cold hand before leaning down to suck on it.

"hm, i don't know if i should be surprise if this happened or not." willow said as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. "albeit to amity was first to do anything."

"do you want me to be the first to do something to you?" boscha asked, leaning closer as her tone is dripping of sultry. willow finished her cup and settled it down to the table "nope. i'm going home before i get involved in this orgy." she totally dismissed boscha's advances as she disappeared through the masturbating people just to head upstairs.

"h- harder!" amity shouts as she tightly gripped luz's hair while continuing to suck her nipple like a toddler before pulling away with a pop. luz obliged even though she can feel her arm getting numb "aaahh! yes, fuck!! i'm coming!"

as amity came into luz's hands, her legs twitched for a moment before calming down, the blight panted heavily as she covered her eyes with her arm. softly groaning when luz pulled out, she licked amity's juices off her fingers as she started at her.

"given up already, blight?" luz teased, amity slowly pulled her arm off her eye and quickly pounced on the noceda, sitting on her lap once again as she shot a coquettish grin which made luz bit her lip.

"in your dreams." amity whispers, she started to take luz's pants off, tossing them to the side and she splits them apart to reveal her dripping pussy. amity rubbed her two fingers on luz's wet clit making her shiver before pushing them in "aah.."

amity trailed kisses across luz's neck before biting one spot leave a hickey as she started to thrust inside the noceda making her moan loudly "aahh! oh god, amity!" luz spreads her legs more as she leaned against the wall.

she cupped amity's cheeks to make her look into her eyes once again before pulling her into a kiss but softer this time. "mmmh! mgh.. mm.." luz moans within the kiss before they pulled away.

as this rate, the whole inhabitants of the kappa delta xi pi got into a big pile of orgy and the catalyst of it all is luz and amity being too drunk off their asses to know decency. 

then, amity quickened her pace which made luz arch her back and held onto her tightly as she moans in her ear. "amity.. amity! i'm coming!" luz screamed, rolling her head back as she came into the blight's fingers.

amity waited for luz to calm down before pulling out her fingers, staring at her cum covered fingers that seemed to glisten under the fairy lights above them, she took it in her mouth to clean it.

she got onto luz's lap again, both slowly dozing off to sleep as amity listens to luz's heartbeat and ragged breathing before passing out. neither paid attention to the damage they've caused.

\-----

with the sun piercing through the thin blinds, it's rays directly landed in luz's eyes, rudely waking her up. a low groan escaped her throat that is followed by a rippling headache.

luz hisses as she held her head, she tries to stand up to clean herself as she looks at the mess the house is and noted that she's naked while she slept on the floor. but, she couldn't move her right arm.

as luz looked to the side, she saw amity sitting on her arm who's also naked. it took her a moment to realise what just happened. luz screamed and immediately pulled her arm off amity who was woken up by the scream which set her on high alert.

"what? what? what?" amity looked around to find whatever the threat is as she fixed her lifted bra, her eyes landed on luz who's mortified. it took her a few seconds to remember the bits of what happened last night which is enough to confirm as to why they're naked.

then, both of them screamed; "WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	56. Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siren luz x pirate amity
> 
> sort of smutty but not really

"ABANDON SHIP!!!"

"WHO THE HELL CRASHED US?!"

"hey baby." luz looked to the side to see a mint green haired pirate gripping onto a rope as she leans onto the sinking ship that hits the jagged rocks she's sitting on.

"...amity, your ship." luz mutters, looking up at the crew panicking on the deck. "hell yeah i ship us, babe." amity replied, she swung towards the rocks and landed in front of the siren.

luz was amazed at the guts of the pirate has, but then again, they are the rascals of the seas. "i don't know you. we just met a couple of times." she said, resting her lands onto the rough rocks as she watched the ship sink further.

amity's eyes immediately landed on the siren's exposed tits then travelled down to her glimmering green overlaying yellow tail. "well, it's serendipity. i feel like i've already known you in many past lives." amity said, tearing her eyes off the siren's exquisite body to look at her hazel hues.

luz giggles "my sisters tried to kill you and your crew in every encounter. does that count as romantic?" she tilts her head as she eyes the pirate who's already flustered. "oh very much so, beauty. call me a scallywag for i've fallen for you." amity said, tipping her hat at luz.

"then, you've made a mistake. you know the tall tales told about us, yes?"

"of course. but, i am more than willing to ignore that since i can feel, tell that you're different." amity said and luz couldn't help but laugh at the foolery this pirate has, amity doesn't feel offended as she knows what she's dipping herself into and she's ready.

as she stored a dagger behind her back.

"oh my goodness. you flatter too much, miss pirate. now, i've met a handful of your kind but never stumbled on someone so bold." ouz said, giggling as her laughter is slowly dying down. she finally met the pirate's eyes and gave her a small smile.

"very well then," luz's eyes widens suddenly turned feral as her claws unsheathed and her features turned sharper. "you've chosen death." amity prepared herself as luz pounced on her making her fall into the water.

amity pushed the siren's face away from her as they sunk far from the surface, she pulled out her dagger and swiftly slashed luz's shoulder making her screech. in revenge, the siren dug her claws into amity making her scream but only bubbles emitted at quickly floated up along with their blood.

luz narrowed her eyes at the pirate, she quickly wrapped herself around amity whom tried to pry away but froze when she felt something rub against her middle. she looked down to see the siren's unsheathed snatch.

amity looked luz who's smirking "isn't this what you wanted?" she asked, lifting amity's shirt up to fondle one of her breasts while continuing to rub herself onto. the air in the pirate's lung is slowly lessening and started to feel lightheaded with her grip on the dagger loosens.

amity kept her mouth shut as it's hard to moan underwater. luz leaned down and started to suck one of her nipples. liked having the pirate fall limp in her hold. as luz pulled away with a pop, she sneered at amity, showing off her sharp fangs before pulling herself away.

"maybe next time. you're too much of an idiot to die."

then, luz propelled amity up to the surface making her drop onto the same rock they were on that's now occupied by her other survived crewmates who was surprised and quickly averted their eyes when they noticed amity's shirt is up.

"what happened to you?"

"how long have you been under?"

"aye, why are you half naked?"

they bombarded amity questions that she couldn't really answer right now.

amity coughed out water in her lungs and sighed deeply, she looked down at herself seeing her drenched body but she's more wetter in her pussy as she stared into the depths.

seeing luz looking up to her before swimming further down to the sea, disappearing into the darkness.

"wow. call me a scallywag indeed."


	57. Can't Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz x mistress amity
> 
> requested smut
> 
> ps; r means random. i just cant use either emira or willow in this sorry

"luz, r! long time no see!" willow waved at her best friend who's with her married significant other. luz smiled and waved back as they caught up with them.

"willow, gus! it's been so long!" luz hugged willow and gus tightly whom gladly returned it making her wheeze. "who could've thought you'd be the first to get married!" edric ruffled luz's hair as she pulled away from the hug.

luz snickers "it's good to see you ed, em." she hugged at the blight twins and her eyes landed on amity who's behind her siblings. her eyes held something which luz couldn't help but smirk inside. as they pulled away, luz walked up to amity.

"hey, ames." luz's voice lowered to a couple of octaves, only amity notices it as her cheeks turned rosy. "h- hi, luz. long time no see, huh?" she said, luz nods and opened her arms for a hug which amity slowly obliged to.

"long time no see indeed." luz whispers to amity "you look really cute today. especially the dress." luz said, her voice dripping of sultry which triggers something in amity. they pulled away and luz flashed the blight a normal smile that held no second meaning _at all._

yes, luz has an affair with amity. she never meant to marry someone early and she isn't happy with it, with r. she can't just file a divorse since she has to wait two years and she knows r is slowly growing onto her. is this justifiable? no, but luz does like the rush she has with amity.

"why don't we catch up? i think i alot happened ever since, you know." r said, coming up to luz to drape their arm on their wife whom softly smiles but amity knows otherwise.

"yeah, i know a perfect place. come on!" edric started leading the way while the younger ones stayed behind to talk to each other. amity is walking beside luz while r's arm is still around luz's shoulder, she feels a sense jealousy when she shouldn't be.

amity was surprised when she saw luz at her doorstep that one night, she told the blight everything about not being happy in her marriage and just wants a divorce since it was a mistake but it won't be easy if r is falling for luz as the days past.

then, the next thing she knew. she's under luz and it was the best sex she ever had. since then, they've been seeing each other in many places to do it in or just in luz's house if r's not home.

as they got to the place edric pointed out, they all sat down in the table outside of the store while the boys ordered inside and the girls talked. amity sat next to emira, her eyes kept landing on luz's right hand where the ring is.

amity was barely listening to the conversation happening as luz is distracting her. the noceda covered a side of her face and pushed her tongue on the side of her cheek, mimicking a blowjob while her foot rose up to amity's skirt.

luz snickers as she sees amity's reaction, she pulled her leg down when she heard willow ask her a question about something. amity looked down at herself, feeling her pussy getting wet and started to pulse as she's desiring for the person in front of her.

as the boys got back to their food and drinks. while eating her pastry, luz seductively licked the cream off her lips as she made sure amity is watching her. the blight's cheek turned redder after she saw that, she pressed her legs as she grinds them together.

"e- excuse me." amity stood up as she can't take it anymore, she has to relieved herself. luz watched amity got past her, she smirked and continued to eat her food.

then, luz felt a hand land on her thigh, she looked down to see r's hand resting just near her crotch. a bulge is evident within her pants ever since she started teasing amity. she doesn't feel comfortable in r's advances.

as amity got to the restroom, she got to the furthest stall and lifts her skirt, pulling her panty down just enough to start touching herself. a shaky breath escaped her lips as she pushed her finger inside and started thrusting in, clasping her hand to her mouth to muffle her moans.

while amity is preoccupied, she didn't hear someone come inside the restroom till she heard a soft knock on the door. amity pulled her finger out and about was about fix herself till; "it's me, baby."

relief washed over her, amity stood up and unlock the door, luz swiftly got inside the stall to immediately see the mess. "aw, are you that needy?" luz asked, she cupped amity's cheek as she slowly leans in. "luz.. please, just fuck me.." amity whispers.

their lips softly each other, amity's hands started working on whipping luz's cock out while the noceda continues the kiss before pulling away. luz gripped a handful of amity's hair as she started to take her "aahh.. haha, you whore. so needy for my dick, huh?"

luz didn't hesitate on thrust into amity's mouth as she held her hair, "aaahh.. god, has anyone told you how good your mouth is? or is it just me?" luz asked as she caresses the blight's head while relentlessly going inside her, she bit her lip when she felt amity's tongue swirl around her girth.

amity closed her eyes, she pulled away for a second as she flicked her tongue around luz's tip making her lowly groan before taking all of the cock once again, bobbing her head as luz continues to thrust into her.

then, the sound of the restroom door opening made luz pull amity out of her cock and listened to the steps against the tiled floor to figure out who it is. luz pushed amity to lean against the toilet and slammed her lips onto hers again, amity's hands latched itself on luz's locks while she rubs her wet clit.

"mittens? are you in there?" emira asked as she retouched her makeup. luz pulled away and whispered to amity "answer her." before pushing her fingers inside making amity cover her mouth to stop her from moaning too loudly 

"y- yeah, em. i just.. need a little more time here." amity said, looking at luz in the eyes as she sees her smirk. "oh okay. are you okay though?" emira asked as she looked at the stall where she sees feet in, thinking it's amity.

"yeah.. mm- yeah, just a little constipated t- that's all." amity reasoned, luz pulled the straps of her dress down to reveal her tits to suck on, the blight's mouth went agar when she felt luz picked up the pace but no sound came out.

"geez, alright. just make you don't poop your life away." emiran said and heads out of the restroom, leaving them alone once again. "more like i'll fuck your life away." luz corrected, she pulled her fingers out and picked up amity to press her against the wall.

"please.." amity begs, luz hums as she nipped her neck but not enough to leave a hickey. "since you asked so nicely," luz pushed her cock inside the blight making her moan quietly, rolling her head back as she finally gets it.

"i just might." luz started to thrust into her mistress without restrain, she felt amity rest her head onto her shoulder as it's hard to hold her moans in with luz slamming in her. "ah.. luz, god yes..." amity gripped onto her girlfriend.

"aahh fuck.. amity, i don't think i can get enough of you.." luz whispers, she tightly held amity's ass as she buried her face in amity's hair, sniffing her perfume which brings her into bliss.

amity started to place wet kisses across luz's neck as she still tries to hold in her moans. "hmn.. i love you, i love you.." she mutters. luz smiles, she kissed the side of the blight's head and she accelerated her pace as she can feel a knot forming in her stomach along with her legs turning numb.

"i love you too." luz replied.

with a few more thrusts, luz finally came inside amity whom muted herself in burying in luz's neck as she came at the same time. she jerked at the feeling of luz's cum shooting inside her, filling her up.

neither of them moved for a few seconds till luz slowly pulled out and brings amity down to her legs. luz fixed amity up while she's still in a daze, "h- how long can we keep this?" amity asked, pushing her hair behind her ear as she looked at luz.

"i don't know," luz leans in to give her a soft kiss "but we'll keep this hidden as long as we can till i can file the divorce papers and we'll be together."


	58. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in front of the school

they're finally together.

thank titan for that. people thought they had to see this drag out longer than it supposed to be but thank titan indeed.

as luz hopped off the staff "bye eda!" she waved the witch goodbye whom patted her head and returned the wave "have a great day, kid. don't bring those tables to life again." eda said as she shot a wink making luz giggle and nod.

luz watched the clawthorne fly back to the owl house, she turned around and started walking towards to school with other students as well then, she felt someone lift her off the ground which surprised her.

"wh-"

"good morning luz!" luz looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend was the one lifting her. "hey, ames!" she replied with a bright smile. amity made her abomination bring luz down whom hurriedly wrapped her into a hug.

"how is the most beautiful witch in the boiling isles?" luz asked, amity's cheeks turn soft red and an idea came on her mind. "i don't know, how are you luz?" she fired back the compliment which made the human really flustered.

then, puking noise is heard in front of them. they saw boscha walking past them with her three eyes reflecting pure disgust at the couple. "can you guys do that in a room? thanks." she said before turning her back at them.

amity furrowed her brows at the witch but luz just dismissed her "come on, let's head inside." luz said, grabbing amity's hand and was about to pull her but she was held back. "ames?" she looked to see amity has her head hung low.

"wa.. y.. o." amity faintly whispers. luz walked up to her to hear her clearly "what?" then, amity slowly lifts her head to reveal her dilated hues, her breathing turned ragged as she tightly held luz's hand.

"i want you." amity repeated louder then, her abomination picked luz up once again and charged inside the school, running towards the center. the abomination retreated back into nothing as amity caught luz and slammed her into one of the pillars.

"um... a- amity, we can do this la-" amity cuts her off with a kiss, she snapped her lover's clothes off easily making luz gasp as she try to hide her shame but amity took this to slip her tongue inside her mouth.

luz softly moans within the kiss as their tongues danced with no rhythm before pulling away. amity heaving as her eyes took in the beauty of the human's physique, it makes her want to show luz off.

which she did.

"a- amity, what are you-" amity pressed her finger on luz's lips to shut her up "i'll show the entire boiling isles that you belong to me, luz. to me, alone." amity said, her tone turning possessive which turns luz on.

then, the witch pulled luz off the pillar, got behind her while holding both of her arms back as she bends her. amity looks at the every witch, demon, etc in the eye, silently telling that this girl in front of her is hers as her phallus pulls itself out of it's containment.

luz trembled at the feeling of her lover's cock rubbing against her clit then she felt her slowly push in making her hiss in pain as her insides are getting stretched. amity bit her lip as she pushes in, she loves how tight luz is around her dick.

when all of amity is inside, the witch lets luz adjust to her size till she started moving. "aah.. ahngh.. haa..ahh.." luz closed her eyes as she doesn't want to see the people's reactions about this obscene display, she just wants to feel the pleasure amity is giving her.

after the human got used to amity, it didn't take long she started to slam her hips into her. "aahh! ah- oh.. gods, aaahh!" luz moans which is an afflatus to amity's ears, beckoning her to go faster. "oh luz! you're so good!" amity growls as she tightens her hold on her wrists.

willow left awhile ago but boscha and the rest stayed to watch this either curious on what happens in the end or took pride of a witch dominating a human or is just staring at the human's tits jiggle everytime amity thrusts into her. either way, they're enticed and wanted to join in but they knew better than to cross a blight, especially amity.

"am- amity! amity, harder!" luz yells, amity lets go of her hands and pushed her down to her knees as the position was getting a little uncomfortable. amity gripped either sides of luz's hips and drove her cock deeper into her making her scream, letting it echo through the halls.

luz's upper half is pressed against the cold tilted floor while her ass raised, "aahh luz! who do you belong to?!" amity asked, "y- you.." luz replied, it's hard to talk when the ecstasy is overwhelming her senses.

"say my name louder, slut." amity growled as she gripped luz's hair to make look at the people. "am.. amity blight!" luz said it louder but it's not enough to apiece amity, she slapped her ass hard, making it red instantly.

"louder." amity said as she smoothly rubbed luz's ass cheek, warning her for another slap if she didn't say it louder. "a- AMITY BLIGHT!!!" luz screams it at the top of her lungs and amity smirks at that, she rested luz's head back down to the floor and started to do her finishing moves.

her dick has been repeatedly hitting that spot which is bringing luz closer to her climax along with amity. with one final, powerful thrust, amity plunged her cock deep into luz's womb, letting her seed fill her up till there's no room left.

luz couldn't even scream anymore as her throat as been drained after that scream. amity sighs in bliss, she slowly pulled out and stuffed her dripping cock inside her pink leggings, she summoned her abomination again as she snapped her finger to return luz's clothes on.

the abomination carefully carried luz off the floor as it lulls her to sleep albeit of they're heading to their class and that the bell rung 10-15 minutes ago.

"you did good, luz but you shouldn't pass out now. we still have class."


	59. Perceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potion mishap scenario
> 
> requested smut

"eda, what's this? did a customer order them??" luz asked as she eyed two potions bottles sitting on the island. one has a hot pink glow and the other is midnight purple.

"your girlfriend is coming for dinner, right?" eda asked who's stirring something in the pot while her severed hand is served as a holder for the cook book. luz was confused at the question since she doesn't have a girlfriend and the only person who's-

"amity's not my girlfriend!" luz said with her cheeks turning red. eda chuckles, she grabbed the midnight purple potion and slightly shook it "not yet that is. if you take this, you won't be a wimp anymore and get that girl!" eda explained, she popped the bottle open and offered to luz whom hesitantly took it.

luz stared at the contents of the bottle, it's like the starry night in a bottle but darker and smell sweet. "what does it do, to be specific?" she still has her doubts as she knew not to dabble with unknown substances especially since this is the boiling isles.

eda groans "it just increases your libido 10 times of your normal levels." she elaborated which made luz turn completely red "and you'll grow a dick to knock up the blight." as if her face couldn't turn more redder.

"why do you have this?!" luz wants to throw the potion on the ground but she doesn't want to. she likes the idea of amity under her because she's been festering these swelling feeling for the blight and she doesn't know what to do about them but at the same time, she doesn't want to.

"hey, i'm doing you a favor _and myself for revenge_." eda whispered the last part out "what?"

"what? i was supposed to only get this one but it was buy one take one with this." eda said as she took the bottle off luz's hands and pointed at the other one. "what does this do?" luz asked but the witch just shrugged.

"dunno. so, you in or not?"

luz gulped, she stared at the bottle in eda's hands and shook her head. "thanks but no thanks eda. i have to get ready." luz said, turning around to leave the kitchen as she leaves eda alone with king trotting inside as he was woken by the commotion.

"what was that about?" king asked, hopping onto the island to sit down. "asked her if she wanna have a good sex life but turned it down." eda replied as she placed the libidinous potion which king grabs to inspect.

"heh, she still has morals eda, unlike you." king said, watching eda fill two glasses with normal water then grabbed the hot pink potion thinking it was the libidinous potion and poured it in one glass which instantly hides it's color.

"and what's that suppose to mean?" eda snatched the bottle out of king's hands and poured it on the last glass before smirking to herself as she's done.

"tonight's gonna be something, king." with that, the king of demons is confused but didn't question as he doesn't care.

\-----

as night came, luz immediately hurried to the door when she heard hooty start talking. she swung the door open to reveal amity on the other side wearing dark checkered skirt with a brown coat and a knitted black sweater underneath.

smiling brightly, "glad you made, ames!" luz hugged the blight whom slowly returned it as her cheeks are rosy "oh yeah, um, it's not like i want to miss this.." she said and her cheeks turned back to normal when luz pulled away.

"come on, eda made alot of food!" luz pulled amity inside and heads for the kitchen to see eda and king setting up the table with eda _meticulously_ placing the glasses for each plate before sitting down.

"oh, thank you so much for inviting me here." amity said as she bowed. eda waved her hand in dismiss "ah, it's nothing, kid. please, take a seat. eat anything you kids want." eda said, motioning for luz and amity to take their seats then started to take foods for their plates while luz talks about random things.

as they started to eat, eda was watching them take a couple of sips of their waters to gulp down their foods. unconscious of what is truly inside of it. when their glasses are empty as well with their plates.

"and everything went blinding for a moment then- whoosh! i was sent back!" luz was telling a story of a one time she was battling a basilisk with eda just to get it's venom for a potion. then, while luz was talking, amity started to feel her body heating up.

amity looked down at herself, she tries to pay attention of what luz is saying but her mind is started to get clouded of something with her chest gradually growing heavy and her in between pulsing.

the blight stares at luz who is slowly stopped talking till there's no words exchanged anymore. luz looked down as she felt something heavy in between her legs and saw a tent, her breathing started to turn ragged along with her bodily heat rising as her eyes wandered down to amity's thick, creamy thighs.

"um.." luz doesn't know what to say nor think to be honest. just _amity_.

"i.. uhm.." amity is confused as to why she's feeling this way all of the sudden but her mind could only think of is _luz._

eda stood up from her chair and clapped her hands together which made the two levitate off their chairs and swiftly brought to luz's room. locking the door and sound proofing it as well.

luz almost stumbled on herself after the spell was off, she looked to her side to see amity hugging herself as she trembles. "amity.. are you okay?" she asked, wondering that the same thing about herself.

the human tries to touch amity but she stepped away from her and shook her head "no.. stay back, i- i don't know what's happening to me.." amity mutters as she kept to herself. "me neither but.. we'll figure it out, okay?" luz said, resting her hands onto amity's shoulder.

amity stared into luz's eyes that is filled of something but she knows she could trust her. she slowly unbuttoned her coat to open it, revealing two wet spots on her sweater and proceeded to take off the rest of her clothe while luz is trying to process but ends up haywiring.

luz stared at the two rotund tits of the blight that is lactating, her throat suddenly felt dry and she wants to get a taste of it. she grabbed one of them milkers, lightly squeezing them to watch milk ooze out of amity's swollen nipple making her whine.

the noceda leans in, taking the nipple and started to suck. amity moans as she's quite sensitive in all parts of her body, specifically her tits and pussy. luz hums as she's starting to like the taste of it, it tastes like honey.

amity gripped a handful of luz's hair as she's growing weak on her knees not noticing that luz is pulling her pants down. without pulling away, luz lifts amity up by the ass and easily pushed her cock inside her pulsing pussy making her scream.

"aaahhh!! oh gods.. fuck!" amity bit her lips as luz started to thrust her cock inside her, she pulled away with the witch's milk trickling down the side of her mouth as she gulped it. "you taste really good, amity." luz whispers, leaning in towards amity's face.

"hmgh.. luz." their lips finally met and it was one of the best feeling both of them had. amity tilts her head to deepen the kiss with luz's tongue slithering inside her mouth, their tongues battled for dominance with luz won in.

as they pulled away, luz buried her face into amity's neck and bit on it, hard making the blight scream once again. the pain barely registered even though there's blood oozing out as the pleasure is so much more.

"aaah! luz, harder!" amity moans as she held onto luz's hair tightly. then, luz moved them towards her sleeping back, gently settling amity's head onto the pillows before swiftly taking off her own shirt to discard with the rest.

luz planted her hands in between amity's head which she held as her pace turned feral as if her muscles aren't already screaming but she's too caught up in the euphoria in between her legs. "god, amity!!" luz roared and came inside amity the first time.

"ahg- luz!!" amity came soon after, she doesn't want to stop and neither does luz. the human started to move once again while her eyes are fixated on the blight's big tits again, she leaned and started to suck on it, moaning on both amity's tight pussy and the taste of her milk.

"you.. aahh.. you kept sucking that when my lips are up here.." amity said as she pulled luz's head off her nipple, seeing her milk rolling down luz's mouth which she wiped off. "sorry.." luz mutters. "you taste like honey."

then, amity pushed luz off her to make her fall on her back. the blight straddled luz's lap, bringing her cock back inside again and started bouncing on her while toying with her milkers. "aah! oh, luz you're so big!!" amity moans with her nipples are squirting out milk that rains down on luz.

luz opened her mouth, letting some of the milk go inside while she moves her hips up, trying to match amity's pace. "amity! i love you!" luz shouts, she latched her hands onto amity's hips as both of them are now matching paces and their climax is nearing.

"i love you too, luz! i love you so much- aaaahhh!!!" amity's body slightly writhe when her second climax came along with luz, her seeds shooting inside her pussy, filling her up.

luz slowly sat up and pulled out as she carried amity up, she pushed the window open. positioning amity to grip against the frame before slamming her cock back in. wanting more for amity till the night ends.

"LUZ!!!"

"hmm, this is some good tea." eda said as she took a sip of her cup, letting the hot tea warm her insides while ignoring that the house practically shaking.

"why thank you. it was hard to get the lourp out of the nuywio's tongue, you know." king said, taking his own sip while hooty, surprisingly, isn't rambling about random things that turn annoying as he has a cup as well.

all three of them in complete ignorance of the violent thuds and loud moans filling the owl house and into the night.

"wait, i didn't give the blight the libidinous potion, did i?"

\-----

it was only when the sun rises, it's rays going through the single window comes into the room. their sex drive started to die down and now they realised how numb their bodies became.

luz lets out a strained groan as she pulled out of amity only to feel nothing, her dick is gone and she dropped beside amity who can't even more anymore. "i'm... sorry.." luz said breathlessly, staring up to the ceiling as she watched the sun rise.

amity tries to roll herself towards luz but she can't. "it's okay.. i liked it anyways.." amity sighs, she slowly fluttered her eyes closed and the last thing she saw is luz already passed out beside her which she followed.


	60. No Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'repeat after me'
> 
> requested smut w/ a dash of fluff and foreboding

sitting alone in the massive bed with nothing but an excuse of a maid outfit on. luz regained herself back when she woke up and found herself here in amity's room, alone with no amity.

she doesn't know if she should be scared or be obedient. hell, she doesn't need to be independently obedient because of that spell. amity did kill of the entire school, she doesn't know how to feel about that.

luz is conflicted.

then, luz perked up when she heard a door open. it wasn't the front door but the bathroom door. she saw amity come out, newly showered, when their eyes met, a smirk came on the blight's lips.

"glad you can still awake up." amity said as she walked up to the bed, not minding that she's wetting it as she crawled towards luz with her towel slowly slipping off her body. luz slowly backed up till she met the headboard behind her.

"i wish you could've joined me in the shower but this is good enough." amity was about to make the spell but luz grabbed her wrist to stop her "n.. no need for that." luz whispers as she started to taking off the bare minimum of a clothing she has, presenting herself in front of amity who's pleasantly surprised.

"well, you learn quick. i'll take you slow then." amity said as she caressed luz's cheek, making her lean against her touch before slowly pulling her down to lie on the bed with amity hovering above her, droplets of water dripped on luz's face but she didn't mind.

amity started to place soft trails of kisses across luz's collarbone while her hands freely roamed around her smooth body, then amity stopped on luz's lips before slowly leaning down to kiss her as softness and gentleness is what she needs now after that rough first.

luz slowly kissed back as she closed her eyes, submitting herself to the witch without the need of the spell. pulling away, amity stared endearingly at her lover's hazel hues before gently lifting her legs as she got in between.

luz's breath hitch as it seemed to have triggered something, amity hushed her as she pressed her forehead against her. "it's okay, it's okay. i'll go slow, i promise. okay?" she reassured with her tone soft, luz listens and slowly calmed herself as she looked down to see the witch's hardened cock awaiting.

swallowing the lump in her throat, luz finally relaxed under amity "do- do you promise?" she asked for assurance and amity nods. she kissed her forehead, nose and lips "i will." she replied then luz gave an affirming nod for amity to proceed.

amity stroked herself for a moment before positioning in luz's pussy, she slowly pushed her tip in and started to move with the rest while easing luz as she felt her tightly grip on her wrist, hissing. amity kissed the welling up tears.

as all of her is inside, amity didn't move for luz to adjust her girth for real this time till she gave another nod. amity started to slowly pull out and push in, getting luz accustomed. it's when she started moaning which motivated for amity to go in her own pace.

"aahh.. ahhngh.." luz softly moans, she closed her eyes and started taking the witch well. amity bit her lip, "ah, luz. you're so good.." she leaned down to her neck, licking it before biting it hard enough to leave a hickey.

luz grew more confused. amity was so rough and possessive the other day but now, she's gentle and is holding herself back for her sake. what is going on?

"f- faster.." luz mutters, amity pulled herself out her neck to see if she's sure as she knows her pace isn't ideal for someone like luz ever since their first. "please."

slowly nodding, amity placed another kiss on luz's lips "okay. tell me when to stop, okay?" she said and luz nods. amity gripped both sides of luz's hips and started slamming her cock deep into the human making her scream in pleasure. "amity! aahh!!"

amity grunts at each thrust, she can feel luz's insides tightly clenching around her cock which slowly drives her mad. her eyes watched luz's tiddies bounce with her hard nipples then her gaze moved up to luz's pleasured expression. she's enjoying it.

"gods, luz! i love you!!" amity leaned in for another kiss which luz didn't hesitate on returning with her arms wrapping around her neck as they tilt their heads with their moans muffling each other. "i love you too." luz replied when they pulled away.

amity felt her heart string tug after hearing those three words from luz, it's genuine. a smile cracked in her lips as she softly giggles "thank you." she whispers before plunging her cock deep into luz which triggered both of them to come.

"aaahhhh!!!"

both panted heavily, luz held onto amity as she feels her cum spew inside her. they stayed in that position for awhile till amity pulled out and laid beside luz, pulling her into a hug as she started rubbing her head to lull her to sleep.

"i'm sorry, luz for what i did." amity said, taking full responsibility of taking luz without her actual consent and stepped into a territory she never thought she'd go to. "it's okay.. you made up for it but was the dead bodies in the school real?" luz asked and the blight's body froze at that.

"no. they're completely fake. you don't have to worry because it doesn't matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO WE JUST REACHED A TEN THOUSAND HITS????
> 
> I NEVER THOUGHT ID MAKE IT BUT GODDAMN I LOVE YOU ALL YOU HORNY BASTARDS
> 
> YOU DID THIS
> 
> AND I LOVE YOU


	61. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boscha & amity x luz
> 
> requested smut

as boscha slammed amity to the wall, the blight crossed her arms and stared directly at the three eyed witch. "bet i can make luz come more than you." boscha challenged.

amity cocked a brow, she scoffed and grinned "impossible. we can go many rounds while your ass is passed out," she leaned closer to boscha to whisper; "it's clear who the victor is."

"oh, don't be so sure blight. watch and learn." boscha stepped back and walks out of the hallway, heading for the kitchen where luz is. oblivious to what the intent of the witches has for her today.

luz felt arms slowly wrap around her waist and a soft hum next to her ear. "hey, boscha." luz turned her head to give her lover a peck on the cheek before returning her attention back to she was doing.

boscha rested her chin on luz's shoulder and watched her cut some vegetables "what're you making?" she asked as she started to place small kisses along luz's neck with her hand slithering down to her crotch.

"just some.." luz looked down to her girlfriend's hand just hovering on her clothed soft cock "stir fry." she finished her sentence and saw boscha slip her hand inside her shorts, stroking her to wake her cock up.

"sounds delicious. but wouldn't it be better if you make me in bed, hm?" boscha asked, her tone turning sultry as she smirks in feeling luz growing harder in the passing seconds till she felt a twitch.

gulping, luz's grip on the knife loosens and lets out a shaky chuckle "um... it's nearing lunch and.. we could do that later.." she reasoned, holding in a moan as boscha quickened her pace.

"is that so? oh well, let's make this quick then." boscha pulled luz's shorts to reveal her long cock and started to stroke it hard and fast making luz jerk as a breathy moan escaped her lips. she gripped the edges of the counter as her ass is pressing back against boscha who's smirking.

"boscha.." the human mutters, biting her lip as she watched her lover's hand rapidly go up and down on her phallus that is frequently oozing of precum. boscha rubbed the tip, using the liquid as a lube, she suckled luz's neck to leave a hickey as she knows luz is getting closer.

"b- boscha.. i'm close.." luz whines, she squeezed her eyes closed tightly as her body trembled for a moment when she came. boscha slowed down, letting luz's cum spew onto the lower cupboards and in her hand till she's out.

luz gulped as she slowly catch her breath, she felt boscha let go out and placed a peck on her cheek "thanks, baby." she said before trotting back to the table where amity is whom watched to the whole thing.

luz looked down at herself, she pulled her sheathing cock inside her shorts and sighed as she had to clean the cupboards again.

as boscha sat down, she licked the cum off her hand and smirked at the blight. "let's face it. i do better jobs than you." she said. amity could only chuckle at that, she competitive side isn't backing down that easily.

"let's see about that."

after lunch, luz is laid in bed playing with her phone, not minding of what happened in the kitchen since it's not a rare occurrence. then, she heard the door closed which she left open before and saw amity.

"oh, hey ames." luz waved at her girlfriend before turning her gaze back to the game, her attention is purely placed on it which made amity smirk. she got on bed, getting in between her legs and laid on top of luz as she listens to her heartbeat and the faint sounds of her game.

"did you get some netherite?" amity asked while she slowly slipped down to luz's crotch. "yeah but not enough. i've been grinding all night then i fell and died alot. so that's good." luz replied, not noticing that amity is softly kissing her slowly hardening cock through the cloth.

"hm, that's sad." amity said as she slowly pulled luz's shorts off, sliding down to her ankle and watched it stand on itself due to being exposed in the cold air. "can you turn up the volume?" she requested which luz complied to and tried to ignore what's happening in between her legs.

amity listened to the sounds of luz running across the glass plains as well the groans of a mob. she started to give kitten licks on her cock, her tongue rolling up and down which stopped to the tip as she played it with, sucking on it. seeing luz twitch makes her smirk.

luz can hardly focus right now, she stopped moving her avatar as she softly moans, she just amity to take her in her mouth already. then, the sound of the player getting hit is heard which made amity stop. the noceda looked at the witch who's staring at her, her golden hues are telling her intentions and motives.

gulping, luz started to run in game for amity to continue. as she finally got to her house, she doesn't know how she got lost in the woods even but at least she's safe and amity continued her foreplays. luz dropped her phone and replaced it on gripping amity's hair before shoving her cock inside, finally.

"aah.." luz started to thrusting amity who's taking it well with some small tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "amity.. ah fuck.." she buried her head onto the pillows, she slowly lets go of the blight's hair as she feels she's bobbing her head on her own.

amity's tongue swiftly swirled around her lover's cock and her tip is almost hitting her throat. she looked up see luz's flustered face as she heaves, her arm is on her forehead with her head engulfed by the warm, sloppy pleasure of amity's mouth.

then, a familiar twist in luz's stomach started to quickly appear, her unoccupied hand gripped the bed sheets as her hips subconsciously thrust up. "gh- i'm coming!" she yelled and she buried her cock deep into amity's mouth as she comes.

amity feels luz's cum fill her mouth, shooting inside before pulling away. it still spews as some got on her face while she swallowed with one trickling down the side of her mouth. the blight moved up to give her lover a peck on her lips "thanks baby."

then, amity got off the bed and left the room. leaving luz a mess before slowly dozing off. as amity closed the door, she looked at boscha who's staring at the cum rolling down her face.

"you were saying?" amity asked ever so innocently as she wiped the cum off the side of her mouth and licked it. boscha rolled her eyes "bet you couldn't ride luz better than me." she taunts and amity accepts the challenge.

"try me."

luz was suddenly woken by something heavy repeatedly hitting her between her legs, specifically something warm around her cock. she blinked multiple times to come into her senses and realise that boscha is riding her with amity sitting on a chair on the side, both naked along with her.

how long was she asleep?

"wait, stop! i'm confused!" luz stopped boscha and carefully pulled out before quickly getting off the bed as she backs up.

"wait wait! what the hell is happening?! why are you acting like this?!" luz asked as she slowly backs up with her two girlfriend as she warily eyes her girlfriends whom are giving her gazes, "we had a little bet," boscha starts as she stepped off the bed.

"to see who can make you come the most but it seems it's a tie and we're going to break that." amity finished off the sentence as she stood up and started to corner luz, loving the terrified but turned on expression their lover has.

"oh.. oh i see then-"

"by breaking your dick." boscha followed up.

"....what?"


	62. Bj Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bj alex au
> 
> requested smut

it's almost time.

amity turned off the lights, locked her door and shut the blinds before sitting down in front of her open laptop. quickly opening a tab that displays a black screen, her eyes focused on the small clock in the bottom of the screen.

_9:58PM_

the chat is anxiously waiting for the livestream to come on. spamming as they countdown the seconds while the others are sending unrelated things.

_9:59PM_

"come on... just go live already.." she mutters, feeling a growing affliction in between her legs as she just curses for the time going in a sluggish pace when there's only a minute left.

_10:00PM_

.

.

.

_"hey, cutie."_

amity's face blew up in red as she heard those two words. the same words said over and over again in every start of a stream but never fails to capture everyone's hearts.

mostly amity's.

the blight stared at the person in front of camera. they wore a red half mask that covers their eyes, one side has a chipped horn like a demon and a feather like design on the other like a beautiful bird.

some people say the mask has a meaning like an they're an elegant demon just how they dressed. a distinguished infernal being. or the popular nickname; the charming devil.

bj prince.

known to be the most high rated broadcast jockeys and always remained at the top as they have a dedicated fanbase which amity is in. every 10PM they always go on live, have a little nice talk with the chat before the main course comes in. flaunting their well developed body and condescending comments whenever they're in character but still manages to be loveable.

 _"holy shit, i just got on and you guys are already sending me gifts!"_ bj prince said, softly chuckling as they read all of the notifications popping up in their screen. some has praises while others are just obscene.

amity started typing before pressing enter and a melodic beep is heard which caught bj prince's attention. they looked and a smirk came on their lips, _"well well,"_ their voice lowered to a couple of octaves, leaning to be sultry but there's a hint of playfulness which drove the chatbox wild.

_YOOOO DO THAT AGAIN_

_prince can i suck your dicc_

_are you single?? can i be your fuckbuddy??_

_"i see AB is here. thanks for the gift,"_ bj prince said, winking into the camera which made amity's cheek turn rosy _"also don't blame me if you're broke now."_ they snickered before clapping their hands together as they slowly stood up from their chair.

 _"this has been requested alot by you folks. tonight,"_ bj prince gripped their dress shirt's buttons and there was silence in the chat, waiting for the next thing to happen then-

 _"i'll be your horny lover!"_ then, they ripped their dress shirt wide open revealing their black lace bra and toned stomach. as if amity's cheeks couldn't get more redder, her eyes are fixated on bj prince's forming abs. their tanned complexion. their neatly tied hair. their chest- just everything. they're an eye candy.

bj prince dropped back down to their chair, sitting rather seductively as they crossed their legs. their black tight jeans shows off their thick, muscled thighs before spreading their legs as they lowered their zipper to whip out their hard phallus to everyone.

the chat is practically moaning and screaming when they saw prince's 9 inched cock standing fully in it's glory. amity grabbed a tissue to stuff in her nose as she felt something trickling down and it's not snot.

gulping, amity is in complete trance at bj prince. she watched as they grasp their cock and started stroking with a mischievous grin in their face. then, she heard a deep, growl like moan which reminded the blight that she isn't wearing any headphones.

amity swiftly plugged her headphones and wore it, not wanting to miss a second of this.

 _"it's weird, isn't it?"_ bj prince said, getting into character _"you talk high of yourself but grew small when you're under me. it's laughable."_ a mocking cackle is heard from them.

amity looked down at legs that is quivering in need of that cock in front of her, she leaned back to her chair and started to take off her shorts till she lets it slide down to the floor as she spreads.

 _"you look so pathetic down there. i could strap you up and fuck you till morning, you want that don't you whore?"_ they asked, amity closed her eyes and her hand slither down to her heated snatch, slowly rubbing her clit as she listens to prince.

then, a groan rung into amity's ears which made her push her fingers inside making her whimper. _"you like that?"_

"yes.." amity whispers, she started to thrust her finger in and out of her while her other hand plays with her tits. _"aw, look at you. whimpering and whining like a little bitch. am i too big for you, baby?"_ they asked with a chuckle which transitioned to a low moan.

"mgh.. no.." amity added another finger and sped up making her moan, she clasped her hand into her mouth as she doesn't wanna be too loud. _"good god. you're so fucking tight, ha.."_

"f- faster.."

_"what was that? say it louder, cunt."_

"faster!" amity ended up replying louder before covering her mouth once again, she can feel her hand growing numb, she grabbed a vibrator out of her drawer and set it on the highest setting making her almost scream.

the entire chatroom is praising, moaning, wanting for bj prince as they watched the scene unfold. loving the sounds emitting from their dirty mouth while they hungrily eye prince's cock that is dripping of precum.

then, a guttural moan erupted from amity's ear that triggered her to come at the same time with bj prince. amity slowly opened her eyes, she dropped the vibrator and turned her gaze back to the screen to see cum spewing out of prince's twitching phallus, letting it fall to the floor till there's nothing left.

 _"well well, there you go. you fucking horny bastards."_ prince said, they dropped their sheathing phallus and didn't bother to stuff it back in their pants as they moved closer to the desk, to the camera to see how much damage they caused.

while they were busy, many people sent them loads of gifts which made them giggle. _"geez, you're spoiling me with these gifts guys. calm down."_ it's astonishing to see prince's tone and aura of supercilious become sweetish and playful.

_ITS BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU_

_shut up and take my everything_

_ur godsend_

as bj prince is happily answering all of the questions thrown at them after that high, it served as a calming down plain. amity stares intently at prince, taking in their features that seems to be sculpted by the greek gods, did she mention how their body looked?

they're perfect.

along with their bright smile that always seemed to blind everyone. 

_"it seems we reached our end of the stream. send me the fantasies you wanna do with me and maybe, just maybe, i'll bring a buddy."_ bj prince said, shrugging at the fuckbuddy part as they're unsure of it but this seems to be what the chat has been wanting. see someone get railed by prince to see how powerful they are.

but amity on the other hand isn't onboard with that. there's a swelling feeling inside her that is unnecessary as she doesn't know them personally and it's called jealousy. she shouldn't be feeling this way as she knows her harbouring feelings wouldn't be returned.

 _"see you tomorrow, cutie! hope i won't fuck you in your dreams."_ bj prince waved at everyone goodbye as well as ending it with something tantalizing before disappearing and they're left with the black screen.

amity sighs, she looked down at herself, she has to clean herself. she logs off, turns off her laptop and went to the bathroom to take a shower before heading to bed as she still has school tomorrow.

\-----

"good morning, ames!" an arm draped on her shoulder, amity looked at the corner of her eye to see the annoyance of her life. luz noceda who's happily smiling next to her.

"get off. some people already think we're dating." amity pushed luz off her whom lets out an offended scoff "geez, a good morning back would be appreciated." she said, stuffing her hands into her pocket as she walked beside the blight despite of her wanting for her to go away.

"wait, you two aren't already dating?" gus popped his head in between the two with willow behind him. amity groans "no, gus. why the fuck would i date her?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"because you want her?" willow added, flashing the blight a knowing look which made amity look down to the ground as that grew more interesting. "you want me? that's sweet of you, ames." luz coiled her arm around amity again as she snickers.

"no, i don't. now, get off before i beat your ass." amity elbowed luz whom easily dodged it, the noceda giggle, she kept her arm around amity which she eventually gave up on getting her off as she just kept persisting.

but, as amity sneaked glances at luz she couldn't help but be reminded of bj prince. she has their sharp jawline and a small dimple. amity shook her head as she shouldn't be thinking of this here.

she shouldn't be thinking of luz at all.

\-----

instead of coming home like she usually do, amity is dragged to a party by boscha. why? she doesn't know and she hates it here when she should be in her room waiting for bj prince to be live again.

it's currently 7:33PM and she got here in 6 sharp and has been sitting in a corner drinking, not wanting to engage in anything in this party as she watches the people dance like crazy.

amity started to feel woozy, she doesn't know how many she took but the bottle of booze near her is almost empty.

then, two guys stumbled towards her and almost fell on themselves. they planted their hands near amity's head and tried to flatter the blight with cheap pickup lines that rung empty, amity blinked and finished her last shot before deciding to leave.

"hey hey, where you going baby?" one of guys asked, he grabbed amity by the arm and slammed her to the wall. frowning, "get the fuck off me, asshole!" amity flicked and swatted the arms wanting to touch her but they pinned her wrists "goddamnit, let go!" she struggles but they held a tight grip on her.

"hey assholes!" a sudden hard punch was brought to one of the guy's face making him fling back with a broken nose, then the person grabbed the second one by the collar and slammed his head against the wall, almost breaking his skull as he wailed in pain that is drowned out by the music.

with the blaring lights, amity couldn't really make out who saved her as her vision is progressively growing blurry till darkness.

luz swiftly caught amity when she passed out, she looked at the two guys on the floor before scoffing. "always knew you're a light drinker." she mutters as she easily lifts amity, princess style and headed out of the party.

but she stopped midway. "i don't know your address."

_9:50AM_

amity snap awoke at the sound of a door shutting somewhere, a headache quickly greeted her making her hiss as she held her head.

blinking, amity looked around the room and instantly know this isn't hers. she's not in her house. she looked down at herself, seeing that she still has clothes and still can move properly, exclude of her being slightly drunk but sober.

"thank god." she sighed in relief as she wasn't taken advantage of. which still begs of the question of where the hell is she? who brought her here?

amity slowly slipped of the bed, quietly twists the knob as she gently opened the door to reveal an empty, clean kitchen that is connected to the living room. the entire house seems to have a minimalist approach but amity could hear something, it's faint.

slowly coming out of the room with her closing the door behind her, amity silently walked around as she plans to get out before whoever brought her here comes out somewhere.

as amity heads for the front door, she saw something at the corner of her eye. peering over to see a yellow slinging resting in the couch. she immediately recognised it to be luz's. so this is luz's house, it looks expensive.

_9:54PM_

then, amity looked at a door where she's been hearing noises. figuring that's where luz is, amity walked towards her and didn't even think twice in swinging it wide open revealing something she never expected.

luz having her hair neatly tied behind her, wearing tight black leather pants with a barely buttoned velvet blazer that shows off her cleavage and the takeaway is that mask. a red mask with a chipped horn on one side and feathers on the other.

"luz..?" amity was confused. the person whom she found on that website and went on one of their livestreams out of curiosity and became hooked is luz? my god.

"guess i'm busted." luz said, shrugging. she walked towards amity who is frozen in place till she felt her hand on her arm "you're bj prince?!" amity exclaimed, she tries to pull luz's hand off her but she didn't let her go.

"wait a minute, how'd you know bj prince?" luz asked which made amity grow tense and a smirk etched across the noceda's face. "my my, blight. what have you been doing in your room lately?" her tone turned dangerously low.

"don't tell me you're also AB."

silence.

"oh my god. what a small world, huh! well, thanks because you have me this nice condo!" luz laughs, she pulled amity inside and slammed the door close, locking it. she looked down at her watch to see it's _9:58PM_

"since i can't make you leave. we're going live." luz said as she pulled amity into the center of the room before letting her go, amity watched luz grab something in a haste while she stares at her setup. it's so professional despite what luz really do.

"wear this." luz tossed amity something which she almost didn't catch, she looked down to see a fur coat and another mask. "what-"

"just take off your clothes and wear it. we don't have time." luz ordered with her tone almost demanding, she's getting into character. amity's cheeks turned red after hearing that and she quickly followed.

.

.

.

"hey cuties." luz started the stream. amity is out of the camera's view as she doesn't know what to do next.

_heyyyyy_

_you look really good tonight daddy_

_did you bring a fuckbuddy???_

grinning as she saw that question, "i'll skip the intro because tonight's a special one," luz stepped back from the camera, she extended her hand for amity whom slowly took it "yes i did bring someone here. wanna see her?"

then, luz pulled amity into the camera view with a smile on her face. "ta da! now, you're probably wondering; who is she?" she said as she started to come back to the camera, sitting down to her chair with amity sitting on one of her legs.

"this cutie here is none other than AB. my favorite gift giver."

_no cap????_

_ITS NOT FAIR I SHOULD BE THE ONE SITTING ON PRINCE_

_how does she know you?_

"look at that, ames. they're envying you." luz whispers to amity as her hand slowly slithering up to her smooth stomach and stopped on one of her breasts. amity trembled as she feels luz toy with her boob.

"it's purely serendipity that we found each other. you've been begging for me to fuck someone now you got it." luz, suddenly, stood up and pushed amity down onto the chair instead with her hovering above her.

the chat went wild.

"you're going to be a good girl, aren't you AB?" luz or bj prince rather, asked as she stared deeply into the blight's golden hues through the mask. slowly nodding, "yes.. prince." she replied and luz smirks at that.

then, luz unzipped her pants to whip her cock out that grew hard when she saw amity in this. she would be lying if she didn't think of amity everytime to turn her on and all of the scenarios in her head is about amity.

amity watched luz stroke herself as she stared at the blight's pussy, then she shot the camera a look before pushing inside. "aah!" amity accidentally moans, she clasped her hand to her mouth as she gripped the armrest.

_whoa, it must be good_

_please fuck me instead! im a good girl!!_

_thats a cute moan_

luz chuckles "hey, no need for that." she pulled amity's hand off and proceeded to push the rest of her inside till there's nothing left. "aah.. nghm.. ha..ahh.." there's tears brimming in amity's eyes, either from the pain or the happiness of her fantasy coming true.

having bj prince inside her, fuck her in front of the camera.

having luz.

luz started to thrust inside amity as she waited long enough, she gripped her hips while amity held onto the armrests. "ah, damn you feel so good!" luz growls, she isn't holding back.

"l- prince..! oh god, yes!" amity slipped but she held her tongue, she watched ram into her as she listens to her grunts and pants. it feels so good being taken like this, relentless and almost animalistic.

the blight stared up into luz's hazel hues that is inhabited of lust. a new urge arose inside her which made her raise her arms up to her neck to pull her down for a kiss.

_YOOOOOOOOO_

_THATS FUCKING HOT_

_I WANNA BE FUCKED LIKE THAT_

luz's eyes widens as she feels amity's lips against her, she slowly calms down and kissed back with her hands raising amity's legs to get a better access. "hmph! mm.. aaahh!! prince- aahngh god!!" as they pulled away, amity rolled her head back.

after that kiss there's something swelling inside luz which she couldn't deter. this feeling of being inside amity is almost heaven like, her moans are making her ears orgasm and the kiss was... euphoric.

"you're such a good whore taking me whole like this!" luz almost forgot to be in character, she latched her hand onto amity's neck hard but not enough to suffocate her. her moans turned restrained, it turns on the blight more.

"you like this?" luz asked and amity vigorously nods her head "yes!"

"what's wrong AB? am i too big for you?" luz cocked her head as she plunged her phallus deeper into amity making her scream in delight, drool is rolling down the side as her mouth remained agar. "n.. no!" she replied and luz cackles.

she leans down to amity's ear to whisper; "then you wouldn't mind if i do this." luz pulled back and slammed her balls deep into amity with her tip hitting that one spot. "aahhh!! oh gods, prince yes!!"

"you like that slut?!"

"yes, please!! right there!" amity screamed as everytime luz hits her spot the closer she gets to utopia.

_i wanna get in there_

_god this is hot_

_please daddy fuck me too_

they forgot that they're live and they're fucking on camera. they're so lost in each other now that they barely noticed it.

then, a knot started to form inside of their stomachs. "prince, i'm close!" amity moans as she gripped onto luz's wrist tightly that is still on her throat. "god.. fuck yes!" luz roared, she thrusts into amity a few more till a scream is heard from her as she came.

luz clenched her teeth tightly, she swiftly pulled out and lets her shots of cum fly towards amity's face and chest. watching her liquid slowly dribble down while panting heavily, luz dropped amity's legs and sighed deeply as she rolled her head back.

sweat rolled down the side of her face and down the valley of her tiddies, luz turned her head to the screen, reading a few of the comments.

_ngl i thought their pullout game was gon be wack_

_i want your cum how much_

_ONE MORE_

chuckling, luz unbuttoned her blazer not minding of her leaking cock and stared directly into the camera showing her mischievous smirk at the viewers.

"that's it for tonight, cutie. i'll see you tomorrow."


	63. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistress amity x slave luz
> 
> requested smut

"how much for the human girl?" the lady blight asked as she eyed at the girl on the ground with a metal collar wrapped around her neck, looking down. "oh, miss blight. what a pleasure to have you tonight." the vendor said, bowing before standing straight once again.

"oh this girl is one of the rarest of them all. smooth skin," they grabbed the girl's hair to make her look up, finally seeing her hazel hues that is slowly losing it's gradient. "perfect teeth. we even had to take extra special care for her since we noticed some of the people are eyeing her." they explained as they showed off the human's perfect set of pearly whites before she pulled herself away.

"is she a maiden though?" the blight asked. "oh of course! though it was a hard to keep most of the buyers' hands off her but she's still sacred down there."

humming, the lady blight snapped her finger to make a suitcase appear and drop in front of the vendor for them to catch. "i'll take her." she said. the vendor took a peek inside the case before shutting it close with a wide grin on their face.

the vendor swiftly took the chains of the collar off to where it was tied to and handed it to the lady blight whom tugged for the human to stand up. seeing her legs tremble as she tries to walk properly and the blight pulled her close when she's in arms reach.

"my name is amity blight, youngest of the prodigious line of witches and head of the blight manor." amity introduced herself, she cupped the human's chin to make her look at her in the eyes "your name?"

"luz... noceda." luz mutters and amity nods. "you are to address me mistress from now on, is that clear human?" she tugged on the collar again, pressuring luz to answer quickly.

"yes mistress."

\-----

ever since luz was bought from the market and taken by the blight. she was groomed, well fed and well kept by her mistress as she seems she wants her to be in a good state of all aspects.

though, she's permitted on going beyond the blight estate and she sleeps, stays and eats in her mistress' room.

she made a few friends of the servants and told her many things about the mistress. she came off as commanding and condescending to luz but after hearing those things about her not being that bad. she wonders.

they say that amity has her heart in the right place but her ego and the mindset her parents bestowed on her tends to get in the way. which luz can prove as there are times that amity would coddle her or even ask how her day was, striking up small conversations which gradually makes the human comfortable in this new lifestyle.

now, luz is on standby outside of the big room. she was informed that other witches like amity, powerful and rich has gathered tonight to talk about something she wouldn't understand.

amity ordered her to stay outside of the room with the guards till she was called and it's been 15 minutes. what's happening in there?

"hm, you always serve up a fine platter, lady blight." a man said as he dabbed a napkin on his lips before raising a glass of wine as a small toast. a light chuckle escaped amity's lips whom sat in the head of the long table.

dinner is finally over and desserts are coming in to those whom wants it.

"you flatter too much, meistro." amity said, taking a sip of her own wine. "miss blight, i've been hearing these speculations of a human wandering your fields. is there an explanation for it?" another person asked which made amity look at them in the corner of her eye before placing her glass down.

"of course i have my explanations, gerad. it's no mere speculations, i'll let you that." amity said while an unremovable grin is plastered on her face as she took a spoonful of the dessert when it got placed in front of her.

gasps are heard all around the table "you have a human at your disposal?"

"how did you get a human?"

"are there more here?"

amity held up her hand to silence the table whom followed "i believe the only question that matters is seeing her personally." she clapped her hands which made the guards open the doors wide and everyone turned their heads, waited for a few moments till they saw luz timidly make herself known.

"luz, come here. do you want some ice cream?" amity spoke ever so casually to luz whom nodded and walked over to her mistress, she expected to sit where or at least the floor but no. amity patted her lap for luz to sit which she hesitantly did so and she was offered of ice cream to occupy herself with.

"she is an obedient and smart girl but certainty is not cheap." amity cupped luz's cheek, squishing it. luz lets whatever her mistress wants to do with her, she trusts amity but there's still a hint of uncertainty as the blight would get unpredictable.

"is she useful? resourceful?" one asked. "go on. answer them." amity motioned luz to talk as she leaned back to her chair. "um.." luz gently settled her now empty cup of ice cream before answering; "i mostly stay in mistress' room, master." she bowed.

"as for resourceful, yes. she makes whatever knickknacks whenever there's so much time in her hands." amity added and the witches nodded in understandment. "well, you certainly taught her some manners. i heard that humans are rather feral." one said and the lady blight lets out a single chuckle.

"not her. she's special and tonight i will prove that humans are nothing but servants to our needs." amity slammed luz's front onto the table making the utensils clatter and fall to the ground. luz slightly winced, she looked over her shoulder to see her mistress staring down at her like a predator.

"m- mistress?" amity easily tore off luz's top and grabbed a handful of her hair to lift her up, showing everyone her well developed tits which earned some faint ohs and gasps. luz looked away as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "beautiful aren't they? just by looking at your expressions, you want to ravish this human with me." amity said as she dropped luz onto the table once again.

"do you trust me, luz?" amity whispers in luz's ear. she doesn't know but... "yes, mistress." luz replied which made the blight smirk. she swiftly pulled her pants down to reveal the human's plump ass, amity softly rubbed it before slapping it hard making luz whimper, amity slapped her ass the second time liking how the human reacts.

"look at you, whining and whimpering like a bitch." amity sneered, she slapped it the third time seeing luz jolt. "mistress.. please.." luz whispers, the witch's pointed ears twitched in hearing that. she grabbed the human's hair once again to lift her head to look at everyone "say it again." amity said as she slapped her the forth time.

"ngh... mistress, please." luz said it louder and the people chuckled at this. "what did i tell you? she's begging for me to dominate her, isn't that right human?" amity turned luz's head to look at her and nodded that is followed by a "yes, mistress."

"tonight, i'll conquer you, human and we'll see who'll remain on top." amity said as she unzipped her pants to take out her hard cock, rubbing it on luz's wet clit making her shudder "oh never knew you'd be turned on like this. do you like the attention?" amity cooed before pushing it in without regard. luz screams in both pain and pleasure, she felt gripped her hips to start thrusting.

"aaahhh! ahh- hmgnh.. mistress!" luz moans, she dug her nails into the table as she squeezed her eyes closed, not wanting to look at the many eyes laid on her anymore. "that's it, human! say who you belonged to!" amity growled, she leaned down and sank her fangs deep into luz's shoulder.

amity pulled away and moved to another spot to bite once more as she wants luz to be filled of her bites. she looked up to see the other witches watching this ordeal is slowly getting turned on, hankering themselves under the table as they listen to the human's lewd moans.

"look at them," amity cupped luz's cheeks, shaking her head to make her open her eyes "they want you. desiring for the pleasure you can give to them, do you want that?" amity asked as she nipped luz's ear.

luz shook her head "no? why?"

"be- because.. because i only belong to you, mistress.." luz replied, looking at the witch at the corner of her eye whom grew silent but her thrusts are still merciless. "you truly proved your loyalty to me, human." she said before sinking her teeth into her neck this time.

"aahhh! mistress, please!" as amity pulled away with blood dripping out of her mouth, she slapped luz's ass hard enough to make both cheeks red. "please what, slut?!" amity roared, she slammed cock deep into luz that almost touched her womb.

"PLEASE MISTRESS FUCK ME HARDER!!!"

smirking wildly, "aahhh titan yes! who are you below of?!" amity asked, her hands dropped onto the table which she clawed as her vicious thrusts is making the table rattle and some of the plates, utensils fell. the entire dining room is only filled of the lady blight's pants and grunts along with the human's erratic moans.

"you! i'm below you, mistress! i'm just a human!!" luz finally says it which satisfies all of the witches in this room.

"yeah.. you're just a fucking human!!" amity plunged her phallus deep into luz as she repeatedly hit the spot which brings luz closer.

after a one final thrust, amity spewed her cum inside luz's womb as she lets out a guttural moan that is mixed with luz's. the human panted heavily, that drained her completely as she can't feel anything but the cum leaking out of her hole when amity pulled out.

the lady of the blight manor fixed herself, stuffed her cock back inside her pants. she composed herself quite good as if nothing happened. amity looked at every single witch sitting in the table who's waiting for the next thing to happen.

"i have proven my point tonight ladies and gentlemen. have a good evening."


	64. Purple Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betas/canons foursome
> 
> requested smut

"now, don't you look adorable?" amelia squished luz's cheeks after she clipped her collar on, luz smiles as she leans into her girlfriend's touch. "hands." luz offered her hands pressed together and amelia started to tie them together till it's secured.

"just stay still, will you?" amity tries to tie lucia but she kept squirming "stop making it tighter then!" lucia replied and sat still for a moment which amity took the chance to finally get the ropes on her. sighing, "jeez." amity pecked her girlfriend's lips and pinched her cheek making her grumble.

they're in their special purple lit room, it's filled of many things a person could have a year of fun with. the blight sisters are fully naked with their cocks out while the noceda sisters are on their harnesses and in their knees for their lovers.

amelia walked over to the bed, spreading her legs as she lures luz towards her twitching cock along with lucia. they started to lick the eldest blight, sharing her while amity took luz by the ass.

"aah.. that's it." amelia whispers as she pats luz's head, watching the sisters' tongue roll up and down of her phallus while listening to luz's muffled moans as amity thrusts into her. "aahh.. damn, luz." amity gripped her harness to get a good hold of her as she drove her cock deep into her ass.

"aaahh! ngh.. amity.." luz stopped licking for a second as she indulges on the pleasure behind her. "hey, no one told you to stop." amelia grabbed a handful of luz's hair and made take all of her inside her mouth while lucia sucks on her balls.

amelia pulled lucia up for a kiss, their tongues swirling with each other as the blight turned on the vibrator in her ass making the noceda squeak within the kiss.

tears are slowly prickling in the corners of luz's eyes as she takes both of the blights' cocks in her, her muffled moans made amelia drew closer and amity's thrusts grew relentless.

"hmm... mmphm!"

amity leaned down to sink her teeth into luz's shoulder making her arch her back. "augh.. luz, fuck!!" the blight plunged her dick deep into luz as she shot her cum inside her making her writhe under them, amelia also came in her mouth as well.

both blights pulled out of the youngest noceda, watching their seeds ooze out of her. neither of them are done. amelia pulled away from the kiss, she smirks as she stared into lucia's half lid eyes that is drunk of lust.

amelia pushed lucia to lie on the bed which amity immediately her into, they slammed each other into a kiss while the blight grabbed the controller from her sister as she rubbed her dripping cock on her clit. "you're a slut, aren't you?" amity asked as she cupped lucia's cheeks, her tone dangerous.

"yes.. please fuck me." lucia whines as she grinds herself on amity's cock. "you desperate cunt." amity sneered before slamming her dick deep into lucia making her scream. "aaahhh! fuck, amity!"

the eldest blight pulled onto the collar for luz to get on her laps. "what a good girl you are." she said as she wiped the cum dripping off luz's mouth.

luz whimpers, she slowly rubbed herself onto amelia's still hard member. amelia rose a brow "what? you wanna be fucked like that? merciless, without regard? hm?" she asked, gripping luz's ass cheek hard making her twitch.

"yes, please." luz nods and amelia smirks, she made luz lay onto the bed, spreads her legs and didn't hesitate in plunging her cock deep into her making her scream like her sister. "a- amelia! yes!" luz clenched her tied fists tightly as she bit her lip, loving the feeling of the blight rapidly hitting all of her spots.

lucia threw her hands over amity's neck, pulling her down to a kiss but amity tore her hands off and raised it over her head as she shoved herself deep into her pussy, almost hitting her womb. "amity- please, harder!" she begs.

then, amity slapped lucia across the face "what?" she snarled. lucia bit her lip in bliss, loving the way of amity having complete control of her "mistress, go harder! fuck me till i can't walk!!" she screamed and a hand latched on her throat, choking her making her moans raspy.

"you stupid bitch. you don't know how deep you got yourself in this now." amity cackles, her common sense is slowly diminishing as she only wants to fuck lucia's brains out. "o- oh.. i like the risk, mistress." lucia replied with a quivering grin as drool rolled down the side of her mouth.

"that's my girl."

"damn, baby. you're always so tight. you can't get use to me, huh?" amelia cooed as she stared at her lover's pleasured expressions under her. "it's.. it's just- you're so big.." luz mutters and the blight did a single deep thrust which almost made luz roll her eyes back as her mouth when agar. "fuck yeah. who am i?" amelia asked.

"aah... d- oh god, yes!!" it's hard for luz to say it as amelia continuously rammed into her pussy, her tip repeatedly hitting her spot which tips her closer to coming. "who am i, baby?!" amelia tugged on luz's collar hard.

"d- daddy!! aahhh! please daddy i'm so close!" luz finally screamed it which is a muse to the blight's ears. "you want me to stuff you up, huh?!" amelia growls as she tugged on the collar again, luz strenuously nods her head.

"yes! fuck yes, fill me up daddy! i need it!" 

"then, fucking take it!!" amelia goes deep one last time as she finally came inside her lover, making her arch her back. "aaahh! yes.." luz shudders at the feeling of the blight's seeds shooting inside her, some squirts out as it's too much.

both panted heavily then they heard their sisters come soon after beside. amelia combed her hair back as she pulled out, seeing her cum dribble out of luz's pussy makes her bite her lip.

amity pulled out of lucia, loving the sight of her in ruins as cum oozed out of her. both blight sisters looked at each other at their lovers are complete state of bliss, a chuckle escaped amity's lips as she made a glyph that made lucia levitate and locked her into the pillory even if her legs are weak.

amelia did the same to luz, her restrains looped around the vertical metal rod that is attached onto the wall, letting her hang. both blight sisters went towards their nocedas, amity took luz while amelia took lucia.

"hmm, never thought you could beg, lucia." amelia said as she softly rubbed lucia's ass, a scoff is heard "oh please. it's not like i'd ever beg for you." she retorts and a slap is earned making the noceda tremble.

"we'll see about that."

"hey, darling." amity gently cupped luz's cheek for her to look at her. "h- hey, ames.." luz replied with a small smile which the blight gladly returned. amity lifts luz's legs as she got in between her "did amelia exhaust you? it'd be bummer if you went out on me now." amity whispers as she placed softly kisses across the human's collarbone.

"hm.. no, i can still go." luz said. "that's a good girl." amity took one of her nipples in her mouth as she easily slides inside her pussy making luz tremble.

pulling away with a pop, amity groans "wow, you're right. she's still tight as if she hasn't taken you at all." she said as she looks over to her sister. "i told you. they're special in their own way." amelia replied before shoving into lucia making her moan loudly.

"nghm.. god.." lucia mutters, she tries to move her hands or head but she's completely locked in the pillory. "what was that?" amelia smirked as she leans closer to hear what the noceda is really saying. "fuck off.."

amelia rolled her eyes "whatever you say, noceda." she gripped her hips and started to speed up her pace, wanting for lucia to moan her name and beg.

amity leaned in to give luz a kiss before she started slamming her hips into her, feeling her moans vibrate into the kiss as well with her legs wrapping around her waist. as they pulled away, luz raised her head "aah.. amity, gods- aahh!"

"that's it. come on, say my name more, sweetheart." amity said, she tightly held onto luz's waist as she brings her down into her cock, making the metal rod repeatedly clinking into it's clamp. "amity, faster!" luz submits herself to the blight which encouraged her.

"still won't moan my name, huh?" amelia peered down to lucia who's biting her tongue, knowing she wants to utter amelia's name but not wanting to give her the satisfaction of it. "oh well, it's not fun if you're the only one getting a kick out of this." amelia suddenly pulled out, leaving lucia in the air.

their two youngest watched the scene play out while still being inside each other. "w- what? hey, you can't just pull out and leave!" lucia retorts, she attempts to pull herself out of the pillory but ended in the same result. amelia finds it amusing seeing lucia's ass shaking when she tries to escape.

"not unless you say it." amelia teases. "that's a stupid thing to have a tantrum on." lucia snickers but stopped when she felt something slap her ass, it was quick but it stung. amelia slowly dragged the crop across the noceda's ass making her shiver.

"we'll be here all night making your ass red till you can't sit unless you say it." amelia warns one last time as she slapped her with the crop again. lucia squeezed her eyes tightly before giving in.

"fuck me, amelia." she mutters. amelia mockingly hums as she leans down to hear lucia clearer. "say it again."

" _please_ fuck me, amelia- aaaahhhh!!" lucia screams as amelia slammed back inside her. "agh- god, amelia!!" she loses it and the blight is grinning madly in hearing her name come out of someone who's only tamed by amity.

this triggered amity to go harder at luz whom loved it. "amity! fuck yes, harder!!"

the entire purple room is filled of nothing but skin slapping, erratic moans from the noceda sisters as they're viciously fucked by the blights with animalistic like grunts escaping their throats.

they're all in a haze of immense pleasure and obscenity. _a purple haze._

"fuck, i'm coming!!" amity roared, "please!" luz begs, wanting for the blight fill her womb again which amity didn't hesitate on doing. "ugh! luz!!" amity's cock bursts it's cum hard into luz making her twitch and almost lost consciousness as this is so much.

"you want me to come inside you, don't you?!" amelia asked as she looked down at lucia whom vigorously nods her head "yes! god just fill me up!!" lucia screamed and the blight did just that, her cum loading her up with her cum as some spilled out. lucia's legs quivered for a few seconds before falling limp.

both blight sisters pulled out, they made another spell glyph to get the nocedas out of their restrains and gently placed them into the bed. amelia spooned luz whom leaned closer to her while amity did the same even though lucia is bigger than her.

"did i.. did i do good?" luz asked, her voice slightly cracking. amelia softly smiles, she placed a kiss on her lover's head and hugged her tightly. "you did amazing, luz. i love you." she whispers as she lulls both of them to sleep. "i love you too, amelia."

"you sure i didn't go too hard?" amity asked as she looks down at lucia whom shook her head "i fucking loved it. you sure do nail being dom." she replied, smiling as she felt amity kiss the top of her head. "i love you, lucia." the blight mutters "i love you too, amity."


	65. Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'favorite customer'
> 
> requested smut

"hi.. amity." luz awkwardly waved at the blight whom sat down in front of her as they're outside of a cafe.

amity was astounded after seeing that luz was the one behind the account and who various photos. she's confused and amazed, that's why she wants to know or at least ask the questions that wouldn't get out of her mind.

"hey, luz." amity waved back, she took a sip of her drink and cleared her throat. there's silence between them as they wait for the other to engage the conversation. both of them are embarrassed. "so, um.. you're in onlyfans?"

luz slowly nods as she hung her head low, it's not someone she'd regularly tell anyone as their reactions are always sour and bitter. "yeah.. you think i'm a whore now, huh?" she asked but amity vigorously shook her head.

"no no. it's just, i'm shocked in a happy way." amity said, not really seeing the problem in this as she knows luz is earning big. "you're okay with it?" luz asked, baffled as she lifts her head to look at the blight whom nods again.

"yeah. i admire you actually, having big guts like that and um.. i kinda.." amity rubbed the back of her neck as her cheeks slowly turning her red, luz softly giggles "it's okay, you don't have to say it." she grabbed her own drink to take a sip before an idea came on her head.

"i can give you an exclusive package, totally free." she said, leaning into the table as she nested her chin onto her palm. "e- exclusive package?" amity tilts her head as she doesn't know that. luz nods. "are you free today?"

"yeah. are we going somewhere?" amity asked as she watched luz stand up and fix her hoodie "yep. to my loft. come on, it's only a few blocks off." luz said, motioning amity to come with whom quickly stood up from her chair and followed after.

"hey, i'm curious. who helps you with the pictures or videos?" amity asked as she got beside luz. "oh, lucia. she has her own account too so we sorta help each other." the blight's eyes widens in bewilderment.

"your sister.. sees you naked?" luz nods "yeah, i mean. it's perfectly normal, i see her naked too when i help with her photoshoots." she said nonchalantly as she shrugs.

"oh okay."

\-----

"and, we're here!" luz swung the door wide open to reveal a wide white loft with big windows that overlooks the entire skylines. they got inside and saw lucia sitting in the island with a drink in hand as she stared at her phone.

"hey lucia." luz greeted her sister as she passed her, she took off her hoodie and tossed it on the couch. "hey dweeb. how did it go?" lucia asked, looking up from her phone and she immediately noticed amity. "who's this?"

"amity, my classmate remember? amity blight." luz tries to remind lucia about amity as the blights did leave a significance in their lives. lucia squints her eyes as she thinks about it for a moment before snapping her fingers "oh blight! damn, sorry i almost forgot you. anyways, how's your sister? still a bitch i presume." lucia said, leaning back against the island.

"um, yeah i guess." amity replied. lucia hums while nodding "is she the one you sent the video? i told you to never show your face but you didn't listen as always." she said, rotating her hands to express her complacency.

"well, i'm happy to tell you that she took it well and i'm giving her the exclusive package so get out of my house." luz said, pointing at her front door for her sister. lucia quirked a brow as she heard those two words, she chuckles and stood up stretching her arms before sighing. "don't cause too much trouble then, twit. take care of her, blight!" lucia gave them a single salute of goodbye before heading out of luz's loft.

"does she live here?" amity asked when lucia left. "nope. she has her own place in other building but likes to stay here." luz explained, she started to head upstairs with amity following behind which took them to the bedroom with has many setups placed in the side.

"you can take a seat." luz offered, she heads for her wardrobe and pulled her shirt off which made amity immediately look away with her cheek warming up. while luz is changing into another clothing, amity occupies herself by looking at the setups.

"why and when did you start onlyfans?" amity asked, luz chuckles "are you a detective now? of course, for the money." she replied then turned around. letting amity see that she's wearing a lomg black fur coat that is almost covering her lower half which made her blew up in red.

"luz..?" amity felt her heart leap when luz graciously sat down on her lap "yes, amity?" luz asked with her tone sultry as she slowly trails kisses across amity's neck. "is this.. the exclusive package?" she asked, holding in a moan.

luz could only hum in reply, she grabbed one of amity's hands and slipped it inside her coat for her to grasp her boobs. amity gulped, she gave it a firm squeeze which made luz lowly moan, she looked up to luz's lips wondering how it feels like.

amity slowly leans in kiss luz whom kissed back, her arms coiling around the blight's neck as they deepen the kiss. amity lets herself fall onto the bed with luz topping her without breaking the kiss till air became a problem.

both at each other as there seems to be something between them that they couldn't make out just yet. maybe they should go further.

amity sat up a little to take off her shirt with luz's help as well with her coat, showing off her bosomy tits which she latched her hands on to fondle with. luz unclipped amity's bra, tossing off the bed as she stared her pink perky nipples.

then, luz felt something poke under her making her smirk. "oh? what's this, ames?" she grinds herself onto amity's bulge making her tremble under her. "you don't know how long i've wanted you, luz." amity whispers as her eyes are filling of lust the longer this foreplay goes on.

"then, i'd be lying that you're not the one i always think about." luz leans in for another kiss, she bit amity's lower lip to grant her access and their tongues danced with each other as amity carefully switches the position with luz laying on the pillows.

pulling away, amity hastily took off her pants along with her undergarment, discarding it to the side as her fully hardened cock twitched in the open air. she stroked it as she slowly rubbed the tip on luz's wet clit making her whimper.

"ready?" amity asked as she aligned herself to luz whom nodded, she started to push herself in and both moaned in bliss at the same time. luz gripped onto amity's arms as she watched her cock go in slowly till there's nothing left. "aahh.. god, you're so big.." luz whispers.

amity gulped, she leaned down to bury her head into luz's neck, sucking on her flesh to leave hickeys before starting to move. "aaahh.." after a few seconds of going slow, amity noticed that luz is okay with her girth and proceeds to go faster, letting her moan loudly without regard.

"aahh! aaahh, yes amity!" luz held onto the blight tightly as she moans "gnh.. luz, tight.." amity grabbed the noceda's tits once again to grope her, gripping them firm as she slammed her hips into her. "ha..ahh.. luz, you're so good!"

amity bit her lip hard while staring down at the noceda's body jolt forward at every thrust, her expressions are exquisite and amity wants to show her off, show them she's the only person who could do this to luz.

"ah shit! fuck me, blight!" luz screamed as she arched her back, amity removed her hands off her tiddies and gripped her hips, letting herself go deeper as she almost reaches her womb.

the entire loft is now filled of echoing moans and grunts along with the faint squeak of the mattress. sweat continuously rolled down their bodies as they're completely lost within each other.

luz opens her arms for amity to go into, pulling her down for another kiss which she didn't hesitate on returning. their tongues met once more, this time is battling for dominance which luz won in. amity groans as luz explored her cavern before pulling away.

then, luz rolled her head back as she felt amity hit her spot "a- aaahhh! fuck, amity right there!" amity can feel her hips getting numb but she continues to be relentless as she wants luz to finish. "god... i love you, luz!" she shouts and luz felt something tug inside her chest when hearing that.

"i.. i love you, amity." amity flashed a quivering smile which instantly dropped as a knot started to form inside her along with luz. "i- i'm close!"

"me too.."

with a few more thrusts, luz lets out a final scream of amity's name as she finally came. amity bit the inside of her mouth, she swiftly pulled out and lets out a guttural moan when she came soon after.

her spews of cum flew onto luz's chest and some got to her face. luz wiped one of it to lick it, she watched amity's phallus leak out more, letting it drip onto the bed sheet till she's out.

both of them panted heavily, they stared at each other before amity slowly lets herself fall onto luz whom wrapped her arms around her, hugging her like a big stuffed bear. "wow." amity breathes as she ran her hand across luz's cheeks, "that was amazing."

luz softly rubbed amity's head as they both help each other get down from their high. "yeah. say, do you wanna live with me?" she asked.

"i'd like that."


	66. Sanguinolency & Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v. dom luz x v. sub amity
> 
> requested smut

the cold wisps of the air hits her stoic face as she walked along the broken road of the market. _that_ market. her ears are filled of incoherent noises as she passes many stands, many exhibiting alluring objects but nothing interests her till a hint of green passed her peripheral vision.

halting, luz looked to her side to see a store with a glass displaying someone sitting lonely inside it. her eyes took in the features of the girl has, short shoulder length mint green hair with auburn roots, pale complexion and golden hues that met her hazel ones.

intrigued, luz walked inside the store and she's immediately met by the owner. "is there anything i can do for you tonight?" they asked. "how much for the girl?" luz asked, motioning her head at the girl in the window.

"oh her? just a moment." the owner grabbed the girl's leash, tugging her to follow them which she obliged. as the girl is now standing in front of luz, she saw a muzzle on her.

"why do she have a muzzle?" luz asked, looking down at the owner. "she bites in the first day she came here but after that, she grew tamer so you don't have to worry." they reassured. luz noticed that the girl is staring at her with a glimmer in her eyes which confused her but didn't bother on asking.

"take it off, then and give her more suitable attire. i can't bring her to my manor looking like a rag." luz ordered which the owner follows, they pulled on the girl's leash to make her kneel for them to take off her muzzle and immediately went to the back to get some decent clothes, leaving luz with the girl whom kept staring at her.

"what's your name?" luz asked "amity blight.. master." amity replied, bowing down and the human is surprised that she didn't need to teach this girl some manners. "luz noceda. come, i'm tired of this place." luz grabbed amity's wrist and bolted out of the store.

amity ran along with her new master. she looked down at the bigger hand on her wrist and felt an odd feeling of warmth. then turned her gaze at the noceda's curly head that is bouncing as they ran out of the market.

strange that she wants luz to be her only master.

\-----

as they got to luz's manor, she didn't bother on showing amity where everything is as she'll only show her the bedroom. luz swung the door open, pushed amity inside before slamming the door behind her.

"clean yourself, after that, go in all fours in bed. now." luz ordered as she took off her cloak, amity doesn't want to disappoint her master so she quickly followed, discarding her ragged clothes on the ground and looked around for the bathroom before heading inside it.

luz rolled up her sleeves, she opened her pants to take out her affliction that's been bothering her for days now. it's the main reason why she had to go to that market and get someone to relieve her. amity would be the best one if she does well.

the noceda crawled up to the bed and laid onto the headboard, slowly stroking her twitching phallus as she waits for the blight to come out.

after a few minutes, luz thought she going to take it to the showers till amity got out without even bothering to dry herself a little. doesn't matter as she got onto the bed, going in all fours and luz saw her give that gaze again which is slowly irritating her.

"stop looking at me like that." luz hissed, she got behind amity and slapped her ass hard making her squeak. it amuses her on how quick the cheek turned red, "you're going to be a good slut for me tonight till i get tired of you." luz whispers as she slowly leans in, she latched her hand into amity's nape to make her press against the pillows.

"got it?"

amity nods "yes, master."

"good." luz didn't hesitate in shoving her cock deep into amity's pussy making her scream, the noceda shuddered at the feeling of her insides deliciously clenching around her phallus. "mm.. i'm gonna enjoy this." she held both sides of amity's hips and started slamming in.

"aahh.. aahhh! master.." amity gripped onto the sheets as she bit her lips, enjoying how her master is so big and is relentlessly fucking her. it feels so good. "you love it, don't know you?" luz asked, noting the pleasured moans escaping the blight's lips.

amity nods "yes! master, i love it! aaahh!!" luz grins at that "you fucking whore." she grabbed amity's hair to make her look up and turn her head for luz to slam her lips into hers. amity's eyes fluttered close as she kissed back.

luz couldn't help but laugh inside as she feels the blight return the kiss. she slipped her tongue inside her mouth and their muscles danced with each other before luz bit down on amity's tongue making her groan.

pulling away, luz held onto amity's tongue before letting go. cackling as she sees the blight's tongue remained stuck out as she still moans her name. "master! oh god, you're so big!!"

there's an accumulating feeling inside luz that she couldn't quite decipher. it's hording her mind which annoys her. shaking her head, luz narrowed her eyes at amity before pulling out to swiftly turn her over and going back inside.

"you bitch, you're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?!" luz slapped amity across the face, she doesn't seem fazed about it as she turned her head to where it was. "aren't you?! ha! you're nothing but a walking, talking sex toy!" she yelled at amity who's listening to every bit of what luz is saying.

a pang of pain swelled inside her but she sucked it up as she just has to be good if she wants to be kept by her master. "i- i am, master! i'm enjoying this very much- aahh!!" luz's eyes widens at that reply, she frowned as this isn't supposed to be the reaction she hoped for.

frowning deeply, luz leaned down to bite amity's neck making her scream whether in pain or pleasure. neither of them knows as luz pulled away, leaving her teeth marks on amity's flesh with a forming red spot.

"why?!" luz started to choke amity, making her moans crack but not hard enough to make her pass out. "i'm not your lover! i'm a stranger that can kill you! you shouldn't be enjoying this because i am!" she yelled as she glared at amity who's gripping her wrist.

"i'm hurting you can't you see?! huh?!"

tears started rolling on the sides of amity's face "b- because i.. i like you, master.. i want serve you even if- even if you kill me.."

luz's grip on amity's throat slowly loosens, she closed her eyes tight as she held her head, gritting her teeth which made amity worry if she did or said something wrong. "master? are you okay?" she asked then she saw a single teardrop escaped her eye as she snapped her eyes open.

luz's eyes wandered down to amity who's perturbed. "you.. like me?" amity didn't think twice on nodding. a breathy laugh emitted from the noceda's throat as a crooked smile etched across her lips, she leaned down to kiss amity again. this time, softer.

her thrusts never faltered even through _that_. luz can feel a knot getting tighter as she repeatedly hit amity's spot with her moans getting muffled in the kiss before they pulled away. luz buried her face in amity's neck as she hides her own moans.

in a final thrust, "master!!!" amity screamed as she came at the same time as luz, she shivered in delight of feeling her master's seeds fill up inside her. it makes her feel warm.

luz sighs, she pulled out and got out of the bed. she threw the covers onto amity before heading for a small table that has a bottle of whiskey and a single glass on top as she stuffed her sheathing cock inside her pants.

amity watched her master pop open the bottle and poured her glass, she softly rubbed where luz bit her. it stings but she smiles at the thought of her marking her even if it means nothing to luz. she pulled the sheet more to cover her naked body and slowly drifts off to sleep as she stares at luz look through the window.

luz took a sip of her booze before rubbing the back of her neck. she started emptily through the dark fields of her estate, she looked over her shoulder to see amity is already asleep.

quietly walking over to her, luz stares down at the blight's sleeping expression, wipes the remaining tear off the corner of her eye and finished her glass. she should get rid of amity tomorrow as she did what she's supposed to do but at the same time,

she doesn't want to.

"liking me was a mistake."


	67. "How the fuck-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder; the blight parents will not exhibit pedophilic actions or behaviors towards luz. this is literally like your parents paying more attention to your significant other than you.

"what is your specialized track?"

"um.. all of it, sir."

"oh my what an achiever. surely, you're not learning all of the nine tracks alone."

"yeah, i have eda teaching other spells the school won't."

amity, edric and emira could literally not believe at what they're looking at right now. luz is sitting in between alador and odalia, answering their questions, fond of her like she's their kid as if their three children are in front of them.

luz was staying in amity's room without the twins' or her parents' knowledge till they decided to go to her room. luz was about to jump out of the window an abomination fist squared her in the face but was stopped when amity's parents acted rather kindly to the human.

it's baffling.

"you dabble on dark magic? i'm surprised you still have all of your limbs." alador chuckles, he rested his elbow onto the table with his cheek on his closed fist while staring at luz. "it's not really dark magic, sir but-"

"aside from dark magic practices, what brings you here, human?" odalia asked, cutting luz off. "uh.." luz looked at amity in the corner of her eye, she doesn't know why the blight parents are treating her like normal when amity described them to be known of ridiculing lower witches and humans.

"here to visit amity, ma'am. she's my girlfriend."

there was a momentary silence between all of them, edric and emira hid behind amity who's ready to summon her abomination to protect luz if her parents attack. but then-

"oh titan mighty! you should've said that sooner then we'd be happily let amity date you!" alador patted luz's back making her wheeze while the elder blight roars of laughter "what??" luz is more than confused.

"how the fuck-" amity was about to ask what is happening, why is this happening or how is no one dead yet but the twins clasped their hands onto amity's mouth to hush her.

"to have someone quite charming in amity's side, surely, it'd be a boost to our family name isn't that right, darling?" odalia looked at her husband whom nodded. "here, spoil yourself, child and make sure to bring only the finest." alador snapped his finger to make a card appear in luz's hands.

luz doesn't know what kind of card this is but she can guess it's a credit card.

"sir, i can't take thi-"

"oh amity, do make sure you take very good care of your lover. do not disappoint the blight name any further, is that clear?" odalia gave amity a look. the youngest blight twitched as she's pissed that she's supposed to be one spoiling luz and angry that she has to take luz far from the manor now.

"yes, mother." she replied.

then, odalia clapped her hand "spendid! now, off you go children." she motioned luz to go with the siblings which she hurriedly did, amity caught luz and held her close, narrowing her eyes at her parents before all of them dashed out of the manor.

"i can't believe father gave you his black card." edric said in disbelief. "what should i do? i don't know how to use this?" luz said as she waved the card around and emira grabbed her wrist to stop her "we do. we can technically buy everything down in bonesborough." she explained.

"sorry you had to go through that, luz." amity said as she hung her head low "no, it's okay. they were fine to some extent but i rather not talk to them after this." she replied which is understandable to the siblings.

"man, wonder what would the owl lady react if she sees this." this gave luz can idea, a mischievous one which made her smirk devilishly.

"i can imagine it."


	68. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> master amity x pet luz x master boscha 
> 
> requested smut

"aahh.. ah- mngh.. ha..ahh.."

"hm, that's it. bring your ass back more, baby." boscha purrs as she thrusts a thick pink dildo up in luz's ass. she wore a maid outfit with the skirt lifted up on her back, sitting down on a round couch as she shimmied her ass out more for boscha.

"how is she doing?" boscha turned around to see amity coming in the room, well dressed as she is. chuckling, "better. come here." boscha stopped thrusting the dildo as she pulled luz up the couch and lead her towards a longer one where amity is sitting.

boscha dropped luz to the floor and plopped next to amity, swinging her arm over her shoulder as she spreads her legs, revealing her evident bulge. "go on, sweetheart. finish for us." amity said as she brought her shoe under her pet's chin to make her look at them.

slowly nodding, luz started to bounce on the dildo as she held nothing but the floor. "aahh.. aaahh- ngh.." luz closed her eyes, letting her body do it's thing as there's no need to think if she's with her masters.

"enjoying yourself?" boscha grinned, luz nods and quickened her pace as she feel herself getting closer. "aah.. ah! oh g- aahh!!" luz finally came, her juices dripping onto the carpet as she pants heavily. luz slowly opens her eyes to look at amity and boscha, her gaze immediately settling on their pants.

luz crawled towards her masters and started kissing amity's bulge while her hand softly rubbed boscha through the cloth. "hm.. well, aren't you a good girl?" amity patted luz's head, she knows she wants to open her pants to take her cock but not yet.

"we have to prepare for tonight." amity pushed luz's head off her crotch. she stood to, knelt down to pull the dildo out of luz's ass making her shudder before tossing it to the side.

boscha helped luz up and fixed her attire "it was so sudden that they turned our house as a venue. it was an annoyance but we didn't have a choice." amity said, tightening up her bow tie but ignoring the certain affliction in between her legs as well with boscha.

"so remember to always please the guests." amity booped luz's nose before walking out. "and what we mean by guests is us." boscha shot the noceda a wink as she followed the blight, leaving luz flustered and still in a haze.

\-----

tonight hosts an elegant party with an licentious undertone.

amity and boscha are talking to the many guests while keeping an eye to their pet that is serving glasses of champagnes to the others. doing a great job on pleasing the guests but not quite.

as luz tray is empty, she noticed amity was the first to separate to from the group and walked over to one of the many banquets, leaning close to it as she grabbed a pastry. 

she wiped the icing off her lips, licking it as she eyes luz before wiping it in the side of her pants which she unzips. luz knows she unzips it.

luz hurriedly walked over to the table, cautiously looking around before she goes under. she pulled amity's hard cock out and started to lick it, making the blight bite her lip and held onto the table as she grabbed another pastry to occupy herself.

luz stroked her master's phallus while licking her tip before taking her fully in the mouth, her tongue swirling around her bulk as she bobs her head. the noceda squeezed her legs as she feels herself getting wet down there, she held her hands from touching herself as that's not what her masters want.

"i know you have a sweet tooth but take it easy, love." boscha went beside amity and snatched the macaroon out of her hand for her to eat instead. humming in delight as she chews "the bakers sure did excel themselves." she compliments before looking down to see luz indulging herself under the covers.

"when is this party going to end? it's a bore." amity said, she gripped the edges of the table as she feel a knot forming in her stomach and fought the urge to move her hips. "it barely even started. besides," boscha leans in to amity's ear to whisper;

"it wouldn't be a total bore with her around." she gave the blight a peck on the cheek before leaving to attend other guests.

amity lowly groans, she looked down to see luz's red cheeks with her eyes dilated and sped up her sucking which made amity grit her teeth tightly as she held in a moan when finally bursting inside luz's mouth.

luz made sure there's no spillage. she lingered her mouth before pulling away to gulp her master's seeds down and cleaned her leaking cock before she stuffed her sheathing rod inside her pants.

the blight composed herself as she looks down, seeing luz wipe her mouth to get all of her cum. "good girl. you didn't waste a drop, right?" amity asked which luz nods to, she gave the noceda a caress on the cheek before walking away.

luz rubbed where amity caressed her. she wants to be held by her masters like that but not now. "this is gonna be a long party." she mutters to herself.

"oh darling." luz turned her head to the side, she was heading for the kitchen to see if she can lend a hand there, and saw boscha leaning against the pillar while the party is just behind her. "you forgot to wear something."

boscha pulled out a collar and beckoned for luz to come towards her which she did. she pulled luz onto her body when she's in arm's reach, making sure there's no space between them as luz feels her bulge pressing against her.

"you know what happens when you don't wear your collar, but i'll dismiss it tonight since it's a party." boscha said as she clipped the collar on luz's neck, making sure it's tight enough while making her pet comfortable. "i'm sorry, master." luz mutters but boscha shook her head.

"it's okay." boscha softly cupped luz's chin to lean it for a kiss which the noceda didn't hesitate on returning. she can feel her master's hands slithering to her curves and down to her ass, gripping them.

as they pulled away, boscha stared deeply into luz's hues that is glistening of need. "i don't know how long it's been but let's see how's it going down here." she slipped her one hand inside luz's panty while her other stayed on her ass.

boscha was surprised to feel just how wet luz is just by mere touching her top folds. "damn, baby. that bad, huh?" she grins as she nipped luz's ear while slowly rubbing her clit making her twitch and lean more onto her master.

"master.. please, i need you.." luz whispers as she gripped onto boscha's shoulders, "shh, easy pet. we have until midnight, can you wait till then?" she asked before easily slipping her finger inside luz making her softly squeak.

"after that, me and amity will ravish till the new morning. do you want that?" luz nods as she lets out a breathy moans, "never thought you could get wet like this. did amity do anything else than early?" boscha asked and luz shook her head, whimpering.

"aw, you expecting be fucked by amity, huh? how adorable." boscha cackles, she added another finger and increased her speed making luz bite her lip as she held onto her master tightly.

"be a good girl and you'll be rewarded." suddenly, boscha pulled her fingers out when luz is _so_ close. "ma- master, please-"

"do you want to be rewarded or not?" boscha threatens which makes luz whimper like a hurt pup, stepping back with her head hung low as she just wants to release but she has to follow her master if she wants to be fucked good.

smirking, "good. now, in 30 minutes head up to our room and present yourself in bed. also," boscha whispers something in luz's ear which made her nod as her cheeks turned more red.

"so don't give me that face, baby." boscha said as she pulled away and pecked luz's lips before walking away. this lightened luz a little as she just has to wait out

those

excruciating

30 minutes.

"where is she?" amity looked at boscha who's smirking while they climb the stairs after every last guest left their manor. "oh you'll see, amity. you will see." boscha replied, amity rose a brow at that.

then, as they turned to a corner. loud moans and whines are heard down the hall, they know who that belongs to. amity chuckles "well well, did you set this up?" she asked as she continued walking along with boscha.

"perhaps."

as they opened the door, they saw luz nude on the bed with her harness on with leather cuffs chained on her collar. luz writhed around the bed with a vibrator inside her pussy that she set on the highest setting, her juices dribbling down onto the sheets.

"master.. please." luz begs as she can't take it anymore. amity and boscha stepped inside the room, locking the door behind them as they took off their blazers, loosened their ties and undid some buttons as they approach their pet.

"is this for us, pet?" amity asked as she hovered above luz with boscha resting against the headboard. "she hoped you would fuck her earlier." boscha said, pulling luz up to make her head rest against her lap.

amity quirked a brow "is that so?" she looked down at luz whom nodded "master.. i need you, please.. fuck me." she mutters. "you did a great job pleasing us tonight. i guess we should spoil you." amity pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with her cock.

"aahhh!! yes, thank you- aaahhh!" luz screames and rolled her head as she takes in her master, she felt boscha's lips against hers making her kiss back while amity thrusts into her.

amity licked her lips, she leaned down to take one of luz's nipples to suck on while she twists the other making their pet squeak within the kiss before boscha pulled away. the blight looked up to see luz's blissed out state with drool dribbling down the side of her mouth as she lovingly moans her name.

pulling away with a pop, amity licked the drool off before leaning in for a kiss. her tongue shoved inside luz's mouth, her muscle didn't put up a fight as she lets her master take control of her. luz groaned when she felt amity bite her tongue before slowly pulling back.

"aahh fuck, luz!" amity growls, she tightly gripped luz's hips as she slammed her hips into her. "m- master! aaahh! gh.. nghm.." luz bit her lip and closed her eyes as she indulged her in the pleasure below her.

"you love it, don't you? being fucked like this, huh?!" amity asked as her pace grew feral with her tip persistently hitting that one particular spot. "aahhh!! yes, master! please, right t- there!!" luz screams, she arched her back for amity as she can feel herself getting closer.

boscha softly chuckles as she caresses luz's cheeks "it's amazing to see her able to take the two of us when the others can't." she whispers "it's because they're weak." amity replied, grunting aggressively as she gripped the bed sheets while staring down at luz.

then, the havenstar grabbed amity's cheek to make her look at her before getting pulled into a kiss. amity closed her eyes as she kissed back, she reached for boscha's pants to open it, letting her cock out to hit the top of luz's head.

"oh? what's this?" boscha asks as they pulled away, "you were getting lonely up there." amity stared into her lavender hues before pecking her lips as her hand stroked boscha's dick.

then, a familiar twist started to form in amity's stomach making her grit her teeth. "aahh! i'm close!" luz moaned. "ah.. fuck- luz!!" amity shoved her cock deep into her pet as she cums, luz screams in delight in feeling her master's warm cum spewing inside her.

amity slowly lets go of boscha's phallus as she heaved, she gulped and looked down to see luz panting heavily as sweat rolled down her body. as the blight pulled out, her cum leaked out of her pet's hole with her thighs slightly twitching.

"good girl." amity purrs as she slapped luz's ass making her jolt.

"in for another round, darling?" boscha asked as she swapped with amity, she unhooked the chain connecting the cuffs and collar, did the same thing to cuffs then raised both of luz's legs up to bring her hands under her legs before hooking the cuffs back on.

showing boscha her dripping pussy. luz replied with small nod. trembling when she felt her master's cock rubbing against her clit. "just wanted to see if this feels good." boscha said before slipping herself inside luz making her let out a breathy moan.

boscha groans, she held her pet's legs and started thrusting. feeling her insides a bit stretched but the tightness is still there. "ah damn, baby. how are you still... tight!" boscha bit the inside of her mouth as she plunged herself deeper.

"aahh!! master, please!" luz moans, she clenched her fists tightly as her eyes threatened to roll back from immense pleasure. boscha bent down for a kiss, luz opened her mouth to allow her master's tongue in, their muscles danced with each other before her master explored her wet cavern.

as they pulled away, boscha's pace suddenly turned feral making luz scream. "aahhh! god, yes!! ngaahh!" boscha smirks, she latched her hand in one of luz's tits to squeeze it "aahh shit, luz! tell me, who do you belong to?!" boscha asked, looking up at amity who's smirking as well as they wait for their pet's reply.

"a- amity blight and boscha havenstar!" luz said, trying to utter it without moaning in between. then, amity turned on the collar which sent a pleasurable shock through luz's body making her shiver "louder, pet. and don't stutter."

"amity blight and boscha havenstar!!" luz moaned their names louder but it's not enough as boscha slapped her and increased her pace making both of them tip closer to the edge. "louder, you fucking whore! let the entire manor hear you!!"

"AMITY BLIGHT AND BOSCHA HAVENSTAR!!!" luz screamed it in the top of her lungs as she came hard for the final time.

"good girl." boscha came soon after and filled her pet up once again. luz lets out a dreamy sigh in feeling of her master's cum getting mixing with amity's and hers.

boscha slowly pulled out and unclipped luz's cuffs to make her legs drop onto the bed, she tossed the cuffs off the bed as she dropped beside of luz with amity on the other side.

"you did good, luz. we love you." amity whispers as she looped her arm around luz's stomach, bringing her closer while boscha tries to horde her. "yeah, you deserve a day off or two." boscha adds, burying her face into luz's neck as she hugs her.

luz softly smiles as this is her favorite part after their highs, her masters cuddling and whispering sweet things to her as they all drift off to a rapturous sleep.


	69. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amelia (beta amity) x emperor luz
> 
> requested smut

it's a wonder to have the most powerful person in the boiling isles beside you. you can have anything, do anything and never be reprimanded for it. but what's not great is them not having enough time for you.

that's what amelia is experiencing now as she laid alone in a bed where she and her lover, luz would share but it's only her now as luz is busy being the emperor after defeating belos. she has to clean his mess.

amelia gets it but it's boring without luz around accompanying her. she's frustrated that luz isn't giving her attention, her head is always deep into paper works and whenever she's horny, she has to take one of luz's clothes and do it herself as her lover isn't here.

she's sexually frustrated and she hates it.

amelia wore luz's purple and white cat hoodie which she grew out of. she kept her nose deep into the collar as she thinks of luz behind her. spooning her as she strokes her hard cock while whispering sweet nothings or dirtied thoughts to her.

a whine escaped the eldest blight's lips, she needs luz. amelia slowly stood up, she looked at the closed door, hoping luz would just come inside and fuck her good or just be here to spend time with her but waiting after a few seconds, amelia looked down as she knows that's not gonna happen unless she does something to get her attention.

amelia could start a fire down in bonesborough but that's not really enough to grab the emperor's eye.

a felony? nah.

she kept thinking about it over and over till a light bulb lit up on top of her head which made a smirk slowly form in her face. amelia sprung up from the bed, fixed herself before rushing out of the room to initiate her plan.

luz lets out a weary sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose as doing all of this brings nothing but a never ending headache. she's never built to doing this kind of work so why is she doing this?

she knows that amelia is begging for her to stop working and just be there for her.

"i'll take a break." luz said to her assistant before standing up, she walked out of the room and started to head for her room where amelia usually stays. planning to sleep in amelia's arms or give her a head could help her relax.

as she walked down the long halls, the effects of belos is still evident but not as much anymore. luz turned to a corner and immediately froze at what she's seeing that's only a few steps away.

there she saw amelia talking to a guard, luz doesn't know who they are as they wore a mask but she ticked when she saw their hand slowly trail up the blight's thigh.

livid, luz pulled out a plant glyph and threw it to the ground making it sprout out a line of thorned vines heading for the guard. the plant wrapped itself around the guard and pulled them away from amelia, they tried to break free but stopped when they saw the emperor storm up to them.

"emperor." the guard bows their head which luz ignores as she grabbed amelia's wrist and started to drag her out of here, while giving the guard a glare before rounding to a corner.

amelia is smirking as her plan worked on getting luz's attention, finally. the human swung their bedroom door open, pushed the blight inside before slamming it shut. "who was that?" luz asked as her brows are furrowed with resentment rising.

"oh, you mean regina?" amelia said as she nonchalantly sat down in bed, crossing her legs while looking up at the emperor. "she's a friend who's new to the job. figured i'd welcome her." amelia saw luz's eye twitch when she said that. she hit a nerve.

this is gonna be good. it excites her as she can feel jealousy radiating from luz.

"oh. i see." luz slowly nods her head, she started to take off her cloak, tossing it to the side as she pulled out her array of paper glyphs. searching for a particular spell before swiftly throwing it at amelia whom barely had enough time to react as the paper stuck to her chest and metal like binds wrapped around her body making her fall onto the bed.

luz walked over to the restrained blight, staring down at her excited face while she tries to be scared but failing. the emperor took out a fire glyph and gently placed it on amelia to burn off her clothes "aw, that was your favorite hoodie." amelia said.

"i bought a special edition back in the human world anyways." luz replied, she grasped her lover's exposed twitching phallus making her faintly gasp. she started stroking amelia "you did nothing with _regina_ , right?" luz asked.

"ha.. what if i did?" amelia continues to mess with luz which made her squeeze her dick making the blight whine. "hey, are you gonna break it or what?"

"did you?" luz persists and amelia shook her head. "why'd you do it then?" luz resumed rubbing the blight, easing her down as she spreads her legs wide to reveal her ass too.

"you- mghn.. you don't pay attention to me anymore.. i'm lonely in our bed, luz." amelia replied, luz softened when she heard that. it is her fault that she's not giving the love she promised, now she's gonna change that.

"i'm sorry, baby. i'll make it up to you, okay?" luz leans in for a kiss which amelia didn't even think twice on returning. they both missed the feeling, the taste of each other's lips. it's sweet and passionate, luz wants to let amelia know that she still loves her.

as they pulled away, luz lets go out amelia's rod which made her snap back to reality. "wha-" luz pressed her finger against the blight's lips "shh, i said i'll make it up to you tonight, right?" she said. amelia doesn't know what luz has in mind but she trusts her.

amelia nodded and luz walked over to a chest, opened it to bring something out. the eldest blight watched her lover take off her clothes before strapping something in her hips which immediately clicked in amelia's mind.

when luz returned to the bed, amelia saw a black dildo that's an inch or two bigger than hers strapped on luz. she poured lube onto it, rubbing it as well giving amelia's asshole to wetten her up.

amelia shivered at the feeling of warm lube on her hole then she felt luz's finger slowly push inside her making her softly moan. "i.. i thought i'd be the one on top." amelia said, luz chuckles "tonight's a change." she replied before pulling out her finger.

"but don't worry, you'll be inside be soon enough." luz aligned herself to her lover's hole, preparing before slowly pushing in. "aah.." amelia pressed her head onto the bed, hissed as she took her lover's phallus even if it's not real.

luz watched as the dildo goes inside the blight till there's nothing left. she didn't move just yet till amelia adjust when she did, she gripped the blight's legs and started thrusting in.

"aahh! aaahh- oh gods!" amelia moans, letting it fill their room. luz grins, she brought amelia's legs onto her shoulder as she leaned closer, loving in seeing her lewd expressions.

"hm, is that good?" luz asked, she grabbed amelia's member once again, feeling it pulse in her hand. amelia nods as she whimpers "please.. h- harder.." she mutters.

quirking a brow, luz tilts her head while rubbing amelia "what was that?" she teased. amelia pursed her lips as her cheeks turned red "harder, luz! please!" she begged louder much to the emperor's satisfaction.

luz shoved the dildo deeper into amelia making her scream in pleasure, she sped her pace in both ways making it harder for the blight not to come already. as she listens to her lover's moans and her tits bouncing in every thrust, luz can feel herself getting wet.

"tell me, what do you wanna do to me?" luz asked, amelia slowly opens her eyes to look at her. "i wanna... wanna fuck you till you can't walk so you'd stay in bed with me." she replied then squealed when luz twisted one of her nipples.

luz chuckles at that, she sped up her pace even though her thighs are getting numb. she used the precum oozing out of amelia's tip to lubricate her, rubbing it as she played with her red, glossy tip.

"aahh! fuck, i'm coming!!" amelia arched her back as she came, letting her shots of cum fly onto herself. landing on her chest and almost hitting her face. luz watched the display, her face heating up as she saw the cum slowly trickling down on amelia's body.

luz pulled out, she tore the strapon off her and snapped her finger to make the binds release amelia before crawling on bed and stood in all fours.

"go on. fuck me till i can't walk, blight." luz said, amelia looked at the position her lover is in which made her smirk. she stood up, got behind the human as she held her hips. the blight's cock became alive again at the sight of her dripping pussy.

"i missed this." amelia mutters as she pushed all of herself inside luz making both of them groan. "missed me or just my pussy?" luz asked.

"that's up for debate." amelia replied "hey." luz warns which made amelia giggle. she bent down to kiss the side of luz's head "of course i missed all you, dumdum. i love you." 

luz softly smiles at that, she turned her head to meet amelia's glistening golden hues "i love you too." she replied before leaning in for a kiss, their tongues met each other once again as they danced with no rhythm before amelia started thrusting.

luz moans in the kiss, when they pulled away, amelia nipped her ear with her lips trailing down towards her neck as her hips hits her lover's ass making it jiggle till she increased her speed.

"aahh! amelia- shit.." luz buried her face into the sheets as she arched her ass more for amelia, letting her take her as both of them wanted this for the longest time. "gods, luz.. you grew even more tighter!" amelia growled, her hands slipped down to luz's tits, groping them as she sank her fangs into her shoulder.

"ha..ahh! nghm-" luz chants the blight's name, amelia smirked at that which encouraged her to go faster. her cock pulsing inside luz's warm snatch and drool started rolling down and making a growing spot below.

their whole room is now filled of their ceaseless moans, belligerent grunts along with their bed's springs squeaking from the blight's relentless thrusts into the human. it's only a matter of time that the doors and walls wouldn't be enough to muffle them.

then, a familiar knot started to rise inside amelia's stomach, she rolled her head back as she clenched her teeth tightly. "fuck luz i'm gonna- aaahhhh!!" amelia didn't have time to finish her sentence as she finally busts her nut inside luz whom screamed in delight.

both panted heavily, amelia stayed inside as she lets her cum fill her lover up. luz feels the blight's cock throb inside her, shuddering at the feeling of her warm seeds inside before amelia pulled out to flip her.

amelia planted her hands on either sides of luz's head as they both stare at each other's hues deeply, they know they want more and there's nothing holding them back as luz pulled amelia down for another kiss.

\-----

with the new day slowly rising, the couple ended their final round a few minutes before the sun rises in the boiling isles. amelia noticed that luz felt numb after their session so she figured she'd give an aftercare. 

amelia smiles as she softly rubbed luz's ass with some cool lotion that is quite red after their many rounds last night. luz laid on the blight's lap, completely relaxed under her.

"feel good?" amelia asked and luz nods "you're pretty good at this." she replied, leaning closer to her lover as she lets out a blissful sigh. "had to make sure my baby loosen up after her hard work." she leaned down to give luz a kiss on the forehead.

"thanks, ames. i love you." luz looked up, asking for a kiss which amelia gladly gave. "i love you too, luz."


	70. Taken by the Dark Side, She is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corrupt amity x jedi luz x sith lord boscha
> 
> requested smut

landing in the surface of the mustafar, luz and amity hopped off the cockpit, rushed over to the boarding ramp that is slowly lowering till she felt the immense heat of the planet hit her hard but endured it as she saw a sith lord waiting for her.

"this is the person who killed our master huh?" amity asked, motioning her head at the sith. luz slowly nods "don't let the anger seep in, ames." she looked at the blight whom scoffed as she shook her head.

"i'm not." amity replied as she pulled out of her lightsaber. luz can feel something is off with amity, her aura is emitting is off putting and almost makes luz uncomfortable but she shook it off as she can ask that later.

"ready?" amity asked, luz inhaled deeply, smelling the smoke before exhaling as she took her lightsaber out of her holster. "we don't have a choice." luz replied and walked down the ship with amity following suit.

luz narrowed her eyes at the sith in front of them, they wore all black but is not showing their face. with the hot winds of the planet, it made their cloaks sway to the side.

there was an impending silence between all of them then the sith raised their hand, luz thought they were gonna use the force on them as she sensed something behind her. when luz turned around with her open lightsaber, she was shocked to see she blocked amity's lightsaber.

"amity?" luz is confused. amity only flashed a smirk at the noceda whom saw red in her golden hues before pushing her back. "amity, what did you do?!" luz felt a sense betrayal rising inside her but she pushed it down.

"what did i do? oh nothing, luz. i just did what's best for all us." amity replied nonchalantly as she waved her weapon around while slowly approaching luz who's backing up. "well, mostly for you and me." amity adds before snickering.

luz slowly shook her head "what-" suddenly, she dropped to the ground, knocked out, making her lightsaber sheath back before it could roll off towards the river of lava, the sith lord stomped on it and used the force to bring it to their hand.

amity turned off their lightsaber and walked over to luz, lifting her off the ground before looking at the sith whom now lowered her hood to reveal a scar running across the bridge of her nose and her two violently glowing red eyes staring at the unconscious jedi.

"i never understood why you gambled your friend in the brink of death at first but now," a smirk etched on boscha's lips, amity looked down at luz and turned her gaze at the sith "i only made a deal for me to have luz without the jedi interfering. it doesn't mean she belongs to you." she said.

the jedi strictly forbids the love between jedis or outside the republic. it gets in the way of your role being the protector of the galaxy if you let emotions power you, take control of you which leads you to the dark side.

amity could care less what side she's be on, just as long as she has luz. she'll be okay. 

boscha lets out a mocking laugh. "that's where you're wrong, blight."

\-----

as luz is coming to, she immediately snap awoke when she saw boscha in front of her. she tries to move or use the force but she can't do anything. she looked down to see herself buck naked as she sat in a long table, tied up with chains.

"what did you do to her?!" luz yelled, brimming with anger which she shouldn't be but she took away her best friend. the only person she cared for after she was separated from her mother.

boscha chuckles "you seem to care more of your friend than your well being. how peachy." she said, she approached the noceda whom scooched back but the sith pulled her by the legs and got in between her. luz gasped as she felt something hard.

"you're holding back." boscha softly caressed luz's cheek making her pull away abruptly. "there's no need to be uptight when you're with me. there's no jedi, no sith, no mustafar." boscha said as she slowly leaned down towards the noceda.

"just me, you and your friend." boscha looked up which made luz as well to see amity going towards the table, she's fine but the red in her eyes are more evident now. "amity.." luz looked away as it feels like she failed.

boscha backed up as amity circled the table to get to luz, she used the force to lift luz up to sit and between her. "hey, why're you giving that face? you usually make that when something ended fruitlessly." amity asked as she softly cupped luz's chin to make her look at her.

"what are you going to me.." luz asked, her voice barely a whisper as her eyes turned glossy, threatening to cry which plucked a string in amity's heart. she doesn't like to see luz crying, she does her best to not let a single tear drop on her pretty face.

"nothing you wouldn't like, luz. you know i love you right?" amity asked which luz slowly nods her head to. "i want us to be together but that plan won't happen if the republic is in the way." she said as she leans in closer, their space slowly diminishing.

"don't you want that as well?"

"i.. i do but.. we don't have to go in this path, amity. we can hide it." luz replied but amity shook her head. "we couldn't. they'd always find us and i want a child with you, luz. if they find out, they'll take them away from us. just like what they did to our parents." she said.

"the system is corrupt, luz. everything is but not you. we can get away from all that if you just.." amity softly cupped luz's cheeks and stared deeply into her hazel hues "just come with us, with me and we can live the lives we're supposed to have."

luz started to think about it, she does want a family with amity, to be with her ever since she confessed to her under that one tree they met. she knows the rules forbid feelings fogging your duty which she found hard to obey.

"i love you too, amity. i do want to spend my life with you but not in this kind of way." amity's expression turned blank after hearing that, her hands dropped from luz's cheeks. then, the chains got snapped off the noceda's body only for her to be force pinned onto the table.

"amity?" luz started to panic, she watched amity lower her pants to pull out her hard phallus and started rubbing it on her clit. "w- wait, amity-" the blight brought luz's hands over her head "i'll show you how much i love you, luz."

then, amity slowly pushed herself in luz's pussy making her whimper and writhe slightly under the blight but she held her down. "aahh.. amity, please..." as all of her is in, amity sighs in bliss.

"gods, luz. you feel so good.." amity started to thrust into luz, she gripped her hips in one hand as she bit her lip, loving the feeling of luz pulsing around her cock. "aah.. fuck, luz!" she sped up her pace.

"aahh! aaah- ngah... amity aaahhh!" luz moans, she turned her head to the side as she feels immense pleasure flowing through her body. she wants to enjoy this but the thought of amity going to the dark side, leaving her for it makes her droop.

amity sensed it, she leaned down and dropped luz's hands. "hey, this is for you, luz. all of this is for you." amity whispers as she started to place kisses across luz's neck "so enjoy this." she leaned in for a kiss.

luz looked at amity, feeling the love through the kiss which made her kiss back. amity smirked inside, she held her lover's hips tightly as she plunged her rod deep into her making luz squeal in the kiss.

boscha is watching this whole ordeal happen in front of her while rubbing her own phallus through the fabric. she wants to get a taste of luz, wanting to know how would a jedi knight feel like under her.

as they pulled away, amity kissed luz's cheek, squishing it before moving her lips down towards luz's neck to leave many love bites. "aah.. amity.." luz's hands hesitantly held amity's shoulder as she's slowly enjoying this.

"you two are being unfair, don't you think?" boscha made them pull away from the table with amity holding luz while still inside, she got behind luz and whipped her cock out, she spat on her hand to lubricate luz's ass before pushing herself in.

luz screamed in pain, she hugged amity tightly as she never got anal before and it hurts. amity frowned at that scream, she glared at boscha "stop it! you're hurting her!" amity tried to force choke her but boscha was quicker.

"shut up. she managed to take you, she should do the same to me." boscha sneered, amity gritted her teeth tightly as it's getting harder for her to breath the longer boscha held her. tears started rolling down luz's face as she whines in amity's chest.

as everything is inside, boscha lets amity go finally letting her breath. neither of them did anything as amity held the sith still using her telekinesis to let luz accustomed to the cocks inside her.

both amity and boscha glared at each other while luz lets out a shaky sighs mixed with moans. "are you okay, baby?" amity asked as she looked down at luz who slowly nods.

boscha didn't hesitate on thrusting in luz when she saw the nod. "aah!!" luz clenched her teeth tightly as it was sudden, she held onto amity whom whispered reassuring things to ease her as she started to thrust as well, slowly picking up her pace.

"aahh.. aaahhh! amity.. it hurts.." luz whispers. "shh, it's okay luz. just calm down." amity said, kissing the side of luz's head. boscha scoffs "you should be used to it by now. pathetic."

amity glared at the sith one last time before burying her face into luz's neck as her hips returned to it's original pace now making luz moan in pleasure. "aahhh.. gh- aahhh!" luz slightly rolled her head back as she's finally taking both of them.

the empty office where the loosen ends of the separatists were killed by skywalker is filled with lewd moans and pants that echoed through the room as the planet grew hotter making their bodies sweat and temperatures rise. 

mustafar is a planet where a jedi go to die. as amity opened her eyes while keeping her face in luz's neck, the red has completely taken half of her golds. luz doesn't know how many lengths amity had to go through just to get here, holding her tight as she fucks her.

a jedi consumed by emotions. by lust, torment, hatred and by love is not longer a jedi.

then, a knot started to manifest in amity's stomach "fuck, i'm close!" boscha tightly gripped luz's hips tightly as she slammed her hips into her ass making it jiggle. "aahh.. gods, this is better than i anticipated- fuck!!" boscha shoved her cock deep into the noceda making her jerk as she's the first to come.

"luz!!" amity came next and luz followed soon after as she screamed the blight's name. all three of them panted heavily as they kept their dicks inside luz to fill her up in both holes.

luz rested her head onto amity's shoulder, wincing slightly as boscha pulled out, letting her cum drip out of her ass. amity walked over to the table again and gently placed luz on it as she pulled out as well.

amity kissed luz before offering her hand which confused her. "w- what?" luz asked, still in a haze as she looked at the blight. "come with me. you don't have to go back, you can be with forever. it doesn't matter where it leads us as long as we have each other." amity said as there's hope in her tone.

"that's all that matters, right?" luz looked down at amity's hand, she wants to take it and be with her but.. there's alot of responsibility resting in her shoulders which she can't just abandon abruptly. this is complicated.

"amity... i love you but i can't." luz replied as she looked away, she can't bear seeing amity's expression. amity slowly clenched her fists tightly when hearing that, she wants to just drag luz with her, choke her into submission but her small ounce of humanity held her back.

"fine." amity stuffed her sheathed dick in her pants and stormed off. boscha watched the blight walk away before shaking her head as she chuckles "you don't know how many atrocities she had to do just to get here and you had the audacity to say no. you're weak." boscha spat at luz before following after amity, leaving luz alone.

luz doesn't know what the sith meant by that and she couldn't help but cry as amity isn't with her anymore.

\-----

a month or two has passed ever since the event of mustafar. luz had to return to the jedi grand temple and report about amity's turn to the dark while excluding what really happened in that planet.

luz has been locking herself in her room, people thought she's just coping about the lost of her best friend but that's not the case.

she just found out that she got pregnant by amity and boscha.

which makes things harder as the higher jedis would sense another life inside luz and who knows what they'll do to her unborn child.

luz has been feeling amity or boscha somewhat close to her but couldn't see them. she doesn't know, maybe she's just wanting to be beside them but this thing they have is a taboo. and the fact that she's carrying their offspring is something that the council would not tolerate.

as she anxiously walked down the hall towards the room of the high council. luz doesn't know why she's suddenly being called in while it's night, all of the people in the temple is asleep and they didn't even specify why she's ordered to be there.

luz stopped in front of the doors, so many things are swirling in her head but one remained clear. they're going to ask what _really_ happened in mustafar. taking a deep breath in, luz pushed the doors open to see only 5 of the seated jedi masters are here tonight.

all of their eyes are glued on luz as they watched her step into the middle. there was a momentary silence before the head master spoke; "master clawthorne has trained you well, jedi knight noceda. your ability is phenomenal and has surprised many masters." they started off. luz nods "thank you." she bowed briefly.

"we have been observing your attempt to recover of the lost of your friend. but we have noticed something." they continued. luz kept a straight face but she's screaming in the inside. "and that is? if i may ask."

"do you mind elaborating what truly happened in mustafar? where you claimed to have sighted the sith lord that took your master's life." master joliwo said, pressing their hands together as they stare at luz intently as if they're waiting for her to slip.

"you sought revenge, did you not?"

"revenge? no, masters. i.. it was.. no." luz started to stumble in her words, she doesn't want to blame amity as the whole thing of coming to that planet is to kill boscha is her idea but that didn't end as planned.

"the _something_ we have sensed another lifeform. specifically inside you." master gopli said which made luz tense up, she knew it but why is she surprised? "who is the father, noceda?" grand master bump asked as he stood up which raised alarms in luz's head.

"i.. i can't-"

"we must know. you could be carrying a child that could be the next descent of darth aggara." that's boscha's second identity. luz started to back up as she plans to bolt out of here and get as far from here as possible.

"let me, child. we must figure out who impregnated you to avoid this from leaking to unwanted sources." gopli stood up and tried to place their hand onto luz's head which she dodged. she started to feel fear and her heartbeat quickened as she sees the masters try to capture her just to see who knocked her up.

suddenly, the doors were flung open and two of the masters flew back making them burst through the glass while the three is being force chocked. luz turned around to two black hooded figures, one pulled their hood down to reveal amity.

"ames." the blight hugged luz tightly before starting to check if she's hurt. "are you okay? did they do anything?" she asked but luz shook her head. "no. i'm fine." amity's hand accidently lowered to luz's stomach which made her gasp as she felt them.

she doesn't need to ask, it tells just by the look of luz's face.

"let's leave before the entire temple notices we're here." boscha dropped the masters' now dead body before turning around. amity offered her hand for luz to take which she now doesn't hesitate on taking, letting the two siths take her away.

it's her choice.


	71. Misstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha amity x omega luz
> 
> requested smut

"amity, come here for a moment." she heard her mother say from downstairs. amity closed her book and started to head down, wondering what could odalia want from her now and started to retrace whatever might've upset her parents.

as she got to the lobby, a frown quickly formed when she saw luz on the floor tied up with a cloth around her mouth, struggling to get out. "what is this?!" amity immediately rushed over to untie luz.

"a sort of present for you, dear. are you not happy as we gave you the omega you wanted?" odalia said through her gritted teeth as much as she doesn't want her daughter to be wasted with that human omega. she figured she'll give what amity wants till she gets sick of luz and throw her away to find a more suitable omega.

amity pulled down the cloth and looked at both of her parents whom are staring down at them. "well? do you not like your present, amity?" alador asked but amity just stood up with luz in her arms and left without saying a word. her inner alpha is furious seeing the omega she wanted like that. she wants to tear her parents' face off but she controlled herself.

as they got to amity's room, she locked it just for good measures before gently placing luz down on the bed. "luz, are you okay? did they hurt you in someway?" amity asked, started searching for a wound or anything that could've hurt the omega but luz tore away from amity's touch as she trembles.

"luz?" a rising pain is felt in amity's chest. she slowly got onto bed, worried, "luz, what's wrong? you have to tell me." she said, her voice soft as a purr started to faint emit through her throat.

luz squeezed her eyes tight as she held herself, "...ne.. uo." she whispers- it was barely a whisper and amity didn't hear it, so she drew closer. "wha-"

then it hit her.

all of the blood in her veins started to rapidly pump, her heartbeat quickened, her senses heightened and her cock sprang into life as she inhaled that sweet scent.

luz is on heat.

"it hurts.. please.." luz mutters slightly louder this time, right, this is her first heat as her body changed to the living conditions of the boiling isles. amity slowly brought her hand up to luz's face to caress it "it's okay, luz. i'm here to help if you let me." she said which luz instantly nods her head to.

she's the only person luz could trust now and she wants to get rid of the pain as soon as possible.

amity leans in for a kiss, luz gladly returned it and it made the alpha scream internally as the person she likes is kissing back. whether it'd be just the heat talking or genuine, amity still can't get over it.

the alpha slowly pushed luz down to the table with her getting in between, luz's arms wrapped around amity's neck as they deepened the kiss. her hands slithered up to luz's tits, groping them which made luz lowly moan in the kiss.

as air became a problem, there's a string of saliva connecting them in only for a moment before disappearing. amity took off her shirt as well with her bra, luz did the same but the blight was the first the take care of the omega's pants.

with luz's pussy at display, amity licked her lip. she started leaving kissed along luz's neck before finding the right spot to leave a hickey that is just near where amity wants to mark her then she whipped out her hard phallus.

amity slowly rubbed her tip on luz's wet clit making her whine. "luz.." amity tightly gripped the bed sheets as she feels her fangs getting sharper along with her inner alpha attempting to break loose. "i can't take it anymore.." she's been hoping this night would come, having luz under her is something she dreamt of having.

now, she wants nothing but pleasure.

then, she felt a hand against her cheek, making her look at luz. "i trust you." she said. as amity stares into the human's hazel hues, it seemed to gleam other than desire. it makes her heart thump hard in her chest.

amity slowly nods, she placed an endearing kiss on luz's forehead and started to push her cock inside. "ah.." luz wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck again, looked down as she watched her pussy take her all in as if it's nothing.

a growl escaped amity's throat as she feels luz's insides pulse around her rod, she slowly pulled back and pushed in "aah.. ngah..ha.." luz gulped, she looked up to amity's eyes once more to see a hint of red seeping into her pupils are her inner alpha is slowly taking over.

"luz.." amity growled, she started to thrust into luz making her moan louder. "aah! aahhngh.. alpha!" luz turned her head to the side but amity returned it to it's place and slammed her lips into hers. luz kissed back, she felt the blight bite in her lower lip which she granted access to.

their tongues swirled with each other, dancing with no rhythm as amity's pace increased. then, amity pulled away, she gritted her teeth tightly as her fangs are protruding even more.

"aahhh- amity, please!" luz moans which triggered amity to finally bite her, marking her. "aahhh!!" luz screamed in pleasure as she clawed amity's back, the pain was barely noticed as amity started to feel drunk in desire.

as amity pulled away, she licked the small trickles off blood oozing out and closed her eyes. indulging herself in the pleasure below her. "gods! fuck- you're so tight, luz!!" amity roared, she's practically ramming into the omega now who's screaming in delight with drool rolling down the side of her mouth.

"fuck yes! alpha.. h- harder!" luz begs which amity doesn't told be twice as she shoved her cock deeper into luz making her roll her head back "yes! aaahhh!!"

"good girl... you're such a good fucking girl!" amity jammed her hips into luz in every single word as she hits that one spot. "amity!! shit.." luz bit her lip, her hips started to attempt on following her alpha's pace as she's getting near.

the entire room and soon to be the manor is getting filled of their moans, rapidly skin slapping along with the alpha's growls. it's a good thing that twins aren't here to video this or do some bullshit while they're occupied.

then, a twist is gradually getting bigger and bigger by the second within amity's stomach. "you want my knot, don't you?" amity asked as she cupped luz's cheek, wiping the drool with her thumb. her irises are dilated, the alpha's gaze travelled down to the omega's bouncing tits before returning back up.

"yes! please, amity take me!!!" luz screamed as she's the first to come. "luz!!!" amity came soon after her and the omega tied to her alpha. letting her cum squirt in her, filling her up as it makes her feel warm.

both panted heavily, both slowly calming down their highs. amity brushed the hair off luz's face and kissed her forehead. "i love you, luz." amity whispers. luz's cheeks turned rosy from that, her heat is diminishing so she can think clearly now.

"really?" amity nods her head. a soft giggle is earned, luz pulled her alpha down for another kiss that is filled of endearment and love. "i love you too, ames." she replied as she nuzzled up to amity whom smiled.

they both held onto each other as they drift off to sleep.

"i believe we have a misstep." alador said as he noted the silence. odalia is rather irritated at the smell of the air, the scent of the alpha and omega tied wafted down to the lobby. they miscalculated.

they surely did give amity what she wanted because she's never letting luz go now.

"this is outrageous."


	72. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepover wet dream
> 
> requested smut

"hey, um, luz?" luz hummed in reply as she turned around to see amity sitting next to her, already in her pajamas. "just in case if i sleep talk or thrash around. ju- just kick me, okay?" amity said, rubbing the back of her neck as she awkwardly chuckled.

"oh, yeah sure." luz flashed a soft smile as she does that sometimes too and king has to slap her awake to stop though she's not sure about the kicking part, maybe she'll just pinch amity. amity slowly nods "thanks.. for letting me stay in for tonight." she said.

luz scoffs as she waved her hand in dismiss "it's nothing. you're always welcome here, ames." a smile tugged on amity's lips as she heard that, there was silence between them while they stared at each other.

amity realised that she's been staring too long that made her cheeks glow red "well.. goodnight." she hurriedly laid down on her side of the sleeping bag with her back facing luz.

a soft giggle escaped luz's lips, she laid down as well and stared up at the light filled ceiling "goodnight too, amity." then, she clapped her hand to turn them off before closing her eyes to sleep.

\-----

after a few hours of nothing but pure silence in the owl house, luz kept hearing shuffling beside her but she ignored it as nothing is hitting her till a groan is heard.

luz fluttered her eyes open, she slowly turned around to see amity sweating with her brows deeply furrowed, she looked like she's having a nightmare but her hand is within her pajama pants with an evident bulge.

the human felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of it. she doesn't know what to do or if she should help, she just laid there and watched this whole thing unfold before her.

"ah.. aahh.. ngh- mmhn.." amity groans in her sleep with her hand quickening. luz slowly reached for the blight's pants to pull it down, to see what's really happening under. when it's down, luz saw a long, thick, veiny, hard pale cock getting vigorously stroked with it's red tip oozing of a white substance.

gulping, luz looked back at amity's face contorting from irritation to pleasure. _what could she dreaming about?_ luz asked in her head. as she continues to watch this, she pressed her thighs together, feeling a pulse in her in between. she's aroused.

"luz.." she heard her name utter from amity's lip as she turned her head to the side, bullets of sweat shined under the moonlight that highlighted her pale complexion. luz can see amity's hard nipples through her top, same goes to her.

"fuck.." luz mutters. she slipped down towards amity's legs, going in between as she pulled her pants down. she doesn't know what she's doing as her desire is clouding her mind, either way.. luz wants to get a taste of the witch.

as luz grasped it, her eyes widens as it's thicker than she thought. amity's hand seemed to slow down as she thought her other hand is doing the job, luz stuck out her tongue to ran it up and down before stopping at her red.

licking the precum off as she played it as well before attempting to take it in her mouth. luz noticed that the phallus is throbbing, she doesn't know what that meant but a hand gripped her hair tightly and amity started to thrust into her mouth.

it caught luz off guard but she might as well take and pray that her reflex won't trigger now. "augh fuck.. luz.." she looked up to see if amity is wake but she's still asleep. damn.

luz tightly held onto amity's thighs as tears are prickling in the corners of her eyes, it feels too much and she started to think if this whole thing would even fit in her. it's so big.

then, amity lets out a guttural moan with her thrusting deep into luz's mouth as she came but not fully. amity was jolt awoke after that wet dream, she tried to remember what the dream was about but.. she couldn't recall.

sighing deeply, amity wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked to the side expecting for luz to be sound asleep only to see her not there. she must've drove her off. the blight pinched her eyes as she fucked up again now luz thinks she's pervert mast-

all of amity's thoughts stopped when she felt something warm and sloppy wrapped around her cock. she slowly looked down to see luz in between her legs with her member in her mouth.

luz slowly pulled out, slightly panting as cum dripping out of her mouth. amity's cheeks turned to a tomato at the sight of it "luz, what is- what are you-" luz crawled up to amity and pressed her finger against her lips to hush her.

"you were dreaming about me, weren't you?" luz asked as she pulled her own pants down sat on amity's stomach with her ass slowly rubbing up to her still hard phallus. amity trembled, she looked up to the human to see lust filling her hues with the moonlight giving them a spotlight.

"i.. i don't really remember but.. you could say that." amity whispers, she watched luz slowly lean down towards her "you moaned my name. you seemed to be having fun asleep." she said as there's only a mere inches between them.

"yeah but i think i'll have more fun awake." amity got rid of the space as she leans in for a kiss, luz kissed back with her ass slowly rising as her other hand grabbed the blight's cock. aligning it to her pussy.

luz tilts her head to deepen the kiss with amity's tongue slipping inside. their tongues tasting each other before amity won as she invaded the noceda's wet cavern with her slowly pushing herself down onto amity.

as they pulled away, both of them moaned at the same time. luz held onto amity, hissing as she continues to lower herself till she reached the base. luz took off her top, amity stared intently at her perky dark nipples as her hands snaked up to her smooth skin to fondle with them.

gulping, luz slowly raised and came back down "ahh shit, luz.." amity groans, her hands admired the human's curves till finally holding onto her hips as she started riding her like a prized stallion. "aah! ah- oh god, you're so big!" luz moans.

amity rolled her head back as her mouth went agar, this is better than what she dreamt or imagined of how luz feels. she looked up back to luz, seeing her flustered face as her tits bounced along with her curls. "you're so beautiful." she mutters.

then, she pulled luz down for another kiss with her hands moving to her ass as she started thrusting deeper into luz making her moan within the kiss. "mmgh! mmm.." when they pulled away, luz buried herself in amity's neck as she lets her slam into her.

"gods, you feel so good luz.. i- aahh! i love you!" amity said as she moans midway. "i.. i love you too, ames.." luz replied, her moans are directly in amity's ear which fuelled her more as her pace turned almost inhumane making luz scream but she clasped her hand into her mouth. she started to bounce down again.

it's a miracle that the other inhabitants of the owl house is still asleep while someone is fucking in the closet. the brisk sound of skin slapping is heard in the room along with hushed moans and pants.

then, amity can feel herself getting closer. "aah.. luz, i'm so close.." she whispers, her thighs are growing numb with her grip on luz's ass is slipping. luz bit her tongue as she lets out a stifled moan when she came hard. "amity..." she whined, not wanting to be too loud.

amity clenched her teeth tightly, she swiftly pulled out and her throbbing cock shoots out of it's load in the air. it moved back and forth as some of the cum dropped on luz's back and some on the sleeping bag.

both of them sagged down, they remained in that position as they calmed down. luz slowly lifts her head out of amity's neck to look at her, their eyes held with lust diminishing that is replaced by pure affection and love for each other.

then, amity watched a grin curl up in luz's lips "so how many dreams you had of me?" the blight's cheeks turned rosy.

"um..."


	73. Her Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strap on sleepover
> 
> requested smut

who would've thought that their little sleepover would go to the direction of them talking about losing their virginity like how hollywood portrays raging hormonal teenagers.

"i wanna lose it to someone special, you know. someone i care about and i kinda wanna lose it soon." luz said as she rubbed the back of her head while softly chuckling. amity slowly nods as her cheeks turned soft red.

"do you have anyone in mind?" amity asked and started to hope that luz doesn't as she really doesn't want to have a competition. luz shook her head "not really which is ironic since, heh, i wanna be fucked." amity pursed her lip when she heard that and hugged her pillow tightly.

"how about you? do you have anyone you wanna pop your cherry to?" luz asked, before amity could answer, that one phrase rung foreign to her. " _'pop your cherry'_?" she asked as she tilts her head.

luz nods "yeah. basically losing your virginity is _actually_ losing it while popping your cherry is by doing it yourself with toys." she explained. "okay, how do you know all this? you're kinda sus." amity asked as she rose a brow making luz giggle.

"by the power of the hub." luz said rather mysteriously as she waved her hands around for effects. amity scoffed, she playfully rolled her eyes and looked away as she remembered the question.

"i wanna do it with a really cute girl." amity replied. luz perked up about that, she leaned down and scooched closer to amity "ooh, do tell." she said, purely intrigued. amity shook her head which made luz groan "come on, give me hints. i'm pretty good at guessing." luz said as she grinned.

amity puffed up "she's, um, she's in my age and is oblivious." she said, finally looking at luz who's eyes are sparkling with curiosity. "same age huh? hm.. boscha?" amity grimaced "what?"

"oh no. willow?" luz guessed once again which amity shook her head. _oblivious as ever._

luz ruffled her head as she can't figured out who amity is referring to and she doesn't have all night since she has something to show to the blight.

"okay!" amity jumped when luz sprung up from the sleeping bag and stood up. "come on, i wanna show you something." luz said, offering her hand for amity to take which she slowly accepted. their size difference is cute.

luz goes out of her room and jogged up to eda's room that is empty since eda and king went somewhere, leaving the kids to take care of the house. then, luz grabbed a stool to step on as she stood in front of a slanted roof.

amity doesn't know what the human is up to, her pointed ears twitched when she saw luz pop a trapdoor open and didn't hesitate to hop inside. "luz?" amity peered her head through the trapdoor then luz extended her hand for her.

"don't worry, it's safe. trust me." luz said, amity slowly nods as she grabbed luz's hand to help her get up inside the trapdoor. the human made a light glyph to help them see before walking for a short second and knelt down.

"last week, i ran out of the paper for glyphs so i searched around the house and accidentally stumbled up on this trapdoor and," luz wiped the dust off the floor to reveal a red metal box which she popped open to reveal a treasure trove of obscenity.

amity's eyes widens as she's looking at the haul of sex toys. dildos with an array of sizes and designs, vibrators, butt plugs and many more. "who.. who knows these?" she asked, looking at luz who grabbed a ball gag before dropping it.

"eda, probably. wanna test them out?" luz asked as she looked at amity, meeting her eyes. she's rather enthusiastic about this while amity is unbearably embarrassed it's making her lightheaded. "um.. i guess, we have to wash them though." she replied which luz nods to.

then, at the corner of her eye. luz saw a dust covered box which she grabbed and grinned "maybe we don't have to. we can just use this unused one." luz presented the box to amity, shaking it which made it's contents rumble inside.

amity gulped, she tore her eyes off the box to look at luz. "do you care about me, luz?" luz turned serious for a moment when she heard that question. "of course i do, ames. you're.. uncomfortable, aren't you? we don't have-"

"no no, i'm okay. it's just.. you're really cute." amity said as she looked away, luz took a few seconds to figure out what that meant till it hit her. luz's cheeks turned rosy "oh.. sh- should we go back to the room?" luz asked which amity nods to.

as they got back to the room, luz locked the door and dropped down to the sleeping bag for her to open the box to take out the strap on. it's bigger and thicker than the picture depicted it to be.

both of them looked each other with their flustered faces. "so, um, wanna go first?" luz offered. "uh.. maybe you should? 'cause you wanna pop your cherry soon, right?" amity said as she hesitantly held out her hand for luz to give the strap.

luz slowly nods "yeah." she pulled her shirt off along with her shorts, leaving no clothing on which made amity almost passed out at the sight of luz's beautiful physique as her eyes immediately land on luz's breasts even if she tries to look respectfully.

then, luz got in all fours with her facr planted on the pillow as she's as embarrassed as amity is. amity slowly stoof up to take off her own clothes and wore the strap on, she looked down at herself. it feels surreal that amity is finally got the chance to fuck the girl she wants to be with.

amity grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it onto the strap, stroking it as she knelt down behind luz. seeing her wet pussy, amity dragged her finger on her clit making the noceda twitch.

"ready?" amity asked and luz replied with a nod, she started to slowly push the toy inside the human. a shaky moan is heard, amity gripped luz's hips as she stared at her. watching her reactions till all of the toy is inside her.

"ah.. shit it's so big.." luz mutters, "are you okay?" amity asked, worried as she might've hurt luz accidentally but she's fine. "yeah, just new to this, ya know." luz replied with a small chuckle.

amity nods, she started to slowly thrust into luz making her softly moan. her mind is turning hazy as she listens to luz's moans, her body started to have a mind on it's own her pace picked up.

"aah! gh- amity!" luz moans, she bit onto the pillow as she feels amity started to slam into her. amity looked down to watch the toy repeatedly go in and out of luz, what's odd is that she strangely feels luz's insides. faintly. she bent down with her hands groping luz's tits while she nibbled the human's round ears making her whimper.

"you're so cute, luz. did you know i always dreamed of this?" amity whispers to her, she pulled luz's head off the pillow to hear her moans clearer. "amity.. harder, please.." luz looked over her shoulder to see the blight's eyes glimmering of lust.

"harder? you want me to," amity suddenly rammed the toy deep into luz making her scream "go harder?" she asked which made luz vigorously nod her head "yes, please! more, fuck me more!!" luz begged which triggered something in amity.

amity must've blacked out as she made a spell circle that made parts of her abomination appear out of the ground and held luz, making her immobile. it surprised luz but it quickly disappeared as amity slammed back inside her, her pace relentless.

"aahh! god, amity yes!!" luz bit her lip as she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the witch fucking her like this.

then, she felt a hand grab her hair, she half opened her eyes to see an illusion of amity with the strap on. she pushed a thumb inside luz's mouth which she sucked on before getting replaced by the strap.

luz started bobbing her head as she sloppily suck on the strap with her moans getting muffled. the illusion amity grinned mischievously at her as she held her hair tightly to start thrusting, going in the same pace as the original amity.

amity rolled her head back as she's slowly going feral, she leaned down on luz's shoulder. giving it soft trails of kisses before biting her, leaving a mark which made luz squeak as her lower half jerked.

smirking, "what a bad girl, you are. everybody in the boiling isles thinks you're an innocent human but in reality, you're a needy whore." amity whispers in luz's ear. "aren't you?" she slammed her hips once again and luz rapidly nodded her head.

then, with a final few thrusts, luz's eyes threatened to roll back as she came for the first time and it's best the feeling ever. amity snapped her finger to make her illusion disappear along with her abomination slowly lowering luz down after pulling out.

amity snapped back to reality, she looked down at herself to see the strap is covered of cum and luz panting heavily below her. she knelt down in front of her, cupped her cheek to see if she's okay "luz, how are you feeling?" her voice returned to being soft while it was condescending earlier.

luz sighs in bliss, she nods her head as she slowly sat up. "yeah, you were amazing." she said. amity looked away as her cheeks became soft pink. "glad you enjoyed it."

"now, your turn." amity took off the strap and handed it to luz, then she threw her a paper glyph which made plants appear and held the blight down as it wrapped around her. luz strapped herself and hovered above amity who's terrified and turned on at the sudden mood shift of the human.

"how would the people think of the oh so perfect amity blight be defiled by a human?" luz asked as she rubbed the toy against amity's clit making her shiver "i think it's hot." amity replied with her biting her lip.

luz chuckles "ooh, look who's being a whore." then, she easily slipped the toy inside amity whom moaned. the noceda started to thrust as amity seemed to be taking her well, "aahh.. aahhngh- luz!" amity moans.

luz leaned back, she grabbed both of the witch's legs up as she thrusts hard into her. "aaahh! fuck yes luz!! faster!" amity begs, a quivering smile is seen in her face. the plants are slowly digging their thorns into amity's skin, drawing blood but the blight barely felt the pain.

"faster?" luz's pace suddenly slowed down "please luz.." amity tried to wriggle to bring luz to thrust again but she isn't moving. "you want me to go," luz pulled her hips back before slamming in which made amity scream as she hit that one spot. "faster?"

"shit!!! fuck yes luz!! more!"

luz pushed amity's legs onto her to expose her pussy more and started to go faster as said, the strap hitting more spots which drove amity to the edge. bullets of sweat rolled down in the sides of their faces as they stared deeply into each other's hues.

"luz, i'm close!!" amity moaned as she rolled her head back. with a final deep thrust from luz, "luz!!!" the blight screamed the human's name as she came hard for the first time. it was euphoric.

luz snapped her finger to make the plant restrains let go of amity, she slowly pulled out and took off the strap before dropping next to amity. both of them panting heavily as their legs quivered slightly.

"wow." amity mutters breathlessly as she stared at the ceiling. "yeah.. wow." luz agreed, she turned her head to the blight whom looked at her. "what are we, ames?" luz asked, not knowing if this is a friendship anymore as this is more than that.

amity thought about it for a moment before settling to a possible conclusion "girlfriends?"

"with no space?"

"with no space. _babe._ "


	74. Unsuspected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bullied beta luz x feral lesbian beta amity
> 
> requested smut

"hey, pimp!" luz swiftly ducked the fireball coming at her, she glared at the person whom threw it. "miss me with your bullshit boscha!" luz spat as she flipped at her which made the witch pissed.

"i'm sorry, mind coming again human?!" boscha started to charge at luz whom grimaced and bolted off while dodging the other students as the witch chased her down the halls till finally catching luz by the collar.

boscha slammed luz into the lockers making her groan with her red beanie falling to the ground. "you're lucky i'm nice!" luz hissed, glaring at boscha once more whom growled at her.

"i'm not lucky. i'm gifted unlike your skinny ass!" boscha cackled as she pushed luz more onto the locker. after living under the same roof with eda, luz dealt many things that tested her strength which beefed her up though it's not obvious.

luz could easily snap boscha's neck but she held herself back.

"whatever." luz bent down to snatch her beanie off the floor, patting the dust off it and wore it back on before walking off with boscha yelling her shit which she could care less of hearing.

luz stuffed her hands in her pockets as she grumbles under her breath, not noticing someone was following her till they bumped onto her. luz stopped walking and slowly turned her head with her hidden clenched fists as she's clearly not in the mood now.

"ugh, blight." luz rolled her eyes and continued walking as she saw it's amity. "hey, not even a good morning?" she asked as she followed the human. "do you think _i_ have a good morning?" luz spat.

amity looked at luz, seeing a deep scowl which tugged a string inside her. she likes it when she sees luz angry, the embodiment of a sunshine pissed is something to be afraid of but not amity.

she finds it desirable.

"why are you even following me? don't you have a pristine schedule to follow instead?" luz sneered, she sped up her walking which made amity do the same as she wants to annoy the human till she breaks.

the scent of luz quickly filled amity's nose which almost made her weak on her knees. it has a hint of freshly pressed books or cinnamon that fuels the blight's hunger. she tries to pry away from those thoughts, telling herself she doesn't need her but she always ended beside the human.

"nah, already did that. but you have alot of things you didn't do."

luz rolled her eyes "yeah? and what's that?"

"getting a pussy." luz tensed up when she heard that, she looked at the corner of her eye to see the blight smiling devilishly. "so? it's not like i'm in a rush to lose my virginity like quint." she said.

"oh i know but you'll die as a virgin, human. isn't that sad?" amity snickered, she started hopping like a child as this is too good. not noticing the darkening of luz's face.

"you know the life expectancy of humans here are mid 20s or lower. so, die here in the boiling isles, you could've knocked up a succubus or a witch like-" suddenly, luz grabbed amity by the next and swiftly burst through an empty classroom to slam amity onto a desk.

"a witch like you?" luz finished amity's sentence as she narrowed her eyes at her, the color in her eyes turning to a different gradient as it's filling of licentious which made amity excited inside.

"ooh, what're you gonna do, fuck me?" amity tested which she does want to happen. luz took her hand off her neck and easily tore off her pink leggings to expose her dripping pussy.

scoffing, luz tightly gripped amity's legs and thrust her hard clothed cock onto her making the witch moan. "can't believe you got wet from that." luz chuckles. amity gulped before flashing a grin "and i can't believe you grew hard from that." she fired back.

"you want me to lose my virginity?" luz pulled her pants down to let her cock out, she tapped her girth onto amity's wet clit making her twitch "fine. i'll lose it with you then." then, luz slammed her whole cock into amity as she screamed in pleasure.

luz spreads amity wide as she held onto her legs "aahh! oh titan, yes!! fuck me, luz!" amity bit her lip with her eyes rolling back to her head as she gripped the edge of the desk.

"you fucking slut! you planned this, didn't you?!" luz cackles, she sped up. she groans at the feeling of the blight's insides tightly clenching around her as it pulses. "w- what if.. aahhh! what if i did? you couldn't even take a hint that i want you fucking rail me!!" amity spat which made luz glare at her.

it took luz a moment to realise what the hell amity just said that made her cheeks turn rosy.

"you want me to rail you? fine!" luz pulled out and flipped amity to make her stomach lie on the desk. amity looked over her shoulder to see a mad grin on luz's face which turned her on more "i'll rail you, blight till you can't fucking walk!!" luz slammed back in and a moan escaped her lips.

"aahhh! shit, luz!!" amity held the ends of the desk as luz fucked her hard just like how she wants it. "fuck... you're tight!" luz growled, she grabbed a handful of amity's hair to make her look up, letting her moans echo.

luz looked down at herself, seeing her cock rapidly go in and out of the witch as her ass bounced at every thrust. "damn." she tore off more of amity's leggings till what's left are shreds of it. her other hand pulled amity's top up for her to grab one of her boobs, squeezing it.

"ngh- fuck yes, luz! you're so big, i love it!" amity moans, luz leaned down and sniffed her mane of a hair, inhaling a sweet scent of strawberries making her lowly hum. amity tilts her head to give luz more access to her neck.

luz trailed soft kisses along amity's clean neck before biting down, her ass jerked back that made the human groan. amity looked over her shoulder and kissed luz which she didn't hesitate on returning, their tongues lapped with each other before amity bit on luz's.

"ow.." luz stuck out her tongue as they pulled away. amity chuckles that instantly dropped as luz increased her speed. "tell me, blight. how long have you been pining for me?" luz asked.

amity laughed "are you really that dumb? i seriously don't know why i fell for you- aaahh!" luz drove her cock deep into the blight, her chest rapidly heaving as sweat rolled down her face. "is it in my first day? i saw you giving yourself a pep talk about us being in the same school." luz giggles.

amity's eyes widens as she vividly remembered that day. far too vivid. "it- it was you?!"

"the one who looked through the hidden door? hell yeah!" luz grinned, then, she moaned when she hit that one spot in amity that made her moan as well. she removed her hand off her hair and held her hips as she can feel herself getting closer.

"shit luz, i'm coming!!" amity was just about to come when luz abruptly pulled out. she looked over to see an annoying grin plastered on luz's face "what the hell, noceda?! no one told you to stop!" amity shouted but luz just giggles.

"oh really? sorry bout that, were you close?" luz asked innocently, she slipped her finger inside amity making her shudder. "i am... please, luz just finish me.. i'm so close.." she begs, her voice cracking as if she's gonna cry, luz finds it amusing.

"you are? poor baby. what do you want me to do then?" luz stroked her phallus, hitting her tip on amity's nub as a whine escaped her throat. "just fuck me hard, luz.. i want-" amity glared at luz who's tempting her to say it.

"i want your cock.. please luz i- aaahhh!!" luz goes back in and resumed in her original pace. "good girl. you're pretty good at begging, ames." luz said as she can feel her climax coming back on. "s- shut up.."

with one final thrust, luz shoved deep into amity as she came inside her making amity scream in pleasure. "ah yes.." amity shuddered as she feels the noceda warm cum filling her up.

amity looked over her shoulder once again to see sweat falling down luz's face. for some reason, she finds it alluring as she watched it smoothly rolling down her perfect face and drop off her sharp jaw. she also sees the bulging veins in luz's hands.

luz slowly pulled out, she took off her beanie to comb her hair back as she sighed. "i better go. sorry bout your pants, ames." she said, she was about to head out while fixing her still hard cock. she felt a hand grab her by the collar and amity hopped onto her.

"stay." luz was surprised at this but she goes along, she pressed amity against away as she leaned in for a kiss with her dick going back in.

\-----

the next day came, they went for 3 rounds till they were almost caught yesterday. now, as luz walked along the school halls, she couldn't help but think that amity would act aloof again as if nothing happened.

luz kinda hoped that this friendship has gone further after that session but it seems like amity doesn't seem to want that as luz hasn't seen-

"whoa-" luz was grabbed by the side, roughly pulled into a closet with the door slamming shut behind her. "what the f-" she stopped when she saw amity in front of her.

panting, her hair in a mess with her eyes dilated that is filled of lust. her clothed looked like it was haphazardly placed before she went to school. the blight stared at luz filled of hunger which scares her but at the same time, excites her.

"hey baby." 

"make. it. stop!" boscha said word by word as she banged her head onto the wall. absolutely cannot bear hearing luz and amity's moans anymore.

"thank you, thank you." willow snatched all of the money she won in the bet to how many rounds the couple would go. they're at the fifth round. grinning wildly as she'll be rich at the end of this endeavour.

gus, meanwhile, is hiding between willow as he listened to the feral moans inside the closet. he's scared as he thinks that someone is getting butchered inside and no one is helping them.

"woo! go, kid! fuck her good!" eda cheered for luz as she drank a full bottle of appleblood, quickly getting tipsy. bump called her in hopes she'd break this mess up but it was the worst idea he had.

and principal bump is in the side, pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. "this is why the retirement papers are always ready in my desk."


	75. The Girl Beside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sales department au?
> 
> idk it's a small manga the person requested this for me to read and implement it as lumity;
> 
> https://mangadex.org/chapter/1201107/1

you know what's the best thing working in the sales department!

_EVERYONE IS HOT!!!_

luz's eyes are wandering, bolting madly around the many people in the building as they worked. her gaze jumping to a sexy woman to a bulky looking man. it feels like absolute, she'll tell you that!

luz was transferred here a month ago and it was the best thing that ever happened to her. this place a sanctuary filled with hot people more than luz could've dreamed off.

everyone is wearing elegant suits and dresses which makes luz out of place even though some of them are on casual that still looks exquisite nonetheless which is amazing.

"oh thanks, luz! you work fast." skara flashed luz a toothy smile as she accepted the paperwork she asked luz to help her with. luz returned a quivering one as her cheeks turn rosy "yeah, it's no prob." she said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"hey, luz. had your coffee yet?" luz turned around to see roku handing her a steaming cup of coffee. "oh no. thank you, roku," she gladly took the cup and smiled as roku gave a single wave before heading for his work space.

luz walked for her own work space as well, settled her coffee to the table and started to work without noticing someone is beside her.

"good morning, miss noceda."

"ah!" luz jumped as she was caught off guard, she looked to see amity blight with her usual cold expression. her shoulder length mint green hair is well kept as always as she wore a simple white dress shirt with it's sleeves rolled up.

"o- oh, good morning too, miss blight." luz returned the gesture as she doesn't wanna be rude. then, the sound of papers falling to the floor is heard "d- did you... did you just talk to me for the first time?" amity asked as her face turned flustered "am i dreaming? it feels like a dream." her grip on her papers accidentally loosened which made them fall.

"um.. here, let me help." luz bent down at the same time with amity. as she saw the top paper's contents, her eyes widens when she saw her name repeatedly written in cursive over and over along with her age and birthday. not noticing the sinister smile on amity's face before looking up which dropped.

luz stared at the blight's blank face, she picked up all of the paper and handed it to amity without saying a word. she quickly got back to her seat and made sure there's a big space between them.

 _WHAT THE FUCK_ luz screamed in her head while she took a sip of her coffee.

amity blight. nothing much is known about her except that she came from a rich family. no one knows why she's here in the first place. she's not the talkative nor social type of person so she always come off as cold and intimidating.

that's all willow and gus, whom worked here as well, told luz at her first day when the director assigned her next to amity. the first day sucked because luz would always catch amity staring at her in the corner of her eye, whenever she tries to confront her about it, she'd give a cold shoulder.

luz always sees amity near her like she's her tail or something. whether it'd be in the cafeteria, the printing station or just in the parking lot which makes it worse since luz thought she's gonna come charging at her with a knife.

eventually, luz got used to it but never got used to the drastic moods changes the blight has.

she isn't gonna lie though. luz finds amity attractive. whenever she's focused on her work, she'd see many bulging veins on her pale hand, her face is perfect and the dress shirt hugs her perfect physique rather deliciously along with her tight pants.

if only amity isn't being a creep. luz would be head over heels.

_beep beep_

luz snapped back to reality when she heard the printer make noise all of the sudden, she must've spaced out. "damn, what did i do now?" she mutters as she tries to shut it off before it attracts attention.

"need some help?" luz felt a cold air just in her right with a faint sniffle.

"AGFKOANSNND" luz was ready to fight with a blunt stick which was easily caught by amity. "sorry. you were incredibly close." she said, dropping the stick and stood in front of the printer.

 _did she just sniff me????_ luz rubbed her neck and looked at the printer that finally shuts up. "how come... everyone says your name with ease and i call you 'miss noceda'?" amity asked, her voice lowering which is almost dangerous.

luz rose a brow "i mean... i want to call miss noceda by her name even if i haven't gone that far yet. it's unfair, isn't it?" amity closed the printer and turned her body to face luz whom slightly backed up. even though their height difference is only an inch or two, luz couldn't help but feel like small.

the blight's gaze rests dead center on luz's hazel hues, seeing it shine contrasts her glum ones.

"i wonder if i could say it. l.. lu lu.." luz pursed her lips as amity tries to say her name when it's only a single syllable. "luz!" she swiftly turned around to see boscha with willow beside her.

"matt contacted us and advised that he'll be absent today, and apparently he to do the documents for tomorrow's presentation." willow explained. luz slowly nods "oh, okay-"

"can you two do it? amity can't escape this 'cause she's part of the project." boscha adds, cutting off luz. when she heard that, she felt her heart drop "hey, don't be a stuck and do all of the work. you have luz to spend the night with you." boscha points at amity whom nods her head.

"okay."

_a night with amity? a night with AMITY???? i dedicated my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ and this is the thanks i get??? damn!_

luz feels like having a breakdown now.

\-----

"have a good night, luz!" willow and gus waved their best friend goodbye till they left the office. luz dropped her hand when they're gone now she started to recall everything that happened in her life because it feels like she's gonna get murdered here.

luz looked at amity who's speedily typing away to finish the work they're tasked to do till dawn. for some time, amity hasn't said a word to her which is great? luz doesn't know how to explain it.

then, amity snapped her head at luz "m- mi- mi- miss noceda?"

"yes?!" luz feels like she's close to getting a heart attack if amity continues this. "d- do you like some coffee?" she asked. luz gulped "that'd be great.. thank you." amity nods, she swiftly got up from her chair and rushed towards the coffee machine.

after a few moments, amity returned and handed luz a hot cup which she thanked her for. "um.. do you want some daifuku?" amity offered but luz shook her head "no thank you. i just ate." she said. amity nods her head again and returned her attention back to the monitor.

"there used to be cat here that visited the office." amity engaged to another conversation which made luz perk up at the mention of a cat. "really? where is it?" she asked. "it's gone. it's a black cat with heterochromia, one is gold and one is brown. the director stopped letting in the cat since it distracted everyone from work." she said.

luz softly giggles at that "well, i wish they didn't since cats are a great company." she said, the atmosphere between is slowly turning light as the conversation goes on. "i highly doubt that. are you a dog or cat person, miss noceda?" amity asked as she looked at luz.

humming, "i can't really decide so both." luz replied with a shrug. "it's..." amity looks away as she stopped midway in her sentence "it's really nice to talk to you about this stuff.. i always work on overtime and it's great to have you here as if i'm on cloud nine." she mutters.

luz felt her heart thump hard in her chest as she heard that, the atmosphere surely did lighten and the tension is no longer there. "so, how long have you liked me?" luz asked as she leaned back to her chair, smirking.

amity jumped at the question, she pulled her collar up to cover her face "how did you know?! i thought i was doing well hiding it!" she asked, deeply embarrassed. "well.. i thought you wanted me to notice." luz said on the contrary as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"i'm sorry if the fact that i like you annoys you.. it's boring to talk to a dull person like me. i'm sorry." amity mutters, she looks away with her collar slowly lowering as she leaned back to her chair.

"hey, it's okay! you can't take it back anymore! and honestly," luz grabbed her cup of coffee that cooled down now and took a sip to hide her own blush "i'm surprised you even like a person like me."

amity tilts her head "what do you mean? you're a great person with a vibrant personality which is... amazing." she said which made luz smile.

"d- do you remember the incident in the local library?" amity asked with hope in her tone. luz thinks it about for a few seconds before snapping her fingers "oh yeah. it had to close for a few weeks since someone tossed a bunch of beehives there." she said, fully recalling the incident as she was there and almost got stung.

"yeah, my siblings was responsible for it." amity whispers which luz didn't quite catch "huh?" amity shook her head "it was two years ago and i don't think you remembered but.. i helped you." she said.

amity looked down at her hands that is slightly rubbing to each other "i liked you since then, miss noceda. so when you transferred here i thought it was fate." she said. luz felt her heart thump once again as she finds it cute that amity is being timid.

"wait- two years?! you liked me for that long??" amity nods.

"and i never talked to you up until now?" amity nods.

"i tried to talk to in several occasions but i always chicken out so this is really fate that you're here now that i can talk to you. for real." luz slowly nods as she took that in like it's the biggest revelation because it is.

"but," luz looked at amity, she suddenly turned serious when she saw tears welling up in amity's eyes "it's okay if you only see me as a co worker. talking to you for this long is enough for me and i can just be in the darkness, watching over you" she said, hanging her head low for luz not see anymore of her tears.

"you and i are in the different ends of the spectrum. we're not compatible and i understand." _i've read enough tabs to strongly say that you're wrong._ luz said in her head.

"hey," luz softly placed her hand onto amity's curled fist making her slowly lift her head to look at her. luz has totally misread what amity truly is. she can understand that love is not the easiest subject in the universe.

amity is not a cold, dejected person. she's just lovestruck and innocent.

"i'm glad that you confessed about your feelings, you know, i couldn't do that even if i try. but, we have to start somewhere right?" amity slowly nods "so, let's start as friends." then luz leaned back and offered her hand to the blight who's perplexed.

"i'm luz noceda. nice to meet you." amity immediately got the gesture, she wiped her hand that has been profusely sweating which made luz giggle before amity shakily accepted it.

"i'm amity blight. nice to meet you too."

\-----

luz slowly woke up, she didn't even realise she passed out on the desk. she looked at the clock beside it that displayed it's half 3 in the morning.

she yawned and stretched her arms up to hear them pop along with a sound of something falling to the floor. luz turned around to see amity's blazer, a smile came on her lips, she picked it up and neatly placed it behind her.

_she covered me. that's nice- wait._

luz feels like she missed something. she looked over her shoulder, expecting a goblin but nothing and when she turned her head to the side. it felt like the world stopped.

there she is.

amity sat on her chair, legs spread with her dress shirt half opened to reveal half of her bra and toned stomach. her zipper is fully open to show her hard phallus that is secreting precum on the tip.

"l- luz.."

"eh?" luz was dumbfounded.

then it bit her "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PERVERTIDO!! QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!" luz shouted in spanish as she sprung up from her chair, she doesn't know how to feel about this.

"wait, please! let me explain, i wasn't gonna do something horrid okay!" amity said, trying to reason for luz not to leave but she's not having it. "no no! stay the fuck back! i ain't- i'm fucking leaving!" it's not common for luz to cuss in one sentence but this is too much.

so much for being _innocent._

"i wasn't gonna do anything, i swear! you just look really cute when you're asleep, that's all please believe me!" amity still tries, she attempt to stand up but luz was about to quickly bolt out of there before things go to worst.

luz didn't notice the stray daifuku on the ground since amity accidentally knocked her bag while this whole thing was happening. she slipped on it and landed on amity with her hand grasping her cock.

"ah~"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

luz screamed in confusion. she felt it throb under her touch, it's veiny and has a red to white gradient. she quickly pulled away "no, don't stop!" amity swiftly caught luz's hand to bring her down again and started guiding her to rub her.

"aah.."

"dios mio, amity let me go!!" luz yelled at her face as her cheeks are madly red. "no, please. i'm about to finish." amity whispers, she bit her lip and looked down at her hand using luz's hand to stroke her cock.

"y- you said we should start somewhere right?" amity asked as she turned her eyes up to luz. "yeah but not this goddamnit!!"

then, amity finally came letting her cum get on luz's hands and hers. luz feels it, it's warm and sticky. she looked up to amity's face, she just noticed that her hair tie is gone as her hair is a complete mess with her face tomato red as she pants.

"it feels so good, luz.." luz stared at amity's blissed out face, her eyes glimmering now as sweat rolled down her body with a smile on her face, her little fangs showing. luz shouldn't be here or do this but she can't more nor look away.

besides, amity isn't cute at all. _right?_

then, amity grabbed luz to pull her up and leaned in for a kiss. completely catching luz off guard while the blight's hand still guiding luz's which made her body tremble more.

"ngh.."

"holy shit, you guys did a great job! thanks alot!" matt said, smiling as he got the project from luz and amity. "it's not problem, matt. just make sure you don't pick me again, okay?" luz said with a smile and turned around to walk away, her smile immediately dropping.

"h- hey, wait. are you mad?" amity jogged up beside luz only for her to dodge an elbow coming at her. "it's reasonable! that was so out of the blue, amity!" luz retorts as she walks with no direction, she just walks.

"but if luz is angry with me, i wouldn't be able to live." luz turned around to face the blight "you made me do it twice!" luz whispers while her fingers betrayed her, displaying three fingers. amity leaned closer to whisper as well "you called me cute though." with her cheeks turn soft pink.

luz twitched at that "okay you piece of-" she took a deep breath in, she remembered the phrase her mami used to say to herself that cursing the fuck out of someone wouldn't get you anywhere.

"if you think that simple apology from earlier is enough for me to forgive you. you thought wrong." luz was about to leave for real this time but she heard amity hum, she stood straight again.

luz watched her take off her hair tie and placed it in her wrist then pulled her hair up to reveal an undercut. "i think it got a little too long. do you think i should cut it?" amity asked a genuine question while luz is at a lost again.

"oh."


	76. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -another POV of 'your sister fucked mine' & conclusion
> 
> requested smut

Your sister fucked mine lucia, amity pov

lucia and amity got together a few months ago and is nearing their anniversary. they're a pretty good couple, they complimented each other and the perfect couple to kick your ass.

"come on." amity dragged lucia insids the dark manor, trotted up to the stairs and ran across the hallway, ignoring the moans in amelia's room as she's just antsy of being fucked by lucia.

as they got to amity's room, she slammed the door and pinned lucia who's bigger than her. "are you that horny, darling?" lucia cooed as she caressed amity's cheek. "lower yourself, you tall ass bitch before i kick your dick." amity demands which made lucia bite her lip as she likes how authority like the young blight becomes.

lucia easily lifts amity off the floor by her ass and replaced her onto the wall. they leaned into a kiss with amity's hands burying itself in lucia's curls, she tilts her head to deepen the kiss with her tongue slipping inside.

their muscles both swirling with each other as lucia's hand undid her pants to whip her cock out, pressing it against amity making her moan within the kiss.

as they pulled away, they both stared deeply into each other's hues. "i love you." lucia whispers, her eyes told nothing but the truth and she's a formidable liar. amity smiles, she rubbed her nose against lucia before kissing it "i love you too."

lucia hurriedly moved towards the bed, settling amity down as she swiftly took off her top. she tore amity's shirt since she was taking too long "hey!" she slapped lucia's shoulder making her giggle. "sorry, baby. you buy another anyways." she said as she leaned down to leave trails of kiss on her neck.

"no, you're buying me a new one." amity replied, she can feel lucia grinning on her neck. "is my mittens mad?"

"shut up." lucia makes a fake whine "aw but you like it, don't you _mittens?_ " lucia grinds her cock in amity again making her tremble. "is this why you wanna leave karaoke early?"

"just get on with it.." amity mutters. "but, ames. it's karaoke night." lucia fake whined again while lowering amity's panties till they're off, she twirled it around her finger before taking a sniff of it.

"ew, lucia!" amity snatched her panty out of lover's hand and tossed it to the side, lucia roared in laughter, she leaned down to peck amity's lips while giggling. "i'm sorry, i can't help it." she squished the blight's cheeks before suddenly shoving her cock into her pussy.

"aah gods!! shit.." amity looked up to lucia, cupping her face before wrapping her arms around her neck. "feel good?" lucia asked as she kissed amity's cheek whom nodded. she started thrusting into her, lowly moaning as she gripped the bed sheets.

"l- lucia.. fuck.." amity held onto her lover tight as she coiled her legs on her waist as well "good girl." lucia licked her neck before biting down making amity gasp with her hips arching.

a loving atmosphere filled the room as they know they can't get enough of each in all aspects. lucia is able to joke around despite the desire alluring them to just fuck each other and it only makes amity fall harder.

"ngh.. lucia, harder!" amity tightly held onto lucia's hair, pulling her down for another kiss as she feels lucia pick up her pace. the noceda bit on amity's lower lip, giving her access as their tongues met once again that's now fighting for dominance which lucia won in. letting her taste her lover's cavern.

as they pulled away, lucia grunts as she grins at the feeling of amity's pussy tightly pulsing around her cock. it's hard to not come then and there. "aaahh! aahh- nghm.. more!" amity turned her head to the side as she closed her eyes, indulging herself.

"goddamn, amity! you're so fucking good!" lucia moaned, she tightly held onto amity's hips as she drove her cock deep into her pussy. hitting that one spot that made amity scream "fuck, lucia right there please!!"

unbeknownst to them, the whole manor is now echoing mixed moans from the two rooms. not noticing that their sisters are having a wild night as well as they're completely deep into each other. nothing is on their mind but each other.

till-

_"a- amelia!!!"_

they heard luz scream somewhere and everything went quiet except them. lucia looked down at amity who's completely surprise as well before giggling. lucia combed her hair back as she sighed. "damn. your sister fucked mine." she said before resuming her pace.

"aahh! yeah.. who would've thought- aahhh!!" lucia grinned, she leaned down to give her lover a loving kiss "but i fucked you first. who would've thought about that, huh?" she whispers. amity flashed a trembling smile which dropped as she rolled her head back, feeling her climax coming.

after a few more thrust, "lucia!!!" amity screamed as she came. lucia gritted her teeth tightly as she held her own climax, she swiftly pulled out and came on the floor inside, stroking her cock to let of all of her cum out till there's nothing left.

lucia looked down at amity who's slowly coming down her high. she pulled her towards the pillows as she laid down beside her with the noceda spooned amity. "we could've fucked back in the karaoke."

"oh for fuck's sake-" 

\----

as morning came, the two couples woke up in the same time but one stayed in bed for awhile, contemplating if they should even get up at all. which they did.

in the kitchen, amelia is making coffee while luz leaned against wearing her rather large shirt as she's sleep half asleep. amelia hugged her lover, placing a kiss in the top of her head and buried her face in her curls.

luz is like a small teddy that amelia can't get over.

lucia and amity slowly came into the kitchen with amity holding onto lucia while she opened the fridge to take out the leftover burrito to eat. she looked over to amelia and luz, blinking for a moment as she still wants to sleep before going over to them.

lucia softly ruffled her little sister's head and flicked amelia's forehead which made her growl as she swatted the noceda's hand away. cackling, she took a bite on her frozen burrito and noticed how attached luz is to amelia.

"the hell did you do to my sister? did you glue her onto you or something?" lucia tried to pull luz away from the blight but she only groggily groaned and buried herself deeper into amelia, loving the warmth she's feeling in this cold morning.

amelia chuckles, she softly patted luz's head and stuck her tongue at lucia "she's mine, noceda. you already took amity." she said, motioning that amity is also attached to her. lucia narrowed her eyes at the eldest blight who's acting smug.

"you're lucky luz loves you or else i would've shoved this cold burrito that i should've heated up down your throat."

"and you're lucky amity loves you or i would've thrown this boiling pot in your ugly face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second time i've seen a taboo request. not that it's bad but you guys are clearly making me step out of my comfort zone.
> 
> it's cool（´∀｀)ง


	77. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'a wonderful sin'
> 
> requested smut

A wonderful sin cont.

it's been months since luz has taken amity to be her mate and there has been speculations circulating around the many cathedrals and churches about to the news of the fallen cathedral might've been the doing of a loose demon.

some has kept this private from the public eye and stated that this is just mere robbery and murder. but some have been going through many buildings baptising it in any hopes to find that demon.

besides, a demon must manifest in one place.

now, with no one in the house and all of the lights are out. a group of new priests had no choice but to do force entry as this is the last house they'll enter tonight.

lit only by a few candles while waving the smoke around emitting from the censer as they say the words of the lord and throw droplets of holy water.

then, a scattering sound is heard which made them stop and quickly looked around for thr source of the noise only to find nothing. they continued. as they got to the entrance of the hallway, a thud is heard.

they quickly turned around and shined the light of the candles down to see one of their comrades' heads is gone, bitten off, with excessively oozing out of their neck. their breathes turned heavy as they know now too late that there's a demon infested in this house and they're the only ones who could get rid of it.

the one holding the bible continued to read but louder, keeping their eyes down on the book. when the others' heads turned away from the dead body behind them and looked to the front, their body seemed to froze with their heart sinking to the ground.

there one stood a silhouette at the end of the hall with the door wide open for the moonlight to shine behind them. they didn't move, talk or do anything but just stare as their presence is enough to make grown men cry and piss their pants.

they're not made for this.

one tapped the reader's arm for them to look up and see the silhouette. they almost dropped the book, at this point, they should be running as they watched the silhouette's head turn in a horizontal angle with loud sounds of bones cracking.

they quickly bolted towards the one, they vigorously twists and turned it only to be futile as it's stuck. "no no! let us out!!" one yelled and started banging the door, they looked over their shoulder only to shriek as the silhouette has gone closer.

"somebody help us! god please save us!" tears started rolling down their faces, they held their rosaries close to their chest their whisper their prayers while the silhouette comes closer and closer till they caught one of the priests' neck to lifted them in the air.

 _"your god does not exist. he will not save you for he saved himself."_ the demon bellowed before swiftly eating the priest's head off, letting their body drop as they licked their lips and looked at them others with it's glowing red eyes.

the demon raised their claws and screams of agony filled the house only to be muffled by the night.

amity was out with her friends, luz pushed her to have one or two since she doesn't have any back in the cathedral. so, now that she's free, she allowed to basically do anything.

as the cab drove of, amity walked up to the porch while searching for her house keys in her bag. then, she saw the houses lights open along with the door unlocking itself, softly smiling, amity swung the door open and is met with a rather clean living room.

amity walked inside and closed the door behind her, she looked at the kitchen to see luz sitting by the island with a glass of wine in hand. "hey babe." she greeted as she tossed her bag to the couch and walked over towards luz.

luz turned around and flashed a smile at her lover "hey baby. how'd your night go?" she asked. amity noticed that luz's dress shirt is completely covered of blood along with her face that is smeared of it and her wine isn't really _wine._

"good but.. who was it this time?" amity stopped in front of luz, she cupped her cheeks to wipe the blood off her face. "just some priests. they were trespassing and tried to baptise me." luz explained with a scoffs, she softly held amity's hands and kissed them.

luz lightly sniffed it before humming "you smell like booze."

"i may have had a drink or two." amity said as she pulled her hands back. luz quirked a brow "oh, you're learning quick." she started to slowly lean in for a kiss, amity stared at luz's red lips as she feels her hot breath "what can i say? my girlfriend is a demon after all."

as there's only an inch between them "that needs to clean herself up before i give you a kiss!" amity playfully pushed luz back and ran towards their bedroom. luz chuckles "hey!" her wings sprouted out as she quickly flew to the room before amity could close the door in her face.

luz swiftly caught amity and pushed her down the bed with her stomach flat, she started to tickle making the blight roar laughter. "no wait- ahahahah! please stop! i yield i yield!" amity wheezed through her words as she tries to get away from luz.

grinning, luz pressed her body on top of amity as she stopped tickling her. "get off you're heavy." amity tapped luz's face "nope. not until you," her tongue slithered out to lick the tip of amity's ear as she slowly grinds her crotch against her ass making her let out a shaky sigh as she fell more onto the bed.

"come in the shower with me." luz tilts her head to see amity's reaction. a nod is earned which made luz get off her and started to head for the bathroom while her tail beckons the human to come with.

as if in a trance, amity got off the bed and followed the demon to the bathroom. she heard the shower turn on along with the fog slowly filling the room, she saw luz's clothes already in the laundry basket as she started to take her own.

amity slowly got inside the shower with luz, feeling the hot, but not too hot, water against her skin. she can feel luz behind her trying to act aloof in this, amity grabbed the bottle of shampoo and was about to pour it on her hand till she saw luz offer hers.

"let me." she said. amity obliged and poured just the right mouth on luz's hand before closing it, she felt her softly rub her head with the shampoo. as luz is washing her hair, amity couldn't help but feel drowsy as her hands worked like magic, soothing her good.

then, amity went back to reality as she felt luz wash off the shampoo then her hard phallus against her ass. luz lowly hums, she slowly wrapped her arms around amity, pulled her closer as her cock is tempting to be inside of the human.

"amity." luz whispers as she softly fondled with amity's breasts, she placed soft trails of kisses on her neck while her frame slowly gets bigger. "luz." amity mutters, she held luz's hand as she watches it turn black with claws showing.

"i love you so much, ames." luz slowly pushed herself inside amity making her lowly moan. her hands moved down to her legs and lifted her up with the shower till pouring on their bodies.

amity trembles at the demon's growing size till all of it is in, "i love you too, luz.." she replied, she leaned back to luz as she feels her getting stretched again. no matter how many times they have sex, she'll never get use to the demon's size.

luz sighs in bliss, she started thrust into her lover making her moans echo in the bathroom as the steam heats up their bodies more. she groans at the feeling of the blight's insides squeezing around her as it makes a squelching sound.

licking amity's neck, luz nipped her flesh to leave a red spot. she saw the permanent mark she left, telling everyone that she belongs to luz which made her feel proud.

the whole realm of hell figured out why their marquis has been missing for some time and why a good number of lower demons are dead. they tried to get a piece of amity to get luz down in hell again which was the worse mistake they made as luz wouldn't even think twice in ripping their bodies before they could touch a strand of hair from amity.

"you're such a good girl, amity. taking a demon like me so easily." luz whispers to amity as her pace sped "aahh! shit.. luz!!" she moans that is a muse in luz's ears. "one would be dead if i've gone the second round but you," luz groans, she dropped amity and made her hands press against the wall as she slammed her cock deep into her.

"aaahh!!!" the blight screams with her head rolled back.

"you're special that you're able to take me so many times and i fucking love it!" luz tightly gripped amity's hips and started ramming into the human, letting her squeals escape the bathroom and fill the whole house.

"fuck.. luz! aahh- yes aaahh! you're so- nghaahhh!" amity couldn't form a proper sentence as the pleasure is too much for her, her mind is getting clouded of lascivious as her body gave in to the demon.

manic growls emitted from luz's throat as her claws dug deep into amity's flesh letting blood seep out. the more as she fucks amity, the more her form turns demonic with her horns bursting out, her tail coiling around her lover's thigh and her head reached the ceiling.

then, a knot is felt in both of their stomachs as luz continuously hit that one spot in amity making her arch back, moaning the demon's name louder which made a smirk appear.

 _"ngrh.. amity!! i'm close!"_ luz roared "ah- luz, i love you!!!" amity screamed as she came hard onto luz's throbbing cock that came soon after.

amity bit her lips as she feels luz stuff her once again, she questioned the demon why she's not getting pregnant and well, she casted a protection spell on her so the demon could breed her without the worry of making the human pregnant.

"ah fuck.." amity shuddered when luz pulled out, letting her loads of cum drip out with her cock now sheathing back along with her form. luz turned amity around and brought her in a kiss which the human returned as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"i love you too." luz whispered in between the kiss before deepening it.


	78. Dancer In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha amity x omega luz
> 
> requested smut

"luz." she calls with a groan.

"luz..." a shaky sigh escaped her lips as sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"luz goddamnit just-"

"hey hey, no need to get antsy alpha." luz giggles as she rubbed a vibrator against amity's phallus that is oozing of precum. tantalised by this long foreplay.

a growl emitted from amity's throat. she's sitting in a chair, she's not bound but luz wouldn't let her touch herself or her omega. she's in a rut and luz thought she'd have fun tonight by torturing her alpha.

a vibrator is in her ass with the controller taped on her thigh along with nipples clip, luz wore her harness and collar while she teases her alpha. loving to her hear her stifled moans.

"just.. let me- aahhh.." amity tries to grab luz and just ram her cock into her mouth to finish but luz set both vibrators in high making her moan loudly and her hand dropped. her head leaned back to the chair as her chest heaved.

smirking, luz turned them back down and stood up. she pressed her knee against amity as she leans closer to her. "backing down already?" she asked, amity lifts her head back up. both of them stared at each other's hues, one is filled of lust and frustration while the other has amusement and levity.

"wonder if you can still talk to me like that when you're under me." amity sneered which made luz giggle, her knee started to rub her alpha's cock making her twitch. "wanna bet on it?"

luz leans in for a kiss which eased amity and almost instantly the no touch policy they've established. she slapped the hands wanting to touch her before pulling away "no touchy if you wanna get the pussy." luz mutters.

"love your poetry, babe." luz giggles, she got off the blight. she grabbed from one their pants on the ground to pull out a phone. amity raised a brow "don't tell me you're videoing this." she said, deadpan but shook her head.

"no. you've been asking if i know how to dance then, i'll show you." luz tossed the phone to the bed with a song on and started to dance which caught amity off guard.

she didn't know luz could dance in such an alluring, inviting, piquant and seductive manner. it's harder and harder for amity to hold herself.

luz brought her ass back, rubbing it onto herself making amity groan. she gripped the legs of the chair as she watched her omega bring her cock to her dripping pussy only to pull back.

letting out a exasperated sigh, "luz, i swear to god.." amity is getting sick of waiting excruciatingly when that sweet pussy is so close. luz grins, "what, you don't like my moves, babe?" she stood up and turned her back to amity then bent down, showing her pussy that is just _begging_ for the alpha to come at her.

as luz slowly stood straight, she looked over her shoulder with a look in her eyes that made amity gulp. the atmosphere of the room is so hot right now that it's making her feel lightheaded.

then, luz placed her hands onto amity's thighs with her ass slowly shaking behind. they stared at each other's eyes, the playfulness is gone now. all that remains is their lust for each other.

amity watched luz get in top of her again, her hands travelled along amity's body as she goes along with the melody but her lower half bounces along with the beat. amity bit her lip as her eyes are fixated on luz's tits with her dick grinding against the omega.

luz's scent is filling amity's nose making her intoxicated.

she...

she can't anymore..

she can't take it anymore!

amity grabbed luz by the hips, stood up the chair and slammed her onto the bed. luz gasped, she looked up at the blight to see her salivating with her eyes shining gold. "i wasn't done dancing." luz said which made amity growl louder, the omega shrunk.

"you made me wait for god knows how long-"

"a well over 10 minutes." luz said as she checked the time earlier. the music is still going. "i'm done with the interlude. time for the second act." amity easily slammed her cock inside luz making her moan loudly as the alpha sighs in bliss to finally being inside luz.

"fuck yes!" amity tightly gripped luz's hips, her thrusts are relentless as she lets out her pent up frustration.

luz's mouth agar, moaning continuously as she feels amity hit all of the right spots. she did a great job on teasing her alpha but a little too good as she's going harder than normal.

"aaahh! aah! am- amity god!" luz moans, she held onto the bed sheets as she stared up at amity's shining hues. listening to her animalistic grunts and huffs while ramming into her hard.

"augh luz.. who gave you the idea of teasing me like that, huh?" amity asked, she grabbed luz by the collar to pull her up. "b.. boscha." luz replied. amity clicked her tongue as she should've know, she dropped luz back to the bed and slammed her lips against hers.

luz wrapped her arms around amity's neck along with her legs, their tongues swirled with each other and battled for dominance which amity won in. the omega moans as she feel her alpha's tongue invading her moan before pulling away with a string of saliva connecting them.

"do that again and i just might do something i'll either regret or be proud of." amity whispers, growling at luz whom flashed a quivering cocky smile. "i.. i'd like to- aahh.. see that." she said in between moans.

amity smirked. she buried herself in luz's neck, licked her before sinking her fangs into her making luz scream in pleasure as she clawed amity with her pace became unyielding.

their whole room is now filled with their mixed scents that could overwhelm a beta even. the song stopped a few minutes ago and they barely noticed it as a familiar feeling started to quickly rise inside both of them.

amity rolled her head back as she clenched her teeth "fuck i'm coming!!"

"amity!!!" as both came at them same time, luz tied her knot with amity to let her cum stay inside as she shoots her loads. they panted heavily with their heads spinning from that high, amity dropped onto luz whom hugged her.

"i can't feel my everything..." luz croaks as she lets out a giggle. amity lifts her head to look at her lover "i'm sorry. besides it's your fault for getting me worked up." she said which made luz scoff.

"then, you should check your patience levels." luz booped amity's nose whom tried to bite her finger. "but, you do know how to dance."


	79. Never again... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'perceptions'

it took them a few days for their muscles to finally work to stand up and walk. a little wonky but finally can walk, they had to help each other in getting down the stairs as luz has a feeling that eda has something to do with this.

"eda!" luz called for her mentor as she gently placed amity on the couch. "yeah kid?" eda poked her head out of the kitchen and slightly lit up when she saw luz standing "oh good to see you can finally walk. thought i had to use king to carry you." eda said as she walked inside the living room.

"weh?" king was woken up by the sound of his name getting called, he looked around before going back to sleep.

"a few days ago, did you slip in those potions in our food?" luz asked, hoping that eda would say no but then again, there's no absolute way luz could go on many rounds with her normal libido. "drink, kid. i can't hide it in your food." eda clarified.

both of luz and amity's eyes widens as they looked at each other before returning their gaze to the clawthorne. "b- but why?" amity asked, she doesn't hate what happened to her but she's left in the dark of what was eda's intentions were.

"because of your mom and you two were taking too long." eda simply replied. luz frowned, she crossed her arms as she silently demand for a proper reason. sighing, "fine, you might wanna sit down. so me and odalia..."

after eda told the full reason, it's basically eda and odalia having beef in the past and eda has been finding ways to get back at her for years till this opportunity opened itself for her to take.

luz pinched the bridge of her nose as she groans. "why.. you could just go up to her and throw eggs at her face or something but not this!" she said. "hey, i did you a favor! you were desiring her, don't lie to me!" luz brought her hands into her face as she groans into it more.

eda shook her head then she looked at amity "and you said you lactated right? did you get horny like luz?" she asked which made amity turn red. "um.. no, i'm just you know." she couldn't fully take it out of her mouth but eda gets it.

"oh see! she's naturally as horny as you are!" eda then stood up and snapped her finger for owlbert to fly in her hand, king snap awoke by that and hurriedly went inside eda's mane of a hair to come with. not wanting to be left with the pair as who knows what'll happen.

"i have to run some errands, don't paralyze yourself again." eda said before going out of the house, leaving the two alone to themselves. luz and amity looked at each other in the corner of their eye only to look away.

"i came inside you many times and i just might've gotten you pregnant. goddamnit eda.. never again." luz mutters to herself as she looked down at the floorboards. "never again?" amity repeats with a hint of sadness in her tone making luz fully look at her.

"um.. maybe?"

there was a momentarily silence till "how long do you think miss eda would be out?" amity asked. "about the whole day." luz replied then they both stood up and heads for the kitchen to search for the potions.

"got it." amity held the fertility potion, the hot pink one while she offered the libido potion, the midnight purple one to luz who's hesitant as she slowly took it. "are you sure you wanna do this again?" she asked the blight whom nodded.

"yeah and you? we don't have to do it if you don't want to." luz hums, she looked down at the potion as she started thinking about it. she has to admit that night was the best first fuck even if both of them seemed to be drugged. she popped the bottle open which made amity softly smile and did the same.

taking a deep breath in, "ready?" luz asked and amity nods, both of them clinked their bottles before taking only a sip. they resealed the bottles and placed it on the island, both of them started to immediately feel the effects coming on.

"ah.." luz gulped, feeling her body heat up as an itch appeared in between her legs. she pulled her shorts down enough for the phallus to spring out that is already dripping of precum.

amity bit her lip at the sight of it, she rubbed her thighs together as she feels herself getting wet along with her nipples. she took off her shirt to reveal milk is also leaking out. her horniness is rising as well naturally for the human without the potion's help.

luz lifted the blight to place her onto the island with her legs wrapping around her waist, she easily slipped her cock inside amity as she took one of her nipples in and started thrust. "aaahh! fuck yes!" amity moans without regard.

"mmhn.. augh.." as luz pulled away with milk rolling down the side of her mouth "aahh you still feel tight, ames." she mutters, biting her lip as her cock thrusts in deep into the witch.

"aaahhh! yes luz, please." she cupped luz's cheeks to make her look at her before pulling her into a kiss. their tongues tasted each other as the entire kitchen is getting filled by the sound of their skin slapping.

when they pulled away, lingering as they deeply stared into each other's eyes that held lust but there's still something else that the potion couldn't give to them. "i love you so much, luz." amity whispers as she held the human close to her.

"i love you too, ames." luz replied with a smile on her face which amity returned as she pulled in for another kiss with the noceda's thrusts growing relentless. "aaah!! shit- oh titan!" amity rolled her head back with her milk squirting at luz, she opened her mouth to catch some of it.

then, a familiar twist appeared in luz's stomach that she didn't hold back. she bit on amity's neck, leaving a hickey which made her come along with luz. letting their cums mix before luz pulled out to let it drip out of amity's pussy. "ah shit luz.."

"let's take this upstairs."


	80. Suitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feral dragon luz x noble amity
> 
> requested smut

days.

it has been days ever since her rut started and she's been losing her mind for not finding a right person to mate with.

luz has been taking risks each passing day but it all ends with no satisfied enough or the person whom she tried to mate with died due from her belligerence.

she didn't mean to be aggressive but the rut is getting in her head and she isn't thinking straight. she needs to find a suitable mate before she completely loses herself from being sexually frustrated.

luz laid in her secluded cave with big leaves serving a sort of matting. she's curled to a ball, her tail harshly swished around behind her as she's completely nude, her hands and feet are scaled and claws protruding as she scratched herself.

growls resonated around the cave, luz is doing the best she can to hold herself as she doesn't wanna get someone who would just die midway during sex.

maybe... if she sleeps, her rut would die down a little. luz tried that even if she only sleeps a few hours, she closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly with her tail sticking close.

 _"i don't get why you two had to bring me along."_ luz's ears twitched at the sound of humans along with their footsteps. she sniffed the air and immediately determined there's three of them.

 _"come on, mittens. it's a little special, you know and nothing like you ever since before."_ luz slowly lifts her head, she sniffed once again and she must've picked up a lemon grass like scent somewhere as she recognises it.

"i doubt it." amity mutters. she and her siblings are in the thick woods that she isn't used of traversing in, she stumbled and tripped many times that irritated her to turn head back but the twins insisted whatever they're gonna show her is worth while.

then, emira extended her hand to stop amity from walking any further. rolling her eyes, "what now?" amity asked and the twins hushed her. "we're here." edric motioned amity come to the front for her to see what they've been rambling about back in the manor.

"a cave." amity deadpanned, she stared at the cave in front of them that seemed of no use. "an empty, isolated, useless cave. i swear, you two are sharing the last brain cell." amity shook her head as she rubbed her temple and looked at her siblings who's face are telling otherwise.

"but you didn't even look of what's _inside_ the cave." emira said, making amity frown but it dropped as they heard a low bellow come from the cave. "hear that? it must be sleeping." edric peered his head out more the tree.

amity looked at the cave once again, she pushed the shrubbery out of the way and squints her eyes to see clearly till she saw a hint of something glistening along with a glowing haze hue.

"dragon.." amity whispers.

"ding ding ding! our little mittens is so smart." emira patted amity's head whom swatted it away. "how'd you know it's here?" she asked. she started to slowly get out of their hiding spot and approach the cave cautiously as this is her first time seeing a live dragon.

"we found it few days back eating the biggest boar we've ever seen!" edric said in a exaggerated tone but in this case, it's not so far fetched. he and emira followed after their sister as they wanna see it as well.

"but it's in a kind of humanoid form when we saw it right? not in it's real form." emira added. then, they stopped behind the line of darkness and light, staring at the sleeping dragon in it's human form.

amity stared at the dragon with pure awe, not only that they're amazing, they're attractive with the sides of their face showing lines of their dark scales. though, she's curious on what happened to the bloody scratches on their shoulder.

her eyes wandered in all of their parts. their sharp spiralled horns, them hugging their long tail- just everything. the blight is in complete wonderstruck.

edric must've wanted to see the dragon in action not asleep, he picked up a pebble and threw it at the dragon's head "hey, wake up. our mittens wants to meet you." he said.

"edric what the fuck?!" amity slapped her brother's arm and hissed at him. "i thought you wanna see the dragon doing something awesome?" he reasoned as he backed up from amity. "me seeing it is enough, you-"

amity stopped when she heard a growl behind her, she turned around to see the dragon's eyes are fully open with it's pupils thin as their upper lip lifted to a snarl.

luz is usually a patient person but with her rut on, she has a patience of a drake.

"oh shi-" luz lets out a roar with her body morphing into half dragon, her throat glowed as she's preparing to spit her flames at the blights while trying to slash them, capture one of them.

the twins lets out a horrified scream and bolted out of there. amity backed up, she was about to run as well till the dragon grabbed her and slammed her to the ground with them hovering above her.

amity closed her eyes, knowing that this is her end and she didn't even reach her mid 20s or even swore revenge on twins for stealing her diary. after a few seconds, amity felt nothing but hot breath above her.

the blight slowly opens her eyes to see the dragon back in her human form, lightly panting with saliva slowly dripping from her mouth and her pupils dilated. "y- you're not gonna kill me?" amity asked, unsure what's wrong with the dragon.

"if you can finish me that is." luz replied, she ripped amity's clothes off and pinned her hands above her head. the blight's eyes widens "hey wait! what are you-" luz snarled at amity to shut her up.

"if you shut up and don't move. it wouldn't hurt that much, would it?" luz spat, she grabbed amity's legs to spread them apart, showing her tormented cock that is dribbling of precum. "please.. don't.." amity mutters but luz didn't listen as she tore her pants as well.

luz leaned up to amity to pull her into a kiss in attempt to ease her. her tongue slipped inside the human's mouth, tasting her making her lowly moan as luz slowly rubbed her tip against amity's clit.

as they pulled away, luz stared at the blight's golden hues "i want this torture to end. you have to be my suitable mate and if you die." luz placed her face into amity's neck and whispered "i don't know what i'll do anymore."

then, she started to push her cock into amity whom whimpered which turned to a scream in both pain and pleasure. she squirmed under luz which made her grip on her hands tightened.

the dragon clenched her teeth hard as amity is really tight and a breathy moan escaped her lips as all of her is inside.

amity never dreamt of losing her first to a dragon. she doesn't know if this is a world record or what..

luz sighs, she knows there's blood oozing out of amity. she broke her hymen but she could care less as the only thing on her mind is to relief herself. she pulled back from amity's neck and started thrusting in as she waited long enough for her to adjust.

"ahh! nghm.. please, slow down.." amity moans, she clenched her fists as she feels the dragon penetrate her deeper. the pain is slowly subsiding and pleasure came soon after "no.. you seemed to be enjoying it though." luz said, noting the sudden tightness as she chuckles.

amity closed her eyes, she engrossed herself at ecstasy in between her legs. she felt luz let go of hands as she felt both of her hips to go faster. "ah.. what's your name?" luz asked making amity slowly open her eyes, half lid.

"am.. amity- aahh! blight fuck..." she replied. "i'm luz." the dragon said before leaning back down to amity's neck, opened her mouth to reveal her sharp fangs before biting down making amity scream as she arched her back.

luz marked her.

as she withdrew her fangs, she licked the blood before looking at amity. seeing her half lid eyes that is filled of lust, her mouth agar as her moans bounced off the cave's walls, letting it echo out to the woods.

letting everyone hear that the dragon as found the suitable mate. finally.

meanwhile, edric and emira just noticed that their sister isn't with them anymore and they guessed that the sounds they're hearing are from the cave. thinking that amity is trying to call help while getting devoured.

luz pulled her for another kiss, softer this time which made amity slowly kiss back with her hands feeling the dragon's curls till it stopped on her horns. slowly pulling away, luz continued to stare at amity as she rubs her horns.

she seems to be in astonishment while her expressions kept contorting in pleasure. it amuses luz.

"is this really your first time seeing a dragon? there's an abundance of us and you seemed surprised." luz said as she smirks. amity turned her gaze down to the dragon's hazel hues "i.. i thought it's just myth.." she mutters and luz chuckles at that.

"we're more than stories you hear in bedtime. you know why?" luz slammed her cock deeper into amity to hit that spot perfectly making her squeal "because one is your mate." she started to abuse that spot as the blight erratically moaned with drool starting to roll down her mouth.

"aahh!! shit, luz i'm close!!" amity moaned, she held onto luz's arms, feeling her smooth scales but she didn't have time to admire that as a knot started to form inside her. "fucking finally!!!" luz lets out a roar as she buried her dick deep in amity again when she finally came.

due to building up for so long, when luz came inside amity, some spews out but that doesn't matter as she can feel her rut slowly dying now with her senses quickly returning.

amity quaked for a moment at the sensation of the dragon's warm cum fill her, it's both the best and worrying feeling.

luz combed her hair back and looked down to see amity's disheveled state, her hair in a frenzy with her cheek flustered and her chest quickly rose and fell as she tries to catch her breath.

for once, the person luz mated didn't die.

"thank you." luz sighed, she hugged amity while her phallus is still inside her. she's confused as to why the dragon is thanking her but decided to go along with it. "you're welcome?"

luz continued to hug the human with her tail lovingly wrapped around her waist but not too tight. amity slowly hugged back and realised how exhausted she was after their fuck, she was about to sleep in the dragon's arms till-

"LET GO OF OUR SISTER, YOU SCALY HEATHEN!!!"

"stop screaming! this is the reason why amity is there in the first place!!!"

luz snapped her head at the twins to see them holding weapons that could never land a scratch on her. her instincts kicked in, she snarled as she protectively covered amity, her form started to change to prepare to attack.

"no wait, stop!" amity tried to stand up but ended falling as her legs are useless in this time. the twins saw her "mittens? thanks god, you're still alive!!" emira said while she held her brother back from charging irrationally.

"how are you alive?!" edric asked. luz looked at amity, silently asking if these goons really know her. amity gave the dragon a nod, luz huffed, she lifted amity off the floor and a growl still rumbled in luz's throat.

"um.. long story short i-"

"i fucked her and your sister is mine." luz took the words out of amity's mouth, if that's what she's gonna say even. the twins dropped their weapons in pure shock while amity's cheeks turned tomato red as luz has a smug grin.

oh man.


	81. Call Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'acquainted'
> 
> inspiration; call me back by chase atlantic

_no doubt i'll regret this_

sitting alone in the trashed living room with the small tv showing static in front of while like music is playing in the background to occupy her. everything is blaring.

_two of us went and broke down in texas_

amity leaned back to the couch, sighing deeply as she lifts her phone above her face, hissing at the brightness. she placed a lit cigar in her lips while staring at one number.

_there's barely any sound or reception_

it's luz's.

_promise you won't fuck the whole town when you get this, yeah_

they've been calling each other ever since their meeting in that alleyway, you know, fucking each other in one's house and if amity takes luz in her apartment. she'll let her take a blunt but she's not that kind of person.

_low power on her iphone, yeah_

amity has been calling luz for some time now but she isn't answering and she'll always go to the voicemail that she probably filled up by now. she doesn't know if she did some bullshit that angered luz or what.

_white powder on her nose, yeah_

amity squeezed, she rubbed her nose and looked down at her finger to see a faint white which she wiped and returned her eyes at her phone. hoping that the familiar ring would be heard and luz's name is seen.

_ring ring, hearing dial tones, yeah_

it's weird, isn't it? amity doesn't do this to anyone she fucks with, she doesn't wait for them to call or bombard them with calls. the only person she did that to is.. amity tapped the call button once again and brought it to her ear, sending one more call before giving up or at least, finally charging her phone. it's literally at 3%. 

_i just hope you get the message_

"come on.. don't send me to voicemai-" amity was cut off at the annoying voice saying; " _we're sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service at this time._ " amity just wants to throw her phone to the wall as this is the 30th time and luz isn't bothering to leave a message or even seen her.

amity doesn't know what's worse. not seen or being given the silent treatment.

as she's taken in the voicemail once again, amity sighed deeply "hey, luz. it's me again. look i don't know what i did wrong but you could at least.. i don't know message me that you don't wanna do anything with me anymore so i don't have to be on hope again." amity said as she stares at the mess on her table.

"i mean, it's okay. this thing we have is nothing, right? we're in it for the sex so it's okay if you wanna break it off now." amity doesn't know why but she can feel tears welling up in her eyes. she kept telling herself that this thing between them is nothing.

they're just fuckbuddies.

but why is she hoping that they'd be more?

"call me back."

the loud sound of the footsteps thudding against the pavement is heard along with the hitched breathing as her lung prickled hard in her chest.

luz is running.

running for her life. she doesn't know who these people are and she didn't do anything to dip her feet in the gang territory but here she is. bolting down the empty dark street with a mob shouting for her to die as they kept shooting at her.

a trail of blood is rolling down the side of her face getting mix with her sweat. her house was invaded and it's a miracle she's still able to run but how long would that last?

luz tried to call for help but her phone is completely broken.

_If you get a minute call me back_

she swiftly turned to a right, she saw an empty phone booth with it's lights busted. she quickly hopped inside the garage next to it and closed her eyes as she hears them come around the corner and stopped.

"where'd she go?" one of them asked. "she wouldn't have gone far. besides, she doesn't know this part of the neighborhood." another said whom sounded like the leader. the others hummed in agreement, luz didn't poke her out as she didn't hear them walk away.

_BANG_

luz's eyes widens as she felt a bullet just nearly missed her side, it grazed her shoulder but not enough to consider as fatal. a click of a tongue is heard followed by a click "just checking. let's go." that's when they started walking away.

luz saw her life flash in her eyes when that happened, her heart is banging onto her chest. she pressed her hand to feel it and took a deep breath in despite inhaling the stench of the garage before slowly coming out of her hiding spot to see them gone.

she got inside the phone booth, grabbed the handset and placed it to her ear to hear it emit a long beep. luz quickly fished out some quarters before pushing them to the slot to dial in a number.

_i'm so lonely and you're the only one that knows me, yeah_

luz is sent in the voicemail but that's enough "h- hey, ames.. i'm sorry i haven't been calling for awhile it's just..." luz looked through the glass to check if those goons are coming back. "something came up and i hope you understand. and um,"

_and if you're busy then i understand it_

luz looked down at her phone that is filled of cracks, she pushed the power button only for it to remain black. it's really dead. "my phone dead haha, yeah, how forgetful of me." she wiped the blood off her head and leaned back against the glass.

_it's bad timing and i'm probably gonna end up crying_

"i don't know what's going on but i'm scared. i don't- i don't know what to do, amity. i can't call you and i.. i don't- fuck.." luz is starting to break her act as she can't put up a facade in this. she's scared that she'll die here by just one bullet.

_fall back_

sighing deeply, luz looked around once again. they're right that she doesn't know this part of town but she knows that amity is a few blocks off if she can remember correctly.

_i hope you're not mad_

"i'll.. try to come at your apartment, i'll stay for the night and figure this out in the morning." luz said into the phone, she brought her hand on her forehead to feel the remaining blood that she didn't bother to wipe off as she feels a headache.

"yeah, um, don't call back."

_"you have one voice message."_ amity slowly opened her eyes when she heard a robotic female voice that is followed by a beep.

 _"h- hey, ames... i'm sorry i haven't been calling for awhile it's just..."_ amity immediately sprung up the floor when she heard luz's voice. it's trembling. she searched for whatever is the source of it and saw a blinking landline near the closed window.

"i have a landline?" amity asked herself as she doesn't remember getting a landline but she can question that later as the voicemail continues.

 _"my phone dead haha, yeah, how forgetful of me."_ that answered one question what disturbs amity is how much of luz's voice is trembling while she tries to keep a happy tone that is also breaking.

amity started to slowly approach the landline as she listens. hearing a faint crack or creak on the other side before a gulp.

 _"i don't know what's going on but i'm scared. i don't- i don't know what to do, amity. i can't call you and i.. i don't- fuck.."_ it breaks amity's heart when she heard that, she stopped in front of the landline and started at it. wondering what luz could've meant by that. what happened?

then, a sigh is heard _"i'll.. try to come at your apartment, i'll stay for the night and figure this out in the morning."_ luz said on the other side, her voice still trembling but there's a little bit of hope.

 _"yeah, um, don't call back."_ and the called ended.

amity took a solid minute to take all of that in before settling to a conclusion. someone is after luz and she has to do something before she gets hurt or worse.

the blight quickly fixed herself haphazardly and grabbed her gun out of her drawer, stuffing it in her pants as she heads out of the apartment.

when she opened the door, amity froze as she saw luz on the other side with her hand raised, about to ring the doorbell. her eyes immediately saw the blood all over luz before pulling her to a hug.

"ames.." luz buried her face into the blight's shoulder as she broke down in her arms.

amity clenched her teeth as she held in a sob. she's happy that luz is okay. "thank god you're alright.."

\-----

after amity fixed luz's wounds and told her everything, this gave amity can idea who's chasing luz but.. she's not gonna tell her just yet. luz needs to rest, not stress her out more.

now, luz is laid in amity's bed with the lights off while amity is by the window as she held her gun. guarding luz as she doesn't want any invasions happening in her apartment for fuck sakes.

the blight kept her eyes out of the window, looking out at the barren streets while following some random stranger passing by before disappearing in her vision. then, a small whine is heard making amity turn her gaze to luz.

seeing the noceda continuously toss and turn around the bed, trying to find a spot while she held a pillow but something is missing. "hey," amity softly calls making luz look at her "need something?"

"come in bed with me?" luz asked. amity looked at the window again, it seems that they're not gonna check her block so she stood up, placed her gun on the nightstand and laid next to luz whom scooched closer.

amity felt her cheeks warm up when she did that, she slowly draped her arm on luz's waist and listened to her breathing that helped her ease to sleep as they drown themselves in each other's warmth.

ignoring everything that led up to them cuddling. there is a comfortable silence between them with their stable hollowed breathing is the only thing heard in the room.

amity doesn't know how many hours or minutes has passed till she felt something soft stroking her limp cock in her pants, slowly awakening it. she gradually opened her eyes to see luz's head pressed against her chest but when she looked down, her hand is inside her pants.

amity didn't say anything, she lets it happen as she's fully hard now. she slowly pulled her short down enough for her cock to be out. she hugged luz closer with her hands slithering down to her ass.

luz fluttered her eyes open when she felt that, she looked up to see amity staring at her. no words was exchanged between them as their hands seemed to have a mind on it's own, luz slowly moved up as she eyed amity's lips.

when their lips met, they feel something that wasn't there before. they don't know what.

amity deepened the kiss as she slipped her hands in luz's pants to feel her bulbous ass, spreading them making luz lowly moan. as they pulled away, they stared into each other's hues while luz slipped her pants off as amity made sure there's no space between them with her cock touching luz's stomach.

"you feel something, don't you?" luz asked, finally breaking the silence. "in what way?" amity returned with another question which luz shrugged in. "all. it's weird because.. i want this to be more." she clarified her thought as she looked down.

amity's cheek grew more red at that. she really did thought that she's the only one feeling like this but no.. it makes her happy and worried. "really?" luz nods "i get it. you're only in it for the sex, that's how fuckbuddies work right?" she dismissed her feelings but amity shook her head.

she softly cupped luz's chin to make her gaze up at her "i do too." she leaned in for another kiss, softer as amity slowly lifts luz's leg up for access. her cock rubbing against luz's wet clit making a sigh escape her lips when they pulled away.

amity slipped inside easily but luz still feels tight no matter how many times they fucked. she started to thrust, "aah.." luz lightly moaned only for amity to hear and a blissful groan emitted from the blight.

"fuck, luz.." their legs are getting tangled with each other as they continued to look into their eyes. they held onto each other tightly, luz's mouth slightly went agape as she takes amity.

there's a swelling feeling inside amity that is tormenting her. her mouth is wanting to say it, her brain is begging for her to say it, her eyes are dilated as it's filled of endearment for the noceda. her whole body is betraying her morals, then again...

"i love you."

she said it.

amity watched a smile come on luz's face, she kissed for another kiss as a happy giggle is heard from her that made amity's insides flutter with many butterflies. she's falling hard.

"i love you too." luz returned it with the mostly shining and genuine smile she has, the small bandage on her forehead makes it cuter. luz is practically killing amity as her heart cannot take this woman being cute and sexy at the same fucking time.

it's bewildering.

amity hugged the noceda as she hid her own smile, she really loves luz and she can only hope that the same thing doesn't happen with luz. she doesn't want to repeat it.

then, she increased her pace making luz moan loudly into her chest. amity kissed the top of her head as she bit her lip, her hands groped luz's ass and drove her cock deep into her. hitting that spot they love.

"aahh! amity, i'm close- ghaahh!"

as luz came, she shivered when she felt amity's cock throb hard inside her. she looked up to see amity clenching her teeth tightly with her eyes squeezed shut.

she swiftly pulled out and rapidly stroked "aah!" she moaned loudly when she came soon after. letting her cum get on luz's shirt and waist.

both panted heavily, their half lid eyes met again. a sense of allurement swirl around them before pulling in for another kiss that is filled of passion with the lust disappearing.

\-----

3 weeks later.

_"hey, luz. it's me again. look i don't know what i did wrong but you could at least.. i don't know message me that you don't wanna do anything with me anymore so i don't have to be on hope again. i mean, it's okay. this thing we have is nothing, right? we're in it for the sex so it's okay if you wanna break it off now. call me back."_

this is the first thing luz heard when she fixed her phone temporarily before completely dying.

she's dumbfounded, surprised and she felt a string inside her pluck.

luz immediately sprung up from the couch, she rushed the kitchen where amity is. she must've heard her lover coming in "oh hey, how'd i- oof!" she almost lost her balance when luz pounced on her for a bear hug.

"i love you so much!" luz said with tears rolling down her face, dripping on amity's shoulder who doesn't know what happened in the living room but she softly smiled and hugged back.

"i love you too, you goof."


	82. Swinging By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spiderman au
> 
> requested smut

with her dark purple webbed suit on that has a gold outline of her symbol in her chest and back along with a hood that has cat ears softly flapping from the cold breeze.

"oh! what's up now?" luz perked up when she felt her senses tingling, she's on top of the tallest tower of the isles as she stood on it's blinking antenna. she peered her eyes down the shining streets, searching for whoever made the disturbance.

_"let me go damnit!"_

_"don't make this difficult for me, honey!"_

_"wha- ew get off!"_

"sometimes, i feel like the boiling isles could be on par with new york." luz jumped off the building, head first as she feels the rapid winds hit her through the suit, she closed her eyes for a moment as she savors it.

"because it never seems to sleep!" luz snapped her eyes open, swiftly turned her body around and shot her web at a building, flinging herself forward as she started swinging. "woo wee!" luz catapulted herself up into the air again when she saw the construction site.

luz fluidly slipped through the holes of the crane and descended down towards the streets again "comin' through! hello, just your daily spidey passing by!" she waved at unsuspecting civilians before quickly moving on.

tonight's gonna be a swell night as luz is brimming with energy.

as she landed on a roof, luz walked over to the edge and peered down to see a familiar mind green head below with someone she doesn't really know.

"now what seems to be the problem, chief?" both of them looked up to see luz innocently waving. the person backed up at the sight of the spider, they pushed the blight's bag back to her and started to run away.

"whoa whoa, what's the hurry? rush hour wouldn't be in a few hours!" luz easily followed them, before they could go out to the street, she shot them with her web to their hand. making them stick to the wall.

"le- let's talk, yeah? i got alot of time in my hands anyways." luz said as she looked down at her nonexistent watch only for her to shoot another web at the person's occupied hand. she didn't meant to stutter, she's just hyper.

"so you know this fella?" she pointed at amity who's watching all of this unfold "i mean, i do but let's keep that a secret because she doesn't know who i am." luz leaned closer to whisper which made amity roll her eyes before luz shot a web at the stranger's mouth.

"brr, it's a cold night, don't you think? i even got a suit on and i still cold! that jacket looks nice on you by the way." luz said, slightly tugging on the jacket the person has "but i don't think it's enough." then, she shot her web once again but this time.

in the person's open fly.

"there we go! now, you're extra cozy!" luz snickered behind the mask as she backed up to admire her work. a giggle is heard on her side, she looked to see amity approaching her which made luz shoot one last time to cover the guy's eyes.

"why, good evening miss blight." luz tipped her imaginary hat as amity stopped in front of her. "never thought i'd have the boiling isles' spider man to come in my aid." amity said, staring up to luz's white holes for eyes.

"ah well, that's what i do. besides, it's a fairly calm night, you know." luz replied with a shrug. amity slowly nods, she brought her finger under luz's chin to softly tap it which made her frozen for a second. "if the protector of the isles isn't busy then, they wouldn't mind stopping by my apartment." amity said as her finger slithered down to luz's chest, tracing her webs.

luz can feel her cheeks heating up by that "oh- oh sure, yeah i can swing by for bit." she said, nodding her head as she tries to play cool. "no pun intended."

amity smirks, she pulled her hand back and started to back up "see you, spider man." she waved luz goodbye till she disappeared into the darkness. luz timidly waved back "yeah, see you too mj- i mean amity!" luz shot a pair of finger guns, not knowing why as it just happened by impulse.

luz quickly climbed up the roof to have a breakdown.

"finger guns?? that was so- ugh!!" luz pulled up her mask to groan in her hands "okay okay. i don't know what amity wants maybe she's gonna hand me pointers? wait, no that's stupid. do i have a project do? shit, did i feed king before i left??" many things are circulating in luz's mind that is not helping her one bit.

"ah, keep it together, noceda!" luz slapped herself repeatedly till her cheek started to sting. she took a deep breath in before sighing "let's do this." she placed her mask back down and charged towards the edge to jump.

\-----

_taptaptap_

amity snapped her eyes off her phone as she heard faint tapping noise on her window. she saw luz crouching in the fire exit, waiting for her to let her in.

amity stood up from her bed and pushed the window up "hey." luz waved at the blight whom smiled "hey. come in." she motioned for the spider to go in which she did. she looked around amity's room that has a pink aesthetic but there's a dark undertone.

"you can take off your mask, you're safe here luz." amity said as she sat down in her bed while looking at luz. "are you sure? i mean, what if someone comes in?" luz asked, grimacing at the memory of willow coming into their shared dorm while luz is on the ceiling, figuring out what happened to her.

"this is a condominium, luz. i have this room all to myself." amity said, spreading her arms to exaggerate. "oh, right. i always forget you're rich." luz chuckles as she pulled her mask off, she shook her head to let her curls free from their containment.

"maybe that's a good thing." amity looked at the noceda up and down, seeing her fair built due to all of the acrobatics she pulls off in the air and the asses she kicks. then, it landed on her rotund bottom which the suit deliciously outlined for her to feast on.

"so, why did you call me-" when luz turned to look at amity, she bit her tongue as she saw the hunger in the blight's eyes while her expression is still neutral. "you're really handsome, luz and when everybody knows you're spider man, they'd be all over you more than ever." amity said, she stood and walked up to luz.

their height difference is small but amity always considered a midget. luz started at the blight's golden hues that is piercing back at hers "um.. i don't really plan showing my face to the public since you know." luz said as she lightly scratched her cheek and tore their eye contact.

"is there a reason why fate wanted me to see your face through the mask that night?" luz saved amity from belos, her mask was torn a little that showed enough for amity to guess it was luz while she held her by the ledge.

"um.. i guess? it was just a coincidence." luz replied. then, she felt a hand softly place onto her cheek to make her look at amity "i don't think so." she whispers and started to slowly lean in while tiptoeing.

"i think this was forethought like serendipity."

"huh.." their lips finally met, feeling each other's softness as they bury themselves in their warmth. amity's arms slowly wrapped around luz's neck with luz's hands held amity's hips, she tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

amity lead luz towards the bed, letting her top of her before pulling away. "don't tell me the suit stays on." amity teased which made luz giggle. "i _can_ take it off but not fully." she slipped off her pants as there's an evident tent, revealing her hard cock.

"damn.." amity eyes the noceda's twitching phallus, veins are visible as it throbbed in luz's hand when she lightly stroked it. "you got hard in a kiss?" amity quirked a brow which made luz look away with her cheeks turning red. "it was a nice first kiss." she mutters.

amity grabbed luz's collar to pull her for another kiss while she took off her pants, letting luz get in between her. their tongues met this time, tasting each other as luz leaned down more while feeling amity's hands travel around her body.

when they pulled away, luz placed soft kisses on amity's neck as she slowly rubbed her cock on the blight's pussy. "come on.." amity whimpers making luz giggle "needy that much?" she asked which the blight replied of; "it's your fault you're one hell of a meal."

luz softly laughed at that, she pecked amity's lips and looked down as she aligned herself in her hole before slowly pushing in. amity held onto luz's arms, biting her lip as a sigh escaped her lips. luz lowly groans at the feeling of the blight's insides wrapping around her rod.

as everything is inside, amity hums at the girth then looked up at luz to see her eyes dilated that is swirling with many things that the blight couldn't decipher all. "ames.." luz kissed amity's cheek when she started moving.

"ahh.. luz.." amity tightly held onto luz as she feels her go in and out slowly before increasing her speed when the blight got accustomed to her size. "shit, amity.. you're really tight.."

luz held onto amity's hips as she started to pick up her pace, her mouth became slightly agar with her low moans escaping her lips. "aahh.. luz! fuck, harder.." amity whispers, she arched herself for luz to use her more.

the noceda didn't hesitate on obliging, letting her hips slam into amity now as her moans fill the room. it's a beautiful melody in luz's ears, "aahnm.. god.." luz groans, loving the feeling fucking the hell out of the blight.

"damn, amity!" luz growled, she stared down at amity. seeing her flustered pale face along with her bouncing tiddies inside her shirt, she met luz's eyes and she felt her own face heat up more.

"i love you." luz whispers to amity's ear as she's practically ramming into her making the girl scream in pleasure. "i- ahh! i love you too!!" amity replied in between moans, she moved her hands up to luz's hair again to tightly grip it.

"gh- fuck... so good.." luz bit her lip as she can feel a twist in her stomach forming, her muscles tensing that made the whole bed violently rock as she relentlessly thrust into amity.

"aaahh! luz i'm so close!" amity rolled her head back, luz leaned down to slam her lips against the blight whom immediately kissed back. muffling their moans as they can feel their climax quickly rising, ready to burst.

then-

_"this just in. a robot looking crocodile is on the downtown area. the police are doing their best in containing this thing but not for much longer."_

luz lifts her head up, tearing away from the miss as she heard an open radio somewhere out in the open window along with some shouts and shrieks down the streets that is calling for her.

"shit.." luz looked down to amity who's disappointed though she's trying to hide it. "i'm sorry." amity nods "it's okay, you are spider man after all." she said as she looked away.

silently sighing, luz softly kissed amity's lips and slowly pulled out. "i'll be back and we'll finish this." she said as she leaned back, lingering the kiss. amity nods "you better hurry then." she replied with a grin which made luz giggle.

giving one last kiss before wearing her mask again, luz shot amity a heart and jumped off the window while her cock is still hard. it's outline visible in her suit.


	83. Closet Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of 'wing it like witches'
> 
> requested smut

"oh wow.. sports."

luz smiles as she lifts amity off the ground since she broke her leg, though eda did help her work with her weak nerd arms, she slowly feeling amity's weight pushing down on her.

"alright, we'll see you tomorrow willow!" luz nods at the plant witch goodbye whom waved her hand in return. luz started to head for the infirmary's direction while the sun is in it's peak that adds more to luz almost overheating.

"ay.. sorry, i'm kinda sweaty." luz mutters as she started to curse on how far the nurse's office from the field. while the human is struggling, in amity's vision she watched the many bullets of sweat rolling down her tanned skin, to her neck before disappearing.

oh titan, her neck. amity is fixated on it. she wants to sink her baby fangs deep into her flesh to see how'd she taste like. without noticing, amity grew hard in her shorts while fantasies play in her head.

luz sure did notice it though. she felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of it's outline through the shorts, it's twitching while it continues to grow bigger. gulping, luz quickly averted her eyes off it but her gaze kept falling down to it.

as they got inside the school, amity wasn't paying attention that they're not going to the infirmary till she noticed the darkness. "um, luz?" she can still feel the human holding but she knelt down and slowly placed her down to the floor.

"luz, where are we?" amity asked, looking around the darkness as she tries to adjust but a single ball of light appeared that is just enough to illuminate both of their faces. amity blushed as luz is really close to her.

"ames.. i'll bring you to the nurse's office after i help you here." amity rose a brow at that as she doesn't know till she felt luz pull her short down to let out her hard phallus. "w- wait! luz, what are you- ngh.." amity shuddered when luz grasped it.

"i can help but do you want me to?" luz asked, her mind was taken over by lust back there and that was so out of the blue even for her. she took her hand off only for amity to bring it down. "no.. please, help me." she whispers as she stared at luz's who's surprised but went along.

luz started to stroke amity making her sigh and lean back to the wall, she tries not to move her legs since it's broken as she slowly bent down to give the tip kitten licks. "mmhm.. oh.." amity slowly brought her hand onto luz's head as she watched her suck her tip.

"g- go lower." amity said, luz looked at her before taking the witch making her groan, she closed her eyes to savor the feeling of the human's warm mouth wrapping her cock. "oh shit luz.."

luz's tongue swirled around amity's girth, getting half of what she tastes like. she started to slowly bob her head while playing with the tip. amity closed her unoccupied hand as she tries not to grip on luz's hair too tightly "gh- luz..."

amity made another orb of light with her trembling hand for them to see each other better. she's baffled to see luz is able to take almost all of her without her reflex setting off. "how.. have you done this before?" she asked without thinking.

luz obviously shook her head while continuing to suck her off. "oh ri- aahh.. fuck." amity slicked her hair back, letting the sweat drip off from her jaw. the whole closet room is starting to smell like sex and sweat.

then, amity started to move up her hips in a bare minimum due to her leg making luz fully take her in which caught her off guard but didn't complain. she feels the blight's cock hit the back of her mouth as she moans.

"oh luz, yes!" amity bit her lip, slowly getting addicted to this. both of them knew that amity is only using eighth of what she can do to luz. who knows what she can do if her leg healed. tears are starting to prick the corners of luz's eyes, she can feel a gag coming but she's suppressing it.

then, without regard, amity came inside luz's mouth which now triggered her reflex. luz pulled out and coughed with cum dripping down her mouth, amity panicked when she heard luz cough.

"luz! are you okay? did i do too much? i'm so sorry!" amity cupped luz's cheek to wipe the cum off the side of her mouth. luz gulped down the remaining inside and sighed with a giggle "yeah, just surprised." she replied as she placed her hand on top of amity's.

the blight lets out a relieved sigh, she caressed the human's cheeks with her finger softly grazing her round ears. she realised what she's doing and recoiled her hands back as she looked away, acting like nothing happened.

"so," luz cleared her throat "did it work?" she asked. amity looked down at her now limp dick "yeah, thanks luz." she said, blushing. luz smiles "it's no problem and-"

she swiftly lifted amity off the ground again, amity wrapped her arms around her neck and looked up at luz "scoop!" she did it again.

amity will never get old of this, she hopes luz would challenge boscha for another grudgby match as she wants it to end like this.


	84. Aromatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> borrowing clothes
> 
> requested smut

"ugh.."

amity is completely covered of mud and abomination goop after she helped luz sort a problem in the owl house. now she can't return to the blight manor in this state especially when the sun went down.

"oh.. i'm sorry, amity." luz is also a mess and good thing she's still in her school uniform. amity shook her head "no, it's okay. i just," amity made a glyph to get rid of the dirt but it only made the mud disappear not the goop.

right, abomination goop doesn't go off that easily.

"hey, don't worry. we can wash these in the morning, in the meantime," luz grabbed amity's hand and trotted up towards her room. she grabbed her clothes that is neatly folded on her sleeping bag and handed it to amity.

"you can use mine." amity's cheeks turned rosy as she looked at the white and purple cat hoodie, she finds it cute on luz especially she wears the hood on. "n- no, luz. it's okay, i think this is only clothing you have." she politely declined but luz shook her head.

"no, i have my sleeping wear. you can use it, don't worry!" amity opened her mouth to protest but a faint crack is only heard, gulping, she slowly accepted the clothes and softly smiled. "thanks.." she mutters.

luz nods as she returned a smile "bathroom is just down the hall."

"yeah, i'll be back." as amity walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. luz quickly changed her mud filled clothes and tossed it to the basket for tomorrow's laundry.

while she's changing, luz's head started to wander to the image of amity wearing her clothes. no doubt that she'll look cute, since luz is slowly growing out of the hoodie, she thinks that it'll be a little tight on the blight. it will deliciously hug her body, outlining her curves, showing off her rotund ass and buxom tits-

luz shook her head as she's going _way_ too deep into this that she felt her cock twitch under her shorts. "damn.." she ruffled her head as she has to take care of this before amity comes back.

she usually does this in the bathroom but amity is there and there's no guarantee when she'll come back and risk a walk in.

when luz thinks about it, amity's been gone for a while. she's only wearing two pieces of clothing not a corset. luz decided to see if everything is alright in the bathroom.

as luz got there, she was about to swing it open or knock but she stopped when she heard something.

"nghaa.. ahh.. oh dear titan.." luz slowly opened the door just to see through a crack. her eyes widens when she saw amity on the closed toilet naked with her nose deep in the hoodie and the shorts in between her legs.

rubbing it to her clit.

"aah... luz, you smell so good.." amity moans as she's in complete utopia, she groped her tit while grinding her pussy against luz's shorts. luz's mouth went agape but she quickly closed it as her cheeks turned red, her dick twitched in excitement when she hears the witch's moans.

luz bit her lip, her breathing turned ragged as she just wants to-

luz swung the door open, catching amity off guard which made her scramble to cover herself as her face went beet red in embarrassment. "l- luz! i'm sorry please, take this the-" amity was cut off as she felt a soft pair of lips against hers.

it took her seconds to figure out it was luz kissing her. amity kissed back, she wrapped her arms around luz's neck as she lifts her up the toilet, placed her onto the sink and slammed the door shut.

as they pulled away, luz stared into amity's golden eyes "you're so hot.." she whispers before kneeling down as she spreads amity's legs. she took a whiff of the witch's musk and dragged her tongue on her clit.

"aah!" amity slightly lifts her legs as she gripped onto luz's hair, she lets out a shaky sigh and looked down to see the human going into town with her pussy as she occasionally looked up, meeting the blight's lustful gaze.

"mm.." luz lapped amity's folds, sucking her nectar as she spreads her legs more for exposure. she stopped for a moment to look at her bulging nub, she flicked her tongue around it making amity jolt and her grip tightened. "aahh! holy shit luz.." amity bit her lip as she never thought that she has a way with that tongue.

"oh luz.." amity stared at luz who's indulging herself in her pussy, she saw her cock twitching in her shorts with it's tip is making a small wet spot. licking her lips, amity pulled luz up whom was in almost euphoria by the look of her face.

"luz please.." amity begs, luz already knew what that meant, she pulled her shorts down to let it fall itself and kicked it to the side as she pulled amity off the sink only for her to turn and hold onto the sink.

luz stared at the blight's ass hungrily, her member is clearly excited. she spreads it and slowly rubbed her tip against her drenched clit making amity whine. then, the human pushed inside with near ease as she's so wet.

both of them moaned in bliss "aah.. oh god, amity.." luz tightly gripped amity's ass before slapping it making her flinch, she can feel her get tighter which is amazing. "aahh! luz.. you- nghm.." amity is already having a hard time to talk as she's been dreaming about this.

luz started to thrust inside the blight, she groans at the sensation it courses through her. she's slowly loving it. luz hisses as a grin etched across her face "hm fuck yes.." she snaked her hands up to amity's tits to play with them.

then, she felt something grasp her balls, she looked down to see amity's hand massaging it. luz turned her gaze up to amity who's still moaning as she held the edge of the sink while rubbing her balls.

chuckling, "whatcha doin', blight?" luz asked in a teasing tone as she twists amity's nipples making her gasp and jolt. "s- shut it.." she mutters and squeezed luz's balls as a small revenge.

luz winced "ay.. you wanna play like that? fine." she picked up her pace and rammed her cock deep into amity, letting her voice echo in the bathroom. "aaahhh! fuck, luz yes!" amity looked over her shoulder to see luz seemed to have gotten bigger or is the pleasure just getting in her head.

luz met amity's eyes, she leaned down and leaned in for a kiss. their tongues fought furiously for dominance which luz won in. she can feel the blight's moans vibrate through the kiss as she occupied her mouth.

then, an unfamiliar sensation appeared in luz's stomach, it's getting bigger and bigger till it's overwhelming it could explode. "luz!!!" amity screamed the human's name when she came hard for her first time.

luz gritted her teeth as she was just about to burst inside amity, she quickly pulled out and came onto the floor instead. amity's pussy quivered, letting her own cum slowly dribble down to her thighs.

both of them panted heavily with their cums dripping to the floor, luz grabbed her clothes off the toilet seat and placed it on amity while she's still half dazed before bringing up her own shorts.

as amity snapped back to reality, she slowly turned around and noticed that she's wearing luz's clothes. "not gonna lie, it looks really cute on you." luz said, admiring as she rubbed her chin.

amity softly smiles, she tiptoed a little bit to each luz's lips for a peck. "and this could be one of the best visits i had in the owl house."


	85. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continuation of 'war'

months has passed ever since amity mated with luz, their relationship was a bit rocky from the start as they're complete sttangers in a totally different line of species. not much is known from one another till small talks appeared that helped them gradually.

as time goes on, amity starts to fall for the dragon is many different aspects. maybe because she's a dragon that she finds amazing but seeing her sun like smile and sweet laughter makes the drake's chest wince in a good way.

it's never bore to be around luz since they're all they got in this vast world. she always has something to talk about as she takes amity in flights across the sky along with the wyverns that are baffled to see a dragon.

with those times together, they got comfortable to the small touches like pats on the back, ruffles of the hair or pinches in the cheek till luz finally allowed amity to make advances on her.

so, they'd have some passionate nights and amity would go softer than their first unless luz decides otherwise.

it was revealed that luz has a distant connection with the norse god of light, baldur. granting her the title; the sun dragon. amity was bewildered at this, she panicked at first as she tainted a demigod but luz assured her that it's fine and that no gods will strike her down.

probably.

and yes, luz got pregnant and is carrying amity's kin. the future is uncertain but if they have each other, they'll be fine as they are mated for life.

now, they're in luz's cave, where it all started. luz sat in front of amity who's taking in all of her features at that are different from hers.

luz sheds alot and her scales are bigger than amity's, her horns are longer as with her tail though it doesn't have spikes. drakes have long pointed ears while dragons have a shorter round ones that are the key takeaways to distinguish the two species along with the wings. her wings can stretch up to 18 feet and could easily conquer a drake like amity but she doesn't.

amity showed luz her full form that could be measured as half of a dragon but she hasn't seen luz in her dragon form and her reason is she doesn't need to. amity is suspicious of it but didn't pressure her mate.

"i've been wondering." luz starts while amity cupped her cheeks, amity hums in acknowledgement. "drakes are usually go in packs. how come you're alone?" she asked.

amity looked at the dragon's softly glowing hazel hues in the dark, same goes to her. "i.. used to be in a pack but i left." she replied, bringing her hands down to her lap.

"why?" luz tilts her head, amity rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away and the dragon immediately stepped back. "oh sorry. you don't have to tell me." she said, raising her hands but amity slowly shook her head.

"no no, it's alright. it's just, um, i left because of my parents and i haven't heard from them in awhile. or even my siblings. it's easy to say that i don't miss them but i only miss ed and em." amity explained as she longingly stared at the floor.

"have you tried to get in touch?"

"attempted but it did not work." luz mutters a small 'oh', she saw the long look on her mate's face. "hey, why don't w-"

luz was cut off by a roar in the woods, she slowly stood up with her claws unsheating and pupils turning thin as she narrowed her gaze at the woods. amity stood beside the dragon with a growl rising in her throat as she listens to the noises in the undergrowth.

then, something bursts through the shrubbery and luz's throat started to heat as she's preparing to spit fire at the intruders. amity squints her eyes to see a pair of jade drakes that made her eyes widen.

"wait wait, i know them." amity stopped luz which made her fire immediately go back down and look at amity. "what?" she returned her attention back to the two drakes that are slowly approaching the cave with their forms morphing into humanoid.

"mittens." edric and emira said at the same time in joy of seeing their little sister again. they ran towards the cave and engulfed amity into a tight hug making her wheeze "let go.." she croaked and punched her siblings' back that didn't faze them.

"we missed you so much!"

"why didn't you get in touch with us?! alot happened since you were gone!"

the twins bombarded amity with many questions and banters till they were stopped when a clearing of throat is heard. they turned around to see the dragon staring them, it took only a few seconds before quickly hiding behind amity.

"what's a dragon doing here?!"

"what did you doing with a dragon, mittens?!"

"i thought your kinds' extinct!"

luz rolled her eyes "well, apparently not." she motioned her hands at herself. amity pried herself off her siblings' hold and went over to luz "sorry, they're just annoying." amity said as she pats the dragon's shoulder whom shrugged. "it's alright."

"edric, emira this is luz. the last dragon and my mate." amity looped her arm around luz's and the twins are dumbfounded "luz, my siblings. edric and emira." luz gave a small wave at the two whom are still in shock.

"WHAT?!"

both mates winced when the twins exclaimed at the same time. "amity, how did you- why?!" emira asked as that's the only thing her mind would process now, all of them are in deep shit, mostly amity.

amity frowns "what do you mean 'why'? do i have to elaborate that i ma-"

"no no, no need to be specific, damn." edric stopped amity before she goes too far "then what?! actually, how did you find me?"

emira and edric looked at each other before sighing "it took awhile but we're finally able to find your scent because.." emira trails off as she fiddled with her fingers.

"mother and father asked us to find you and bring you back." edric finished his sister's sentence. there's silence between all of them, luz looked at amity to see a deep scowl on her face as she stared at the floor. "ames?" the dragon snaked her hand to amity's to give a firm squeeze.

amity looked up to luz who's giving her a reassuring smile which she returned with a small one. sighing deeply, she turned her gaze at the twins who has a worried expression "fine. lead the way." she said.

then, she lets go of luz as she shifts into her full form and bent down for luz to get on her back. she could easily fly to follow them but she wouldn't be able to see through the thick canopy.

the twins shifted into their forms as well and started running with amity following behind. luz held onto the drake's fins with the rapid winds made her hair fly back as they're travelling through the woods faster than a amphithere could soar.

then, after a few minutes, they reached the base of dormant volcano. luz is confused, she doesn't see any entryway but the drakes proceeded to climb the volcano till they got to the rim of it, looking down to see small cracks that makes little amounts of magma to ooze out.

"well," they snapped their heads up to see an auburn and lime colored drakes come from the other side of the volcano and started to approach them. the blight siblings returned to their humanoid form as luz got off of amity.

they watched as their parents come closer, amity placed a cold face on while she held luz's hand, tightly squeezing it. "it's a pleasant surprise to see you back, amity." odalia said as she and alador stopped in front of their youngest.

their eyes immediately landed on luz who's slightly frown then back at amity. "it seems you have finally proven yourself useful after all. bringing back the last dragon for us to kill off."

"no."

amity stared at her mother directly in the eyes "luz is my mate, _mother_ and you can't hurt her as long as i'm here." she curled her lip to a snarl which odalia was unfazed off. she stared at amity for a short second before-

odalia lets out a yowl and scratched amity across the face. the drake roared in pain as she held her face, feeling the warmth of blood on her hand. "amity!" luz held her lover as she tries to find a way to help. "pathetic. you dare come back with a filth and even had the audacity to say this _thing_ is your mate." odalia sneered as she glared at all of them.

"you're nothing but a disgrace."

luz growled as she glared at odalia, she handed amity towards the twins who are confused but as they felt the immense heat radiating from the dragon, they knew they had to leave.

"you _dare_ insult my mate in front of me," luz hissed, her hair started to wave without the winds as it bursts into flames with streaks of gold. the twins turned into drakes with amity on their back as they quickly descended down the volcano.

"had the nerve to hurt her in my presence," luz's wings spreads with it turning yellowish gold like the sun above, harnessing it, her eyes violently glowed with her body frame growing as she started to morph.

"i can excuse the rudeness you have on me but _never detriment my mate ever!!!_ "

BANG

the magma within the volcano started to rapidly rise as the sun dragon lets out a deafening roar that shook the earth and triggered the once dormant volcano to erupt.

this is the sun dragon's second form as luz couldn't control her indignation towards the two drakes whom are in a state of pure terror at the sight of her. towering in 80 feet.

she has a glimmering white top with a golden underbelly, her claws shined gold as her wings reflect the heavens under the sun. her flamed hair waved without breeze as her tail is completely in the lava but remained unharmed, her throat glowed as fires started to swell inside.

the drakes plead for mercy but her patience was never brought here in the first place. luz spat her fires straight at odalia and alador, their scales instantly melting from the immense temperature and burning to a char with their screams of anguish getting drowned out by the roars of the volcano.

luz huffs with smoke escaping her nose, she raised her head as she spreads her wings before letting out another roar that established the presence of the dragons has never left. telling everyone that one still remained, serving as a liege.

the siblings started at luz in awe. with her blood trickling down her face, amity's mouth is agape as she watched her mate take to the skies, piercing through ashed covered atmosphere to let light in.

"wow mittens. you really did score yourself a big one." emira mutters and amity slowly nods.

"the king has returned."


	86. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> master luz x pet amity
> 
> requested smut

"you're pretty in pink, don't you think?" luz asked as she rested her chin onto amity's shoulder. both of them stared at the mirror, amity wore a pink collar that is attached to a pink body cage with a pink harness on her lower half and pink cuffs.

amity nods, she slowly traced the leather on her body as luz placed soft kisses across her skin while keeping her eyes on the mirror. "you're so cute, ames." luz whispers, her hips sensually grinding against amity's ass.

"thanks." amity replied, leaning back for luz. "mhm, you've been a girl lately it's reasonable i'd treat you. so, what'll you say?" luz cupped amity's face to make her look at her "thank you, master." the noceda smirks at the response then she pulled back and sat down on the bed.

luz spreads at her legs to show her bulge as she leans back "you know what to do, baby." amity nods, she knelt down in front of her master and started to unbuckle her pants till the phallus sprung out.

amity grasped it and started to lick it, luz hums as she unbuttons her dress shirt while she pulled out her phone to record. "smile." luz grins as she sees her pet suck her off while gazing at the camera. her cheeks reddening.

"that's it, make it sloppy." luz pushed the hair off amity's face to make it more visible in the camera, licking her lips, she groans when the blight flicked her tongue on her tip. "mmh.. ghm.." amity closed her eyes as she pressed her legs together, feeling herself getting wetter.

then, luz pushed amity off and slapped her cock across her face. cackling, "you like that?" she slapped the blight again, she opened her mouth letting luz tap her tongue with her tip.

"hold on." she stood up and grabbed a tripod, setting the camera facing the bed before returning. she motioned for amity to sit on her lap which she obliged.

luz gripped amity's hips before shoving her cock inside her "aahh!" she moaned loudly as she's fully brought down. amity feels luz repeatedly bring her up and down while her hips slowly thrusts into her.

"look at the camera." luz whispers as she spreads amity's legs for the video, "aah.. m- master.." she leaned back against the noceda, she tightly clenched her fists as she can't hold onto anything and started bouncing on her own. luz sighs, she licked amity's shoulder before biting down.

"aahhh!" amity rolled her head before dropping it, looking down at herself to see her tits bouncing with her bell constantly ringing. she feels luz's cock hit all of the right spots as her insides tightly clenched around her.

"fuck, ames!" luz wrapped her arms around amity's waist as she slightly stood up, she nipped amity's ear with her low growls rumbling in her throat which made the blight whimper. "master.. h- harder!" she begs.

luz roughly pulled out and tossed amity onto the bed, she immediately got in between her legs with them resting on luz's shoulders before thrusting back in. amity screamed in pleasure, her head is slowly dangling to the edge and ended up looking at the camera as her blood is rushing to her head.

"shit.. master! aaahh!"

luz bit her lips, she licked amity's smooth legs "you love being used like this, huh?! you fucking slut!" she pulled amity to get her head back up and slapped her whom likes it. "yes! please fuck me harder!!" she shouts much to the noceda's satisfaction.

"fucking hell!" luz grabbed amity's leather to pull her up and slamming her lips against hers. amity threw her cuffed hands over her neck as she kissed back

both of them got into a heated kiss with luz chewing amity's lower lip as they temporarily pulled away, their tongues clashed with each other and luz easily won. amity moans as she feels her lover invading her mouth before pulling away with a thin string of saliva between them.

amity pulled luz down as she gripped on her leather with her thrusts growing more animal like. "ngh- oh god master!!" she moans, her legs are getting pressed onto her by luz to give her more access.

"shit ames, you're so good!! fuck!" luz growled as she clenched the bed sheets, she made amity tilt her head and bit down on her neck. "aaahh!" amity dug her nails on luz's back making her wince but ignored it.

their whole room is filled of their moans and collar bell ringing along with the bed rocking madly. their skins rapidly slapped onto each other as they're getting lost in a haze.

then, a knot started to appear in their stomachs. "shit..." luz grit her teeth tightly as she can feel her climax coming. "p- please.." amity mutters making luz look at her "kiss me.."

softly chuckling, "you don't need to say it, baby." luz said and leaned in for another kiss, a soft one as she drove her dick deep in amity, almost hitting her cervix that triggered amity to come.

her scream is muffled in the kiss. they slowly pulled away which made luz come soon after inside her. both panted heavily and luz placed her head onto amity's chest, listening to her quick heartbeat slowly calming down.

"oh shit.." amity breathlessly whispers. luz's eyes widens as she realised what she just did "i'm sorry." she lifted up to her head to look at the blight who rose a brow, thinking about it for a moment till she felt another kind of warmth inside her.

"no.. it's okay." amity reassured as she placed a light kiss on luz's forehead. when luz pulled out, she carried amity towards the pillows and rested her next to her. "do you want me to take these off?" luz asked, tugging on the harnesses.

but amity shook her head "they're really comfortable." she replied which made the noceda smile. "glad to know." she wrapped her arms around her lover to spoon her as it completely slipped her mind that the camera is still rolling.

"can i wear the collar tomorrow?" amity asked and luz hums in reply. "yeah. then it'll show who you really belonged to." the blight smiles at that, she turned her body around and buried herself deep into luz's warmth as they drift into slumber.

\-----

"what the fuck are you wearing?" boscha asked as she narrowed her eyes at the pink collar on amity's neck.

amity tore her eyes off her locker to look at the havenstar and touched her collar which made a smile come on her face. "i look good in pink." she simply replied before closing her locker door as she walked away.

boscha followed the blight and saw luz swing her arm around her neck, whispering something before giggling and place a kiss on amity's cheek as they continue to walk away.

"ew."


	87. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mutual boob groping
> 
> requested smutty fluffy

why are boobs so soft?

it's illegal for girls to carry something so soft that you can use as stress relief or a sort of pillow. luz wants to touch one that is not hers, she already knows how it feels.

she has practically one in her mind. amity's. it just- luz couldn't help but stare whenever she's seated next to her in abomination class or is just passing by, she sees it slightly bounce when she walks and if she's sitting still, it makes an evident outline on her uniform.

the titan surely did take their time in sculpting amity and luz appreciates it.

luz knows she shouldn't be thinking of her best friend like that but she's just like everybody else. a raging hormonal teenager that is going through puberty and wants to feel another girl's boobies.

now, amity is staying over in the owl house to the night and they're exchanging dares at each other. "oh oh! bet you can't stand listening to hooty for 15 minutes." luz challenged which made amity grimace.

"i can't even bear staring at that bird tube and you expect me to listen to it?" amity crossed her arms which made luz giggle. "oh so you're saying you're forfeiting?" she taunts with her eyebrows wiggling.

the blight grumbles then an idea came in her mind "fine, but no cheating. no covering ears, no muffling spells." she said, luz grins at that "deal. what's the catch?" she asked. amity hums as she tapped her chin.

she can't really think of any though "i don't know. you choose." she placed it to luz who already has the terms in her head, she's just waiting. "whoever is the winner gets to touch the loser's boobies." luz said with a smirk as her eyes moved down to the blight's tits for a moment before looking away.

amity was surprised with her cheeks turning rosy, she looked at the human's boobs that doesn't have a bra. nice. she wants to touch them but she has make sure she wins.

"deal." amity made a spell circle and brought her hand inside it "geez, ames. this ain't the witches' duel." luz chuckles as she placed her hand inside the circle and both shook hands. sealing the dealing. "it feels like it." amity replied as they pulled away.

"oh hooty!"

_beep beep beep_

as amity heard the alarm go off from luz's phone, she aggressively hissed at hooty to leave immediately whom did so not until hissing back.

that was the worst 15 minutes in amity's life.

she looked over to luz who's in the corner with her ears covered. "ha! i win!" amity raised her hands in the air, loving the feeling of victory on her shoulders with excitement steadily rising inside her as she knows what happens next.

"man, i thought i had better tolerance than this." luz grudgingly returned to the sleeping bag and sat in front of amity. they both stared at each other in silence, not knowing who'll take the initiative then luz cleared her throat.

"well.. you're the winner so.." luz pumped her chest as she leans back, amity gulped "yeah.. um, here i go." she slowly slipped her hands up to luz's tank top and felt her boobs.

luz flinched slightly as amity's hands are a little cold but ignored it as she feels her starting to grope it. "ah.." she lets out a sigh, leaning back more onto the wall. amity's cheeks are already red when she held the human's tits, warming up her hands.

then, she felt the nipples grow hard which she started playing it as well, tweaking it. amity licked her lips, thinking how'd it feel like inside her mouth, she looked up to see luz's flustered face.

amity can't take it anymore, she pulled luz's top off and discarded it to the side before leaning in for a kiss. she got in between her legs with luz kissing back as her hands held amity's cheeks while the blight still fondled with her tiddies.

as they pulled away, there's barely any space between them. "you can touch mine too." amity said, taking off her own shirt along with her bra. letting luz take in her fat, juicy tits "b- but i lost the bet." she said.

"does it matter?" amity licked luz's ear making her shiver, she moved down to her neck to leave hickeys. "nghm.. ames." luz looked at the blight's boobs again and grasp it.

when she did, it was like all of the secrets of the universe unlocked itself in front of luz's eyes. the mysteries of the softness of a girl's boobs as she slowly squeezed it and a low groan is heard. it feels amazing.

luz stared at amity's quickly hardening pink nipples, she rubbed it and slightly pinch it which resulted for the blight to twitch but didn't react negatively after that.

"you're.. really soft.." amity said as she licked one of luz's dark nipple making her breathing hitch. she closed her eyes and started to take it in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the nipple as her teeth lightly scraped the skin.

"ahn.. amity.." luz tries to press her legs together but amity is in between, she can feel herself getting wet by this. "hm.. mhnm.." amity hums as she suckled the human like a toddler with her hand twisting the other nipple making luz twitch "aah!"

amity slowly opens her eyes as she pulled away with a pop, she gave the nipple one last lick before looking up to luz. seeing her softly panting, she felt her hand cup her cheek to pull her into another kiss.

luz slowly pushed amity back to lie on the sleeping back without breaking the kiss before pulling away. "and you're really big.." luz replied, she slithered towards the blight's boobs for her to suck on now.

she firmly gripped the first one and hovered the other, sticking her tongue out for it to toy with amity's perky nipple. "hmngh.." amity's hands slowly got to luz's hair, rubbing her curls as she watched her suck her.

luz took the whole thing- tried to. sucking it hard making amity lightly moan and her grip turning firm. "oh luz.." the noceda lowly hums as she sucked on amity, her teeth chewing on her nipple with her tongue swirling around the tit.

"aah! easy there." amity softly patted luz's head, she's not hurt rather, she likes it. both of them stared at each other with lust filling their hues, they knew this will go more than sucking.

when luz pulled away, she lifts herself above amity as they soft pant. "you planned this, didn't you?" amity asked, bringing her hands up to luz's cheeks whom slowly leaned against her touch. "perhaps. fate always seems to be my side." she replied as she pecked the witch's lips.

amity chuckles "we'll see about that."


	88. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk grinding
> 
> requested smut

"aah.. oh god.." amity laid on the bed, bare with her legs spread as her hand is going in and out of her pussy whilst moaning her lover's name who's in the bathroom, showering.

they just got back from an after party, drunk but slightly sober. amity is completely wasted and horny, her body temperature is rising as if she's gonna pass out soon by the look of red on her face.

then, amity heard the bathroom open, she slowly turned her head to see luz with the towel wrapped around her body and her hair dropping of water. as she saw the predicament her girlfriend is in, she couldn't help but be flustered.

"what is this, baby?" luz asked as she approached amity, she took off her towel to rub her hair while staring at amity's wet pussy. "luz please.." amity whispers, she spreads herself more for luz. "i need you."

luz tossed her towel to the side and combed her hair back, she gripped amity's legs as she got in between her. "you could've just joined me in the shower." she said before pressing her own pussy against amity.

"aah.. i can barely even get up." luz giggles "true." she started to grind herself on amity, she's so wet that it's so easy to move. "hmgnh.. damn, you're so needy." luz brought her one foot onto the bed to give more pleasure.

amity's mouth became agar as she rolled her head again, she groped her tits and bit her lip while staring up to luz, watching her own tits bounce at every motion. "shit luz.. aahh.." she wrapped her legs around the noceda.

luz gripped the blight's legs tighter and started to speed up, their pussies grinding fast and hard onto each other as it mixes their juices together. due to them being intoxicated, their body is in pure bliss and nothing is on their mind except this.

"augh.. ames." luz wants to lean down and give a kiss but she doesn't wanna break her spine in trying. her one eye closed as she bit her lip, going faster as her hips could allow her making amity moan louder "aaahh! luz.. yes!"

amity continued to stare up at luz, never breaking eye contact as her face contorts into pleasure. then, she can feel her climax drawing nearer and nearer, she gripped the bed sheets as she slightly arched her back.

"luz!!!" amity screamed her lover's name as she came into her, luz slowly pulled out and watched as strings of cum is seen connecting them before disappearing. the noceda placed a soft kiss in the blight's lips and squished her red cheeks. "you're so red, how many did you drink?"

amity lazily grumbles "fuck.. off.."


	89. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucia x amity
> 
> requested smut

how does it feel to watch your lover talk to another woman while you had to sit next to your sister and lover's sister coddle each other like no one's watching.

lucia restlessly tapped her foot onto the floor as she watched amity on the other side of the party chatting with a woman she just met in the dance floor and started to act like she's not with lucia.

her eyes are totally glued to them and is barely paying attention to what's around her. her red like hazel eyes are narrowed the woman next to her girlfriend, watching them giggle about something which made lucia grip the edge of the table.

then, lucia said saw the woman stroke amity's hair and her grip tightens, threatening to just flip the table.

luz noticed the creaking of the table, she thought it's being clunky but when she saw her sister slowly fuming, she knew something's bout go down and she has to leave.

"hey, let's move willow and gus' table." luz whispers to amelia whom rose a brow, about to question why but saw the noceda motion at lucia. amelia followed lucia's face and a chuckle escaped her lips "yeah, before your sister goes berserk." she said and both of them left the table which lucia barely noticed.

lucia continued to observe the two then she saw something that finally pulled her trigger. amity pushed a strand of hair off the woman's face and an evident blush is seen even though the lights are blaring.

"oh boy." luz mutters as she watched her sister storm towards amity while amelia is grinning, excited to see where this is gonna go.

lucia rudely barged in the conversation between them and grabbed amity by the shoulder. "sorry, she has a girlfriend. have a _good_ night." she said, trying to be polite but ended up gritting her teeth in annoyance in the end.

amity looked up at the noceda, seeing the fury in her eyes which made her smirk on the inside.

lucia didn't even bother letting the woman talking before walking off, she holding herself back from squaring up with this bitch. she dragged amity out of the party and into the car before quickly driving off.

amity leaned back to the seat and gazed at the corner of her eye to see lucia's tight grip on the steering while making her veins bulge more. speaking of bulges, as her eyes wandered down, she saw one in her pants.

"who was that?" lucia asked, her voice dangerous which made the blight grow more excited. "just a friend i just met. you should met her." amity said nonchalantly while her hand slowly snaked towards her pants.

scoffing, "like hell i would." lucia slapped amity's hand away making her recoil. "you don't know how deep of a shit you got yourself into, blight." she growled. amity bit her lip "oh, wander what's the big bad lucia gonna do to me tonight?" she purrs.

lucia spared a single glance at amity that is enough to make her even wetter.

as they got to their house, lucia slammed the car door closed when she got out and went inside. not bothering to open the lights as she goes up the stairs with amity behind her.

lucia opened the door of their bedroom and flipped the lights, she grabbed amity by the arm firmly but not too tight to hurt her to toss her to the bed. "take off your clothes. now." lucia sneered as she unbuttoned her dress shirt and unbuckled her pants but didn't reveal her cock yet.

while amity is taking off her clothes, dropping them to the ground them she felt a cloth against her eyes and it turned tight. "how many fingers am i holding?" she heard lucia ask. "um.. 4?"

lucia is holding up all of her fingers. she walked towards a closet that is special, it stored just one chest and it's filled of their toys and a whole array of bandages. it's an obscene treasure trove.

lucis grabbed a wooden rod along with some ropes, cuffs and some toys.

she returned to the bed, she raised amity's legs to press them against her and placed the wooden rod within her legs and started tying them. when she's done, she clipped the cuffs on and slipped it under the rod.

clicking her tongue, lucia slapped amity's wet pussy making her flinch. "you're wet as fuck. you planned it this* didn't you?" she asked as she slowly rubbed her lover's clit, hearing a soft hum emit.

"perhaps." amity replied with a grin.

lucia narrowed her eyes at the blight before slapping her pussy again "aahh.."

"what's your color?" lucia asked as she knelt down, facing the pussy, inhaling her scent as she stroked herself through the cloth. "green." amity replied "aah!" she was pleasantly caught off guard when she felt lucia's tongue against her.

lucia started to lick amity, tasting her as she lapped her juices while she moans above her. "aah.. nghm.. lucia." amity clenched her fists as she can't hold onto anything. lucia swirled her tongue at the nub making the blight twitch and moan louder.

then, she pushed a small vibrator inside her ass and immediately sets it on high. "aaahh! ah- oh shit!" amity's legs tried to curl but it was stopped by the rod. lucia stood up and cackles, she lowered the settling in mild before grabbing another vibrator.

"tell me, what were you two doing?" lucia asked, she turned the vibrator on in high and slowly brought it to down to amity's pussy. "t- talking." amity replied then lucia pressed the toy against amity which made her arch her back "aahh!"

"just _talking?_ huh, then what's with the touches? i don't think your hands could talk to her hair, if they do i'd be impressed." lucia said as she's clearly not buying it, then amity chuckles which made the noceda confused.

"i... you're really hot when you get all angry and w- worked up, you know." amity said as she flashed a quivering smirk which dropped when lucia moved the vibrator up to her nub "lucia!"

"yeah, i am pretty hot in all aspects but don't change the subject." lucia grabbed another pair of ropes and tied the vibrator for it to stay on amity's pussy. "now, think about what you did while i watch how to train your dragon." lucia said as she started to held out the room.

"w- what? you can't leave me here like this! lucia!" amity calls for her lover, she attempt to move but she felt both vibrator turn into high "ahh! lucia, please!"

lucia chuckles darkly "i apparently can, darling." then she left the room.

as lucia watched the credits roll in, she listened to the sob like moans upstairs that made her smirk devilishly. she wiped her cum filled hand on her shirt and turned off the tv to trot upstairs with a bottle of rum in hand.

swinging the door open, lucia saw cum flowing down amity's pussy as it stained the sheets along with her sweat. she took a gulp of the booze as she crawled into bed, she took off amity's blindfold to see tear has been spilled.

"aw, my poor baby." lucia softly kissed amity's forehead "you must be thirsty after that." she offered the rum which amity opened her mouth to take, lucia tilts it for her lover to take a few gulps before pulling away and placed it in the nightstand.

"l- lucia please..." amity mutters, lucia hums "please what?" she teased on pulling the vibrator out of her ass making her whimper. "will you behave from now on?"

amity strenuously nods her head "yes, i'll behave. i'll be a good girl just please.. please fuck me.." she says which made lucia smirk. she pulled out all of the vibrators and finally whipped out her raging cock.

she's been stroking herself downstairs, barely paying attention to the movie while listening to amity's moans.

"good." then she easily plunged herself inside amity making her scream in delight. "fuck yes!!" lucia groans as she rolled her head back, she gripped onto amity's waist and started thrusting.

"shit you're so tight!" lucia growled, she can feel how wet amity has grown throughout that hour with nothing but toys to get you off. "aaahh! l- lucia!!" amity moans as her mouth turned completely agar, she can lucia already hitting that spot in this position.

lucia clenched her teeth tightly, loving the feeling of amity's slippery inside entrapping her cock, deliciously hugging her girth as their skins made plopping sounds at each slam. "fuck ames.." it's hard for her to last long if the pussy is so good.

amity stared at her lover, seeing her almost red eyes glisten in lust, if only she could pull her down for a kiss. lucia must've heard the blight's thoughts as she slammed her lips against hers, amity didn't think twice in kissing back.

lucia can feel her thighs getting numb as she slipped her tongue inside amity's mouth. tasting the rum she drank along with the sweet strawberry champagne. amity lowly moans as she savors the strong tastes of liquor in lucia.

then, she abruptly pulled away as she grunts, feeling her climax coming and amity as well. "lucia, i'm close please!" she moans, her hands desperate to hold onto something. 

"fuck yes!!!"

"lucia!!!"

amity screamed the noceda's name, letting it echo through the house as she came at the same time as lucia. she bit her lip and shuddered at the feeling of her lover's cum spewing inside her, mixing with hers as she fills her up.

lucia panted heavily, she hung her head low and leaned in for another kiss that is softer now while unclipping amity's hands for her to finally hold her hair. slowly rubbing it as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

as they pulled away, abiding. lucia slowly pulled out, amity quivered as their mixed cum oozed out of her which lucia wiped and stuffed back in before letting amity go. she tightly hugged amity whom leaned against her.

"are you okay?" lucia asked which amity nods to "don't do that again, okay?" she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and amity giggles. "that's the best climax i ever had. i probably will."

"jesus christ."


	90. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rude amity gets edged

"oof!" the person was slammed onto the wall roughly and they squeaked when a pink flame is placed close to their face, feeling it's immense heat. "please, i didn't mean it!" they begged for mercy before shit hits the fan.

"i dare you twit! i fucking dare you say it again and i'll-"

"hey!" both of them snap their heads at the end of the alleyway to see the human with her arms across and a clear frown on her face.

"luz." amity's fire started to slowly extinguish as she watched luz approach them. she tore amity's hand off the person's collar and motioned them to leave which they did without a doubt.

"what were you doing?" luz asked, staring straight into amity's golden hues. "i thought you left that bully persona when you left boscha's gang?" amity huffs as she looks away "they were spitting some bullshit about you." she mutters.

luz's expression softens when she heard that "ames," she slowly brought her hands up to the blight's cheeks, caressing them. "you know those things mean nothing to me. i appreciate it but," she, suddenly, slammed amity onto the wall.

before amity could protest when she felt luz's hand on her crotch, instantly melting in her touch.

"you need to be disciplined." luz finished her sentence as she slowly rub amity with her gradually awakening. "please.." amity whispers, she looked down to watch the human's hand work on her.

"ooh, can't believe you're growing hard like this. not to mention we're in public." luz said as she leaned closer to the witch's ear "how scandalous."

"you know, i don't mind but what i can't excuse is you being a bitch." luz squeezed amity's dick making her wince but she massaged it after. "you're doing to apologise to them, understand?"

amity slowly nods her head "yes ma'am."

luz hums, she unzipped amity in an excruciatingly long fashion before finally letting her thick, white phallus out. when luz grasped it, amity shudders in delight. "please... let me- nugh.."

rising a brow, luz started to place soft kisses on amity's neck while her thumb played with her tip as she listens to her breathy moans. "look at you, so helpless in my touch. aren't you afraid of getting caught?" she asked which amity didn't reply much.

"are you just a slut?" luz bit down on her neck making amity moan "aah.." she slowly held onto luz's shoulder as her hips started to subconsciously thrust.

"luz please.." the witch tugged on luz's pants, begging for her to come inside. "no. you're not going inside me. you need to think about what you've done." luz said then her hand stopped moving which brought amity back to the ground.

"starting now." luz pulled away and started to walk away "w- wha- hey!" amity tried to grab luz but she swiftly evaded her and cackles before jogging away. leaving amity in a horny mess.

"fuck."


	91. Weight Lifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym trainer amity x client luz
> 
> requested smut

as she walked inside the fairly empty gym, it's just near 7 so that explains why but she saw someone with a hoodie's hood on by the dumbbells, fixing them in their racks.

"um.. hello." the person turned around when they heard luz's voice, she saw them with a mint green hair as they lowered their hood. "oh hello, uh, are you the newbie?" they asked which luz doesn't know what they were referring to so she shook her head.

"no. my friend told me she knows someone here who could help me, her name's amity. should i come back when there's people?" luz asked as she was about to turn and leave but the person shook her head. "no, no need. because i am amity, let me guess, your friend is willow park?" 

luz seemed surprised "yes yeah. wow, nice to meet you, i'm luz." she walked up to amity as she offered her hand, the blight gladly took it for a shake. "nice to meet you too. so, what brings you here?"

"well, i'm trying to be a little fit since my weak nerd arms can't really lift much." luz said, patting her thin arms as she slightly chuckled. amity hums, she turned around to grab a pair of dumbbells, tested it's weight before offering them to luz.

"i think we should start small. do 3 sets while laying on the bench." amity motioned her eyes at the training bench, luz slowly took the dumbbells from the blight and almost dropped. "oof.." luz slowly lifts her arm with it and placed her bag to the side.

"alright." luz laid onto the bench "do this kind of motion 3 times." amity lifts her arm and connected her hands that faced her. luz nods, she started to follow what amity did. she can feel her arms already starting to tremble but she didn't say anything.

amity watched luz work while her eyes at going all over the place till finally landing on one particular spot. her breast. she watched her boobs contract with each other each time the dumbbells connect.

she can feel something crawling inside but amity pulled her hoodie down more and slowly nods. "you're doing great." she placed her hand on top of the dumbbell to stop luz. "let's stretch your legs, shall we?"

luz nods, she slowly sat up and placed the dumbbells down to follow amity towards the line of treadmills. she turned it one "did you do pre workout before you went here?" she asked "yeah, i learned the hard way that i should before doing this." luz replied as she got onto the treadmill.

amity chuckles "we all do. mind if i?" she hovered her hand on the setting to increase the speed, "yeah, gradually." amity nods and started to slowly accelerate. her gaze immediately fall onto luz's chest once again.

observing it bounce through her tank top as she jogs, then she moved down to her ass that is jiggling on her spandex as well. _shit_ amity stuffed her hands inside her hood pocket and started to stroke her hard cock slowly to not make it obvious.

then, amity started to see sweat rolling down the side of luz's face and disappearing into the tank top. her skin started to glow due from the rising sun through the window behind them.

"still feel good?" amity asked and luz nods "oh yeah. i'm kinda starting to feel my side burning." she replied as she held her abdomen and got off the treadmill. "that's normal just don't sit down. come on, this is the last for today." she said, motioning her head for luz to follow.

they stood in front of a pulldown, amity adjusted the weights that suits luz before beckoning her to grab the pulleys. "these are a little heavy so make sure you have a tight grip on them." amity got behind luz and secured her hands onto the pulleys while her crotch is pressed against her ass.

luz blinked when she felt something hard but she ignored it. "yeah, i got it." she said and started to pull it then she felt amity's hands grasp her hips. "you need to crouch, knees and ass out." amity slowly guided luz down with her grinding.

when luz did one crouch, she stood up and heard a sigh behind her. "uh.. is this part of the routine?" she asked, amity's hands on her grew firm and one slipped inside her top.

"yeah.. i'll be working out with you this time."

luz shivered when she felt amity grasp her tit through her bra while rubbing her clothed cock against her. "this.. doesn't happen to the other people i train but can you explain why you're different?" amity asked as she slowly pulled the noceda's short down.

"i don't know. i never had a gym trainer before.." luz mutters, she was about to let go of the pulleys but amity kept her hand on them. "hold them tight." amity repeats and pulled down her short to let out her phallus.

amity sighs into luz's neck, watching her sweat before licking it. "good thing i didn't have breakfast." she said and pushed her cock inside. "aaah.." luz bit her lip as she pushed her ass back for amity.

"aahh that's it." amity groans, she nuzzled her face in luz's neck as she held her hips, pulling her onto her at each thrust. "you feel so good." she whispers.

"w- what if someone comes in? we're literally out in the open." luz said, breathy moans escaping her lips. "it's still early. they would start coming in around 9. we're fine." amity reassured and sped up her pace.

"aaah! aahngh.. shit amity..." luz moans, she gripped onto the pulleys tighter as she felt amity slowly lift her up and feels her cock drive deep into her pussy, hitting all of the spots she never knew she had till now.

amity bit her lip, she tightly squeezed luz's boob and bite onto her flesh, leaving a mark. "god luz. luz luz!" amity started chanting the noceda's name as she fucks her hard. she never fucked someone and this is too good to turn down.

eventually, the entire gym is filled with their groans and moans along with their skin slapping hard, the equipment creaking at each slam. their sweat trickling off their faces and falling off towards the floor.

"a- amity harder.." luz moaned as she feels a knot growing tighter and tighter. her arms are getting numb the longer she hangs onto it. "i'm gonna... fuck!!"

amity swiftly pulled out and came onto the floor before luz could. luz almost fell but the blight caught her, "holy shit." amity whispers as she pulled her shorts up. "i.. i can't feel my arms." luz mutters, she tries to frail them around but it wouldn't.

"ah sorry." amity settled luz onto her feet and helped her pulled up her shorts. then, a chuckle is heard from luz "this has to be my best first visit in the gym."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two more to pull out
> 
> just need to get these 14 ones out first


	92. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity finds out boscha is cheating on her so she cheats back with luz
> 
> beta lumity
> 
> requested smut

unbelievable.

absolutely unbelievable. one moment she's having a great day watching some netflix the next thing she knows is she got a phone call from willow and gus telling her they saw boscha with another person.

god fucking damnit.

amity lets out an enraged scream and tossed her phone at the tv which she will regret soon after her anger diminishes. she dropped onto the couch with the heels of her hands pressed against her eyes, not wanting for a tear. not even a single one drop.

then, she heard her phone ringing, a miracle it still works. amity stormed up to pick it up, sniffling before answering it as she placed it against her ear. "hello." she said while holding in a sob.

 _"hey babe, i'm at your favorite restaurant. want me to buy your usual?"_ amity's eye twitched when she heard boscha on the other end acting like everything is fucking handy dandy. it's not.

taking a deep breath in "no need. no fucking need, boscha. i'm not hungry. in fact, i'm done." she said and a scoff is heard on the other end.

_"the hell. are you on your period again or-"_

"no shut the fuck up, havenstar! don't pretend that you don't have another person with you there. i can tell so don't fucking call me again because we're done!" amity quickly ended the call before boscha could get the last word out.

amity growls deeply, she rubbed both of her temples as she saw this coming but why is she surprised or even feeling this wincing pain in her chest? fucking hell. the only thing filling the blight's mind is to get back at boscha, have her sweet revenge for crossing her like that.

but how?

as amity thinks and thinks of a way to ensue revenge for her dignity and pride- then it came to her.

a smirk curled up to her lips and started to search for that one particular number in her list before calling it. she listened to the hum of a ringing against her ear before a mellifluous voice answered.

"hey, no long time no talk huh? mind coming over? i need someone here, something just came up."

amity sat in the couch as she waited for her to come, her fingers vigorously tapping against her thigh. anticipating.

then, the sound of her doorbell ringing made her instantly get up and rush towards the door to swing it open widely. there she stood. luz, her old childhood crush whom is fully grown but still manages to still look 14 with sharp edges. she also wore the red beanie amity knitted for her, nice.

"hey, ami- hmph?!" luz was purely caught off guard as she's grabbed the collar and pulled into a kiss. her eyes are wide as amity is kissing her ever so passionately, she likes it but since she doesn't know what happened a few minutes ago. she thinks amity's still with boscha.

luz lightly pushed amity off, her cheeks incredibly red as she softly pant. "w- what is- why did you- you're with boscha!" she tries to form a question but ended up stuttering till that blurted out.

"not anymore that is." amity walked up to the noceda and looped her arms around her neck "she cheated on me, luz. that's why i needed your company." she said, tiptoeing as her lips are mere inches away from luz's again.

"but.." luz tries to protest but as if she's in trance, she slowly leans in. "i need you, luz. will you comfort me?" amity asked with her tone sultry as she took off luz's beanie and placed it on herself. "i... i don't know.."

"when will you ever realise that i liked you ever since highschool?" amity asked with her finger lazily twirling luz's curly lock.

"since graduation."

it was when amity has gone with boscha.

their lips once again, softer this time as luz's hands gripped amity's waist whom slowly pulled her inside the house and kicked the door shut. luz lifts amity by the thighs whom didn't hesitate on clinging onto her without breaking the kiss.

as they pulled away, "where's the bedroom?" luz whispers. "down the hall. last door." amity said and the noceda quickly rushed towards the room, she burst through the door and slammed amity onto the bed.

luz hastily took off her jacket and shirt while amity hungrily unbuckled her pants to set her cock free. the blight was flabbergasted, luz is bigger than boscha in two inches and thicker.

letting out a shaky exhale, amity looked up to luz who's staring at her with her hues holding evident salacity for amity. her phallus is twitching of excitement. "wow, you're pretty big." amity purrs as she slowly stroked it.

luz hums "yeah... who would've thought." she leaned down on amity's neck to leave trails of kisses while her hips subconsciously move while amity rubs her. "certainly not me." amity slipped off her panty from her skirt and tossed it at luz's face when she pulled away.

blinking, luz grabbed the panty and sniffed it. inhaling her scent which fed her more. "damn, you're nasty." amity cackles. luz smirks, she tossed the panty to the side and lifts the blight's skirt to reveal her pristine and wet pussy.

"says the one getting wet in this." amity shrugged "what can i say, you're fucking hot."

then, luz pushed herself inside amity whom moaned loudly without shame. she gripped onto luz's arms that are planted next to her head, she can feel her starting to move not waiting for amity to adjust.

"aaahh! shit- fuck luz!!" amity's mouth when agar as she closed her eyes, she spreads herself more for luz. "oh shit, ames.. if i knew you're this good, you could've been my girl!" luz moans, she bit her lip with a smile.

"then- augh! then what took you so long aaaahhh!!" amity's sentences ended up being choppy as her body kept jolting up at each thrust. "because i'm a oblivious teenager!" luz replied with her hands moving down to amity's hips.

"n- no shit!"

luz groans as she rolled her head back, she noticed that amity is still wearing her shirt, they can't have that. she easily tore it off to reveal her rotund tiddies bouncing with her perky pink nipples hard. "fuck."

amity cupped luz's cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss, their tongues now meeting each other, tasting each other before clashing for dominance with luz winning. amity rolled her eyes back as she left the noceda's tongue invading her mouth, taking what's truly hers before pulling away.

as they stare at each other's hues that is full of lust and other feeling that is left bottled till now. showing itself for them to decipher. they must've not heard the front door slamming close as they're so lost in and on each other.

"what the fuck!" they averted their eyes from one another to see boscha standing in the hallway in shock at what she's seeing. her girlfriend getting railed by a friend that isn't really a friend. "get the fuck off her, noceda!" boscha shouted.

but neither of them followed. amity wrapped her legs around luz's waist as she buried herself in the blight's neck to now leave hickeys while she stared at the havenstar with a quivering smile.

"i told you, boscha. we're over, i- aahh! i don't need you and besides," amity cuts herself as she lets out a moan that broke through the house walls. "she's bigger than you." as she finishes her sentence, boscha frowned deeply.

she wants to tear luz out of amity but she arrived too late.

"whatever. you're not worth it anyways. have fun fucking in hell you assholes!" she stormed out of the house finally leaving the lovers to themselves.

"oh we will." luz replied and amity giggles at that. she leaned in for a quickly before amity rolled her head back when luz hits that one spot. "fuck right there!" she screamed as she gripped luz's arms, feeling herself drawing nearer.

luz clenched her teeth hard as she can feel a knot rising in her. she held onto amity's hips tightly. "luz luz oh god- i'm coming!!" amity screamed at the top of her lungs as that is the hardest she came than the sex she had with boscha.

luz swiftly pulled out and came onto amity's chest which almost hit her in the face. amity lets it happen as she watches the strings of cum spew out of luz till the rest leaked out.

both panted heavily, luz combed her hair back as she started at amity's lewd position. half naked, her face blissed out, hair dishevelled and cum dripping on her. "so.. are you my girlfriend?" she asked.

amity blinked and chuckles "what do you think, stud?" luz grins at that.


	93. Should've Knocked First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha lucia x omega amity
> 
> requested smut

growling madly as she paced around her room, her mind in a mess of not knowing what to do. why did lucia forget she's gonna have a rut today that she had to force luz, an omega, to leave before she does something regretful.

lucia is half dress with sweat profusely rolling down her body, she kept inhaling all of these scents from the omegas passing by the house. it's not the scent she wants and it's driving her crazy.

her bodily temperature kept rising unless she finds the right one to bring her down but she doesn't know who.

then, she stopped when she heard the front door open and silently close. lucia listened to the footsteps with that is slowly walking across the living room and stopped at the end of the hallway.

"lucia?" amity.

"lucia, luz is staying at the manor telling you kicked her out without reason. did something happen?" amity asked, hoping for a reply somewhere but she heard nothing but silence. so, she continued down the small hall and noticed that one of the rooms are open.

as she walked closer to it, the strong scent of a rut immediately hits her like a speeding truck. before amity could leave as this isn't a right time to be here, lucia swiftly grabbed the blight by the collar and slammed her onto the floor, pressing her upper half while her lower is raised.

"lucia?!" amity tries to struggle free from the alpha's hold but lucia isn't letting her go that easily. "amity.. you're so perfect." lucia coos as she ripped her pants along with her panty off.

sighing, lucia bit her lip at the sight of amity's pussy, she inhaled the omega's scent deeply "fuck yes." before rubbing her dripping phallus against her clit. "w- wait, lucia- aaahhh!" amity didn't even get to finish her sentence before lucia shoved all of her in.

a loud growl emitted from the alpha's throat as she started the thrust without regard and held onto the blight's hips. "sh- lucia, slow down..." amity scratched the floorboards as she feel lucia plunge herself deeper into her, already hitting that one spot.

"no..." lucia bellowed "you don't know how long i've been desiring to have you under me, amity." she bent down and buried her nose deep into amity's neck, taking in her scent before sinking her teeth into her. marking her.

"lucia!!!" amity screamed, she arched her back and pressed the side of her face more onto the floor as she lets lucia use her, loving it. lucia groans into the omega's ear, she slowly pulled away and kissed her head before going restless.

lucia licked her lips as she listens to her omega's erratic moans that now echoed throughout the house. her hips rapidly slamming into het as her balls hit her clit, then she did a single deep thrust making amity jerk. "aaahhh! l- lucia..." she whimpers.

"fuck amity! amity amity amity!!!" lucia roared the blight's name repeatedly, her fangs protruding out of her lips as she fucked amity hard than she fucked anyone. "please oh god lucia!!" amity begs for her alpha whom reluctantly did what she asked.

lucia has gone after than anyone could've expected as she can feel her climaxing rising. she's been eyeing the young blight ever since luz was taken by amelia, she doesn't know but she feels attracted to her and she could only hope that amity feels the same.

"a- alpha!!!" amity screamed as she came onto lucia's cock that is deep into her and tied with her. it wasn't long after that lucia came soon after as she came at the same time, letting her warm fluids fill the young blight.

amity shuddered at the feeling, she panted heavily with drool escaping her mouth and make a small puddle under her. "ames, i love you." lucia softly mutters, a purr vibrated in her throat as she rubbed her cheek against amity's head.

"i.. i love you too.."


	94. Closer the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning; sibling incest
> 
> amelia x amity
> 
> requested smut

_knock knock_

amity looked up from her phone when she heard knocking on the other, she rose a brow as it's nearly 10 and who could be coming here in this hour? nonetheless, she stood up and head towards the door to look through the peephole.

she grimaced, amity sighed deeply and swung the door open to see her eldest sister standing in her doorstep looking like a stoned mess. "i'm not giving you money." amity immediately said as she knows where this meeting always goes.

but amelia shook her head "no. i just need a place to stay for tonight. i got evicted." she said, amity scoffed "what for?" amelia frowns, she pushed her sister to the side to let herself in and hopped over the couch to sit down. amity is baffled.

"wh- i didn't even say you can go in!" amity slammed the door and narrowed her gaze at her sister who is nonchalant as she turned on the tv "i'm your sister. cut me some slack, ames!" amelia rolled her head back to look at amity whom rolled her eyes and heads for her room as she doesn't wanna deal with the bullshit tonight.

"you sleep on the couch."

amelia turned off the tv and rushed towards amity "why should i? couldn't i just sleep in your room?" amity was about to close the door on her but amelia slips her foot through the crack to stop her. "haven't you and the twins invaded my space long enough?" amity spat.

"come on, just one night! fine. i'll shower if you let me borrow your clothes." amelia said, trying to reach a compromise, amity sneered "you haven't showered?"

her sister lets out an offended scoff "of course i have! but i can take two showers, you know."

amity groans "fine! fucking hell." she opened the door for amelia go inside but she grabbed her by the collar before she could hop onto the bed. amelia sighs "alright alright, i'll go now." she heads for the bathroom but stopped, she turned only for a loose white shirt and shorts getting thrown at her face. "there's an extra towel in the cabinet." amity said as she laid down with her phone in hand.

"thanks."

\-----

when amelia got out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her head "is this really the only shirt you have or are you just bullshitting me?" she asked, the shirt is long enough to cover her shorts and tip to the side, showing her shoulder.

"both." amity replied without tearing her eyes off her screen, she felt her bed recede and amelia plopped next to her with her arm draped on her stomach. "get your arm off me."

"geez, the hell did i do to you?" amelia pressed her chin onto amity's shoulder, the young blight's eyes curiously looked down on amelia's crotch to see an evident bulge but is slowly turning limp.

gulping, amity turned off the phone as she placed it onto the nightstand and turned of the lamp. "night." she pulled the covers onto their bodies and amity turned her back as she tries to forget that image to get some sleep. she wants to sleep.

amity can't sleep.

not unless with amelia's arm is on her waist, she stared at it for awhile as her mind conjures many scenarios and fantasies about that hand.

she slowly touched it, feeling her coarse but at the same time soft palm. she can hear amelia's hollow breathing behind her. then carefully slipping it inside her shirt and up to her boob.

making amelia's hand touch her, amity bit her lip and closed her eyes as she groped herself with amelia's hand.

then started to take off her pajama pants, fully, and pushed herself onto amelia's crotch. feeling her cock under the cloth. amity shouldn't be doing this with her sister but.. she can't help herself, this is wrong, she knows it but it's hard to resist.

amity slowly grinds her ass against amelia, not notice her sister is already awake when she touched her hand. "hey." the young blight froze at the sound of her sister's deep voice. "i'm sorry.." she immediately apologised but amelia thought otherwise.

"shh.." amelia hushed her, she slowly lifts herself and pulled her hand out of amity's shirt to cup of her chin. "come here." she pulled amity into a kiss which surprised her but she slowly kissed back as she closed her eyes.

amelia smoothly trailed her other hand on amity's ass before pulling her down onto her hard cock. as they broke apart, they stared at each other's golden hues that seemed to glow in that dark. amelia pulled her short down to rub it on amity's ass making her whimper.

"a.. amelia." amity mutters, "do you want this, amity?" amelia asked as she placed soft kisses on her sister's neck "do you want me?"

amity nods her head and amelia took this as she started to push inside "aah.." amelia wrapped her arms around amity to pull her close as she lets out a low groan "ha..nghm.."

"ah.. shit." amelia buried her face into amity's back as she inhales her scent, amity shuddered at the feeling of her insides getting accustomed and wrapping around her sister's girth. she knew that amelia is big but never really thought _this_ "fuck.."

amelia started to move, her hand slithered up to amity's tits against to fondle with them as her thrusts didn't take long to pick up it's pace. "aahh.. amelia- aaahh!" amity raised her leg for more access as she held onto amelia's arm.

"oh god, you feel so good amity." amelia whispers, she nipped amity's ear that made a little ticklish then she push amelia and got onto the lap while staying inside her. "aahh! god.." amity trembled at the feeling of amelia going deeper in this position.

amelia watched her sister ride her, "ah-" she bit her lip tight as the sensation of her pussy tightly clenching around her made almost fall limp. "amelia!" amity moans her name, she held onto her legs and started to rapidly move.

"fuck! ami- nghahh.." amelia brought her arm onto her eyes, her hips subconsciously moving into amity while she tries to maintain her sanity in this before her lust clouds her rationality.

amity is panting getting mixed with her moans as she bounce into amelia, pleasure is wildly coursing through her body mostly in her between. she hung her head down as she involuntarily wiggled which seemed made something snap in amelia.

suddenly, amelia pushed amity onto the bed with her whole body flat before easily going back inside. "aaahhh! ah fuck amelia!!" the eldest blight dug her nails into the sheets as she madly grunts at each thrust.

amelia cupped amity's face off the bed, letting her moans fill the room once more as she slowly turns her head to look at her "you're such a good girl, ami. so cute." she leans in for another kiss which amity kissed back, their tongues swirling with each other before slowly pulling away, amelia nuzzled her head onto amity's as she listens to her voice.

a muse in her ears.

"a- amelia.." amity slightly arched her ass which made the eldest grin, she slapped it and making the youngest moan louder. "aahh fuck yes!" she gripped her hips and started ramming into her. "aah- ahh- nghaahh!" amity's moans turned choppy as amelia became turbulent.

no one would really think this type of night would happen to them but all they can do in enjoy this as this is only a one time thing. it has to be.

then, amity felt amelia hit that one spot making her scream. "fuck amelia!" her sister lets out a growl like groan. she can feel her climax quickly rising in her as she grit her teeth tightly, trying to hold it.

as amity came, she felt amelia swiftly pull out of her and a guttural moan is heard behind it as she came onto her sister's bare back. both panted heavily, amelia combed her messy hair back before dropping down next to amity.

"how long.. will you get another apartment?" amity asked breathlessly. "well.. just know i'm not gonna work in mcdonalds." amelia replied as she lightly chuckled.

"probably for awhile."


	95. Tender Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maid luz x mistress amity
> 
> requested smut

_ring ring ring_

the sounds of the bell ringing in the chamber softly echoed through the walls. it'll be irritating if you're in a filled room but luckily, luz sleeps alone and the walls are thick in this manor.

luz slowly fluttered her eyes open when she heard her bell ringing, that could only mean one thing but why is her mistress calling her all of the sudden in the dead of night?

no matter, she has a job to do. luz yawns as she slowly slipped her legs out of the bed, rubbing the back of her neck and started to head out. walking towards her mistress' room.

as she got there, luz softly knocked on the door and leaned closer to hear a faint response _"come in."_ which she did. slowly pushing the door, luz immediately saw amity blight laid on her huge mattress with her sleeping robes on.

"you summoned me, mistress?" luz asked as she bowed. "indeed. it's odd that i feel rather lonesome tonight, mind sleeping with me? at least, for this night." amity said, she slightly scooched to the side and patted the wide empty space for luz.

the noceda was pleasantly surprised at this offer and here she thought her gossiping colleagues framed her for another mistake they did on her. she nodded, slowly walked over to the right side of the bed to crawl on and laid down with her facing up the ceiling, a little tense.

then, luz saw amity's arm get placed onto her stomach, she looked to see her mistress moving closer with her eyes closed. "mistress?" amity hushed luz and buried herself in her warmth as she slowly drifts off the sleep.

since luz can't move now, she doesn't have a choice but close her eyes and sleep as the soft light of the moon goes through the windows, creating a sleepy atmosphere till darkness is the last thing luz saw.

she doesn't know how long she's been asleep but she found herself not facing the side and something slowly squeezing her chest.

luz looked down to see a pale hand grasping, fondling her boob while the other softly traced her lips before moving down to her pajama pants, slowly slipping inside. biting her lip, she felt something hard grinding against her ass along with the hand rubbing her slightly wet clit, wanting it to be more wet.

luz wants to say something but if she does, it'll probably stop and she doesn't want it to stop. she slowly brought her hand up to her mouth to not make it obvious she's awake.

"i know you're awake, noceda." _shit._

but luz didn't answer and still puts up the facade.

humming, amity ran her tongue along luz's neck and she fought the urge to squeak or twitch then, she bit onto her flesh making breaking luz's act as she yelped. amity swiftly turned luz onto her back and hovered on top of her with a libidinous grin.

"why did you have to act when i can see right through you?" amity asked, she untied her robe as she leaned down to place light kisses across the noceda's neck before finding the right spot to leave a hickey and pulled her robe off to reveal her well built body to luz and her excited, well endowed cock.

"m- mistress i don't think i-" amity hushed luz as she placed her finger onto her lips. "hush, darling. we barely started and you're already complaining." amity chuckles, drunk in lust before easily tearing luz's top off to show off her plump tits with her nipples growing hard. betraying her.

"hm, never thought you'd have such a rotund package under that maid outfit." amity grabbed them and firmly squeezed them with her thumbs roughly rubbing luz's dark nipples making her whimper. "oh! i almost forgot,"

luz watched amity get off the bed for a second, kneeling down to pull out a trunk under the bed, opened it and she heard a short jiggling of a bell before amity present it to her.

a black leather collar and it's own leash.

amity got back in the bed and luz slowly backed up but she got pulled down with her mistress' face only an inch away. "are you afraid of me, luz?" she asked, luz noticed a hint of hurt in her tone which made her feel guilty.

"um.. everyone is afraid of you, mistress but no.. it's just, everything is happening so fast and.. i'm- i'm still a maiden." amity doesn't look surprise but luz watched a smirk come on her face. "precisely. that's why yours truly is the perfect person to deflower you because no peasant is worthy to do that but me."

then, amity closed the space between with a kiss. luz's eyes widens at the feeling of her mistress' lips against her, it almost instantly melts her into kissing back. while luz is preoccupied, amity slipped the collar into her neck before pulling away.

"give me your hands." amity orders which luz obliged, she watched her tie her wrist with the leash that is already attached to the collar before raising it above her head. "did you know i always liked you ever since you came here?" amity asked as she sluggishly pulled the noceda's pants down till she's left with nothing.

"mi- mistress.. please go gentle.." luz whispers, she trembled when amity rubbed her tip against her dripping cunt. she's scared as this is really her first time about to get deflowered and she never expected a high status person like a blight would be her first. never in her wildest dreams.

amity hums about it "i suppose. but don't take my word for it." she grabbed either sides of luz's hips and started to slowly push herself in. luz yelped in pain as she feels the tip first then slowly grow more and more.

"aah... mistress!" luz clenched her fits tightly as tears started to prick the corners of her eyes at the longer this drags the more it hurts and she only took half. amity winced as she knew the noceda would be tight but not this much. fuck.

then, as she finally got everything inside. amity saw blood staring to ooze out of luz's pussy, she grinned at the sight of it. she's official taken by the blight. perfect. "hm.. you feel nice and tight, just for me." and she started to move.

luz squeezed her eyes tightly as tears ultimately rolled down the sides of her face, hating the pain. then, she felt amity go in her neck again, she placed kisses on her cheek to ease her. "shh, i said i'd slow right? so, calm down." she whispers with her voice soft, lulling her.

after a few seconds of them not doing anything with amity's patience slowly diminishing, she saw a single nod from luz that she adjusted now. finally, amity drew back and started to thrust in her moderate speed. it seems enough for luz.

"mistress.. aahh.. ahnugh.." luz slowly opens her eyes that's a little glossy from the tears, she stared at the blight. watching her tits go up and down at each thrust with strands of her hair getting on her face as an unremovable grin is plastered.

"ahh fuck yes, surely you've gotten accustomed to me by now!" amity suddenly slammed her cock deep into luz, catching her off guard as she rolled her head back "aaahhh!!" she screamed which is a melody in amity's ears.

"that's it! raise your voice for the entire manor to hear you!"

"mistress please! g.. ge-" amity didn't bother to letting luz finish as she grabbed her by the collar to slam her lips against hers again. luz's hands tried to come down but amity kept it up and slipped her tongue inside her mouth.

luz moans into the kiss, she feels overwhelmed at the pleasure her mistress is giving her below and her being in a heated kiss. their tongues danced with each other, tasting each other before they pulled away, their muscles lingering as a string of saliva momentarily connected them.

"you belong to me, don't you?" amity asked as she cupped luz's cheek, keeping her gaze on her. "y.. ye- aaahhh!!" luz didn't get to finish her sentence as amity plunged her cock deep, her tip hitting that spot.

"don't stutter." amity warns..

"i.. belong to you, mistress." luz said clearer even though her voice is trembling. amity smirks, she started to go after than before as she already found that that one spot she's been looking for. she bent down and took one of luz's boob to suck on.

luz yelped and accidentally brought her hands down onto amity's head when she bit her nipple, but not too hard. although, amity ignores it for tonight as luz is doing so well being her pet, she continued to suckle on her nipple as she viciously fucks her.

"ha.. ha- augh aaahhh! mistress.. mistress i feel weird.." luz mutters as she started to feel a twist forming in her stomach, getting tighter and tighter as it's left unsolved. amity pulled away with a pop and licked her lips, "you're close, so am i. you're going to bear my kin, luz. do you want that, huh?!"

luz jerked her hips up as she feels it coming "y- yes! oh god mistress!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she finally came, hard onto amity whom kept thrusting before letting out a loud moan as she came.

luz twitched as she feels her mistress' cum shoot inside her, fermenting her. solidifying that she belongs to amity blight now and nothing would change that. she's both happy and scared about carrying her kin part but that's not something she should worry for now.

amity sighs deeply in bliss, she slowly pulled out and her cock is quickly sheathing back with her cum still dripping. she untied luz's hands and pulled her into a hug, luz slowly hugged back as she buried herself in the blight's chest.

"did i go too far?" amity asked which luz shook her head, she doesn't have the energy to say anything with her throat going sore. amity slowly laid both of them down without pulling away, "tired?" luz nods again which slowed till she stopped.

amity didn't say anything till she heard soft snorts below her. chuckling, she kissed the top of luz's head and nuzzled to her "sweet dreams, love." 

\-----

as the morning came, the inhabitants of the manor were surprised to hear erratic moans and groans them their mistress' room but also annoyed as they didn't get any good sleep with that happening.

"who do you think the mistress fornicated last night?" one of the gossiping maid asked their circle. "huh? i didn't hear anything." another answered which was dismissed.

"of course you didn't because of your obnoxious snorts."

"would it be mistress panam?"

then, agreeing noises are exchanged to each other "makes sense. i do feel a connection between them. oh, the yearning!" they suddenly stopped when they saw luz peacefully past them by these bitches held so much spite to the noceda.

they noticed the collar on luz's neck which is new, they were about to ask her about it till they saw luz abruptly stopped. she touched her collar as she feels it send a tingle through her body.

that could mean one thing.

luz started to hurriedly head for amity's room as she's being called. the other maid watched the noceda get further and further before stopping in front of the mistress' room. knocking on it and waits for an answer.

"now, what is she doing now?" one of them asked, suspicious. then, the door open and saw a hand latch itself on luz's collar before pulling her inside and slammed the door, locking it.

the maids are baffled at what they just saw. bewildered at that as it was unsuspected.

"no way.."


	96. Penalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slave luz x master amity
> 
> requested smut

_CRASH_

luz snapped back to reality when she heard a loud noise, she looked down to see it was a vase now broken. she should be cleaning not daydreaming!

"no no no..." luz started to carefully sweep the pieces up and place them into the dustpan, she frantically looked around for a place to hide her mistake. the fireplace is too obvious, the under the rug is stupid and easily seen.

out the window?

luz knows there's a flower bed below, the roses could easily hide the shards and the gardener would just cover it with soil tomorrow. it's a perfect plan and she has to do it now before her master arrives.

hurriedly rushed towards the nearest window, opened it just enough for luz to slip the shards off the dustpan before quickly closing it.

luz leans onto the wall, sighing deeply as she can feel her heart beating loudly against her chest and ear. she might've dodged a bullet there, she went on to do her chores as if nothing happened.

as if no one saw her do that.

"luz."

she perked up at the sound of her name being called, she turned around to see her master standing at the end of the hallway wearing her rather lavishing suit.

luz wiped her hands and walked up towards amity whom watched her till she's in front of her. "yes, master?" she asked. "accompany me." amity said, she turned around and headed out with panic started to rise within luz but she followed suit.

as luz followed amity, they descended many stairs that made her panic and anxiety rise exponentially till they stopped in front of a door. amity unlocked it and swung it open to reveal a cool aired wine cellar, she motioned luz to come inside before closing the door behind her as she got in as well.

locking it.

luz stopped in the center of the room, she never been to the wine cellar before and it's as grand as she expected it to be. amity walked past her and stood in front of a small table connected to the wall.

"want a glass?" amity asked, turning around to show luz a bottle of fine wine in hand, luz politely shook her head "no thank you, master. i don't really drink." she said and amity slowly nods as she popped the bottle open and poured her own glass before slowly approach luz while taking a sip of wine.

something about amity's eyes rings malevolent and it's kinda scary.

as she stopped in front of the noceda, amity towers luz and her gaze makes the blight more intimidating than usual. "are you sure? my father spent his entire life time collecting these exotic wine. it tastes good." amity offered once again but luz still shook her head.

"did you know his mother was a pot maker? an exquisite one i must say, she even taught me how to make one." amity said, taking another sip and sighed. "yeah, grandmother marianna was a good woman till she met my mother's father. and when she died, she gave me a special vase that tells she'll always be there for me." luz fought the urge to gulp as she listens to her master's story.

"then," amity turned around and headed for the table again "to cope. i got into gardening 'cause i don't wanna waste clay. as you know, willow helps but what i tend the most is the orchids and azaleas. they're quite hard to manage." she said, luz watched her open the cabinet to get something out she couldn't see.

"so, seeing someone throw garbage at the azaleas is fucking irritating." luz winced on how amity said the curse word then she turned around with an azalea in hand and the other holding a crop. all of luz's fears are confirmed in the spot.

"you always confuse azaleas with roses which is bullshit because those two are fucking different in color and shape which i can excuse but," amity crushes the flower, letting it's petals fall under her closed fist before slowly opening it to reveal a single shard of the same vase luz broke.

"you're lucky that my grandmother's ashes weren't in there." amity dropped the shard and stormed up to luz whom cowered as she squeezed her eye close. expecting for a hard slap on the face but "take off your clothes." amity said.

luz snapped her eyes open and looked at the blight. "what?" she doesn't want to do it but by the look on amity's eyes, she's not kidding and doesn't have a choice but to oblige.

"all of it."

luz did so. now, she stood naked in front of her master who's eye fucking her. "present your hands." luz followed again and amity immediately slapped her wrist with the crop. a stinging made itself evident making luz recoil but she slowly returned her hands back front as amity is warning her silently.

after a few minutes, luz's body is now covered of bruises and tears pouring down her cheeks as everything hurts. as amity did one last whip making luz twitch, she threw the whip to the side and narrowed her eyes at the noceda.

"get on your knees and you're not praying." amity ordered, luz slowly knelt down with her wobbling legs till she met the ground. she watched amity unbuckle her pants and released her cock, hitting luz in the face in the process.

"go on. make it sloppy." amity grabbed a handful of luz's hair, luz slowly opens her mouth and started to slowly take her master, trying as she's too big. "come on. take it!" amity pushed luz's head down further which made her choke, luz furiously tapped amity's thigh to stop as she can't take it.

rolling her eyes, amity lets go of luz whom pulled away and coughed. luz gulped, she looked up to see her master's annoyed expression, she returned her attention back to the phallus and started to take it in her own pace whilst making it sloppy.

luz gave the tip kitten licks before suckling on it, warming up as she takes half of amity carefully without triggering her reflex again. she heard amity sigh above her, she takes it as she's doing good.

"hm.. that's it." amity held onto luz's hair once again and watched her work on her cock, feeling her tongue swirl around her girth. she wiped the remaining tears off luz's eyes and slowly move her hips.

"nghm.. mmgnh.." luz groans as amity is moving inside her, she slowly fluttered her eyes close only for her to be pulled back with a string of saliva between her and amity before disappearing. her cock is fully drenched, it should be enough.

"go up to the table." amity commanded, luz shakily stood up and slowly walked towards the table then she felt amity grasp her hips and slammed her to the table. hissing, luz trembled at the feeling of amity's rod rubbing against her cunt "m- master.."

"shut up. you deserve this. this is your punishment." amity snarled, she spreads luz's legs and rubbed her clit "you're still a maiden, huh? this'll be fun."

"no! no no, please.. please master not there.." luz raised her voice as she strenuously shook her head. amity warched luz shake her head as she whimper, she's usually just slap luz to shut up and proceed to take her but amity feel her chest wretch for some reason.

growling, "fine. but you're not off the hook." amity spat at luz's second hole, lubricated it and entered her before she could even complain.

"ah!!! master, it hurts!" luz screams, she tightly gripped the edge of the table and tried to get away from amity but she held her hips tight. "of course it does! both holes hurt the first time," then she grabbed luz's hair to make her look up.

"pleasure always comes after pain, so wait for it. understand?" amity asked as she slams into luz hard, she can feel her ass seeping out blood as she takes her like this even before her pussy. she doesn't mind as she liked the tightness. "hey, answer!" she shook luz's head, getting frustrated at the lack of answer.

"y- yes, master.." luz whispers and that's enough of a reply. her knuckles are turning white as she tighten her hold on the table edge, it hurts but she has to endure it if she wants the promised pleasure. she doesn't know what's trickling down her thighs but she doesn't want to think of it.

"ha... aah..ugh.. aahh.. aahhh.." after a few moments later, amity noticed the sudden change of tone of luz's moans. stifled to delighted. chuckling, amity leaned onto the noceda's shoulder to whisper; "there we go. who's my good girl?" she asked as she softly kissed luz's neck.

"m- me.." luz replied. "hm? say it louder, love." amity said before sinking her teeth into her flesh making luz arch her back as she shouts; "me, master!!"

amity smirks more "you're liking this, aren't you? being ravished by your master, no one does it better than me. say it." she ordered knowing that luz is too caught up in the pleasure now to able to think straight.

"yes.. n- no one fucks me better th- than you do, master.." luz felt a thumb slipped inside her mouth which she didn't hesitate on sucking before pulling out she closed her eyes and placed her upper half onto the cold marble table as she lets her master use her.

"nghn.. mnhm master please.." luz whispers. amity unravelled her tie and opened a few buttons to let herself breath "fuck.. yeah baby?" she grabbed onto luz's hair to hear whatever she's gonna say clearer.

"i..." luz gulped "i want your cum.." amity was surprised to hear that but she's more than welcome to comply. she started to pick up her pace making luz moan louder, filling the cellar and rise up towards the first floor.

"you learn fast, huh? guess that's one of your perks." amity groans as she feels the noceda's ass grow tighter at each thrust. 

they don't really interact much till now but amity has been eyeing luz for some time and tried to find a way to swoon her over to her but this is as good enough. she wants more.

then, amity started to feel a knot rising steadily inside her. "who do you belong to, noceda?!" she asked which luz didn't stutter as she replied "you! amity blight!" great pride arose within amity "that's right. only me!"

amity lets out a guttural moan as she drove her cock deep into luz's ass before coming. luz's upper half fell onto the table, taking in the warmth fluids shooting inside her making her twitch.

the blight slowly pulled out and caught luz before she fell to the floor, she grabbed the nearest chair to settle her down in and sighed. she stared at the noceda's tired but blissed out expression.

"you'll stay here for a week. but don't worry, i'll be sending down meals and be at your company." amity said as she fixed her pants but her hair or dress shirt. luz slowly nods but that's not enough for a response "what will you say?"

"thank you, master."

\-----

everyday, luz is visted by amity to help her through her week and gave her the attention she needs before leaving. you have the freedom to interpret what kind of attention amity gives to luz but in the end it makes luz want more for her master.

luz perked up at the sound of the cellar door opening, a soft smile when she saw amity inside looking slightly a mess but didn't question as she knelt down in front of her.

"something came up that annoyed me greatly and i need to cool down." amity said as she cupped luz's cheek. "will you do me a favor?" luz eagerly nodded much to the blight's satisfaction.

then, she stood up and luz can see a visible bulge in amity's pants. twitching as it's pissed and needs to be relieved. 

"you know what to do." luz nods again, she crawled up towards amity and started to undo her pants. luz really thought she'd be cut or whipped nonstop throughout the week but this is so much better.


	97. High For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beta lumity
> 
> stripper amity x virgin luz
> 
> requested smut
> 
> inspired; high for this by the weeknd

coming to a nightclub could only mean two things for you. either experience the things you want to feel only for tonight or watch those bodies dance for you as dollar bills rain on them.

lights.

blinding lights flashed from the high stage at luz's eyes, threatening her to have a seizure. there are many empty shots sprawled across the table next to a half empty bottle of booze along with a razor that is tainted of white power like snow.

staring.

gazing up to the stage as the music blares her ears, clogging her senses as everything seemed to spin but one remained somewhat unfazed by the effects. a hint of mint green gave luz a sense of nostalgia, a gut wrenching one.

gold.

a pair of golden eyes are staring directly into her reddish hazel ones. never breaking eye contact as her moves are complex, never faltering with her body moving along the beat as she held onto the pole.

_you don't know what's in store_

something is swirling inside luz that she can't understand either being tipsy or faded. she came in this place to lose her virginity and also feel the things she wants to feel again but couldn't as her life isn't the in the best position right now.

then, her eyes followed the girl slowly walk down the stage for the another to take the spotlight.

_but you know what you're here for_

luz stood up and followed her as if she's bewitched by her, her walking is wonky but she tried to seem sober and is failing. she's lead towards _the rooms_ the girl turned around, showing her smirk to the noceda.

"what are you in for?" she asked, crossing her arms. "how long is your shift, _mittens_?" amity sneered as she lets out a dry laugh. "i'm getting tired that nickname." she said as she walked towards into one of the rooms, motioning luz to come inside first.

"weren't you always?" then, luz was pushed onto the bed, before she could complain, amity stomped the space between luz's spread legs making her look up at her. "i'm surprised to see the goody two shoes luz noceda in this salacious establishment." she said, softly running her index finger under luz's chin whom followed only to be cut off.

"alot happened in 7 years." that's all luz could say as she watched amity get behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "yeah but what are you really doing here?" she asked, resting her chin into luz's shoulder with her hands smoothly running around her body.

_close your eyes, lay yourself beside me_

"i came to lose and find something." luz replied which made amity chuckle "okay, indiana jones." the noceda rolled her eyes then she felt amity place kisses on her neck before slowly getting off the bed with her hand lingering.

"mind elaborating?" amity sat down on luz's lap, smirking as she felt something poking under her. "how bout you take a guess? you're smart anyways." luz twitched when she felt amity grind into her, she could rip the sheets by now.

her eyes travelled down to the blight's tits through her fishnet outfit then moved down to her thick thighs.

she fought the urge to touch her. 

_hold tight for this ride_

then, amity lets out a dramatic gasp. "oh my, oh my oh my." she snickered and got off luz's lap. her hands rubbing her thighs that is dangerously coming close to her crotch "you came to lose this? then, that leaves us the question. what are you finding?" then, amity turned around and bent down, exposing her ass more in front of luz who's gripping the edge of the bed tightly when amity shook her ass.

_we don't need no protection_

"what are we, dora the fucking explorer?" luz joked as she watched amity stand straight only for her to drop and whipped her head around with her hair coming onto one shoulder. "mierda.." luz bit the insides of her mouth as she stared at the blight's eyes.

_come alone, we don't need attention_

"the only thing we'll be exploring tonight," amity stood up again and she intentionally placed her hand on top of luz's crotch making her flinch in surprise. "is you." she slowly pulled luz's zipper down, her fingers meticulously going inside as she rubbed the fabric caging it till it's finally let out.

that's the time amity closed the space between them which made many lively waves of emotions crash into the shore, drowning her as she kissed back. her hands slowly moved up to amity's hips while she strokes her, savoring the feeling.

_apen your hand, take a glass_

as they pulled away, amity got onto luz's lap again and her one hand held on her shoulder. "what happened to us, luz?" amity asked, her tone no longer putting up an act. luz gulped as she doesn't know the answer for that.

"i don't know, ames. i fucked up."

amity's hold turned firm, she slowly nods "me too." luz softly caressed the blight's cheek making her lean against the touch before she leaned in for another kiss. their hands not only has lust brimming in their veins, there's something else.

_don't be scared, i'm right here_

then, luz's eyes widens as she saw tears roll down amity's face when they pulled away. "i'm so sorry you had to see me like this.." amity said, looking away with her hand stopping but that's not luz is worried now.

"hey hey, ames look at me. i look like i belong in a cartel! which i am." luz whispered the last part out, she cupped amity's chin to make her look at her again. "i don't care if you work here, you're just trying to get by. so am i, just in a different method." luz pursed her lips as she's trying to hold in the tears which failed.

amity stared at luz's eyes, seeing it turn glossy then she hugged her which the noceda didn't hesitate on returning. "we're fucked up.." she mutters as her tears stained on luz's shirt.

"yeah," luz nods "everyone in this world is." no matter how much to try to deny it, everyone in this rock is fucked in many levels and ways. we just get by till we die.

when they pulled away, amity groans and started to wipe her tears "god fucking damnit. this isn't suppose to happen, look what you've done!" she playfully hit luz's chest whom scoffed "what i did? you started crying out of nowhere!"

"and it's not fair. you're holding them back. let it out or i'll scoop your eyes out!" amity started to mess with luz's eyes without risking hurting her. luz roared in laughter as she tried to get away from her, probably the best one this whole year.

she must've forgotten to laugh how odd.

"stop it, you bitch!" luz tossed amity onto the bed and started to tickle her sides, easily finding her weak spots. amity wheezed as she swatted luz's hands off but kept returning. "ahahaha! get- shit stop it hahaha!" amity never felt this good before, it's been awhile she lets out a real laugh.

luz snickers, she squished amity's cheek while her eyes are closed. making her look like the golden lucky cat "whaf the fuc?" she said in a funny way making the noceda laugh more.

then, luz leaned down to give amity a sweet kiss which made them return to where they were as amity looped her arms around luz's neck to pull her close.

_even though, you don't roll_

the thing they're feeling is starting to clear itself up till they realise it. both of them has been searching aimlessly till they did a complete circle and ended up together once again.

_trust me girl, you wanna be high for this_

"you came here to feel love again." amity whispers as they pulled away "you know that doesn't exist here."

"not unless it's you." amity's cheeks lit up when she heard that, she averted her gaze "whatever." luz softly chuckles, she leaned down to give her neck soft kisses while her hands pulled her undergarment to the ankle before lifting her legs up.

"do you trust me?" luz asked, looking up into amity's eyes "why wouldn't i?" she slowly rubbed her tip on amity's wet clit before pushing inside.

"aah.." luz was pulled down into an embrace, she held on amity as she grit her teeth at the feeling of the blight's tightness. "shh.. it's okay." luz whispers when she heard amity whimper as all of her is inside.

amity gulped, she grabbed the beanie off luz's head so she can remember the feeling of her soft curls. luz lifts her head and lightly placed her lips against hers, they're just starting to get into the main course and the music has stopped but they barely noticed.

the atmosphere is purely different from the other rooms next door. they held something that would last even after this night without the help of anything that could get them higher than this.

it's strange but they like it.

after pulling away, they continued to stare into each other eyes that held comfort and made them forget where they really are or how they got here. "luz.." amity's hands moved down to luz's cheeks whom slowly closed her eyes as she zests on the touch.

"ames. i missed you." luz whispers with her hips starting to move, amity hums "me too. so much." she replied. as the pleasure below is gradually rising in both of them, they held onto each other as they don't wanna lose them.

"aahhm.. amity." luz pecked amity's cheek and nuzzled up to her neck, lowly groaning close to her ear as she likes the sensation vibrating in her cock. amity's mouth turned agar, she closed her eyes and let the noceda take. nice and slow.

the whole room now glowed purple, the air condition doesn't seem to work anymore as both of their bodies are trickling of sweat as their minds are reaching heaven. the noise on the other side are being muffled by their own breathy moans.

the city behind closed curtains are shining even more as amity in luz's eyes is looking more ethereal with her face contorting into pleasure as her head is getting hazy. the line is getting to her though it's weird that the effects are only happening nowm

then, amity whispered something to luz making her shot a single nod and picked up her pace, slamming into her. "aahh! ha.. nghm aaahhh!" when luz heard amity's moans, she felt she already reached heaven already which encouraged to go faster.

"shit, amity.." luz planted her hands onto the sheets beside amity's head, both of them never breaking eye contact as all the only thing they can hear is their pleasured noises.

_not the banging on the locked door._

"oh god, luz yes!" amity bit her lips, she grabbed luz's collar to pull for another kiss. this time, their tongues clashed, tasting the remnants of booze as it makes amity's eyes roll back before the air became the issue to pull away.

luz licked her lips, she sucked onto amity's neck to leave a hickey which she didn't mind. then, she heard those words escape amity's lips made the noceda tense along with something inside her stomach making it flutter.

she's not even coming close.

"i- i l-"

they both jumped when they heard a loud bang, breaking their immersion from each other. they saw a group of men, bouncers, raid the room and grabbed luz, tearing her off amity.

"oi what the fuck! let me go!" luz struggled, she elbowed one of them in the face making them let her go, she was about to rush to amity and get of here but one punched her hard in the gut making her wheeze as she curl.

amity's eyes widens, "stop it, you're hurting her!" she yelled, she stood up and tried to pry luz away from them but one stopped her by extending their hand. "don't worry, ma'am. we'll take care of this." they said.

"b- but, she's my friend." amity tries to reason with them but they shook their head "it's policy, ma'am. you should know this." they said.

right, no guests is allowed to touch the workers. it's business policy and their own although amity allowed luz, they're still in the club. not their bedroom.

then, they started to drag luz out of the room with blood slightly dripping out of her mouth. growling madly, luz doesn't want this night to end like this, she wants to finish. she wants to be with amity!

"i'm not done! please, just let me t-" a sharp pain erupted from her cheek as her head was forcibly turned to the right with a hard headache coming on. she can feel something quickly run down her nose, it took her a few seconds that she was punched before getting tossed out of the establishment and hit the side of a car. making it's alarm go off and other people gasping.

luz coughed out blood, she wiped the blood off her nose and glared at the bouncers who's now blocking the door. she slowly stood up with her legs wanting to give up "fine! i don't wanna go back in there anyways! fucking assholes."

luz started to walk away and did the bare minimum to hide her now limp dick as she stormed down the street with her whole body trembling in pain but she barely registered to it as the only pain she feels is a piece of her getting ripped out again.

just when she was reaching happiness again. it was taken away from her again.

back in the club, some of amity's colleagues are comforting her or either scolding her for not following company rules. she barely heard them as the feeling of euphoria is gone.

not just euphoria between her legs. euphoria in her entire body that she thought she'd never feel until luz showed up.

she couldn't contain the tears. amity starting sobbing once again, she covered her face with her hands to muffle herself. amity thought this night would be different.

the first time she saw luz, she seemed out of it and she could probably guess why.

amity really thought it'd be different for a long while but it ended for in short time.

"i hate this."

_you wanna be high for this_


	98. Surprise Homecumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning; incest
> 
> amelia, amity & lucia x luz
> 
> requested smut

"are you sure she's coming home today?" amelia asked as she and amity sat on the roof of the owl house with lucia. "yeah, hooty just told me." lucia replied then amity shuts them up and made them duck down with her.

"she's here." amity whispers, she looked at amelia whom nodded and made spell glyph as she peered down to see luz trotting towards the house, oblivious to the soon attack coming down at her.

as luz draws nearer and nearer, "hi luz, welcome back!" hooty greeted the human whom happily returned it. "hey hooty! did eda and king come back?" she asked but the bird tube shook his head.

"nope. also, there's a surprise for you! look up!" the three's eyes widens when they heard hooty attempting to expose them "do it now!" lucia hissed at amelia whom immediately shot the spell down at the luz whom rose a brow and looked up as said.

but it's too late as the spell went through luz's body making her instantly pass out and fall to the ground. lucia hopped off the roof, swiftly landed on the ground to pick her sister up.

"next time, don't open your mouth. that's the point of a surprise." lucia sneered at the hooty before going inside the house.

as they got to their bedroom that now has a bed that lucia helped eda steal for them. the blight sisters are already inside, lucia placed luz down and amity snapped her finger to make luz's clothes disappear that is replaced by leather restrains with cuffs on both her limbs connected by chains along collar and a blindfold on her eyes.

she's in a leapfrog like position with her ass fully exposed.

the three planned on taking the young human to themselves as she belongs to them only. there are many eyes luz has been catching ever since she came of age, it makes them irritated and jealous.

"shall we wait for her to wake up?" amelia asked as she started to unbuckle her pants, "we don't need to." amity got onto the bed, she grinds herself onto luz's ass and bent down to place kisses on her neck.

"she's a heavy sleeper. she needs more than that." lucia got in front of luz with her thick, hard cock already out. she opened her mouth and slowly pushed her dick inside. "aah.." lucia held onto luz's hair as her hips slowly moving.

then, a muffled distressed noise is heard making lucia pull out. "w- what is- mhph?" she leaned down to give luz a kiss to shut her up before slowly pulling away. "easy twit. it's just us." she reassured with her voice soothing and luz recognised it.

luz couldn't see anything but she can feel someone grinding against her and couldn't move her hands. "lucia what is.. what is happening? who's behind me?" she asked. "amity. amelia's here too, so no need to be scared." lucia said as she cupped luz's cheek to look at her, even though there's a blindfold in the way.

"so, why don't you be a good girl for us and we'll please you, hm?" amelia kissed the side of luz's head as her hand stroked her cock. luz gulped, she doesn't know what's going on but she trusts her sister and the blights so she nodded in reply much to the three's satisfaction.

"good. address us as master and mistress, got it?" luz nodded again but it seems to be the wrong answer as she felt phalluses slapping her face. "yes what?" lucia asked, her tone almost authority like.

"y- yes master and mistress." lucia and amelia smirks, the blight got under luz with amity's cock teasing her ass hole and amelia rubbing her clit. "aah.. ngh- mmh.." luz lets out breathy moans, she felt her mouth open and a thumb stuck inside.

luz started to slowly suck it then she moaned loudly when she felt amelia come inside her first slowly. "aahh! a- amelia aahhh!" hearing her voice is a muse to them which made amity go inside her ass now.

luz winced, this is overwhelming for her as both of her holes and soon three is gonna be used and she's purely inexperience.

they seem to sense the uncertainty from her, amity leaned down to whisper in her ear "you're doing so good luz. just a little more." as she softly nippled the human's ears.

this worked as amelia easily pushed all of her inside along with amity. "good girl." amelia kissed luz's neck, she started to tweak with her dark nipples making her twitch and sigh shakily. "look at you, having two blights inside you. feels amazing, doesn't it?" amelia asked as her tongue smoothly rolled along luz's jawline.

"ah.. y- yes, mistress.." luz replied. "that's it. you're doing amazing." amity said as she started to thrust inside her making her moan then amelia followed soon after. "wow, luz. you're already being such a great pet." lucia said with a grin as she rubs herself near luz's slightly agape mouth.

hearing all of these praises from the three makes luz get comfortable under their touch and her voice is starting to let out more. 

she stuck out her tongue and started searching for lucia's cock which amuses her so she guided luz's head towards it and she started to lick her, sizing her girth.

"hm..." lucia rubbed luz's head as she listens to her moans, watching the blights thrust into her, speeding up as luz got accustomed to them. "aahh! ah gods.."

amity pulled her hair tie off and placed it on her wrist, she gripped either sides of luz's hips as she drove her cock deep into her ass making luz jerk. "ah shit, you feel so good." she groans as she closed her eyes.

amelia bit her lip as she watches luz's expression twisting into pleasure while she licked her sister. her insides deliciously clenched around her rod making the eldest blight sigh in bliss, she started to lift her hips, increasing her speed. keeping her in place on holding her waist.

"aahhh! nugh.. aahhmmph.." luz suddenly felt lucia push her down onto her cock, taking her. "ah shit.." lucia fixed her positions and gripped a handful of luz's hair before thrusting inside her mouth.

"nghm! mm.. mmhahh.."

tears are slowly prickling the corners of luz's eyes but it's sucked up by the blindfold. she gripped onto something as she calms herself if she doesn't wanna choke, feeling lucia repeatedly hit the back of her mouth with her moans adding more to the pleasure.

they can feel the bed starting to rock under them, creaking madly with it's loose screws. they drowned themselves in each other, mostly in luz as she gave into them as the euphoric feeling consumed her whole.

the entire room filled of their manic, animal like groans and muffled moans. they kept giving luz what she wants, praises for her as she deserves it. even if she can't talk, they know she's also giving them what they want.

"fuck.." lucia clenched her teeth as she can feel a familiar twist inside her, her grip tightened on luz's hair then, she drove her cock deep inside her mouth as she came. luz twitched at the sudden eruption but she lets it, swallowing some as lucia pulled out.

lucia took the blindfold off, she felt something pluck inside her when she saw her sister's flustered pleasured face with cum dribbling the side of her mouth. she wiped it and made luz lick it off as she swallowed the rest.

"good girl." luz leans into lucia's touch when she caressed her cheek, she pulled her into a kiss. tasting herself as their tongues swirled with each other, she felt luz moans vibrate before they pulled away.

then, amelia pulled luz down by the collar for a kiss as well. their tongues met for the first time, amelia easily dominating her as she invades her mouth then they were abruptly stopped by amity as she slammed her lips against the human's.

"mm.."

being given three kisses by three hot and beautiful girls at the same is one's dream and luz is living it. as she and amity pulled away, the blight nuzzled in her neck as she pants heavily. feeling her getting closer.

"aahh luz, i'm coming!" amity plunged her cock deep into luz's ass as she came inside her "amity!!!" luz screamed the blight's name as it triggered her come too. amelia didn't have time to pull out nor want to when she came inside the human.

both blights' cum filled luz fully, some spewed out as it's too much. luz shuddered at the feeling of warmth swirling inside her, she collapsed on top of amelia whom patted her sweat drenched back.

"you did so good, luz. so good." amelia kissed the side of luz's head as all of them calmed down.

when the blights pulled out, lucia gently lifts her sister and placed her onto the pillows. though they didn't remove the chains, luz doesn't mind.

luz was hugged by amity in the front while lucia embraced her from behind, she started to feel drowsy from that high as she nuzzled up to the blight's chest with their warmth consuming her. easing her into slumber.

"love you, luz."


	99. Run/away Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz harem
> 
> requested fluff

"admit it, i'll be a so much better girlfriend than you, blight." boscha taunts as she crossed her arms. amity narrowed her eyes at the three eyed witch "she hates you. i doubt that she'll even like you." she replied with a grin as she dramatically flipped her hair, annoying boscha.

"oh, please. it's obvious that luz would choose me over than you jokes." skara suddenly hopped into the challenging wagon making the two witches snap their heads at her to shoot a glare.

amelia, amity's sister, made a glyph to make the three witches' hoods to wrap around their heads. "you three are barely a competition. just you wait till luz comes and she'll immediately fall for my irresistible charms." she said with a smug smirk.

willow is in the side with her lip pursed, she's the only one who's not competing because she's a soft person. she likes luz but if you know luz, she's denser than a rock.

"then, we went whoosh and crashed into the tree!" all of them snapped their heads when they heard a familiar sweet voice down the hall. in the entrance, they saw their sweetheart with lucia and gus beside her.

"and lucia was sent to the lake!" luz snickers "it was fucking boiling! my skin almost fell off back there." lucia said as she threw her hands over her head, the two softly laughs. "well this is the _boiling isles_ after all." gus said, nudging lucia's side making her roll her eyes.

"yeah yeah, i know smarty pants." lucia ruffled the young porter's head making him giggle before swatting the noceda's hand off him. then, lucia noticed how the 5 girls' eyes luz, she placed her hand onto luz's head "hey wha-" before luz could ask, lucia turned her head to see the girls' gazes at her.

"oh, good morning guys!" luz waved at them with a bright smile. "you idiot, don't you see how they look at you?" lucia asked, her sister looked at her with a confused expression making her sigh. "look at again."

luz did so but deeper, it took a few seconds and one of them took a small step forward till then it hit her. "oh- oh.. why do they look like they wanna kill me?" lucia holds in a laugh as that's not the reply she was expecting but it's better.

"i don't know, dude. but you better run."

then, boscha was the first one to charge at luz making her let out a confuse scream and started to dash down the other hallway with the other three coming behind. willow stayed behind, she shook her head and sighed.

"what did i do?! please don't kill me!!" luz yelled. poor luz.

lucia wheezed, she slapped her knee as she watched her poor sister get chased by the witches that want her. "hang in there, luz!" she yelled while laughing her ass off. gus, on the other hand, is worried about his best friend. he's as dense as luz but that's okay.

"is.. is she gonna be okay? should we help?" he asked, looking at lucia whom shook her head as she wiped the small tear off the corner of her eyes. "nah, she got this. anyways, see you later twit."

lucia patted gus' back and started to head for her classroom while luz is now hiding behind puddles, making viney confused till she saw the witches tailing her.

"what the fuck?"


	100. INTERVALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's an announcement below the short story

listening to the sounds of the high rush of the fountain beside her, feeling the midnight breeze brush her hair back along with her white dress as she sat on the grass, staring into the clear dark horizon that displays the distant city lights.

there's a smile luz can't remove off her face, she took a deep breath in and sighed happily, she noticed a presence sitting down next to her but didn't say anything as a comfortable silence is heard between them.

"you know, the after party's back there." her wife said. luz softly chuckles as she slowly rubbed the golden ring in her finger. "yeah but we never really get to admire this." she replied and rested her head onto the blight's shoulder.

smiling, amity grabbed luz's hands to intertwine it. "we're so caught up in our adventures that we never really took time to just sit back and see the view that's same but it always feels new." luz said, she raised her hand up into the dark sky, amity looked up to watch her fingers loosely tracing the stars.

"but now we do. everything is perfectly aligned for us, the stars, the planets. our lives are woven together and i'm kinda scared about what happens next." amity said, flashing a weary smile which made luz drop her hand and look at her wife. "why? both of us had been together since the start so don't say you're afraid because i'll always be in your side till our story ends." luz reassures and watched as smile etch on amity's lips.

"i love you so much, luz. i don't think the whole universe could express how much i mean that." amity said as she slowly leans closer. "me neither." then, their lips met once again, taking it slow as they want to savor this moment with the fireworks going off in front of them and the guests cheers turning obscure from behind.

everything is perfect.

WE FINALLY REACHED 100 CHAPTERS DUDE EYYYY

so @rabidtime requested that i should do a top 10 list of what are my favorite chaps that i wrote so far but i am no certified critic or reader or writer. im just your average horny asshole but here we are and im so proud

mostly on you guys.

10- Fueled by Both Ways  
why; because its aimless. i should've added more plot in it but everytime a headache comes, a frivolous story comes.

9- Unbridled Concupiscence  
why; okay tbh i actually had no clue what i was writing back there and just *poof* as if i blacked out or something.

8- Midnight  
why; it's too short. prime reason of my downfall: fucking headache. i dont know why headaches even exist and i hate it because it reflects on what im writing jesus fucking christ man.

7- Can't Say No To This  
why; hehe hamilton ref. its hard to write a cheating fic that you had to put a character from the actual show and not made up ones like- why am i feeling sympathy for none existent people??? just write the goddamn fic unless its boscha i could care less, im heartless im sorry.

6- Sanguinolency & Submission  
why; when you first read that word, its hard to pronounce and it probably means en grande, because i am an eloquent bit- blood.  
it means blood. and im edgy to add family issues oops spoilers

5- Call Me Back  
why; it has my favorite chase atlantic song. it's perfect, at least to me.

4- Purple Haze  
why; ngl that was the most ambitious one i wrote since its a foursome or idk this statement will age like milk. and i really like the dynamic i established with amelia and luz, its pretty nice.

3- Bj Prince  
why; hehe the only bl i read fully read is bj alex and killing stalking and we all knew where that ks au went. i was really surprised and happy that someone requested this and i had to _absolutely_ do it so kudos to you dude ♡

2- Needed Sacrifice  
why; i just realise this is only boscha, luz, amity fic i placed here fuck. it seems that i have a knack of writing someone in power and the other underneath them it either that means i have a superiority complex or inferior. or im just really edgy but i like it. alot.

1- All of the Angel/Demons or Demons/Human fics  
why; rip she called me in europe (and wanted to fuck me so bad). they walked so lumity erotica could run, you will be missed dearly. idk i just really like a stark contrast of them, the forbidden love, the demon shifting into their real form mid sex i fucking love when i write that and the angel transforming into a fallen just for the sake of love. GOD YES GIVE ME MORE

so thats my list. i bet it's different than what you guys have lol, also we're not done yet.

i'm proposing a writing contest which is of course, all smut if you wanna had a dash of angst or fluffy in there be my guest. i know you guys have a more complex and well thought out writing so why not show it off? i'll select 20 stories and if yours wasn't picked, don't worry, i have a future plan for then.

so what do you say? it's perfect fine that you dont wanna participate, no one's forcing you

unless you wanna keep your family alive-

jkjkjkjk!!!

here's my gmail where you can send your fics to me; kianalexanderpalma@gmail.com

is that my real name? no, god its so far from that. im wanted in 15 countries you tryna turn me in??

also, i'll be waiting for your stories before i'll post the other 10 requested smuts. anyways, bye! have a great day!

-harpy


End file.
